A Kiss and a Promise
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Now Complete! A lick and a promise If you give something a lick and a promise, you do it hurriedly, most often incompletely, intending to return to it later. mainly TIVA, some JIBBS, and eventually McAbby --- rated for saftey. SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX
1. An Accident Definitely Happening

**Chapter 1 – An Accident Definitely Happening**

As she lay there, in his arms she thought. The silence was good. It symbolised what they shared. She leant her head back into the naked crook of his neck and felt him briefly press his lips to her temple before slowly washing her in the warm bath. She sighed as his hands lightly ghosted over her naked form, rubbing the warm soapy water into her smooth skin. She thought back to how this started; she could still barely believe what happened to her in the past few months. If three months ago someone told her she would soon indulge in a secret relationship with the love of her life, refall in love, have them fall in love with her, and then be as intimate with them as she is now, she'd have said they were pulling her arm. But they didn't and she has, and Ziva David could not be happier about it.

_Two months, and Twenty-one days earlier_

Ziva woke to Gibbs' hand lightly shake her shoulder.

"Ziva, wake up, get ready, and get DiNozzo- meet me in the Captains quarters in half an hour."

Ziva's eyes snapped open and she sat up almost at once, her blanket falling revealing her slightly see-through white tank top.

"Yes Gibbs." And noticing his raised eyebrows she raised the blanket. "But how do I wake Tony, he, er," She struggled for the term, "sleeps like a tree."

"Log. He sleeps, like a log."

"Yes, exactly my point."

"I don't know, David; when you find out, tell me. I might need it for future reference." He sipped his coffee and left the small room provided to her on the Destroyer.

Sighing Ziva turned her head to stare at the wall next to the small bed she sat in. Less then three feet away was Tony; the thought of them sleeping that close brought a small to her face.

Once dressed and presentable Ziva walked from the room took two steps right and opened the door. Tony lay on his back his blanket loosely thrown over his lower body his legs sticking out the end. He was obviously naked, obviously sleeping, and obviously thinking about a girl or group of girls.

"Oh, ooh, Ziva, uhh." Or maybe one specific girl, decided Ziva as she heard him mutter her name.

Like ever, Ziva knelt down nest to Tony, to mess with his head. As he moaned and sighed, Ziva put her lips close to his ear and let out a soft moaned breath.

"Tony, ooohh."

"Mmm, oh Ziva." She chuckled lightly then took it to the next step. Making sure the blanket was secure, and wasn't going to slip; she hoisted her self up and sat on Tony, who, unsurprisingly, didn't wake up. Ziva leant down so her face was an inch from Tony's and gave one short, sharp breath into his eyes. His reaction was perfect. He jumped with surprise at the alarm method then jumped even more when he saw Ziva sitting on his lap.

"Morning Tony, Sleep well?" She asked innocently.

"I, uhh…"

"It looked like you were having a nice dream."

"Uhh…"

"Kinda feels like it too."

"For your information, Ziva, that's my knee."

Ziva just smiled then readjusted her own knee and gave a sharp hit of pressure to Tony's.

"Ahh," He winced, "What was that for?"

"Because that… was definitely not your knee." They were both hit with a wave of déja vu. _Under cover, naked body on naked body, complete contact, Tony on top, switching, Ziva kissing Tony, Tony kissing Ziva, lips on lips, tongue on tongue, urge fighting urge._ His lips were on hers, she didn't resist. He dared entry and she moaned in reply, his hand lifted and took hold of her waist. Ziva pulled away and practically jumped off Tony.

"No. No… Get dressed. Gibbs is waiting." She rushed from the room and hit herself repeatedly on the forehead.

_Present_

"Ziva?" Whispered Tony.

"Mmm?"

"Good, I thought you might've fallen asleep."

Ziva chuckled. "No, not sleeping, just… content."

"Oh yea?" Asked Tony as he kissed from her temple down to the top of her ear, which he started to nibble lightly.

"Yeah." Smiled Ziva, "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"You."

It was Tony's turn to smile.

"Me?"

"Us." Moaned Ziva; leaning into his touch.

"What about us?"

"The Destroyer." Tony chuckled and kissed her temple again before letting his mid wonder to that particular event.

_Two months, and Twenty days earlier_

Tony lay in his bed, in the dark. He couldn't sleep. Strange noises were keeping him awake.

Giving up, Tony sighed and pressed his ear to the thin metal separating his room from Ziva's. Soft moans and panting breaths were coming through the wall.

Tony wondered if Ziva was asleep or not.

"Oooh, ohh, huuuhhh." Tony heard a sharp intake of breath as Ziva obviously got close– definitely awake –which meant, Tony thought with a smug grin, she was pleasuring herself.

"Oooo." Tony smiled, now happy about his sleep deprivation as he listened to Ziva's moaning. "Ohh, ohh, ooohh Tony." Breathed Ziva as Tony froze. Did she know he was listening? Did she know he could hear? Or was she actually fantasising about him?

That night he fell asleep confused and very turned on.

The next morning Tony woke to see Gibbs leaning over him staring.

"Uhh, morning Boss."

"Morning, DiNozzo."

"I need to get up now, don't I?"

"Yes, DiNozzo, yes you do. Get Ziva up too; then go to Hartman's bunk; shoot, sketch, and bag 'n' tag."

"Right away, Boss."

Ten minutes later Tony was walking into Ziva's room closing the door, and turning to see her lying in a see-through white tank top and hot pink briefs (the blanket having fallen on the floor). Smiling, Tony walked to the side of Ziva's bed.

"Zeeeevahhh," He whispered playfully, "time to get up, Zeevahh."

Ziva woke immediately. "What are you doing, Tony?"

"Getting you up; Gibbs told us to check out Hartman's bunk."

"Ehh, I'm really not in the mood to do anything but sleep." Complained Ziva.

"Will it help if I lie on top of you?" Joked Tony as he sat on the bed next to her and leant seductively over her. "No? Not interested?"

"There's only one thing I'm interested in right now." Murmured Ziva, and once again they were struck with déja vu. _Lips on lips, hands in hair, clothes removed, hands on bodies, naked skin touching naked skin, pure deep arousal._ He was lying on her kissing her, making her squirm and moan. Neither could remember much about this other then quick flashes; kissing, moaning, body on body, Ziva rolling them so she was on top. Tony removing the white fabric of her tank top. Being naked and close, so close. Sex. Pure great, wonderful sex. Lying in each others naked embrace; panting and kissing. Ziva spoke first.

"This is an accident definitely happening."

"I think you mean 'a disaster waiting to happen'."

"No. An accident definitely happening." Said Ziva as she rolled over and stroked Tony's bare chest. "We must get to work. Before Gibbs realises we are missing."


	2. Two Peas in a Mob

**Chapter 2 – Two Peas in a Mob**

Tony smiled into Ziva's damp hair, readjusting his grip around her waist.

"What?" Asked Ziva.

"Nothing."

Ziva smiled and rolled in Tony's arms so she lay on her stomach instead of her back. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a quick thought. She felt like saying something sentimental, but couldn't think of anything. She couldn't say, 'what do you think our lives would be like if we never met'. She may as well say, 'I wonder how different our lives would be if my brother never killed Caitlin'…

"Ziva?" Asked Tony looking down at his lover, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Do not worry."

"What're you thinking about?"

"No one."

"No one? Ah, you are thinking about someone. Used to be me; I feel hurt Ziva." Joked Tony.

There was a long silence; a peaceful silence, but a small tension slowly seeped in, threatening to take control of Ziva's words.

"Ari."

The name escaped her lips before she could stop herself. The silence was deadly. Mentally cursing herself Ziva prayed Tony hadn't noticed.

"Oh," Muttered Tony, "_him_." His mind filled with hatred so pure, so deep, so powerful he hadn't realised his grip around Ziva's body was tightening as a result.

"Tony," Winced Ziva, "you're hurting me."

He slackened his grip at once and muttered an apology.

"It's just… Kate." He sighed.

"I know Tony. I'm sorry."

"I know you are Ziva," Tony kissed the top of her head. "Or you never woul-" He cut himself off abruptly.

"Have killed Ari?" Ziva was briefly happy Tony did not know the pain caused by killing her half-brother. To him he was a terrorist, nothing more. Ziva wondered what he'd do if he knew of her blood connection to the man that murdered Caitlin, and decided she didn't want to find out.

The silence that followed Ziva's words was not a good one, and was only broken when Ziva started to sniffle, silent tears forming in her eyes.

_One month, and Fifteen days earlier_

Ziva sat at the small desk, head in hand, elbow on desk. She was completely bored, and sitting through another sexual harassment meeting wasn't helping. She remembered the last one, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Maybe she could get away with licking Tony again- probably not, and thinking about it, Tony'd probably enjoy it.

"As I'm sure you're all aware," droned the blonde woman (Vanessa), "there are three categories of physical contact. Green Light: normal behaviour. Yellow Light: borderline behaviour, for example, hugging someone." Vanessa was interrupted when Abby stood her hand raised from the elbow up. "Yes?"

"What do you have against hugging? Every one of these that I go to, says no hugging, but I don't see what's so bad about hugging."

"Well Miss…"

"Abby."

"Well, Abby, your co-workers might find it offensive, uncalled for, and inappropriate."

"But they don't… do you?" Abby looked around the room.

There was a chorus of 'No's'.

"Good!" Said Abby, her normal cheerful self, and before Vanessa could stop her she went off and hugged Ziva, Tony, McGee, Jenny, and Gibbs.

"Abby, this is very important. You must ask permission before making any physical contact."

"What if I were to ask permission for all future contact, like, Gibbs, do I have permission to hug you in future."

"Corse, Abs." Smiled Gibbs.

"No, you must ask permission, every time."

"Like, every, every time?" Asked Abby.

"Yes."

Abby huffed and sat down.

"And Red Light: deliberate, unwelcomed, and strictly inappropriate touching." Ziva laughed at the memory of Tony jumping from his seat, wiping his cheek. "Is there something funny, Miss…?" Everyone turned and looked at Ziva, who made eye contact with Tony before answering.

"Ziva David. I was laughing at a… ahh, a personal joke. Between me and a co-worker."

"And that joke would be?"

"Just remembering what happened at this point last time." Tony Explained as he leaned back and put his head on the edge of Ziva's desk.

"Which was?" Asked Vanessa.

"This." Said Ziva and she leant forward and licked Tony on the side of the face. The reaction was perfect. Tony jump a foot in the air and wiped at his face, Gibbs, Jenny, and Abby let out small laughs, McGee looked shocked, Vanessa almost yelled 'Miss David!' and everyone else gaped.

"Do you normally act in such way to your co-workers?!"

Ziva turned to her right where Abby sat, a smile on her face. "Does Tony count as a co-worker?"

Abby snorted and Gibbs chuckled.

"That's a good question, David." Smiled Gibbs.

_Present_

Ziva laughed through her tears, and brought a hand up to his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Asked Tony.

"Just thinking."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Ziva just smiled.

"Tony?" Asked Ziva after a small pause.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ok."

"When you think about me, what goes through your mind?"

"Ahh…" Tony thought.

_Ziva…_

"…Memories."

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony lightly then went back to her thoughts.

_Eleven months, and Twenty days earlier_

Ziva stood face to face with Tony. He looks at her, his eyes, sad, broken, and begging for sympathy.

"You ever lie to someone you love, Ziva?" He asks in a low whisper,

Ziva thought, "Yes." She replies, but in her mind she adds '_Everyday, Tony. I lie to someone I love everyday.'_

"They ever forgive you?"

Ziva swallowed. "They never found out."

_The next day_

Ziva walked into the men's room and closed the door.

"You know, I saw this on Cine-a-max once." Said Tony, trying to lighten the mood.

"So what happens now?"

"They play some funky music and then you say '_I have been watching you from afar_'."

"Well I've been watching you from afar Tony," Said Ziva as she walked closer to him. "Which is why I know how much you cared for Jeanne."

Tony chuckled, "Oh, your timing is impeccable, Ziva."

"And how much it hurt when she left. So; what happens now?" Ziva leans against the sink as Tony finishes cleaning his shirt and moves to a urinal.

"I said, I'm fine."

Ziva walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "You are not fine." She states, "You are still deeply troubled."

"Even if I was, this bothers you because..?"

"Because you are my partner." _Because I don't like seeing you so hurt. _"And because you made a grave error in judgement, falling in love with that girl!" Continued Ziva pacing the space.

"If this is a pep-talk I give you a D-minus."

"And right now it is very clear you are still hanging on to her."

"I see the confusion. These are called feelings, Ziva." Said Tony, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Feelings you need to let go."

"That easy huh?"

"Tony," Tried Ziva, "Even if, by some miracle, Jeanne did end up forgiving you, would you be willing to be Tony DiNardo, full time, to leave your entire life behind for her!" Ziva stepped forward. "You did not think this through."

"Didn't you tell me that the heart wants what it wants?"

"No. Actually I didn't."

"Well it does." Whispered Tony.

_I know_ "Well it shouldn't."

"Really." Asked Tony standing to his full height. "This coming from the woman who fell in love with the dead man walking."

Ziva was shocked. She couldn't look him in the eye. She was afraid she might start crying.

She looked at his lips and had the sudden urge to kiss him, but resisted. "You crossed the line, Tony." And she walked to the door.

_Two months later (approx)_

Ziva leaned against the vending machine with Tony, and asked a question that had bugged her for days.

"Do you ever think about soul mates?"

"They were on Decker right? Big hit, mid-seventies, sort of a disco thing? Sing a few bars, I'll get it."

"You'll never get it." Sighed Ziva, trying to hide her disappointment.

_Two months later (approx)_

Tony and Ziva looked as Jeanne was escorted to the lifts, her pace quickening when she saw Tony.

"Be a man, Tony."

"She accused me of murder." Whispered Tony.

"Who is the bad guy? Be a man. Go tell her what she needs to hear." _Go tell her that you love her and you're sorry, and you'll do anything to make it up to her._

_Seven months later (approx)_

Ziva lay in the sun, reading a book by the pool-side. She heard the familiar sounds of a camera shutter.

"You're googling again." She said as a shadow fell over her.

"A book. How McGee-ish of you."

"You're in my sun."

"You'll thank me later. Come on let's go." He bent over her and grabbed her book.

"If you value that hand, I suggest you back away slowly." She stopped paying attention to what was being said.

Contrary to what she might say; she rather liked being googled by Tony, whilst in her swimmers. She especially liked it when he bent over her and put his hand on her hip, looking at her with an incredibly sexy look on his face.

_Present_

Her thoughts were broken by Tony speaking. "What goes through your mind when you think about me?"

Ziva answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Love."


	3. Take a Trek

**Chapter 3 – Take a Trek**

The next day Ziva and Tony returned to work. It'd been a rough few days, with the Director almost dying (luckily she had been getting water when the attack started)

The day had been going like any other ordinary boring, case-less day, until half an hour before they were due to finish for the day.

Jenny called the team to her office, and they entered silently.

"Ziva, your liaison with NCIS is over. You're going back home."

Ziva eyed Tony shocked but remaining emotionless. He bit hit lip.

"Timothy, we're moving you to Cyber Crimes Unit; you'll be working with officer Holsworthy, starting tomorrow morning. And Tony, you've been reassigned to be the next agent afloat. On the USS Ronald Reagan. You fly out tomorrow, pack your bags. Je- Agent Gibbs," Jenny picked up three folders, and walked around her desk. "Meet your new team."

McGee, Tony, and Ziva were packing their desks in silence as they waited for Gibbs to come down from the Director's office. Unsurprisingly, McGee, finished first, and after an awkward goodbye to both Ziva and Tony he went to the lift.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"What are we goin-" Ziva was cut of mid question by Tony.

"I don't know Ziva. I really don't know."

They continued in silence then when they were done walked to the lifts together. Once inside Ziva felt her emotions take control. She set down her box and stopped the lift.

"Ziva?"

Tony saw the tears starting to swell in her eyes and put down his box too, before embracing Ziva.

She didn't cry as such, just clung to Tony, her eyes threatening to overflow. After a few minutes Ziva collected herself and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm making it harder."

"No, Ziva, you're not."

Ziva smiled and looked up into Tony's eyes. "Thank you." And she went on tiptoe to kiss him lightly, but ended up becoming loving, desperate, and clingy. Ziva had her arms wrapped around Tony's neck; he had his on her lower back. They took a step back causing Ziva to lean against the side of the lift, neither noticing when Tony's hand brushed against a switch making the lift move again. So when they were both tapped on the shoulder by Abby, they jumped apart and started to ramble.

"Hey, Abs, Ziva was just helping me-"

"We were just-"

"Playing Tonsil Tennis?" Suggested Abby.

"Tonsil Tennis?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Kissing." Explained Tony.

"Ahh."

"You two are together aren't you?" Interrogated Abby.

"Well…"

"We… Er…"

"You can't hide it from me, I can tell." Abby beamed, "So how long has it been?"

"Two months." Said Tony, at the same time that Ziva said;

"Two months, and twenty-two days." They both looked at her, "What?"

"You counted the days?" Asked Tony incredulously.

"So?"

"Aww, Ziva. That is so sweet." Cooed Abby, as she held her hands to her heart.

Ziva looked at Tony. "_Diciamo appena Abby, o sono siamo "aperti" di noi?_"

"_Abby giusto per ora, forse una volta Gibbs prende del senso in Jenny che "usciremo" come lei dice._"

"What did you say? I heard my name."

"Abby, if you could, could you not mention er… me and Tony's relationship to anyone."

"Ok. I swear, and like properly swear, not like I swear but then tell everyone any way, because I'm not like that-" She was cut off by Tony,

"Thanks Abbs."

"That's OK Tony. But I just have one question."

"Yes?" Asked Ziva.

"Do you two normally make out in the elevator or was that spur of the moment?"

"Spur of the moment."

"Tony we should get home. We need to pack."

"Pack?" Asked Abby, but then she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Are you two moving in together?"

"No." Said both Tony, and Ziva, confused.

"Then what?" Abby looked down and noticed the two boxes. "You were fired?"

"Not exactly." Murmured Ziva.

"Then what!" Yelled Abby, suddenly angry. "What other reason is there for you two to have your desks cleared and talking in Spanish or Italian or whatever!"

Tony sighed. "I've been reassigned, Abby. I'm the new agent afloat."

"Oh."

"And my liaison with NCIS has been terminated. I have to go back home, to Mossad."

Abby immediately teared up. "Oh you guys." And she ran forward and pulled them in a hug, sniffling. "What about Gibbs, and McGee?"

"McGee is in Cyber Crimes now." Answered Tony,

"And Gibbs has a new team." Added Ziva.

Three hours later Ziva and Tony were driving to Ziva's apartment, Tony had packed all his necessities and was going to help Ziva. Once there Ziva and Tony packed in silence. Ziva made sure she had all her clothes and essential items- her laptop, mobile, passport, ID, wallet, etc in her carry bag then removed her gun, and knifes; as much as she wanted to she wouldn't be aloud to take them on the plane.

It was eleven o'clock when Ziva was sure she was packed. She collected her bags and left them at the door then looked at the hook next to her door. Two sets of keys. She picked them up. She'd had one made for Tony but hadn't given it to him yet.

"Tony."

"Yea?"

"I had this made for you; I suppose it is useless now. But take it. When you're back from being afloat you are welcome here." She held the key out and dropped it in Tony's hand.

"A key?"

"Yes."

"The key to your apartment?"

"I want you to have it."

Twenty-four hours later Ziva David lay awake in a large bed in her father's house. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Tony. She rolled over and looked at the clock; 03:00am. So going by DC time it'd be eleven o'clock for Tony. She opened her carry bag and pulled out 'Deep Six', flicking to her favourite scene she read; '_Stakeouts; long endless hours fuelled by cheap food, and even cheaper coffee. But tonight, Mossad Officer Lisa didn't seem to mind, because she was getting to spend it with Agent Tommy…_' Ziva stopped. No. This was too emotional. She looked at her bedside table, where her laptop sat. Swapping it with the book, Ziva opened a new email.

_Tony,_

_I don't really know what to say. I can't sleep. I have to get up for work in two hours but yet I can't sleep. My plane trip was good but I wish it hadn't happened, I guess Jenny still has control over Gibbs. _

_Abby's emailed me already saying I have to talk to her in some form once a day. McGee hasn't spoken since he finished packing his desk and Gibbs hasn't said a word since before Jenny split us all up._

_I wish this never happened. I wish we were at your place. I wish I was in your arms again._

_Ziva xxx_

Ziva read over the email before adding the word 'Love', before 'Ziva'. Then deleting it and finishing the email '_I love you; Ziva xxx_' then deleting that and replacing it with '_Call me soon. Always yours, Ziva. xxx_' Happy with that she moved the mouse to hover over the 'send' button, and clicked.

AN:

TRANSLATION: Diciamo appena Abby, o sono siamo "aperti" di noi? Are we just telling Abby, or are we being 'open' about us?

Abby giusto per ora, forse una volta Gibbs prende del senso in Jenny che "usciremo" come lei dice. Just Abby for now, maybe once Gibbs gets some sence into Jenny we'll 'come out' as you say.


	4. A Watched Stove Never Boils

**Chapter 4 – A Watched Stove Never Boils**

It'd been two months, and Ziva had a new hard-to-break pattern. Every night she'd try (and fail) to fall asleep, then at three o'clock-ish she'd email Abby, and Tony (sometimes McGee) then read Deep Six until she passed out and had horrible reoccurring nightmares, then at five she'd be woken for her days work, for which she relied extensively on coffee.

Today was one of her days off. She lay in bed drinking strong coffee and reading the replies to her emails.

_From: _

_To:  
Subject: RE:Tony_

_Heya Ziva,_

_I don't know why Tony isn't saying much to you, but I consider you lucky- He won't reply to my emails and Gibbs won't let me talk to him through MTAC._

_McGee is being super geeky-er then before. I think the little Probie's Pets are making him big-headed._

_I'm annoyed with Keating and Lee, and Langer (still can't believe you liked him). They don't get me. 'Cept Lee, but she doesn't like Gibbs, and glares at my photos of you guys._

_Everything is so boring- I can't believe Gibbs let it get this far. Two whole months!_

_Love Abs XxXx_

_From: _

_To: _

_Subject: RE:_

_Hey Ziva,_

_Can't talk. Missing you heaps._

_Tony xoxo_

_From: _

_To:_

_Subject: RE:_

_Hi Ziva,_

_Cyber Crimes has been a bit dull lately, Abby's been snapping at me- I think I'm a bit out of touch._

_I'm writing a sequel to Deep Six and Rock Hollow; it's called Ocean Far. I think you'd like it._

_Tim_

Ziva looked at Tony's email. Eight words. He gave her eight crap words.

Director Jenny Shepard sat in her office finishing a cup of light coffee when her phone started to ring.

"NCIS, Director Shepard."

"Hello." Said a deep, electronic voice. "I have some information that may concern you. A former NCIS agent. They were killed. But they faked their death… They are working for me… But not for long… Soon enough their mission will be over and they will be fired." The person hung up.

_Tony lay on a deck chair, breeze running through his hair. This was perfect. The best honeymoon ever. He looked at a small table. Champagne. Yes, this was a good excuse as ever. He stood and poured two glasses then went to find his wife. He found her sitting in the captains chair. He smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her neck._

"_Zee-vahh." He whispered._

"_Yes Tony?"_

"_Come with me, we should celebrate."_

"_Isn't that what the wedding was for?"_

_Tony chuckled and picked Ziva up in his arms wedding style. He carried her to the deck, music had started to play but he ignored it. He set her down on his lap and they sipped champagne. Ziva leaned back into the crook of his neck and sighed happily._

"_I'm so glad we got married."_

"_Yea, me too."_

_And suddenly they were dancing slowly in time to the music. Ziva hand her arms draped around Tony's neck and he had his hands resting on her waist._

"_I love you Tony." She whispered._

"_I love you too, Ziva."_

Tony woke with a start as the terrible sound of a plane landing echoed through the ship. He pressed his pillow to both ears and groaned loudly. He'd never be able to get back to sleep now.

So he lay on his bed –if you could call it a bed- in the dark, and thought about his dream.

He'd been on a boat, with Ziva. On a holiday- no a honeymoon. They'd been married. She had said she loved him, and he said it back. Did he?

Did he really love Ziva? Well of corse he loved her, but was he _in _love with her? He found the answer popped into his head almost instantly.

Yes.

And as he thought that, he felt his heart swell, his mouth broaden in a smile, and his head swim.

Ziva David.

He was in love with Ziva David.

Who'd've thought?

A week had passed and Jennifer Shepard was going through her morning mail. Bill, bill, love letter (she blushed bright pink), bill, postcard, bill.

Turning the post card over, she read.

_Hey Jennifer, it's your favourite agent afloat here._

_Haha. But seriously. Jenny, I need advice. Before I left I'd been dating this girl for a bit. We're so different but I can't stop thinking about her. She's been sending me non-stop emails (not that I have time to reply properly) and recently- I think I'm in love with her._

_I know it hasn't been long since, Jeanne. But I can't seem to stop. (Like a wise woman once told me, the heart wants what it wants)._

_I need advice Jen, what do I do?_

_Tony _

_(PS: give Abby a hug from me)_

Jenny was surprised. Tony was in love- again. After only four and a bit months, he was in love again.

She didn't even know he'd been seeing someone. But then again, he hadn't really talked to her since Jeanne.

Jenny walked to her study and took a pen and paper, then wrote her reply.

Eli David was looking through his mail. He came across one letter different to the rest. It was addressed to Ziva. He looked at the envelope. A stamp in the upper-left corner; NCIS. Ahh, some information from Director Shepard. He turned the envelope over and looked briefly at the name above the return address; Anthony DiNozzo.

Shrugging Eli opened the envelope and took out a single folded piece of paper. There was a quote; lyrics, written right in the middle of the page.

_Love; Love changes everything;  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, Love changes everything;  
Pain is deeper than before_

"Ziva!" He called into the emptiness. He listens to foot steps and Ziva comes into the room.

"Yes, Papa?" She asks in Israeli

"Who is Anthony DiNozzo?" he to speaks in Israeli.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Papa? He was a co-worker. At NCIS, he was my partner."

"What was your relationship?"

"Friends, Papa. Why?"

"It seems he thought you were more." And he held out the letter. Ziva read then looked up and yelled at her father,

"You've been reading my mail!?"

"Who is this man? Ziva, tell me who this man is."

Ziva glared at Eli, then sighed. "He is my lover." And with that she left the room.


	5. Cake in the Oven?

**Chapter 5 – Cake in the Oven?**

Ziva lay in bed. It was nice to get out of the house, away from her father.

About two months had passed since Eli shoved Tony's letter in her face. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 0500. Sighing, Ziva lay in the pillows. Singers at bars didn't wake at five in the morning (especially if they didn't get back to their hotel room until 0100 like she had). This was why Ziva hated going undercover.

But it got her away from her father, and he hadn't so much as spoken to her since their argument seven weeks ago.

"_Ziva."_

"_Yes?"_

"_This, DiNozzo, who is he." Pushed Eli for the eighth time that week._

"_My lover, I told you."_

"_No. He's more."_

"_Papa, I was sleeping with him before being sent here, nothing more."_

"_You think I can not read my own daughter's emotions! I am the Director of Mossad! If I saw there's more, there's more! Who is he?" He yelled_

"_It is my life; you do not have to know everything."_

"_I am your father!" Eli took a breath then said in a calm voice, "Ziva I am worried. You have not been sleeping, you have not been yourself and I can see it's because of this, DiNoz-"_

"_Don't blame him." Interrupted Ziva,_

"_Is he Jewish?"_

"_What?"_

"_Is he Jewish?"_

"_Papa, why does it ma-"_

"_It matters because you intend to marry him!"_

"_Papa! It has only been a few months!"_

"_You are in love with him Ziva, and if he is not Jewish then I don't give you my blessing."_

"_We don't need your blessing!"_

_"I refuse to let you see him!"_

"_You can't choose who I love, Papa! The heart wants what it wants, and my heart wants him!"_

Ziva sighed again and rubbed her eyes. She rolled onto her stomach and for the first time since arriving in Morocco, fell asleep after being woken up in the middle of the night.

She dreamt of Tony.

She dreamt she was in his arms again.

She dreamt they were at his house, in his room, on his bed.

She dreamt they were kissing.

She dreamt she pulled away.

She dreamt he was confused.

She dreamt she held her stomach and he smiled.

She dreamt they were going to start a family.

She dreamt they were together for good.

She dreamt she was happy.

Ziva woke once again at 0630. One and a half hours of night-mareless sleep, she smiled to herself as she went to make strong coffee. She carried it back to the bed then settled down with 'Deep Six' reading steadily, occasionally sipping her coffee.

Eleven and a half hours later she'd barely moved and there was a small pile of dishes was stacked on the bedside table. Ziva stood and walked to the bathroom.

She let the warm steady water of the shower beat down and massage her skin before washing her hair and body.

She slowly got ready for tonight.

Some underwear, no bra, a long backless purple dress, silver strapy sandals, dangly diamond earrings, a touch of lipstick, a bit of mascara and Voila!

Ziva checked the time and left.

She waited backstage until she was told to walk on. She stood by the microphone and music started to play.

She tapped her foot to the music and dropped the sides on her dress. Then let her back face the audience, her head turning to the side. "Rusted brandy in a diamond glass," She turned to face the audience,

"Everything is made from dreams," She walked down the steps into the small crowd,

"Time is made from honey slow and sweet, only the fools know what it means," She was at the bar, a man watched her, and she decided to flirt. "Temptation."

"Temptation," She caressed his face, "Temptation, I can't resist," She stood between his legs and held his thigh as she bent down.

Ziva walked to the other side of the crowd and continued. She pointed to another man as she sung, "Oui, je sais quil est fait de fumée, oui, je msuis paumée," She walked towards him.

"Il sait que jsuis fauchée, mais à moi djouer, oui," She flirted with him too, "Tentation," She walked back onto the stage.

"Mmm, tentation," She watched as every one left, confusion showed on her face but she continued to sing, "Tentation, jpeux pas résister." She saw a silver suitcase.

An unattended silver suitcase.

Cra- but her thought was cut off by an explosion.

Her hand flew to protect her head, but her only thought was, '_My baby!!'_


	6. The Grass is Always Cleaner

**_AN: OK I AM SO SORRY!! i forgot to put a SPOILER ALERT on!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SCENES FROM SEASON SIX!!_**

**Chapter 6 – The Grass is Always Cleaner**

Ziva lay on a stretcher, her head was throbbing, blood tricking down her face. Her hand burned, probably from holding the microphone in the blast. She tried to cradle her stomach but couldn't it was too painful to move.

'_My baby, please be alright, be safe, oh God, my ba—wait._' As Ziva lay there, barely conscious but completely logical.

She couldn't be pregnant.

It'd been months since the last time she slept with anyone, and she hasn't been late since.

She sighed in relief.

Jenny sat in bed reading a book. It was a peaceful night, but the silence was interrupted by the doorbell.

Jenny took of her glasses and put them, and the book on her beside tabled, then grabbed a kimono to cover her small satin nightie. She walked down stairs and opened the front door, the chain in place. She quickly closed it, removed the chain, then opened it once more.

"Jethro." She whispered, "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"I think I'm going mad." He chuckled, walking past Jenny and into the house.

"Why?" Asked Jenny as she shut the door and replaced the chain.

"I can't stop… remembering, thinking, about… about you Jen, about Paris."

Jenny swallowed. "Jethro." She meant it to come out as a warning, as an order, not as whimper, not something that'd make him turn around and take her waist in one hand her cheek in the other.

She tried to tell her arms to stop, but they wrapped around his neck like snakes, her eyes searching his face.

His eyes looked into his. Jenny shivered. The cold blue was so deep, so piercing, so full of passion.

She didn't know who started it.

All she knew was they were kissing. His hand wondered from her face, down her neck, over the thin satin to come to a rest on the small of her back.

The next morning Jenny woke laying on the couch her kimono acting as a blanket to cover her naked body. She propped her self on to her elbows and looked around.

"Jethro?" She called,

"In here, Jen."

Jenny stood and put on her kimono, tying it loosely. She walked into the kitchen to find Gibbs frying bacon and eggs and mushroom.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You stayed."

"Of corse I did."

"I half expected you to leave and pretend this never happened." He turned and put on hand on her cheek.

"I could never do that Jen." He bent down and kissed her, "Iloveyoujen." He murmured against her lips.

Jenny pulled away, "What?" She asked so quietly she had to repeat herself, "What did you say?"

"I love you."

"Oh Jethro." Tears fell down her face but she didn't care. She pulled his lips to hers and couldn't help but smile. "I love you too."

That day at work Gibbs saw something that made his heart stop. He rushed to the elevator, keeping a straight face. Keating, Langer, and Lee better do their jobs properly.

"_Agent Gibbs!" Called Keating, "I think I have something. I got a connection between our murder victim, Petty Officer Vargo, and a former Navy Petty Officer, Brian Roberts. He and the victim served together."_

"_Put it up." Said Gibbs walking to the plasma. Nothing happened. "On the plasma, Keating."_

_Keating typed then a picture came up. "That's Roberts on the left, and out murder victim Vargo is on the right. Roberts got out six months ago, but here's the kicker, Roberts was killed by a bomb blast in a bar in Morocco overnight."_

"_Terrorist attack?" Suggested Agent Lee, _

"_Trying to get more now. Got a link to the raw feed straight from ZNN."_

"_Unlucky coincidence." Said Langer,_

"_Must be…" Said Lee as a video of wreckage and police._

"_That's one hell of a bomb blast."_

"_Casualties."_

"_Four killed including Roberts, thirteen injured." The video changed to show a woman on a gurney._

"_Oh my God." Murmured Langer "Isn't that…" Gibbs paused the video._

"_Ziva."_

Gibbs walked out of the elevator behind McGee. He had people talking to him. Gibbs smirked. "Boss?" McGee froze then stood to face him.

"Boss." He whispered. He looked over at his co-workers then cleared his throat. "Uhh, I'm not really their boss; they just call me that because I'm a field agent. You know, I carry the hand gun. Good to see ya boss."

"You heard from Ziva?" Asked Gibbs,

"Uh, yea. Email every week until, about three weeks ago, I thought maybe she went on vacation."

"No. Try undercover, McGee."

"Undercover would make sense, her being Mossad and all."

"Know how to contact her?"

"Cell phone?"

"No longer connected." Gibbs' cell started to ring, he answered. "Yea? Gibbs."

"_I found her,_" Came Keating's voice, "_Had to, uh, call in a favour from a friend at Pine Gap, you know the big communications base, we've got down at-_"

"Put her on." Interrupted Gibbs.

"_Done,_" Said Keating, pressing buttons on the phone, "_You're connected._"

"Ziva?" Asked Gibbs

"Gibbs." Ziva lent against a chest of drawers in her fathers office. The phone on loud speaker.

"_You ok?_" It was good to hear his voice again.

"You heard."

"_Yea, raw feed outta ZNN, you might wanna call him._"

Ziva chuckled, "Thanks for the tip."

"_What can you tell me?_"

"Not much. I was undercover, trying to gain the trust of a man showing an unhealthy interest in a Chechen terrorist group."

"_Brian Roberts?_" Asked Gibbs,

"Perhaps you should tell me what you know."

"_Old Navy friend of Roberts was found murdered this morning; Steve Vargo. Works strategic planning, top secret clearance._"

There was silence.

"_Who was the target?_"

"Roberts was meeting a Chechen terrorist by the name of Mila Chishani." Said Ziva ignoring her father's look. "By sheer luck she escaped the blast, but Mossad does not think she was the target; Roberts was."

"_Why?_"

"We can only speculate. But from what you've told me, it appears someone wanted them both dead."

"_Cleaning house?_"

"Possibly."

"_Who tipped you off about Roberts?_"

There was another silence and Eli took off his glasses to look at the phone.

"Director Shepard." It was time for Gibbs to be silent. "Gibbs?"

"_We miss you Ziva._" Ziva stepped forwards and picked up the receiver.

"I miss you too, all of you. Even, uhh, Tony." It hurt to add his name as an after thought.

"_Gotta go._" Said Gibbs.

"Um, take care, Gibbs."

"Yea, you take care too." And he hung up. Ziva put the phone done, and was about to walk to her office when her father spoke.

"Ziva." She turned. "Go home, rest." She walked to the door.

"A kiss for your father?" Added Eli, rubbing his eye.

Ziva turned and walked to him, bent down and kissed his cheek. He held her neck and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes, trying to read her emotion.

"Goodnight Papa." She murmured. She went to pull away but his grip tightened. He looked at her face once more before letting her go.

That night Ziva cried herself to sleep.


	7. My Lips are Closed

**Chapter 7 – My Lips are Closed**

She was back. She was in America- in DC. Ziva couldn't take the smile off her face as she stood in the lift on her way back to the bullpen. The doors dinged Ziva put her head down and was able to control her excitement. She just wanted to run forward into Tony's arms but knew she couldn't, after all, Gibbs would be right there.

"Oh, hi." Said a voice, Ziva stopped and looked up to see Agent Lee.

"Michelle, hi."

"There she is!" Called Abby's voice, "Ziva!"

Ziva looked at Agent Lee, and there was a small silence. "Welcome back."

Ziva nodded, "It's good to be back." _Understatement of the century! _Thought Ziva, before walking over to the team.

"You're back, you're back! Yay!" Ziva welcomed Abby's hug gladly.

Ziva then walked to Gibbs and hugged him to. "Shalom, Papa." She whispered to him.

She pulled away and looked around. Something was wrong.

Where was Tony?

Ziva pulled the cardboard cup of tea from her mouth slowly. She stared at Tony's empty desk.

The rhythmic tapping of McGee's pencil against his coffee echoed. He turned his head and looked at Tony's desk as well. He stoped tabooing and shook his head.

"Nice morning." He looked at Ziva.

"Beautiful morning." Agreed Ziva.

"How's uhh, how's your tea?"

"Fine. And your coffee?"

"It's good. Good coffee."

Ziva tapped her pencil against her lip. "Quiet day, huh?"

"Yea, quiet week."

"We got a call from DiNozzo." Gibbs had walked into the room.

"Tony?" Said Ziva, just a little too quickly.

"It's gonna be tough." Said McGee as he and Ziva walked up the front drive of their supposed victim's wife.

"You think it's hard for us? Imagine what it feels like to be him."

"Who him?"

"Tony! We're all here, and he's still stuck on that ship."

"Not Tony, I meant-" But McGee's explanation was cut off.

"Completely alone, away from all those who care about him." Continued Ziva, oblivious of McGee's strange looks.

"Wait." She said, "You weren't talking about Tony?"

"No, I meant it's gonna be tough, telling Wendy Evans her husband is missing."

Ziva tried to hide her blush.

Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva walked into the bullpen to find Abby at Tony's desk with a box.

"Need something Abs?" Asked Gibbs

"Nope. I'm just prepping Tony's desk for his big return."

"Do you know something we don't?" Asked Ziva, almost hopefully.

"I just know he's coming back. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I do know, he's coming back." She shoved his Mighty Mouse stapler in Gibbs' face.

Later that day Gibbs and Ziva were looking over McGee's shoulder at the computer screen.

"I'm gonna talk to DiNozzo on the Seahawk." Said Gibbs, and as he walked away Abby came up behind him.

"Tony? When? Now? Can I talk to him? Please Gibbs; I just wanna tell him that Sister Rosetta pulled a two-sixty last month, and I finally ta-"

"Abby." Interrupted Gibbs, "It's not a social call."

Ziva followed Gibbs very closely, he turned and she almost walked into him.

"Ziva."

"You want me to join you?" Asked Ziva, avoiding his eyes. When he walked away Abby took Ziva's hand a squeezed it comfortingly.

It was the next day and Tony was at the counter of a café, holding the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

"_Agent Gibbs' desk._" Said the voice of McGee.

"McGee?"

"_Tony. Back on dry land?_"

"Yea, it's a tropical paradise really. Just like The Blue Lagoon, except no white sand beaches, magical waterfalls, and definitely no Brooke Shields."

"_I've got some good news for you._"

"You're coming to relieve me?"

"_No. But Director Shepard sent-_"

"Tequila? 'Cause I'm gonna need at least a case, to get through the next three months…" He ranted on unaware that Jenny had walked up to McGee and put the phone on loud speaker. "…and everyone hates me."

"_Agent DiNozzo._" Said Jenny,

"Oh, hey Jen."

"_Director Shepard._" Corrected Jenny, "_How's life afloat._"

"Peachy, when am I coming home Director?"

"_Your time afloat doesn't cease for another three months, Agent DiNozzo, after that, we'll see._"

"Ok. How're the others?"

"_Gibbs and Ziva flew out last night._"

"To Cartagena?"

"_Yeah, Tony. That's what I was trying to tell you before._"

"Well when do they get here?"

"Already have?" Said the familiar voice of Gibbs. Tony turned around and had to resist the urge to run to Ziva. A smile spread on his face.

"Nice tan." Smiled Ziva, eyeing him up and down.

"So, let me guess. You guys caught a bad case of DiNozzoitis, had Jen to send you down south." Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs were walking into a morgue where there vic was.

"DiNozzoitis? Sounds venereal." _So I have a diagnosis then, _Thought Ziva,_ DiNozzoitis._

"Okay, don't admit it. I know you missed me. I missed you, boss."

"Yeah, I know, DiNozzo." Murmured Gibbs, as he answered his ringing cell phone, "Yeah, Gibbs." He walked away.

Tony looked at Ziva and she looked at him.

God he wanted nothing more then to walk her into that wall and kiss her.

"What?" He asked, as she stared at his face.

"You seem, uh... different."

"Taller? Hotter?"

_Hotter, _"Older"

"Well, it's been over four months." He defended. He looked into her eyes, and dared to put his hand on her hips.

She didn't push away, but she didn't move either.

Ziva squeezed back a shiver at his touch. She knew if she moved she'd loose self control and kiss him right there in front of Gibbs.

"I miss you, Tony." She whispered pain in her eyes.

"God, Ziva, I missed you so much." He raised a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"You could've called and she walked out of his grip just as Gibbs turned around, having finished his phone call.

"COD's on the way from the Seahawk. You got an hour, DiNozzo."

"Okay. Listen, I was thinking maybe we should let Ziva handle the coroner… I got a hunch."

Tony watched as Ziva flirted with the old M.E. and grimaced slightly.

"Got a hunch, huh?" Asked Gibbs, after eyeing the big poster of a woman (that surprisingly looked a lot like Ziva) on the wall.

"The powers of observation."

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and the Captain of the USS Seahawk were in Tony's quarters.

"This is where you have been the last month?" Asked Ziva.

"Yeah, it's just like the squad room, only I'm the squad and there's no room."

"Captain, we need to talk to the officer of the deck who let Lieutenant Evans' killer on board." Said Gibbs.

"Whatever you need."

"Officer of the deck cannot be the only sailor who has had contact." Ziva pointed out.

"She's not. Lieutenant Jonah Kaplan works in the communications room where Bizarro Evans clocked in for an hour."

"Talk to him." Ordered Gibbs.

"I already did, boss… I'll talk to him again."

Tony and Ziva went to leave when Ziva noticed a cork board by the door.

"What are those doing on your wall?" She asked, indicated the three pictures of her in her bikini, the ones Tony took when they were in LA.

"How did those get there?" Tony chuckled, before opening the door and walking into the cramp hall space.

"McGee was specifically told to destroy those photos."

"I guess he forgot."

"Then perhaps I should remind him." Ziva crossed her arms and looked at Tony.

"Go easy on the lad. He's had a rough summer."

"Well, we all have."

"Well, I think it was especially difficult for McGeek. He doesn't handle  
change well. Never has."

"He seems fine."

"Please. Cooped up in that techno basement for four months? You know how much he loves pounding the pavement, working leads, interrogating."

"McGee?" Asked Ziva laughing.

"Yeah, not to mention Gibbs, Duckster, you and me, Abs. I mean, everyone knows how close those two are."

"McGee was in the sub-basement, Tony. They had lunch every week."

"It's not the same. You get used to seeing someone every day, talking to them, relying on them, and suddenly they're not there." Said Tony, hoping she'd get what he really meant.

"It's all part of the job."

They were walking closer then strictly necessary but neither moved back.

"Excuse me." Said Tony as they passed someone. He looked down at Ziva and took her hand. "Doesn't make things easier… for McGee." He added as he dropped her hand.

"I hate it when you don't know what we're looking for, but it might kill you if you find it." Said Tony as he and Ziva searched Kaplin's bunk.

"Morphine." Said Ziva as Tony held out a small bottle and a syringe

"Kaplan's the only one who can identify Lieutenant Evans' killer."

"And he overdoses." Added Ziva.

"Hell of a co-inkidink."

"What's a co-inkidink?" Asked Ziva, confused

"Coincidence."

"You believe this is a dowinkyquink?"

"Sarcasm, Ziva. You're back in America. Flip the switch.

"Technically, we are not-" But she is cut off by Tony,

"American ship, American soil… Oh, American soil."

"Enough already. You have three more months. What's the big deal?" _Please say me, please say me, please say me._ Thinks Ziva.

"Easy for you to say." Says Tony

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're back in D.C. which is what you wanted… Isn't it?"

Silence.

"You get orders, Tony. You may not like them, but you follow them… That's why they're called orders."

"That's not what I asked… Something happened in Israel, didn't it?... You'll say you don't want to talk about it, but your eyes won't shut up… Something you left behind maybe?... Or someone?" He added as a small after thought.

"You're right." Ziva looked into Tony's eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

_I don't want to talk about it because I think I'm in love with you and I don't want you to hurt me anymore._


	8. Pulling Your Arm

**Chapter 8 – Pulling Your Arm**

The whole team (including Abby and the Director), stood in the bullpen chatting and catching up. Jenny checked her watch, surprised to see how late it was.

"I have some paper work to finish up. Special Agent Gibbs, a word." She walked out of the bullpen, closely followed by Gibbs.

Ziva was staring at Tony. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, make love to him, but another part of her wanted to be angry with him, yell at him, hit him. She was confused, her mind sending mixed messages through her body.

Abby seemed to sense this tension, because she turned to McGee and said; "I'm gonna throw out my count down, come on McGee!" And dragging McGee by the wrist ran off to the elevator.

Ziva looked at her feet.

She was both happy and angry with Abby now.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with Tony or not.

Warm breath swept through her hair, making Ziva look up; Tony stood inches from her.

He put a hand on her face, cupping her cheek. "Ziva." He whispered.

"Don't Tony." Ziva was struggling to keep her tears bottled up. She tried to move away.

"Ziva? What's wrong?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." She walked out of his grasp and headed towards the elevator.

Tony reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Ziva."

"You could have called! You could've replied to my emails! You could've done anything to let me know you still care!"

"Ziva, what are you talking about!"

Tears poured down her face as she glared at Tony.

"I'm going Tony."

"Ziva, I wrote a letter to you every week!"

"Do not lie to me, Tony!"

"I'm telling the truth! I wrote every week!"

Ziva was silent for a second before cursing in Hebrew and rushing to the phone.

She dialled, and almost straight away started to yell in Hebrew.

"_Have you been stoping my mail, Papa?!_"

"_It's for your own good, Ziva. You do not have my blessing to see that man._"

"_We do not need your blessing! How many of my letters did you take?_"

"_Ziv-_"

"_How many?!_"

Eli sighed then took a deep breath.

"_Father tell me how many!_"

"_I refuse to let you waste your life, seeing this DiMozzo-_"

"_DiNozzo! His name is Anthony DiNozzo. And you have no right telling me I can't see him-_"

"_I am your father! And you Ziva, you are Jewish! You are to marry a Jewish man! You are to have Jewish children!_"

"_You can not order my heart around! I love Tony, and no Jewish man you pick for me will be good enough! I will marry who I want to marry, and who I want to marry is Tony!_"

"_You will marry who I tell you to mar-_" Ziva slammed the phone down then grabbed her back pack. She took Tony's hand in hers and pulled him to the elevator. Once there she made sure the doors were closed before dropping her back pack, flicking the emergency stop, and taking Tony in a deep passionate kiss.

Tony moaned but pulled away. "Ziva, what the hell-"

"My father kept my mail from me Tony." Ziva interrupted, through their kisses, "Now shut up and make love to me."

That was all Tony needed. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up against the side of the elevator; Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tony kissed Ziva tenderly, slowly, causing her to growl.

"To hell with making love," She groaned before whispering, "fuck me."

Tony smiled. He place Ziva on her feet then pinned her in the corner of the elevator. He then bent down onto his knees and removed her pants and (surprisingly small) underwear.

Ziva grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him up, "Now."

He was free within seconds, holding Ziva up as she wrapped her legs around his waist once more. They found rhythm, Tony still pinning her in the corner.

Ziva screamed her approval as Tony kissed and nibbled his neck.

Fifteen minutes later Tony and Ziva both reached their climax, Ziva collapsing into Tony's arms, panting.

They redressed and kissed tenderly.

"My place?" Whispered Ziva, Tony just nodded.

The car ride to Ziva's apartment block was fast. The two ran up the stairs, both to impatient for the elevator. When they got to Ziva's door she searched her pockets for her key.

It wasn't there.

Ziva cursed.

"Are you coming?" Asked Tony.

Ziva looked up to see Tony standing on the hallway of her apartment, a single key hanging from his finger.

Jenny and Gibbs walked out of her office straightening their clothes when Jenny noticed a vase of flowers on Cynthia's desk.

She walked to them to read the name on the card.

_Jennifer Shepard_

"Did you do this Jethro?" She asked, as she smelt the violets.

"You know I don't do flowers Jen."

Jenny opened the card,

_You have two weeks, until your agent is erased forever_

"These weren't here when we came in, were they?" Asked Jenny, nervously.

"I don't think so."

"That can't be good."

The next morning Tony woke to find Ziva walking into the room, wearing only his shirt and carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks."

Tony raised his eyebrows at her, "Good morning, my little Mossad Flower."

"I made you breakfast in bed." Smiled Ziva as she put the tray down on the bedside table.

"You're full of surprises." Grinned Tony as he stroked her thigh in thanks.

"Is that good?" Asked Ziva through a forkful of French toast.

"Sometimes…"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, "But you still love me."

"Yeah." Whispered Tony, "Yeah, I do love you."

Ziva dropped the fork with a clatter, but Ziva beat it to the floor.

"Ziva!" Tony jumped up and knelt down next to her, slapping her hand lightly.

Ziva smiled, her eyes opening. "I can not wait to tell Abby."

Tony paled, causing Ziva to chuckle.

"Relax Tony. I am pulling your arm."

"Leg."

"Shut up." She murmured, glaring at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

That day Tony and Ziva arrived late to work.

They walked into the bullpen to find Gibbs drinking coffee at his desk, the Director standing directly in front of the plasma, and McGee holding the remote, fast forwarding what looked like a surveillance tape.

"There, stop it there." Jenny told McGee. He did. "Ok now play at normal speed."

The recording showed what looked like a small room, well light room. A faint ding could be heard and two people rushed in, a man and a woman. The woman threw a backpack to the floor, pressed something on the wall that could be seen, then took the man in a passionate kiss.

The man moaned but pulled away. "Ziva, what the hell-"

"My father kept my mail from me Tony." The woman interrupted through their kisses, "Now shut up and make love to me."

Five mouths dropped.


	9. Erect the Dead

**Chapter 9 – Erect the Dead**

Jennifer stared at the screen, her eyebrows raised. She wished McGee would become unfrozen so he could stop the video. She really didn't need to see this.

Gibbs sat in his chair, a mouthful of scolding hot coffee still in his mouth, waiting to be swallowed. He wanted to get up and slap McGee so the tape would stop. He also wanted to slap DiNozzo and Ziva for breaking rule 12; not that he could talk.

McGee had his eyes fixed on the screen. Not Tony and Ziva. He must've misheard. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He never thought they'd sleep together, much less in the elevator at NCIS headquarters. Sure the two flirted everyday, and there was a sexual tension between them a twelve year old could see, but really, a relationship? Between those two? He cursed mentally. Tony was going to screw this up and he'd be the one to pay for it, Ziva's 'crazy ninja skills' would be tested on him for sure.

Ziva wanted to scream. How could she have been so stupid as to have sex with Tony in the building! She heard about Palmer and Michelle through Abby. She was going to pay for this, she knew it.

Tony felt his eyes widen. Oh crap. He dared a glance at Ziva, anyone else would see her usual poker face, but he could tell by the slight glaze in her eyes, she was embarrassed or nervous; maybe both.

The video kept playing, Ziva screaming approval; something that Tony really didn't want McGee to hear, let alone Jenny and Gibbs. He silently prayed thanks to God he'd pinned Ziva in that corner; right below the camera. Any where else and the whole team would get to see all of him and all of her and that was not something on his to-do list.

Finally he heard the familiar sounds of Ziva reaching her climax, he watched the tape as she collapsed into his arms, him taking her in a loving embrace.

"My place?" Came Ziva's whisper after she and him had dressed. It was then Gibbs unfroze. He stood and slapped McGee on the back of the head (causing him to come to his senses and stop the tape), then turned to Tony and Ziva.

Tony swallowed audibly before closing his eyes in a cringe waiting for the yelling, the head slap, the angry wave of Gibbs that was about to crash on him… but it didn't come.

Gibbs walked past Ziva and Tony, straight to the stairs without saying a word.

Tony's eyes were still shut tight. Maybe this was all a dream. And he was still at Ziva's flat, in her bed, asleep.

The next thing he knew he was being hugged. He opened his eyes to see a sheet of red hair.

"She's who you were talking about, isn't she?" Whispered Jenny, so only Tony could hear. Tony nodded.

Jenny drew away then hugged Ziva. "Good luck."

* * *

Abby was in the lab listening to her new favourite band, 'SMH' ('Stab My Heart'), when Gibbs stormed in.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby called cheerfully.

"You knew didn't you Abs." His voice made Abby turn. It wasn't the usual sensual voice she loved. It wasn't happy, it wasn't loving; it was scratchy. Angry. Depressed. Annoyed. And something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Knew wha-" But before she could finish Gibbs started yelling.

"About Ziva and Tony! About their relationship, Abby! I may have let _you_ off, when you slept with McGee but rule twelve is important, ALL of them are important, and I need ALL of my team, living by them, and that includes rule fifteen Abby, what is rule fifteen!"

"Always work as a team." Whispered Abby,

"Always work as a team! And part of working as a team?"

"Not hiding anything?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"But, Gibbs, what about rule four-"

"Who said you had to keep _that_ secret?! Tony? Ziva? They are not your boss!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologise. It's a sign of weakness."

"Eighteen: It's better to seek forgiveness then ask permission."

"Twelve: _Never_ date a co-worker!"

"Three: Don't believe what you're told, _double check_!"

"Eight: Never take _anything_ for granted!"

"Seven: Always be specific when you _lie_."

"One: _Never screw over your partner_!" Gibbs yelled.

Abby stared. She was confident; yes. She was standing up for her friends; yes. She was scared; yes. She wanted to cry; yes. She kept her head... barely.

Gibbs sighed. "He's gonna hurt her Abs. She's like a daughter to me, and he's gonna hurt her."

"Awwww, Gibbs." Abby ran forward to give him a hug, not noticing the coffee in his hands. It fell to the floor with a clatter.

Gibbs chuckled. "Twenty-three: Never mess with a Marines coffee, if you want to live."

Just then there was a ding and Ziva walked through the doors of Abby's lab, "Oh, Gibbs, I- er, about- well- um, Tony- we, uh…" her voice trailed off.

"Just keep it out of the office." He said before answering his ringing mobile, "Yea, Gibbs."

"_We gotta case boss_." Came McGee's voice. Gibbs hung up then turned back to Ziva and Abby.

"Ziva, follow me."

* * *

It was the next day and Jennifer was watching the rest of the elevator surveillance video. Then she saw it. A man walked into the elevator holding the vase of flowers left for her.

Jenny picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial to Abby's lab.

"Forensics expert Abigail Sciuto speaking."

"Abby, it's Jenny, I need you to run a facial recognition through the NCIS database."

"Yes ma'am, but Gibbs has me going through everything on the case, and well, there's a_ lot_ to get through, he said its top priority."

"That's alright Abby; let me know when you have time." Jenny hung up and sighed. She had less then two weeks to find this agent (whoever they were) before they were erased from existence.

* * *

For the whole week Abby was busy dealing with forensic evidence and computer hard drives until finally the case was solved. As soon as Abby found the culprit she phoned Gibbs, then Jenny.

"Director Shepard, NCIS."

"Hey Director! I just solved the case, what was it you wanted me to run?"

"A facial recognition, I'll email it to you now." Jenny opened and email and attached the readily cut video footage of the man with the flowers then pressed 'send'.

"Got it. Ooo, who's the secret admirer?"

"Abby, if I knew would I be asking you to run it through the database?"

"Probably not."

"Call me with results Abby."

Only half an hour later Jenny's phone rang.

"Director, there was no match in the NCIS database, do you want me to extend the search?" Asked Abby,

"Yes. Extend it as much as you can within the state."

"Eye-eye, sir."

Jenny chuckled. "Thank you Abby."

Abby didn't get a result until an hour after that, when she found it she emailed the file to Jenny then called to tell her.

Jenny opened the email; Agent William Baer. She felt a smile pull at her lips. This would make a lot of people very happy.

She pressed a button on her phone, "Cynthia, bring me Officer David please."

"Yes Director."

Minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ziva walked in.

"Officer David, I have a proposition for you. An undercover assignment."

"What is it?"

"You'll be Ziana Darvey, a temporarily unemployed kick boxing instructor, freshly moved here when your boyfriend Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo got reassigned back to DC from the USS Ronald Reagan."

"Ok, what am I trying to do."

"You have one week to convince an ex NCIS special agent to rejoin NCIS."

"Why do I have to go undercover to do that?"

"I have reason to believe that Special Agent Caitlin Todd is still alive."

**Don't you just love me?**

And a special mention to my friend Debbie who guessed what would happen, isn't she clever?

Review are my drug and I need my fix! lol

Also quick notes;  
1) I know Gibbs' would _never _yell at Abby, but he is all protective of Ziva, sure she's tough but her heart is her weakness (i mean, she fell for a dying man!)  
2) Rule four is '_best way to keep a secret? keep it to yourself. second best? tell one other person -if you must. there is no third best_'. (if you'd like the full list go to .com/folk/gibbsrules/)  



	10. Cream With Envy

**_AN: Ok so with this chap i'm gonna up the rating just to be on the safe side..._**

**PREVIOUSLY ON A KISS AND A PROMISE;**

_"You have one week to convince an ex NCIS special agent to rejoin NCIS."_

_"Why do I have to go undercover to do that?"_

_"I have reason to believe that Special Agent Caitlin Todd is still alive."_

**Chapter 10 – Cream with Envy**

Ziva's eyebrows rose at the name, "Caitlin? As in my predecessor?"

"Yes. She's currently going by the name Catherine Smith, but the Secret Service, who faked her death, fired her yesterday and in a week they're going to erase her fake identity forever."

"What exactly do you want me to do once I find her?"

"Convince her to come to NCIS. You can tell her of Tony, maybe that'll guilt her into coming, and if that doesn't work I'll set up a fake job offer for you here."

"Ok. Yes. I'll do this assignment for you."

"Thank you Ziva, I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Ziva had memorised her undercover identity, and Kate's fake identity, but due to a new equally as tough case she was unable to do any work away from home.

It was Friday night. Ziva had arrived at Tony's house to find him lying on the couch snoring.

"Tony." He jumped awake.

"Wha? Oh. Hey Ziva." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Help yourself to the fridge, I'm goin' to bed." He kissed her cheek before shuffling up the stairs.

Ziva reheated yesterday's dinner and ate in silence.

Tony had barely touched her for two weeks.

After an hour of debating Ziva walked slowly up the stairs she opened the door to the main bedroom and crept to Tony's side. She kissed him and he woke.

"Ziva?" He whispered.

"Hold me." Her voice was weak and Tony noted she had tears in her eyes. He held her close before taking her in a kiss.

Ziva closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh god I miss that sound." Tony murmured against her lips causing Ziva to smile. She kissed him deeply before moving her lips down his jaw to his neck.

"Kissing his neck?" Came a voice, "Really? Come on girl, get it together." Ziva looked up from his neck to see a beautiful girl relaxing on the bed next to her and Tony.

It was Kate.

"He prefers to have his ear nibbled. Surely you know that."

Ziva stopped and starred.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tony looking at the empty bed next to them.

"Nothing." Ziva lent in and kissed him again, pulling at his shirt.

Tony pulled his shirt up briefly before taking Ziva in another kissed, groaning as she grinded her hips against he's.

"That was not a good sound." Said Kate, "No, his groan of affection is more of a growl." Ziva tried hard to ignore her voice.

Ziva straddled Tony's hips and pulled her shirt up as he massaged her hips. She was wearing a simple black lace bra, and her Star of David necklace felt cold against the newly bare skin.

"I have that exact underwear set. Though I must say, it looks better on me. Well at least Tony thought so, didn't you?"

Ziva looked up to see Kate sitting on the headboard of Tony's bed, wearing a loose skirt and the same bra that Ziva donned, and a silver cross hung around her neck.

"Zee?" Asked Tony,

Ziva didn't say anything just kissed his bare chest whilst undoing the fly of her pants. Once removed of her pants Tony rolled them over and kissed Ziva along her jaw line and neck, down past her breasts and stomach before pulling her underwear down with his teeth.

Pretty soon he had Ziva screaming.

"He used to make me fell like that."

Kate was still there.

_Moaning and groaning came from the room, a woman lay on a bed, leaning on her elbows, her head thrown back hiding her identity. She wore a black lace bra, contracting with her pale skin and silver cross necklace perfectly. A blanket cover her from waist down, a obvious lump in the sheets showing she wasn't alone._

_The woman called out in ecstasy her head snapping forward. Caitlin Todd looked down as her lover revealed himself. Tony DiNozzo crawled the length of her body, dropping the occasional kiss on her skin._

Suddenly Ziva grabbed the bed sheets so hard they tore, her feet tensed and she screamed; though not her usual scream of pleasure; but a scream of anger, horror, and hate.

"Ziva, Sweet Cheeks?"

Ziva looked down at Tony, and sighed.

"Sorry Tony, I'm just, I can't think straight."

"You mean I'm inside your head." Said Kate who lay on her stomach in just her matching bra and undies set on the bed next to them.

Ziva looked apologetically at Tony then motioned for him to climb up, he did. They rolled on there sides facing each other. Ziva lent forward and kissed Tony, licking his lips.

"That's just disgusting." Said Kate, who now sat on Ziva and Tony's hips like a horse. Ziva rolled over, onto Tony, smiling when she heard Kate fall to the ground.

Ten minutes later Ziva sat and straddled Tony's naked body and undid the clasp at the front of her bra, shrugging it off her shoulders. She closed her eyes and moaned as her thrust with perfect rhythm.

"I can't believe you Ziva. I mean, Tony, well, he's mine ok. Leave him alone." Kate spoke over Ziva's shoulder.

"Tony." Whimpered Ziva,

"Oh, Kate!" Called Tony,

"What! What did you say?" Shot Ziva, her eyes snapping open to stare at Tony.

"I said I love you Ziva."

Ziva sighed with relief, "I love you too."

Tony smiled. "Turn around."

"What is it with you and reverse sex?" asked Ziva as she obediently turned around then settled her self on Tony.

Tony just groaned and reached up to massage Ziva's naked form.

Ziva was close. She closed her eyes, her screams filling the room.

"God you're loud." Ziva somehow managed to hear Kate through the screams, "I'm surprised one of the neighbours hasn't called the police."

Ziva opened her eyes to see a naked Kate kneeling on the bed in front of her. She looked down.

"You're worse then Tony. He imagined me naked even when I was, well, when he _thought_ I was dead. At least I still have this on." And Kate fingered the silver cross necklace that still hung around her neck.

Ziva glared at Kate.

"Now that's no way to treat your lover!" Kate was crawling seductively towards her, until she was barely inches from her. She lent forward and touched Ziva's lips with hers.

Something in Ziva's stomach turned. Her gag-reflex reacted badly, and though still in the middle of having (very hot) sex she clamped a hand over her mouth, jumped of Tony and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

Tony rushed after her very confused, and a little hurt. He pulled back Ziva's hair and stroked her back, murmuring comforts to her.

When Ziva finished vomiting she curled into Tony her eyes wide, shivering against the cold of the tiles against her naked skin.

Tony held her to him, "It's okay Sweetie. Get some rest, go to sleep."

But Ziva couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she thought of Tony and Kate in bed and threw up again.

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke in bed. It was all a dream.

But then she swallowed and almost threw up again at the taste of vomit in her mouth.

Ziva got slowly up and walked to the shower. She was scrubbing at her skin hard, trying to wash any evidence of last night off her.

"You can't just wash me off Ziva." Said Kate who stood (fully clothed) in the shower next to her. "I'm stuck inside your head until you can will me away."

* * *

Ziva had changed into her running gear. It was six o'clock and she needed a little air to clear her head. She walked down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where she grabbed an apple and ate it quickly.

"Tony?" She called through the house, "Tony, I'm going for a run." She opened the door to the living room where she found Tony sitting on the couch in his boxers nursing a bottle of whiskey. "Tony what are you doing?"

"I figured it out." He said drunkenly.

"Figured what out?"

"Why you did what you did last night. It's this time of year! It's today! The world is against me today!"

"Tony what are you talking about?"

"You don't love me! I said it to soon, you don't love me."

"Tony, of course I love you!"

"Then why have you been ignoring me for two weeks!"

"Tony I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Ziva! It's obvious! You want to leave me!"

"Tony I have no intention of leaving you!"

"STOP LYING! STOP PRETENDING YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" Yelled Tony advancing on her.

"He'd never yell at me like that." Smiled Kate, sitting on the arm of the sofa, dressed in running gear. "He actually loves me."

"Tony I've only been distant because of work."

"That's not true Ziva. Your eyes, they're on fire! They won't shut up! You met someone in Tel Aviv and you prefer them over me! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK ME HEART!"

Ziva snapped, "YOUR HEART!? YOUR HEART!? I CAN NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU THROUGH TO THE BONE AND ALL YOU GIVE ME IS PAIN!" Ziva sighed; tears were threatening to fill her eyes. "When ever I close my eyes, I-, I-" Her voice faded.

"What Ziva?"

"Have you slept with Caitlin?"

"What?"

"Have you slept with Caitlin?" Repeated Ziva,

"Ziva?"

"Well? Have you Tony? It's a simple enough question. Have you slept with Caitlin?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

Ziva took a deep breath, "You just did." And she stormed away from Tony and out of his front door, tears in her eyes, slipping slowly down her face.

**AN: arn't i evil? lol, so a little bit of Tate comes to bite Tiva on the butt, hehe! just wait til you see what i have planned...**


	11. Fight or Fright

**Chapter 11 – Fight or Fright**

Caitlin Todd- Sorry. _Catherine Smith_ jogged at a steady pace along the cement path.

It was early, though not as early as she was used to. In fact she felt refresh; like she had slept in.

Kate sighed and pushed her fringe back. Her hair was long; waist length and slightly curly from being kept in a braid/plat and bun most of the time. Her honey blonde streaks shone in the sun, contrasting against the rest of her so-brown-almost-black hair.

She hated dying her hair, but she had to. Catherine Smith had dark hair. Catherine Smith got highlights and streaks. Catherine Smith won't exist in two days time…

Kate stopped outside a big white house to stretch and try to take her mind of her troubles when she heard yelling.

"STOP LYING! STOP PRETENDING YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" Came a loud voice, "That's not true Zee. Your eyes, they're on fire! They won't shut up! You met someone in Tel Aviv and you prefer them over me! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK ME HEART!"

A woman's voice joined the yelling, "YOUR HEART!? YOUR HEART!? I CAN NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU THROUGH TO THE BONE AND ALL YOU GIVE ME IS PAIN!"

Kate starred incredulously at the house. She watched for a few seconds when a figure threw the door open and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Ziva walked outside cursing.

"I told you." Ziva looked up to find Kate leaning against a support column of the porch. Ziva cursed rapidly in Hebrew as she pocketed her phone.

"Are you alright?" Asked a beautiful feminine voice.

"I am fine." Said Ziva, not looking up.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to pry, but that sounded like a pretty bad fight."

"It was." Ziva sighed, she looked up and gasped.

Kate, the _real_ Kate stood on the path dressed in sweats and a sports bra. Ziva had expected this to be simple, yes but really, having Kate turn up at the front door did not even occur to her.

Ziva walked down the front drive and held her hand out to Kate, "Ziana Darvey."

Kate took her hand and shook it, "Catherine Smith."

"It's nice to meet you Catherine."

"Kate."

"Sorry. Kate."

Ziva rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her wet hair before tying it back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Kate tentatively.

Ziva thought then nodded. "Ever since he came back from that boat he's been distant with me."

They had started to jog at a steady pace.

"Boat?" asked Kate,

"A ship. He's an NCIS Special Agent and he was afloat for over four months. He got back two weeks ago and well… Things have been tough."

"NCIS?" Asked Kate shocked,

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Ziva explained though she knew what Kate actually meant.

"Impressive. What's his name?"

Ziva smiled, "Anthony DiNozzo." Kate froze, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kate started to jog again, "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Including the four months he was away; Seven months and ten days."

"What happened?"

"I asked, no I accused him of sleeping with his old partner. I am such a _kalba_!"

"Well if he slept with her then isn't he the one in the wrong for cheating."

"He didn't cheat. His old partner died four years ago. Oh, oh no."

"What?"

Ziva cringed, how could she have forgotten?

But wait. This was perfect! This would really make 'Catherine' feel guilty.

"Today is the fourth anniversary since her death. How could I be so stupid?"

"Why should you be expected to remember, did you know her?" Asked Kate knowing the answer,

"No. No I didn't. I met Tony just after she died. Four years ago. I have a friend, she introduced us. From the way he speaks about her…" Ziva sighed, she wasn't sure why she was pouring her heart out, especially on a mission, but she was. She felt she could trust Kate, the _real_ Kate. After all, if she could keep her existence secret she could keep Ziva's vulnerabilities secret.

"He loves her but I have no idea how. It could be how a brother loves his sister, or a man loves his friend, or it could be… It could be he loves her like boyfriend loves his girlfriend, a fiancé loves his fiancée, a husband loves his wife… Damn you Caitlin Todd."

Ziva felt Kate's awkwardness and knew her strategy (however improvised it was) was working.

They ran in silence until Ziva's phantom Kate (who now looked like the real Kate, not the Kate in the NCIS photos) spoke again.

"Like a brother likes a sister! Ziva you are a dumb, dumb girl. It's obvious he loves me like a girlfriend, a fiancée, and a wife. Damning me to hell won't change that."

Ziva ignored her.

* * *

As the time passed Ziva and Kate chatted politely; Ziva knowing when Kate lied and how to make her lies undetectable.

Kate felt her stomach rumble. "What time is it?"

"7:30." Replied Ziva, deliberately not using Zulu time.

_Baby girl it's a big, big world and there's many __fish__ in the sea  
I'm trying not to roam but I'm flesh and __bone__  
so you better keep your eye on me_

_I'm not trying to flirt  
I'm not trying to hurt  
don't even wanna be free  
But when I see them walk and I hear them talk,  
well that's the end of me._

_They got bumps and curves just for hors d'oevres  
and I haven't even mentioned the lips!  
They got wild eyes that make me lie  
and __legs__ right up to the hips!_

_They're from __outer space__ they're the Fairer race  
and we all know who's in control_

_But when I look at their lips and the swing of their hips  
well a man can lose his soul_

_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop it I like it (I like it)  
stop, stop, stop, stop, stop it feels good!  
You're so wrong I'm getting excited  
please don't stop although I know you should._

_Take Adam and Eve now-_

"Is that your phone?" Asked Kate,

"Yes… Shalom, Tony." Ziva spoke into her phone,

"_Zi- wait; how'd you know it was me_?"

"Personalised ring tone."

"_Oh._"

"Tony, I'm sorry, I forgot what day it was."

Tony sighed, "_I know Zee. Sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that._"

"It is fine Tony. And I _do_ love you."

"_I love you too._"

"You trust me don't you? You do not actually think I'd cheat on you, do you?"

"_No Ziva, God, I'm sorry I said that._"

"I know. I love you, Tony. Shalom."

"_Shalom. _אני אוהב אותך_._" Said Tony, before hanging up,

"Saying 'I love you' already?" Asked Kate smiling softly,

Ziva chuckled, "I thought so, which is why I didn't say it first."

"So Tony said it first then."

"Yes."

"Do you think he means it?"

Ziva thought before saying, "I believe he does."

There was a small silence while they jogged until they eventually slowed to a walk.

"So what is it you do for a living Kate?" Asked Ziva, conversationally,

"I'm currently unemployed. You?"

"I'm a-" But Ziva got cut off as Kate was pulled into an alley, a gun pressed to her temple.

A man in a mask looked up at Ziva, eyes glaring.

"Don't scream, pretty lady, or I'll shoot your friend right through the head."

"What do you want?" Whispered Ziva, carefully keeping her anger and violent reaction in control,

The man just leered as he eyed Ziva up and down, the hand not holding his gun curling around Kate's bosom.

**Suspence! lol**

ok, the song is Stop, I like it, by Rick Guard, and 'אני אוהב אותך' is Hebrew, it means 'i love you'. i would've put it phonetically, but i couldn't find a translator that did it.

Let me know what you think about imaginary Kate. REVIEW!

3 Clai


	12. One Road Mind

**i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! i know it been a while but i had the worst writters block, shouldn't happen any time soon though, i've written a story plan (thank DramaQueen90) and it seems im good till about chap 32.. (this is going to be a LOOONNNNGGG story, atm its looking like 65 chaps...)**

**Oh and thank DramaQueen90 again, cos she's the one that pesterd me into finally writting the rest of this chap...**

**-read her fic 'Definitely, Maybe' a NCIS version of the movie-  
**

PREVIOUSLY ON_ A KISS AND A PROMISE****_

There was a small silence while they jogged until they eventually slowed to a walk.

_"So what is it you do for a living Kate?" Asked Ziva, conversationally,_

_"I'm currently unemployed. You?"_

_"I'm a-" But Ziva got cut off as Kate was pulled into an alley, a gun pressed to her temple._

_A man in a mask looked up at Ziva, eyes glaring._

_"Don't scream, pretty lady, or I'll shoot your friend right through the head."_

_"What do you want?" Whispered Ziva, carefully keeping her anger and violent reaction in control,_

_The man just leered as he eyed Ziva up and down, the hand not holding his gun curling around Kate's bosom._

**Chapter 12 – One Road Mind**

The man smiled, this was too perfect. He had two extremely attractive women in his hands and he could do whatever he wanted to them. He licked his lips watching a trail of sweat drip down the Israeli woman's neck and under her small singlet, trailing into her cleavage. He pressed his lips onto the ear of the woman in his grip, groping her breast tighter.

"You are going to have the best time of your life." He felt her shiver, "And you," he looked at Ziva, "Are going to follow me into that van, or else she gets it."

"What van?" Ziva prepared herself, she could only do this once, and she had to do it properly, she couldn't risk her cover.

"That van." He indicated it with the gun, Ziva took her chance and fan-kicked the gun from his hand; it flew and scrapped across the ground. She then pulled back her hand quickly and punched him in the jugular. He spluttered, letting his grip on Kate weaken. Kate took her chance and elbowed him in the gut before ducking out of his arms.

"Bitch!"

"**ממזר**_! _**גם אתה מנסה לגעת בי ואני יהיה להרוג אותך במקום הכי כואב ביותר**_, _**האורך זמן רב דרך אפשרית**_!" _(**TRANSLATION: Bastard! You even try to touch me and I'll kill you in the most painful and lengthy way possible!**)

Ziva wished she could take the knife concealed at her waist out, but knew it would not go down well with Kate. Instead she wrestled him to the ground and held him there.

* * *

Kate was breathing deep; she automatically moved her hand to her waist when she remembered she no longer owned a gun. She then unzipped her pocket and pulled out her pocket-knife, silently thanking Gibbs and his rules. She walked and crouched next to Ziana and the man, pulled his mask off and held the knife.

"Who are you?!" She asked in a very annoyed and angry tone.

"Like I'd tell you, bitch."

"Kate! Do you want to get arrested? Put the knife away, call WPD."

Half an hour later Ziva and Kate were giving statements to a police officer, Ziva waited for Kate to walk away before turning to the man.

"Ok, my name's not actually Ziana Darvey. I work at NCIS; Officer Ziva David, I am undercover at the moment."

"Ok, I understand Miss David."

Ziva turned and ran after Kate, "Kate!"

Kate turned, "Yea?"

"Kate, would you meet me outside Tony's same time tomorrow? We could go for a run then have breakfast somewhere?"

Kate thought about it, "Sure."

"Thank you. It was really nice meeting you."

"Yea, same."

Ziva called a cab and soon arrived at Tony's house. She rushed in side and found him walking to the window, most likely to see who had stoped outside. She took him in a deep kiss, slightly clinging to him.

"I am so sorry Tony." She mumbled into his lips, "You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to."

"The answer is no. I never slept with Kate. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, swear on my mother's grave, my soul, I never slept with her."

"I believe you."

They kissed again, walking backwards towards the couch.

An hour later Ziva was screaming louder and higher then she ever had before, Tony swore he could hear dogs barking and whimpering, but that could just be Ziva.

Ziva collapsed against Tony, her breathing laboured. She looked over and saw Kate standing there. _Not again…_ thought Ziva, but then she noticed something, Kate was out of focus.

The imaginary Kate had tears in her eyes; she was playing nervously with her necklace as she watched Tony.

"Zee?"

Ziva glanced at him, "Yes, Tony?"

"I love you, more then anything in the world, more then I love pizza or Chinese or my car or sex, l love you more then, then, anything in existence."

"I love you too, Tony, I love you more then you love me."

"Not possible."

Ziva smiled and buried her face in his neck.

Ziva looked up when she heard a sniff. "I guess you won then." Said imaginary Kate, wiping tears from her eyes, and she faded into nothing.

* * *

Jenny lay pretending to be asleep in Gibbs' warm embrace. She had never felt this safe. In Paris she always knew she'd have to leave him, she never knew it'd break their hearts.

The phone started to ring. She cursed who ever it was; she wanted to stay in Gibbs' arms all day. She hoped briefly he would let it ring out, but she felt one of his arms slide away, and his voice say;

"Yea, Gibbs."

Gibbs heard a throaty chuckle, "Hello, Jethro, stayed at Jenny's all night?" Asked Ziva, chuckling again, "And you were pissy when you found out I was with Tony…"

* * *

"Would you like breakfast?" Ziva asked, as she came back from making her phone call.

"You know me so well." Grinned Tony, still lying naked on the couch, Ziva smiled and walked into the kitchen opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs and some bacon.

Tony got up at the delicious smell he walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Ziva cooking (still naked). He could get used to this.

Feeling the eyes on her, Ziva turned and smiled at Tony. "Like what you see?"

"Ohh yes, me like." His eyes raked her body,

Ziva laughed, "You have a one road mind, DiNozzo." She teased,

Tony opened his mouth to correct her but then froze. He couldn't shake the felling this had happened before, this conversation in a kitchen while a naked woman cooked bacon and eggs.

He'd had this conversation with Kate, the first night they slept together…

**TBC**...


	13. Little Piggy Comes Home

**Chapter 13 – Little Piggy Comes Home**

Ziva woke the next morning held in Tony's comfortable embrace, her head resting on his chest. She opened her eyes and sighed in happiness; she loved this. She lifted her head and could just make out the clock; 5:30am. She pushed herself up on her arms then fell against Tony's chest as his arms pulled her to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Tony, his eyes still closed.

"For a run."

"Na-uh, you're staying with me."

"Tony, I need to go for a run."

"Nope."

"Tony…" Whined Ziva before she suddenly rolled herself out of his arms and sat on the opposite side of the bed, "Ha ha!" She said in triumph,

"Oh no you don't!" Tony grabbed her by the waist, pushed her on the bed and straddled her, tickling her sides. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy went home. This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none. This little piggy went 'whee whee whee whee' all the way home."

"Ahh!" Squealed Ziva; laughing "Tony! Stop it! Ahh!"

"What's in it for me, huh?"

"Anything! Ahh! Tony! I'll do anything! Ahh!" Laughed Ziva; squealing and squirming.

Tickling; her only weakness.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

"Anything you want." Whispered Ziva seductively,

Tony thought (being careful to keep Ziva pinned to the bed) then had an idea, "Move in with me."

Ziva's breath caught in her throat, "What?" She whispered,

"Move in with me, Zee."

"I- I- I do not know what to say… Tony… Of course. Yes. I will move in with you!" She pulled him down and kissed him deeply, rolling over so she was on top. She pulled back for breath then jumped up and started to walk to the en suite.

"Coming?" She asked as she pulled her over large NCIS shirt over her head.

Tony tripped over himself in his rush to follow her.

* * *

Twenty-five pleasurable minutes later, Ziva stepped out of the shower and rushed to dress (jogging shorts and a singlet). She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed a pear and her backpack then rushed out the door.

Kate and Ziva jogged steadily for an hour and a half before they stopped and walked into a small breakfast bar. They ordered and soon started to eat.

"So you never got to tell me what you do." Said Kate,

"I-" Ziva was cut off by her phone, "Shalom?" She answered

"Ziva, change of plan, say you have to do an errand come here, it doesn't matter if someone call you by your real name or you show you work her unless you're not in the building. Bring her to my office, Cynthia knows you're coming."

"Yes, ok."

"Thank you, Ziva. Bye.

"Bye." She hung up, "I have to run an errand after this. Seems Tony forgot, I reminded him, but he doesn't listen. I'll have to go by my apartment."

"Ok, do uh… do you want me to come?" Asked Kate hesitantly as she looked at the remains of her breakfast.

"If you would like to." Said Ziva,

They paid and walked the short distance to Ziva's apartment, once inside Ziva and Kate walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Ziva walked into the living room and quickly grabbed all the photos from the mantle above her fake fireplace and hid them under the couch, the only one remaining was of her and Tony laughing and kissing, taken one morning in bed. Ziva grabbed a case report she needed to hand in and shoved it in her backpack then joined Kate in the kitchen.

"We will have to drive."

"Ok."

Ziva drove sanely, obeying the speed limit; she didn't want to scare Kate away. They went the back way to NCIS, parking in the staff parking structure.

Kate started to get worried when she realised where they were even more so when they walked into the building and the Ziva showed the guard her badge and ID.

"What about her?" Asked the man,

"She's with me, George."

"Ok, Officer David, go through."

Kate's eyes widened. Officer David? This was not good.

Ziva pretended everything was fine, she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the bullpen. She could tell Kate was scared, she would be too, if she was in Kate's situation.

Ziva walked to Gibbs desk where she put the case report, she turned and saw Tony had pinned up her bikini photos from LA on his wall divider. She sighed and took a pen and paper wrote a few words then replaced the photos with it. She picked up the photos and walked to her own desk, where she unlocked a drawer and dropped them, careful to lock it again after.

Kate stared at Ziva. Did she work here?

Ziva could feel Kate's eyes on her, but ignored them; she just took the lead and walked up the stairs to Jenny's office.

"Ziva, I was just about to call you again." Said Jenny, before noticing Kate. She stood and extended an arm, "Jennifer Shepard, Director of NCIS."

"Nice to meet you." Said Kate,

"It's nice to finally meet you to Kate."

Kate froze. This was all too weird. They had discovered her. She had one day left and her cover was blown!

"You're very lucky Kate, one more day and we wouldn't ever have met. Ziva's done a good job; she's a very good Agent."

"Officer." Corrected Ziva.

"Of course."

"Why am I here?" Asked Kate, authority in her voice.

"Well, I was under the impression you are here because I ordered Officer David to bring you here."

"And why did you order for me?"

Jenny laughed, Gibbs was right; Kate was a damn good agent. "To offer you a job of course." Kate just stared at her incredulously, "To offer you your old position. To give you the chance to be Special Agent Caitlin Todd again. To work with Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo. Gibbs does have quite a full team, but I don't see why one more could hurt, though your old desk is in use."

"She could use the desk I was to use before I convinced Gibbs to let me use her old one." Suggested Ziva,

"Well then it's settled." Said Jenny before turning to Kate, "Unless you don't want to of course."

"I- I- …Of- I- Thank you!" Kate was beaming, "Thank you so much director! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Jenny chuckled, "You can start tomorrow; I've already filled out the paper work."

**So Kate's back! yay. Well i have some good news for you all; Chapter 14 is already written! And if i get 10 reviews in the next, hmmm, 2 hours (from different people) then i'll post it today! If not then i'll wait until i've written chapter 15, then post it...  
**


	14. When Hell Glaciates

**ok so i got 8 reviews in the two hours but your all lucky i was extremely bored (and have no life) cos i finished chap 15 today, hence me posting this, lol**

**Chapter 14 – When Hell Glaciates **

Kate and Ziva drove silently back to Ziva's apartment where Kate looked around before slipping into the bathroom.

Kate walked out of the bathroom (having made a small attempt at smelling better by wiping water on her under-arms with her hands, then using Ziva's deodorant.) and noticed there were some more photos up on the mantle of the fake fireplace.

Tony and Abby hugging,

McGee, Abby, Tony, and Ducky sitting in Abby's lab,

Everyone sitting at what looked liked Gibbs' dinning room table,

A tired woman holding a sleeping baby as she stood behind a chair in which a teenaged boy sat, with 16 year old Ziva on his lap.

Ziva and Director Shepard

Ziva and Gibbs

Then a slightly familiar looking boy (who Kate guessed to be about twelve) with his arms wrapped around two girls; one was about ten and was obviously Ziva, the other was about eight and had to be Ziva's sister.

"Me, my half brother, and my sister, Tali." Said Ziva as she came through the kitchen door.

"How old are you in this?"

"Twelve, ten, and eight." Said Ziva, proving Kate correct.

"Do you see them much?"

"They are dead." Ziva stated simply.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It is alright. You did not know." Ziva looked reminiscently at the photo then sighed. "Tali was only sixteen; she was caught in a suicide bomb blast. And I do not talk of his death."

Kate put her hand on Ziva's shoulder and patted her awkwardly.

"Are you scared?" Ziva asked suddenly.

Kate sighed. "Very."

"You shouldn't be."

"But…" Kate looked up feeling vulnerable, "What if they don't forgive me?"

"They will. They love you too much to not forgive you." Kate didn't look convinced so Ziva continued, "I am not saying they won't be angry; they will. McGee will forgive you quickly, Tony will probably be hurt and quiet, Ducky will completely understand, Abby, well Abby will smother you for hours then realise that you pretended to be dead for four years and not speak to you for a total of twenty-seven minutes before forgiving you in the emotional, teary way she does."

"And Gibbs?"

"Gibbs? I would not be surprised if he cries."

Kate stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "We are talking about the same Gibbs, aren't we? Coffee addict, ex Marine, grouchy, _three_ ex-wives, has a habit of hitting Tony on the back of the head."

"That is the only Gibbs I have met."

"And you think he'll cry?"

"I have seen him cry before." Stated Ziva simply.

"You have?"

"Three years ago, a year after your death…_ I had noticed his mood change steadily as the day drew closer; he seemed more agitated... His accident was terribly timed; the last thing anyone needed was to lose another team member. He was in a coma for a while but when he woke he remembered no one. He lost fifteen years. I became emotionally involved, and dealt with it by avoiding any trauma or connection. I blocked myself off, pretended it meant nothing; that I was in acceptance rather then denial, like everyone else. I was the one that got everything to click. Jenny and Ducky had helped. I went to the hospital. I was a mess. I told him about the Gibbs Stare, and grabbed his hand and hit myself in the back of the head, I cried. I told him of you… of Ari… I told him Ari killed you, and I- I killed Ari… I sobbed, and he remembered. He held me. So after he quit…"_

"He quit?!" Interrupted Kate,

"Yes… _It was the first anniversary when he quit. I knew he was hurting; remembering. I went to his house after work. He sat on his couch, dressed only in boxers, drinking. I walked in and sat next to him. He was already drunk._

'_May I join you?'_

'_Sure.' He poured me a drink and I sipped it in silence. It was strong, and it helped. I had another._

'_It is not your fault. She knew what she was getting into.'_

'_I should've… I should've…'_

'_You could not have known. There was no way you could have known Ari would kill her. I was his control officer, I did not know. He was a rouge agent. A Mossad. He was trained to spy; a mole.' I noticed a picture of Ari standing in an oddly lit room, sneering at the camera. Bullet holes went through his face._

_Gibbs poured another large drink for each of us; I drank it quickly._

_That's when he started to cry. He cried for Shannon and Kelly, for you, for Abby, for all he had bottled up inside. I held him, letting him cry. When he stopped it was late. I told him to sleep... _We never spoke of it again."

Kate stared at Ziva. She was looking at the photo of her and Gibbs, clearly deep in thought.

Ziva thought of that night. Of what happened after.

She had spoken. He watched her lips.

She felt her heart beat. He lent forward.

She swallowed. He pressed his lips to hers.

They were hesitant and gentle. The pain turned to lust.

She stood. He watched.

She held out her hand. He took it.

She walked through the house. He followed.

She sat on his bed. He felt his breath hitch.

She persuaded him forward. He obeyed.

She kissed him. He kissed back.

She lay underneath him. He let a hand wander to her side.

She stopped. He understood.

She lay next to him. He listened to the night.

They took in the silence.

He let his wall break. She let him cry.

They were each others support.

She turned her head. He licked his lips.

She lent upwards. He kissed her softly.

She let him cling. He took control.

She didn't stop him. He removed her shirt.

She felt his smooth chest. He felt himself get stronger.

She breathed hard. He slowly removed her pants.

She sat on his chest. He pulled his boxers down.

She knew it was wrong. He agreed.

She threw off her bra. He knew she was ready.

She gave him permission. He held her to him.

They moved together. The silence was cut by moans.

She felt his hands on her. He touched her all over.

She came with a noiseless scream. He throbbed with her.

They snuggled and kissed.

They marvelled in the love they made. The sheets lay unwanted.

He fell asleep. She lay awake.

He dreamt of her. She wiped her eyes.

She stepped out of his arms and rose from the bed. She placed a pillow in his arms, and dressed slowly. She wiped away a tear and kissed her lover goodbye.

He woke alone and thought of his dream.

She woke alone and thought of her mistake.

They agreed to an unspoken rule; it never happened.

**So what do you think? i have a few notes...**

**1. im not a Zibbs supporter...**

**2. the zibbs was deffinitly before they had a father/daughter relationship**


	15. Doors to the Soul

**I would like to point out that I AM NOT A GIBBS/ZIVA FAN!!!!**

**obviously some ppl didn't get that. I find it disgusting and i would like to ask if you plan to review PLEASE DON'T FLAME**

**here you go, chapter 15....  
**

**Chapter 15 – Doors to the Soul**

Ziva sat in her car. It was late but she needed to drive. She needed to get her mind of Gibbs, Kate and Tony. Off Ari… It was four years today since she pulled the trigger and took his life. She hated herself for it. He was rouge and a terrorist. He was planning on killing Gibbs. But he hadn't killed Caitlin. That was the one she hated.

He was a disgrace to her country, and father. To all she stood for. He died a traitor but he was still her brother. She still loved him, the bastard.

Ziva was glad no one but Gibbs knew he was her half-brother. That no one but Tony and Gibbs knew she killed him.

What would the others do, in a time like this?

Ziva thought back to what she was trying to forget; how they reacted to Kate's death.

Gibbs would sit still, passively seek comfort, and perhaps build his boat. McGee would be quiet, probably write a chapter of his book. Tony would drink himself into a slumber. And Abby… Abby would cry, go to Gibbs or McGee then… Yes, it was perfect!

Ziva drove quickly to her destination and smiled; it was still open.

She walked into the small building.

"Hi there!" Said a bubbly looking woman, "Know what you want or just looking?" She indicated the designs on the wall.

Ziva thought, "Can you copy something if I draw it?"

"Should be able to." Said the woman, "I'm Natalie."

"Ziva."

"Nice to meet you Ziva."

"Do you have some paper and a pen?"

Natalie nodded and gave her a pen and pad, Ziva thanked her then drew in bold type '**نجا من**' she passed it to Natalie.

"Yep, I can do that. Is this your first tattoo?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! Where were you thinking?"

"My thigh."

"Okie-dokie, you wanna get it now?"

"Yes, okay."

Ten minutes later Ziva was bent over a chair with her jeans around her ankles (a curtain hiding her and Natalie from prying eyes), her legs spread and Natalie squatting down to give the tattoo needle enough access to draw the design on the inside of Ziva's thigh.

When Natalie was done she explained what to expect and how to look after the now raw and painful patch of skin.

"Thank you Natalie."

"No problem! Can I just ask, what does that mean?"

Ziva paused before answering. "It's Arabic… It means 'survive'."

**It actually translates to 'survived' but i think survive is better, **

**There might be a wait until next chapter, after some of the flames i got im not in the writting mood...**

**A HUGE HUGE HUGE thankyou to thoses who have read this from the start and will continue to read this (DramaQueen90, that belle, ZeevahDiNozzo, LynTheMe, and A Fanfiction Angel)  
**


	16. Never Trust a Rat

**Hey there, thought i'd update now, seeing as i finished this chapter! Updates will be more or less daily because i'm on holidays and have alot of spare time atm**

**Chapter 16 – Never Trust a Rat**

That night, when Ziva got to her apartment, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and woke next morning feeling extremely tired and irritated at the shrill ringing of her phone.

She stretched out a hand to answer but over balanced and toppled out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud thunk. Ziva forced herself up and answered the phone.

"David." She yawned

"Hey Zee, it's me," Came Tony's voice, "I'm at the door. What was that noise? Are you ok?"

"I am fine Tony, I just feel out of bed. Why are you calling if you are at my door." She asked as she moved through her flat,

"I've been knocking for the last fifteen minutes."

"Why not just use your key?"

Tony laughed, "I don't have a death wish."

Ziva shuffled tiredly to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks," Grinned Tony, snapping his phone shut before frowning, "Are you ok? You look horrible."

"You really know how to flatter a woman, don't you Tony."

He smiled, "Seriously though, are you sick? Do you want me to call Gibbs?"

"I am fine, just tired."

"Ok." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss; Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "You need to get ready." He whispered, but Ziva ignored him.

He walked over and sat her down on the couch before walking into the kitchen to make coffee, when he returned he chuckled lightly at the sight of Ziva curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"Zee?" He whispered as he knelt down beside her, "You have to get up."

"Tony." Grumbled Ziva as she tried to swat him away.

"Zeevahh, it's Monday, we have work."

Ziva sat straight up and cursed in Hebrew, "_Crap! I forgot!_" she rushed around to get ready, yelling at Tony to get her something to eat.

They got to work and Ziva grumpily dropped her back pack then checked her email and found what she was expecting; an email from Cynthia saying that she, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky had to go to Jenny's office ASAP, regarding the members of the team."

Ziva looked up and saw Tony worriedly re-reading his email; Ziva understood why he felt worried. The last time they were summoned to Jenny's office, she split them up for four months.

Tony and Ziva walked into Jenny's office together, Tony hold Ziva's hand firmly in his own.

"Ahh," Said Jenny, "Now everyone's here, we can begin." She looked around at each member of the team, "I have made the discission to add another agent to your team."

"Over my dead body." Objected Gibbs

Jenny chuckled, "I assure you Agent Gibbs, she's very capable, and will fit in perfectly. She's a trained profiler-"

"So's Ducky." Interrupted Gibbs,

"She will make a exceptional difference to your team."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you; all of you. I know how you work and operate and she can operate within that. Ziva, if you will."

Ziva smiled, "Of course Director." She opened the door and saw Kate boredly flicking through a magazine, sunglasses hiding her eyes.

Kate heard the door and looked up. She placed the magazine on the chair next to her then stood and walked to Ziva.

"Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom." They greeted by kissing the air on either sides of their cheeks.

Kate walked into the room and nodded at the director. Jenny cleared her throat before speaking;

"I'd like you to meet the newest member of your team."

Kate stepped forward, towards Gibbs, one hand brushing her fringe back then sticking out for Gibbs to shake, the other slowly removing her sunglasses.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

Gibbs' mouth fell open. His heart stopped and he gasped breath. He couldn't have hidden his surprise if he wanted to.

McGee blinked and rubbed his eyes. He must have misheard. Kate died. She died four years ago.

Tony had similar thoughts. Ari shot Kate. He shot her right through the head. Her blood splattered across his face.

Ducky stared at Kate with wide eyes. He had no story for this one. How could she be alive? He performed her autopsy! But here she was.

Abby had tears streaming down her face already. Kate. _Her_ Kate. _Their_ Kate. _Kate_-Kate was alive! She was there right in front of them! After all this time! It made her so… so… _angry_.

She took two steps forward, raised a steady hand and slapped Kate hard across the face.

"Abby!" Yelled everyone in surprise.

But Abby just cried and took Kate in an Abby-Hug.

"I missed you so much Kate." She whimpered,

Kate hugged back, "Me too, Abby. Me too."

Excluding Abby, everyone reacted like Ziva predicted. There was no case at the moment, so once everyone got over Kate not being dead, they sat around the squad room chatting and catching up.

"So Kate, you never said," Started Abby, "why _did_ you fake your death?"

Kate took a deep breath, "Because I was ordered to… The Secret Service came to me a few months before Ari was back in the US. I was told he was on our side, that we (the Secret Service) had put him in the FBI for their Al Quaeda mole, we put him their because we needed him to betray the FBI so you would think he was a terrorist. He was monitored at all times and did what he was told."

"But he tried to shot Abby!" cut in Tony, "If he was working for the Secret Service, why did her try to shoot Abby?"

Kate sighed, "We lost control. After he shot Bethany –the woman pretending to be me- he shot Agent Jackson who was monitoring him at the time. That's when we knew he used us. He was actually going after Gibbs! I was stationed at NCIS in case that happened and saw Tony and Abby talking; I heard the gunshot and saw Tony save Abby. Ari had been right there and I didn't notice! I followed Gibbs home; dead or alive I was assigned to protect you. I saw Ziva enter your house, I knew she was Ari's control officer, and I knew she was in America to stop you killing Ari. I heard the gun shot and saw through the window Ari's body. I reported back to the Secret Service and started my new life as Catherine Smith. I was given the biggest promotion. I was the co. head on the fight against terrorism, I helped develop Domino and was taught and trained to do all kinds of this, I excelled."

"Wow," Said Abby, "That means Ari was a Mossad agent, who became a terrorist, who became a Secret Service aid and a FBI mole in Al Quaeda, who betrayed the FBI by actually being involved with Al Quaeda but under Secret Service orders, then he betrayed the Secret Service by killing one of their agents and attempting to do what the FBI and NCIS thought he was doing… Confusing."

"Kate?" Asked Tony, "Did you go to your funeral?"

"Actually, I did watch. Loved the Jazz, Abby."

Abby giggled, "Were we sad enough for you? She joked,

Kate chuckled, "Those that arrived on time seemed to be." She gave Gibbs a pointed look and he feigned innocence.

"We have to celebrate your aliveness! We should go out clubbing or something." Suggested Abby,

"When?" Asked McGee,

"Tonight." Said Abby as though it was obvious,

"Tony and I are busy tonight." Apologised Ziva,

"We are?"

"Yes! You have to help me pack."

"Pack?" Asked Abby, "Last time you said you needed to pack you went to Tel Aviv for four months!"

"Relax, I am not going to Tel Aviv."

"Yea Abs, no need to worry."

Kate looked at Ziva, "So why are you packing?"

"Have we not told you?" Asked Ziva, a frown forming on her face,

Tony laughed, "Ziva's moving in with me."

"YAY! Oh my God! Tony!" Abby engulfed him in a hug, "This is great! YAY!" She let go of Tony then took Ziva in an even tighter hug (if possible).

"Abby, calm down. Ziva needs to breathe like the rest of us." Said Tony as he pried Abby off Ziva,

"Ok!" Said Abby excitedly, "We'll have the un-funeral next week, we'll go to the bar and _oooh_, Karaoke Night! _Yes!_ This is gonna be so cool…" Abby rambled on,

Gibbs just looked at Kate in a way that said 'un-funeral?'

**I'm not really happy with this chapter i only like the Abby slaps Kate part, and that was spur of the moment writting! lol  
**


	17. The Lies Will Out

**Ok i know i said i'd update almost daily but MY INTERNET BROKE!!! :( im really sorry, but i swear i'll make it up to with plot twists (i did have one very good brain wave which will come out during the final chapters of this story (most likely AGES away....)**

**Chapter 17 – The Lies Will Out**

It had been two weeks since Kate's return to the team and like Jenny predicted, she fitted in perfectly. She and McGee took down the divider between his desk and her new desk then moved her desk to face the middle of the squad room. Kate still mucked around with Tony, having paper clip wars (something Ziva found humorous but didn't join in on), Kate still sometimes stuck up for McGee and backed Ziva up when having a tiff with Tony. Kate still stuck her ground and was stubborn towards Gibbs and she still held bets with Abby. A few new things that Kate did were Forensics (she had earned her degree while with the Secret Service and now sometimes helped Abby), her Computer Skills, (she was better then McGee and Keating put together), and she now knew American Sign Language, Italian, French, Arabic, and German as well as Spanish.

Last weekend she had met with her family, her older brothers were exactly the same, her mother was still cold and proper and her younger half sister was deeply complicated but extraordinarily happy to see her. It seemed Kate's little sister had been fighting to broken hearts and the death of her father (Kate's father had died years ago and her mother re-married had her sister then got divorced years after).

It was Friday night and everyone was at the pub for Kate's 'un-funeral' as Abby called it. Gibbs was sitting at the bar next to Jenny, complaining he was too old for this; Jenny just took his hand and held it in her own. McGee was talking to Ducky about his sister and problems with getting his second book published. Palmer had wondered off somewhere. Kate had had a few drinks and was currently dancing seductively with Abby; classic drunken lesbian dance. Tony sat in a booth with Ziva on his lap; they were kissing madly, both a little tipsy.

"Let's dance." Said Ziva and she jumped up, pulling Tony to the dance floor. Ten minutes later Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Kate were all dancing together, laughing.

It was eleven o'clock when McGee walked over to them. "I think you've had enough, come on, Ducky's left."

"How 'bout we continue this at Tony's- sorry, _our_ place?" Suggested Ziva,

"Yea!" Squealed Abby, "Come on Timmy, let's go to Tony and Ziva's!"

Kate nodded energetically, as did Tony. "Yeah, come on McPartyPooper."

"Ok…"

"YAY! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby ran to Gibbs and Jenny and told them the plan before dragging them outside, the others followed.

McGee hailed a cab and they all squeezed inside, Tony gave the address and they were on their way.

* * *

Ziva and Tony lay on the couch as the others sat on the carpet. They were all (including Gibbs and Jenny) drunk, and playing I Never.

"This game is boring," Slurred Ziva, "I always have to drink."

"That's because you've had sex in the weirdest of situations." Said Abby, "Who has sex because they're ordered to?"

"I do." Defended Ziva,

"Zee, I order you to have sex with me." Said Tony, making everyone laugh,

"Ok, my turn." Said Ziva, "I never had sex with someone married." Gibbs drank and Tony secretly took a sip while everyone stared at Gibbs,

"What! Who!" Yelled everyone,

"I have _three_ ex wives."

"Oh yea…" They all laughed again,

"I never," Said Tony, "had sex during a bomb raid." Ziva drank steadily, "Whoa, Zee, you only need to take one mouthful."

"But I have done it many times."

"That's not how it works Ziva," Hiccoughed Kate, "Ok, I never… Oh I know; I never had cyber sex."

"_What_ sex?" Asked Gibbs,

"Cyber sex."

"What is cyber sex?" Asked Ziva,

"It's like phone sex, but its Instant Messaging, sometimes there's webcam involved." Explained Abby as she and Tony drank,

"Whose turn is it now?" Asked McGee,

"Mine." Said Abby, "I never had sex with a woman." Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and (to everyone's surprise) Ziva drank.

Abby squealed and Kate let out a loud 'Ergh! That's disgusting!' but Tony seem flabbergasted. "You- You've had sex with a woman?"

"Yes, and it was good."

"You've had sex with a woman?"

"Yes Tony."

"Oh God I love you." He took Ziva's lips with his and kissed her deeply, they only stopped when five people hit them both as hard as they could.

"It's McGee's turn."

"Ahh, ok, ahh. I never… ahh… Had sex at my parent's house." Everyone but Kate and Gibbs drank.

Gibbs thought, "I never had sex with someone with black hair." Everyone drank,

"How can you not have slept with someone with black hair?" Asked Tony,

"Yea Gibbs, do you have something against black?" Asked Abby, moch offended.

Jenny laughed then asked, "Is it my go?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, I never had sex… on a plane." Tony, Kate, Ziva, and Abby drank.

Ziva laughed, "Was it a stewardess, Tony?"

"Yup, and she was _hot_."

"Oh God." Groaned Kate,

"So, Katie, you're a member of the Mile High Club, are ya? When did you do the naughty on a plane?" Teased Tony,

"None of your business DiNozzo."

"Come Kate! Tell us!" Begged Abby,

"Fine. It was before I was with NCIS, with Tim- Major Kerry."

"Oooh, while on duty, tut tut Agent Todd, I thought you were better then that."

"Tony stop being such a child," Scolded Ziva, "Ok… I never… ohh! I never had a sexual fantasy about someone I thought was dead." She and everyone else watched as Tony drank. "I knew it! I knew it! The first time we met you were fantasising!"

"So what if I was?"

"When you first met?" Said Kate, "That means… DiNozzo! You thought I just died, and you had a sexual fantasy?!"

"That's what imaginary you said." Laughed Tony,

"I believe his exact word were, '_Sometimes I used to picture you naked'_."

"Tony!"

But Tony wasn't paying attention to Kate, instead he was watching McGee, who seemed nervous and put off. "What's the matter McNervous? You have a sexual fantasy about Kate too?"

"What?!" Stuttered McGee, "No! No of course not."

Ziva started to laugh, "You are such a bad liar McGee!"

"McGee! That's why you were staring at nothing! You were imagining Kate!" Teased Abby, "That's what you 'wow'ed about!"

"McGee!"

"What?! No! I didn't I- I- I- …ok I did, but I didn't mean to and I- I-" His voice trailed off,

"You both have exactly _five_ seconds to tell me what you imagined or I'll kick both your butts!" Threatened Kate, "McGee!"

"Uhh… Well I was sitting there and I said something about you being my super hero, and you jumped over me and landed on Abby's desk, squatting down and you had your hair back and were wearing a full black leather body suit like a super hero, then you flipped from the desk and on the floor and you wore-" He stopped rambling, looking terrified,

"I wore what, McGee?"

"A, uhh, black leather boots, thigh high fishnet stockings, a strapless black leather leotard, a odd collar thing, black things on your wrists, a police hat and a whip."

"Timmy!" Yelled Abby at the same time Kate yelled "McGee!" and Tony and Ziva burst out laughing,

"DiNozzo?"

Tony grinned, "Naughty Catholic School Girl outfit, complete with waist high skirt, tight white blouse, blazer, red bow, hair in a 60's flick, _stockings_. Oh and there was the whole Marilyn Monroe moment that took you by surprise; nice underwear. Pink, frilly, cute little bow just here…" He extended a hand to show where the bow was but Kate and Ziva slapped it away, Tony just laughed and pulled Ziva closer, taking her lips with his.

They all (including Ziva) hit him again. "Ok," He said, "I never had sex in a coffin." Abby and McGee drank causing everyone to laugh again.

"I never," Said Kate, "had sex at NCIS." Everyone drank. "Eww, really! You all have?"

"After Tony came back from being afloat." Said Ziva, "In the elevator."

"_Eww!_"

"After Tony came back from being afloat." Said Abby, ruffling McGee's hair, "In my lab."

"After DiNozzo came back from being afloat," Said Gibbs,

"In my office." Finished Jenny,

"Eww. So you all had sex at the same time?"

"Probably." Said Ziva,

"Ok, ok, my go, my go!" Said Abby, "I never had sex on a boat." Gibbs drank but Ziva paused,

"Does a Destroyer count as a boat?"

"Yes."

"Ok." She and Tony both drank.

"Best. Case. _Ever_." Said Tony, readjusting his hold on Ziva,

"Your go McGee." Said Abby,

"Oh, I never had sex with a foreign woman." Tony drank, and so did Ziva making Tony spit out his mouthful of beer onto Kate, who squealed.

Ignoring Kate's yells, Tony turned his head to Ziva, "So not only did you have sex with a woman, you had sex with a _foreign_ woman."

"She was Swedish."

Tony growled seductively.

"I never," Said Gibbs, "faked having sex while undercover." Tony and Ziva drank,

"You trying to get us drunk, boss?"

"Not at all, DiNozzo." Laughed Gibbs, "Jen, it's your turn."

"Ok, I never had sex… in… Australia." Said Jenny; choosing a random place. Tony drank.

"When have you been to Australia?!" Asked Kate,

"When I was 18, it was awesome, I could legally drink there."

"You were having sex at eighteen?" Asked Kate,

"Kate, I lost my virginity when I was seventeen …in a janitors closet."

"Ergh!"

"I was eighteen, in a taxi-cab." Said Abby,

"I was twenty-five, at her house." Said McGee,

"Well I was twenty-three, in my dorm." Said Kate, staring at Tony still disgusted,

"I was in New York for my twenty-first birthday." Said Jenny,

"Twenty-six. Shannon's house." Said Gibbs,

Everyone looked at Ziva, "What?" She asked innocently, "Oh… It was in a weapons carrier when I was fifteen."

"Really? You were only fifteen?" Asked Abby,

"Yes. Now I think it's my turn." Said Ziva, changing the topic, "I never called out the wrong name during sex." Tony drank.

"What? I just called her Emma instead of Gemma. Ok, I never… uhh… Got one; I never had sex for money."

Ziva drank.

"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone.

"It was when I worked with Mossad; I was undercover as a prostitute."

"Still disgusting." Said Kate, "I never had sex to get information." Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny drank.

"A reliable interrogation technique." Said Gibbs,

"Yes." Agreed Ziva,

"My turn! Yay!" Said Abby, "Ok, I never had sex with anyone important. I mean like professionally important, like a judge or mayor or a politician or something." Gibbs drank,

"Who?!" Asked everyone eagerly,

"The Director of NCIS." Said Gibbs making everyone go 'oh yeah…' and feel like idiots.

"Ok." Said McGee, "I never had sex underground." Ziva was about to drink when Tony said,

"What kind of 'I Never' is that? Say something else."

"Ok." Said McGee glaring at Tony, "Uhh," Kate lent over and whispered something in his ear making him grin evilly, "I never tongued a transsexual."

Everyone was laughing fit to burst as Tony grumpily took a drink.

"I've never," Said Gibbs, "been offered to star in a professional sex video."

"Gibbs!" complained Abby as everyone laughed. She sighed and took a drink.

"I never had sex with someone old enough to be my father." Said Jenny. Ziva drank.

"Ewww!" Squealed Abby and Kate.

"_Who_?!" Asked Tony, looking disgusted.

"None of your business." Snapped Ziva. "I'm over this game. Let's play something else."

"No!" Moaned Tony, "I have a good one!"

Ziva sighed, "Fine."

Tony beamed. "I never," He said slowly, "won a wet T-shirt competition."

"Tony!" Squealed Kate,

"Drink."

Kate glared and drank.

"Let's play something else now." Said Ziva,

"Truth or Dare?" suggested Tony,

"A drinking game." Whined Abby,

"We can make Truth or Dare into a drinking game! Just make it the dare has to involve alcohol and since we're all trained investigators- well most of us anyway –if any one can tell someone's lying, that person has to drink."

"Ok." Said Ziva,

"Who first?" asked Kate.

"You."

"Ok, truth." Said Kate,

Abby grinned, "I got one!" She put her hand up,

"Ok Abby, shoot."

"Ok," Said Abby. "Who was the last person you slept with and how long ago was it?"

Kate raised her eyebrows but answered with complete truth. "Ok it was about four years ago, no… longer. Four years and one month ago."

"Whoa," Said Abby, "Who with?"

"Tony."

**What will Ziva do?**

**a) kill tony with a knife**

**b) kill tony AND kate with a knife**

**c) have a heart attack**

**d) throw a knife**

**e) burst out in song then dance with 50 african elephants**

**let me know what you think...  
**


	18. Playing With Flames

**Here's the next installment of A Kiss and a Promise**....

**Chapter 18 – Playing With Flames**

Everyone turned and gaped at Kate. Everyone but Ziva. She slapped Tony hard and stormed from the room.

"Zee, wait _Zee_!" Tony called Ziva stormed through the kitchen door, "Ziva!" Ziva punched the door and glared at him.

"What! Tony, what do you want?!" He stared at her, "Exactly!" and she stormed back into the kitchen.

"Tony," Whispered Abby, shocked, "what did you do?"

Tony just got up and walked after Ziva, he walked in and immediately a knife came flying toward him and hit the wall behind him, three inches to the left. "Ziva!"

"You lied to me Tony."

"I-" Tried Tony, but Ziva cut him off.

"Tony you-" She couldn't find the words so she walked to him and grabbed him by the ear, shoving him further into the room and backed him into a corner.

"Ziva I lo-"

"Don't Tony. Don't patronise me!" Yelled Ziva,

"Ziva I'm so sorry. It was years ago, before we met, and I'm sorry it happened."

"Tony don't you understand?! I'm not angry that you slept with her! I'm angry you lied to me! You promised me- you swore! You swore on your mother's grave that the two of you were never like that!"

In the next room everyone was staring at the door to the kitchen, listening to the loud yells. Kate felt horrible.

Tony stood staring at Ziva as she looked into his eyes. She could see his shame and longing in his eyes. She could see how much he was sorry and how he needed her forgiveness. He could see her pain and her love. He could see her self doubt and the empty place her self esteem usually sat.

He bent down and kissed her softly. She kissed back.

"I'm sorry Ziva. I am so sorry." And he meant it.

"Me too." And she wrapped her arms around his neck. She went on her tip-toes and mumbled against his lips, "I love you Tony."

"I love you Ziva." He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed lovingly for a minute before Ziva pulled away.

"You taste like beer."

"You like beer." Tony pointed out,

"I know." She kissed him again, before walking to the wall and pulling out the knife she'd thrown.

"Your aim's a little off." Teased Tony,

"I would not say that while I'm holding the knife, or I might just show you how off my aim is." threatened Ziva smiling.

"Crazy, absolutely crazy." Said Tony, taking the knife from her hand and placing it on the bench. Then taking her hand, and walking back into the living room.

* * *

Later that night everyone went to bed. Jenny and Gibbs on the sofa bed, McGee on the other couch, Kate and Abby in the spare room, Tony and Ziva in their room.

Kate couldn't sleep. She was lying in bed, turning a precious ring on her finger. She looked at Abby who slept next to her, her breathing slow and deep. Sighing Kate sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was only wearing her shirt and underwear, having discarded her bra and jeans before climbing into the bed. Walking slowly and quietly Kate went over what she should do in her head.

She was still drunk, she could tell that much. And she didn't think she'd be able to walk down the stairs without falling over and waking everyone.

When Kate was a little girl, if she woke and couldn't sleep she'd go into the kitchen and get a glass of milk, then tiptoe into the living room where her father generally was at night. But he died when she was seven and after that she'd get her milk, then pull out one of her teddies and sit on the couch. That was until her mother remarried when she was nine. Then she'd sit talking to her step father in front of the fire in her new home drinking hot cocoa and having a warm hug.

When Kate moved out she'd call her old step father, even after he divorced her mother.

When she first joined NCIS she found herself too tired to lie awake at night and on the scarce nights she couldn't sleep she still called her step father.

After she faked her death though she found she barely slept at all, she survived on coffee and afternoon naps, at night she studied, learnt ASL, German and other languages but what she really longed for, was to be with Tony.

So Kate stumbled through the hall and found the door to Tony and Ziva's room. She opened it slowly and both Tony and Ziva looked up, Ziva holding a gun.

"Sorry," Whispered Kate, "I couldn't sleep and didn't trust myself getting down the stairs."

Ziva put the gun down and the two moved over, getting the hint, Kate walked around to the other side of the bed and got in next to Tony.

Ziva cuddled into Tony's side at the exact time Kate did, the looked at each other, staring into the others eyes. They felt the alcohol draw them together like magnets both unable to stop.

Kate felt Ziva's lips meet hers and could taste Tony on them. She kissed back, eager to feel Tony again, even if it was just an echo.

They pulled away, their breathing hard.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Said Tony his breath horse,

**Ok, sorry but i had to have that in there all will be explained next chap (originally i was gonna have them have a threesome but after the Giva/Zibbs thingo i thought 'noooo')**

**Here is my favorite review for chapter 17....**

_**you asked what ziva would do when kate told that she have had sex with tony,  
and i think that ziva would start singing and dancing and something with 50  
elephants. i mean; she knows tony has a past and that he's not exactly virtues  
or anything. in my opinion she would accept it, but talk with him about it  
later when they're alone...  
cya, lots of love and inspiration =)**_

__**from LynTheMe**

**AND**

**_She should look at Tony, ask him/threaten him with a knife. With everyone  
trying to restrain her. Then sees that Kate/Tony ain't lying. And eventually  
forgive him...i need some more tiva goodness.!  
BTW I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! SO FUNNY!_**

from A Fanfiction Angel 


	19. Slip of the Mouth

**Sorry i had serious writer block :(**

**Chapter 19 – Slip of the Mouth**

Abby woke the next morning feeling bright and happy; she wasn't one to get hangovers, something she absolutely adored. The first thing she noticed was Kate wasn't there. Assuming she was already up, Abby smiled and pushed back the blankets then swung her legs over the edge of the bed and jumped up.

She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where she started to make coffee, and a lot of it.

Ziva and Kate woke at the same time and both pretended to be asleep, after a second though Ziva decided there was no point, she looked over at Tony and smiled.

The three were spooned together, Ziva rolled over and pressed her lips to Tony's, he moaned and let his arm find her hip. "Morning Sweet Cheeks." He whispered,

"Morning my little hairy butt. Be quiet, Caitlin's still sleeping." Cooed Ziva very uncharacteristically,

"Oh I should be quiet, of course, Little Miss Scream." Teased Tony, Ziva just smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips,

"I love you too Sweet Cheeks."

Kate fought tears as she listened. She wished she was in Ziva's place.

"_Tony… Tony, Honey wake up…" Whispered Kate one morning four years ago,_

"_Katie, I'm sleeping." Grumbled Tony,_

_Kate lowered her lips to his and kissed him softly. "You sure?"_

"_I think I should change your pet-name, Puppy. You're such a minx." Said Tony, his eyes closed but his hand tracing a line from her waist down her thigh,_

"_I love you, my handsome Monster, even if you are big and hairy." Kate coyed,_

"_I love you too, Puppy." Whispered Tony before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her deeply,_

Ziva slowly got out of bed and stretched, yawning loudly. She looked down and rolled her eyes at the look in Tony's eyes.

"I am not a meal, Tony. Stop trying to eat me with your eyes."

Tony pouted playfully before getting up and placing his hands on her hips, he lowered his head and started to bite her neck.

"Tony! Kate is right there! What are you doing?" Gasped/moaned Ziva,

"If I can't eat you with my eyes," Mumbled Tony between bites and nibbles, "Then I'll have to eat you with my mouth."

"Tony stop, you'll wake her up." Gasped Ziva,

Reluctantly Tony stoped, he walked around to the other side of the bed and put a hand on Kate's shoulder, "Katie. Wake up Katie."

Kate didn't move, _"Puppy. Wake up Puppy. Come on sweetness."_

"_Tony…"_

"_I love you, Katie, now come on."_

"_If you love me, you'll let me sleep."_

"I will wake her Tony. Get Abby and the others." Whispered Ziva,

"Ok." Tony straightened up then walked out of the room.

"He's gone now Caitlin. You can stop pretending to sleep." Spoke Ziva as she pulled on some sweat pants.

Kate sat up, "How did you know?"

"Your breathing patterns weren't relaxed enough."

"So all that…?" Asked Kate,

"Was unintentional. I am sorry."

"Don't worry." Murmured Kate, she stood up then looked around, "Do you have some pants I could wear?"

Ziva chuckled and found some pyjama bottoms and gave them to Kate who put them on quickly.

They made there way through the hall and down the stairs, they saw Abby sitting cross legged between Jenny and Gibbs on the sofa bed, like a five year old who just woke her parents.

McGee sat with his head between his knees taking deep breaths, "I hate hangovers. This is why I don't drink."

Tony laughed but stopped with a glare from Gibbs, "I need coffee."

"I'll bring it out." Said Kate,

"I will start breakfast." Said Ziva and she followed Kate into the kitchen.

They worked in silence, Kate making coffee in the small coffee maker then pouring it into mugs, Ziva getting toast, egg, bacon, mushroom, and cereal set out on the dinning table.

There was a sudden squealing noise and commotion from the next room and they heard Abby yell, "Tony! Tony stop! Stop it!" He was tickling her.

"Ziva! Kate! Help!" Laughed and Squealed Abby,

Kate laughed, "Those two are like brother and sister."

"That flirt with each other."

"That flirt, yes." Agreed Kate,

"They remind me of my siblings." Said Ziva, "Tali was a lot like Abby, though she was Mossad and kept it inside. She had the same compassion that Abby has. And our half brother was always teasing her; playing with her. He was very free spirited when my father was not busy training him."

"Sounds better then my brother's. Three of them, all older, they're practically psychotic."

Ziva laughed, "Tali was always coming to me complaining about something Ari had done."

Kate almost dropped the mug of coffee she was holding. "Ari?"

Ziva gasped. "Please do not say anything."

"You killed him though, you said at your apartment. You said you killed him. You killed your brother."

"Half brother." Defended Ziva, "And that thing he became was no relation of me. I killed him because I had to. And as a result Gibbs' life was saved. He knows. Now please, can we change the subject?"

"Yes."

Silence took over; the only sounds were the ones coming in from the next room.

"Ziva?" Asked Kate tentatively,

"Yes?"

"About last night…"

Ziva was surprised, "You remember?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?"

"Ziva I was raised Catholic, any sort of kinky-ness or erotica is a sin."

"We just kissed. It was innocent."

"I could _taste_ Tony on your mouth Ziva!" Whisper-yelled Kate, "That's not innocent!"

"Not as bad as what I've done. Gibbs is like a father to me and three years ago I slept with him."

"_WHAT?!_" Came three voices. Kate and Ziva turned to see Tony, Abby, and Jenny mouths open. Gibbs and McGee stood next to them, too shocked to have said anything.

* * *

Ziva stared before grabbing Tony and pulling him into the pantry, "Tony." She whispered, not sure what to do.

"You… You and… and Gibbs." He stuttered, trying to grasp the concept.

"Tony…"

"You slept with Gibbs…"

"Darling let me explain." Pleaded Ziva,

"He was the guy old enough to be your father…"

"We were drunk…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Tony,

"I don't like to talk about it." Mumbled Ziva, "I'm not proud of it."

"Why Gibbs? I mean, he's- he's- he's _Gibbs_!"

"It was only the once, and like I said, we were drunk, and depressed, we needed comfort and out angst turned to lust, we probably would have slept with anyone."

Tony sighed, "God between our team rule twelve has been destroyed…" He thought for a second, "At least eight times!"

Ziva laughed, "Thank you for understanding, and joking Tony. I love you."

"I love you too, nothing can stop that."

They hugged tightly before exiting the pantry to have an extremely awkward conversation with the others.

* * *

It was late that night. As predicted the conversation was awkward, more so then she thought it would be, seeing as Gibbs thought the encounter three years ago to be an erotic dream.

Ziva walked the isles slowly, not wanting to go to the isle she needed. The lights were bright and reflected off the white walls contrasting with the darkness outside.

Ziva looked down into the shopping basket in her hand. A huge block of chocolate stared back at her.

Sighing Ziva decided to face her demons. She walked quickly and directly to the isle she needed and stood between to selections.

On the left was a selection of condoms.

On the right were pregnancy tests.

_Oh God…_

**So left or right? what will she buy? is she pregnant? does she want to be? will all be revealed next chapter? you'll have to wait and see...**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	20. Plot Turn

**Here you are, the next chapter**

**Chapter 20 – Plot Turn**

Ziva returned home and walked quickly to the bedroom where she opened her backpack and shoved the brown paper bag inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony stood in the door way,

"I was running an errand." Said Ziva; trying to hide the brown bag that stuck out from her backpack.

"What errand? What's in that bag?"

Ziva thought as she walked right up to Tony, her face an inch from his, though there was nothing sexual or romantic about it. She was threatening him, telling him to back off.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Tony pressed his forehead to Ziva's and pushed like two bulls preparing to fight.

"Tell me next time. You just disappeared. I don't like that." He was eerily calm,

"It never bothered you before." Defended Ziva, Tony just stared in to her eyes, "Why so jealous?" She mocked before realisation hit her, "You thought- you thought- ergh!"

"I thought what Ziva?" He asked, still calm,

"Tony it was three years ago!"

"What was three years ago?"

"You acted differently all day! You haven't touched me since the pantry! God Tony it's like you think I'll run off and sleep with him again!"

"I don't mind if you slept with Gibbs. You were drunk and it was a long time ago. I understand Ziva."

"Then you won't mind," Whispered Ziva seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "If I do this." And she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply, Tony pulled back.

"Ziva…" He warned, but Ziva ignored him. She pushed him down on their bed and pulled her shirt off then straddled him, bending down to kiss him. "Ziva… Ziva stop."

Having proven her point Ziva stood and glared, "Seeing as I disgust you so much, I'll do you a favour and sleep at my place." She grabbed her shirt and backpack then stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"_Shalom; this is Officer Ziva David, I am not home at this moment, please leave a message._ _BEEP!_"

"Zee, it's me; Tony… Uhh, I just wanna say I'm sorry about last night… And well, you're right, I spose I was a little disgusted, but uhh… If you accept my past with Kate, I accept your past with Gibbs… I love you, my ninja. God I love you so much. Come over tonight, come home… Please ba-_BEEP! Message deleted._"

Ziva picked up her phone, it was lunch time, she'd just come back from a jog (having missed her early morning jog today and yesterday) she dialled the familiar number of Tony's house and held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony… I'm sorry Tony."

"Zee?"

"I love you, my little hairy butt."

"I love you, my crazy ninja."

Ziva chuckled, "I'm packing."

"How's it going?"

"Slowly; someone has been holding me hostage at their house for two weeks." She joked,

"Just getting used to living in the same house as my fabulous girlfriend," Defended Tony, "I can't help it if I can't get enough of you."

Ziva laughed, "Of course."

"You gonna come over tonight?"

"I'll try, I want to pack some more. I should go now. Shalom, Tony."

"Shalom."

Ziva hung up and eyed the brown paper bag that sat on her kitchen table. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Tony sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. He looked up as the elevator dinged; Ziva stepped out carrying a paper bag and her back pack. As she neared her desk Tony spoke.

"Zee, where were you last night? I thought you were gonna come over."

Ziva chuckled, "I said I might come over, and I was planning too but I fell asleep packing." She dumped her backpack on the ground next to her desk then opened a drawer and dropped the paper bag inside.

"What's in the bag, Zee-Vah?"

Ziva chuckled again, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Tony pouted,

"You're pathetic, Tony." Commented Kate "Like that's ever worked." Ziva walked over and gave Tony a peck on the cheek before turning to walk over to her desk, Tony smacking her butt on the way.

SMACK

"Ow; hey Boss, what was that for?"

"What have I told you about sexual harassment?"

SMACK

"What?!" Asked Ziva indignantly, rubbing her head.

"Thought I told you to keep it out of the office."

* * *

The morning dragged on, and Ziva managed to finish her latest case report. With nothing to do she headed down to visit Abby; she knew Kate was already down there. Tony watched her as she opened her draw and took out the brown paper bag and headed towards the elevator.

Her nerves bubbled inside her as she stood in the elevator, and she sighed in relief when the doors opened and she walked out to Abby's lab.

"Abby?"

"Hey Ziva! Ohhh, what's in the bag?"

"That is why I came down here." Said Ziva hesitantly, "I need a favour…from both of you."

"What is it?" Asked Kate,

Ziva didn't say anything, just tipped the bag upside-down on the evidence table, eight pregnancy tests fell out.

"Oh."

"OH MY GOD, ZIVA!" Squealed Abby,

Ziva just stared at Abby solemnly. "This is not good news Abby."

"Oh…"

"And you want us to…?"

Ziva looked at the table. There were two brands, four of each. Ziva grabbed one of each and passed them to Kate, then passed one of each to Abby.

"Make sure they are not faulty."

"Ok!" Said Abby cheerfully,

"I don't know, there's no point for me too, I haven't had sex in years." Said Kate,

"Exactly Kate!" Said Abby, "If you get a positive we'll know they're faulty, come on! It'll be fun!"

"Ok I'll do it, but your sense of fun is completely whacked out."

* * *

Abby, Kate, and Ziva sat against the wall of the bathroom, waiting impatiently for a minute to pass.

_Kate sat crying in Catherine Smith's new bathroom. She had no one to turn to. She couldn't do this alone. She couldn't. She knew she would have to though._

_Wiping her eyes Kate looked down to the white stick in her hand and held her breath as she moved her finger out of the way._

_Negative._

"It'll be ok Ziva. No matter what, it'll be okay." Kate looked at the two tests in her hands, "It's time. Neg and… minus."

Ziva took a breath and looked at her four tests. "Pos, pos, plus, and plus… I'm- I'm pregnant…"

"_Ziva you are not that woman! You will not ruin your life by started a family that will fall apart beneath your feet! You will never be the woman to bear a child, never, even if I have to force it from you!"_ _Eli David's voice yelled,_

"_Papa!"_

"_Enough! Get out of my sight!"_

"Abby?" Kate's voice brought Ziva out of her memories, "Abby?"

"Abby, what is wrong?"

Abby stared at her tests, ignoring Kate and Ziva.

She was pregnant…


	21. Damned Diary

**Hey everyone! I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas, I have good news and bad news for you. Good news is this chapter is over 7000 words. The bad news is that there is no TIVA in this chapter. only TATE**

I AM A TIVA FAN TIVA FAN TIVA FAN TIVA FAN TIVA FAN TIVA FAN TIVA FAN TIVA FAN!!!

**TIVA TIVA TIVA!!**

**(i will post a TIVA fic later today!)**

**OK! please TATE HATERS _PLEASE_ continues reading (it's only this chap really) but it's a very important chapter for the meaning of the story and the BIG FINALE so PLEASE read it! (though i will try to right a summary of this to put at the start of the next chapter.)**

**Chapter 21 –Damned Diary  
**

Kate was deep in thought as she drove home that day, Abby and Ziva were pregnant. Tony was going to become a father… and it wasn't with her. She sighed. Ziva and Abby agreed to go to the doctor's together; just to double check. She turned a corner and drove into the parking structure of her (new) apartment; she parked and walked to the elevator.

Once in her apartment she walked to her room and found her diary, she sat down and toed of her shoes and socks, then put her gun and badge on her bed side table. She looked down at the diary. Her thumb traced the pealing gold lettering, _2004 Diary_; she flicked the book open to May 24th;

_Today was the best day! Right now I sit in Tony's condo, in his bed, in his arms, in his shirt. It's so amazing we've finally admitted these feelings, it's so comfortable. Tony's really great in bed too (yes Tony I know you're reading this over my shoulder) I'm so happy! _

Kate knew that day. That was first day she and Tony slept together. She had gone to his place on Friday night, she needed company after the whole fiasco with Ari she'd knocked on his door and he answered looking extremely sexy…

_Flash back – Friday May 24__th__, 2004_

"Kate?" Asked Tony, his shirt was open showing his strong chest, his bottom half covered by a pair of boxers.

Kate bit her lip, her face flushing, "Tony I was wondering if you needed some company…" Even to her it sounded crap, Tony snorted, "Fine. _I_ need company. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside and Kate walked in. She stood awkwardly in his living room, not sure how to act or what to do.

"So." Said Tony, sitting down on the couch,

"So." Repeated Kate and she sat next to him.

They were silent and still for a minute before they both (as though from a magnetic force) turned to the other and started to kiss desperately. Tony hands flew to her sides, one running up and down her hip, the other made its way down to her butt. Kate's hands were wandering too; one on the back off his neck, the other running up and down his bare masculine chest.

Tony groaned into the kiss and Kate pulled back a bit, "What are we doing?" She whispered before kissing him again,

"I'm not sure." Said Tony as his hands started to pull at the hem of Kate's shirt, she raised her arms obediently and he pulled it off her. Kate slipped her hands up to Tony's shoulders, forcing his shirt to fall off.

Tony climbed up on top of Kate and kissed down her jaw line then neck to rest just above her bosom. Kate gasped and her hips thrust forwards making Tony groan, he looked up at her, hunger in his eyes, "Kate if we don't stop now I won't be able to till I've had you."

Kate looked up at him and lent forward whispering, "Then have me."

Tony wasted no time, he scooped her up and carried her to his room were he lay her on the bed. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off leaving Kate in her underwear and high heeled shoes.

He took in the sight before slowly climbing over her, dropping kisses as he went. As soon as he was close enough Kate grabbed him in a kiss once more, fumbling with his boxers.

An hour later Kate fell against Tony; her whole body shaking. They lay there breathing hard for a minute.

"Kate?"

"Yea, Tony?"

"We just had sex."

"I know Tony, I was there."

"Does this mean we're dating? Or what does this mean?"

Kate thought. What did this mean? She opened her mouth and said, "Tony I don't want to be another girl on the list. If we do this, it's a proper, long term thing."

"I can do that." Said Tony

"Long term doesn't mean a fortnight, Tony."

"Kate, if it's with you, no amount of time will be long enough."

Kate turned and looked into Tony's eyes, and she was surprised at what she saw. Love. He loved her.

"Tony." She whispered,

"I'm serious Kate, I know its fast but I love you, more then anything, and I really want to be with you, give this serious relationship a go."

"I love you too." Whispered Kate,

Tony grinned his huge grin and kissed her, she pulled back, "Tony, I feel we're jumping into this… Can we… Can we have a trial period where we're not together, and if at the end of it you're sure you wanna start a relationship, we'll do it."

"Anything for you, Puppy."

"Puppy?" Asked Kate, her eyebrows raised.

"Just my new pet name for you."

She kissed him, "Why don't we enjoy the weekend… while we can."

Tony went to kiss her, but was interrupted by his stomach rumbling.

"After dinner," Said Kate getting up, "Bacon and eggs?"

"You know me so well." Grinned Tony, they walked together hand in hand, neither bothering to put clothes on; they'd just get ripped off again later.

Kate started cooking as Tony watched.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kate when she saw Tony staring at her,

"Checking you out."

"And?"

"And what?" Asked Tony, still staring at her naked form, as she cooked,

"Do you like what you see?"

"Oh yes," Said Tony, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on her neck, "Me like. Me like _very_ much."

Kate laughed, "You have a one track mind Anthony DiNozzo."

"That I do."

"You're a monster, Tony."

"Yea but I'm your monster."

"Yes… you're my monster, and I love you."

"I love you too."

_End flash back_

Kate looked at her diary and turned the page, May 25th.

_Today was wonderful, Tony and I made love in the morning, then had a shower, he washed my hair and gave me a massage; it was a romance I never expected of Tony. We went shopping and he bought me some clothes, I really didn't want today to end; just thinking about work on Monday is killing me…_

She turned the next page; May 26th.

_Tony's been really sweet; he calls me Puppy now, sometimes sweetness or Katie. I call him Monster (Mon for short) and it suits him perfectly. This weekend's been really great, I love being with Tony, we've agreed that while we have our trial period we can kiss once a week, (more if something serious happens)…_

_Flash back – Sunday May 26__th__, 2004._

Tony and Kate lay on Tony's bed in a loving embrace, Tony tracing a line softly up and down Kate's back.

"Puppy?" He asked,

"Yea, Mon?"

"I uhh, I got you something, just a keepsake." He sat up and opened his bedside table, "I got yesterday, while you went off by yourself." He picked up a small velvet bag and passed it to her.

Kate sat up and opened the bag, turned it upside down in her hand. A ring fell out.

"Tony…" She whispered. The ring was beautiful. A gold band with a heart shaped ruby set in the middle. "It's gorgeous."

"Look at the engraving." Said Tony, Kate looked, in the ring (in elegant script) wrote _My Sweet Puppy, with love, always yours, Monster_.

"Tony, thank you, I love it." Kate threw her arms around him in a hug and kissed his cheek,

"It's a promise ring, because your mine and I'm yours." Said Tony; kissing her softly before taking the ring, and sliding it on the middle finger of her left hand.

"Well I actually have something for you too." Said Kate; she reached for her hand bag and took out a small black case and gave it to Tony,

Tony opened the case and saw the exact sunglasses he'd been admiring in special order.

"Kate these would have cost a fortune!"

"And my ring didn't?" Asked Kate,

"God, Puppy…" He stared at the glasses and noticed a small silver plaque in the corner of the case, _Puppy and Monster forever…_

_End flash back_

Kate remembered the next morning, she woke alone; a brand new outfit set on the chair next to Tony's bed a small note on the pile of clothes saying, 'Kate, I miss you already, I'm counting down the days, I love you always, Mon'

That day had been eventful…

_Flash back – Monday May 27__th__, 2004._

Kate and Tony were walking down a street looking for Sandy Watson, the blind daughter of a Navy Captain, who's wife, (and until recently) daughter were being held hostage.

"When I'm a mother, I'm never letting my kids out of my sight." Said Kate,

"Yea, how do you plan on doing that?" Asked Tony,

"GPS locator strapped to the ankle, audio and video surveillance built into their clothes."

"No, I mean the part about becoming a mother." Teased Tony, grabbing and squeezing Kate's hand to show he was joking,

"Ha ha, funny." Said Kate in monotone, but squeezing his hand back, showing she understood. She looked around, "The area looks clear to me."

"Me too, let's go get that kid."

They walked down the path and passed a phone, a little girl sat crying next to it. Kate bent down and softly said, "Sandy? My name's Kate."

"And I'm Tony," Said Tony, "We're NCIS agents. That stands for Nav-"

"I know what it stands for," Interrupted Sandy, "They spoke at my school."

"Well then you know that we're here to help you," Said Kate putting a comforting hand on Sandy's arm, "Your daddy sent us."

"We know what happened to you and your mum, but you're safe now, ok?"

"I heard him." Sniffed Sandy,

"Heard who, honey?" Asked Kate,

"He didn't know it, but I heard him… He told my mum… He- He- He's gonna make my dad suffer…"

# # #

That night Kate sat on Tony's desk; them both watching as Captain Watson and his wife and daughter were reunited.

"Kinda makes you think." Said Kate smiling,

"'Bout what?" Asked Tony,

"Having kids someday." She looked down at him, still smiling. Tony looked at the three,

"Yeah… I don't think I could handle that." He stood and pressed his lips softly to Kate's ear and whispered, "Not yet, anyway Puppy. But someday…"

_End flash back_

Kate put down the diary and lay down on her bed. She had some fond memories of Tony and there time together.

Going 'under cover' to get files from a paternity clinic…

"_You writtin' my name right?" As Tony filled out the form at the clinic,_

"_What?! I just wanna know if it's mine," Said Tony, he turned to the woman behind the desk, "She kinda sleeps around a lot if you know what I mean."_

"_If I did," Said Kate, "It's 'cause he ain't any good in bed."_

"_At least I didn't sleep with my cousin."_

"_You slept with my sister!"_

"_I thought she was you!"_

"_She weighs 300lbs!"_

"_She was wearing your earrings!" Kate put her hand in front of Tony face as the woman behind the desk yelled,_

"_That's enough!" She calmed her voice, "If you two can't be civil, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

_Kate pushed Tony away holding her huge bright pink bag to her and chewing her gum, she lent on the desk and said in a soft voice, "Look, is there any way I can wait away from him, please, I'm begging you."_

"_There's an empty exam room behind you, two doors on the right."_

"_Thank you." She turned to walk to the door and couldn't resist throwing her gum at Tony and he shuffled in his over large clothes. She walked to the door and opened it, walking through._

"_I'm sorry," She heard him say, "She slept with my brother… And my best friend… At the same time…"_

_# # #_

"_We made a good couple Kate." Said Tony, in Abby's lab,_

"_For the Jerry Springer show." They walked towards the door,_

"_Dig your threads." Called Abby, smiling at Kate's pink explosion of an outfit._

_Kate and Tony stood alone in the elevator, Tony flicked the switch and pressed Kate between himself and the elevator wall,_

"_We make a great couple." He whispered,_

"_We make a great couple." Repeated Kate before kissing him, when they stopped Kate just whispered, "'She was wearing your earrings'?"_

Another great memory came from a week later; when Lieutenant Commander Micki Shields' car exploded (just over a month after their weekend together) and they were to handle the protection of her and her family.

"_Kate," Said Gibbs, "Check with Commander Shields, track down the rest of her family."  
_

"_On it."_

"_DiNozzo, secure her home, I want a full surveillance perimeter. McGee, coordinate all feeds with MTAC." _

"_Alright boss." Said McGee, as Gibbs walked away._

"_Huho, sounds like we're going to need the Infer Red Scope on this one, McGee." Grinned Tony,_

"_The one that can see through walls at night?" Asked McGee, eyebrows raised,_

"_It's better then Pay TV," Said Tony excitedly, "And the best part… it's free."_

"_And that's the reason why, Tony." Said Kate,_

"_Why what, Kate?"_

"_You'll never get my home address." And she walked away._

And later that day when they were at the Shields house, fulfilling their protection detail.

"_I'll take the front door." Said Kate,_

"_Then I demand to take the rear." Tony grinned; stepping in front of Kate,_

"_Tony."_

"_Yes Kate dear."_

"_There's only on bathroom downstairs."_

"_And your point is?"_

"_The seat stays down__."_

"_Unless it's up."_

And the next morning while Kate was showering;

"_Sexy as I wanna be, got these fellas chasing me," Sang Kate as she danced in the shower, "Let's go with this freak show. Outrageous; when I move my body. Outrageous; when I'm at a party. Outr…"_

"_Outra-jus." Said Tony, his voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth,_

_Kate stopped singing and grabbed the shower curtain (being careful to cover herself), "Tony! …Out of here, now!"_

"_What? I'm just brushing my teeth... Oh hey, don't use up all the hot water; cause you've been in there forever."_

"_Tony, how long have you been in here?" Demanded Kate,_

_Tony smiled, "Long enough to know you can't sing… and you haven't shaved your legs in a week…" He eyed her silhouette up and down,_

_Kate threw her sponge and it hit Tony in the face. He laughed as she closed the curtain and continued her shower, "Outrageous, grr." He growled seductively,_

_Two minutes late he finished his teeth and he heard the shower stop, "You know, we could save water and-"_

"_We are not showering together. Pass me a towel please."_

_Tony was about to grab a towel but instead grabbed a spare bathmat and passed it to Kate._

_Kate groaned but wrapped herself in it anyway, before stepping out. Tony came up behind and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her ear, "Sexy as you wanna be," He whispered, "Got this fella chasing you; let's go with this freak show. Outrageous; when you move your body…"_

She remembered sitting in the car on the way back to NCIS, once they had finished their job. Gibbs had given Tony's sunglasses, (the ones Kate gave him) to the Shields boy, and he was upset.

"_Polarised lenses, impact protected, racked back curvature. They were special order, boss."_

"_I don't ever special order." Said Gibbs,_

"_Isn't that funny," Said McGee, "Neither do I."_

"_There's nothing funny about this, McGee, and what part of this conversation is about you anyway?"_

"_Only the part about special ordering." _

"_I always special order," Said Kate, putting on her own sunglasses, (she was upset that Tony's gift had been so carelessly thrown away by Gibbs, but she had to act teasingly), "Bright day out today."_

_Gibbs' phone rang, it was Abby. She had some new evidence. Gibbs quickly turned the car around, heading back to the Shields' house._

"_Anything we should know boss?"_

"_The second bomb wasn't Al Quaeda; somebody else wants the commander dead." _

They had rushed to the house, ran up to the door and rang the door bell. They could hear voices inside, they rung the bell again just as a shot rang out, Gibbs opened the door, weapon raised.

They all walked in to see Greta, one of the neighbours, lying dead in a pool of blood, Micki with a gun in hand. Kate had checked the body for a pulse; there was none.

_Kate slipped away up to Will's room; she knocked on the door and entered. Will sat at his computer, playing a computer game, Tony's sunglasses on his head, Kate cleared her throat and he looked up._

"_Will?"_

"_I thought you left." Muttered Will,_

"_We came back."_

"_Duh…"_

"_Sunglasses." Said Kate, holding out her hand,_

"_What?"_

"_I need the sunglasses, Special Agent Gibbs had no right to give them to you, I know they mean a lot to Special Agent DiNozzo, his late fiancée gave them to him for his birthday last month."_

"_Late fiancée?"_

"_She died three weeks ago; now, sunglasses." Will sighed and gave Kate the sunglasses, "Thank you." Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, she scribbled her details off and wrote McGee's home number down then passed it to Will,_

"_No offence, but you're a little old for me lady."_

"_Special Agent Todd," Corrected Kate, "And it's not my number, its McGee's." She left._

Kate sighed and picked up her old diary again, flipping to a random page.

August 5th

_Today was slightly chaotic; a marine wife shot this man who tried to rape her, she called 911 and he went to hospital. It was complicated and hectic…_

_Flash back – Saturday August 5__th__, 2004._

Kate looked at the body they'd found. His throat was cut and his eyes ripped out, his computers covered the majority of a wall.

"Kate, could you come here for a second, I need your help with something." Said Tony,

Kate walked to him and looked to where he was pointing. A vent on the roof had a little red light shining through; a video camera.

Kate sighed and climbed onto Tony's shoulders; she steaded herself against the wall and flicked her switch blade. "I had to wear a skirt today."

"Did you say something?" Asked Tony, deliberately looking up so he could see up her skirt,

"Oh, you realise what would happen if I dropped this knife, Tony."

"Yep, I'm still deciding wether it's worth it or not."

Kate got the camera out and passed it to Tony who put it on top of one of the computer monitors. Kate jumped down with the help of Tony. She grabbed the camera and said;

"Now why would somebody hide a Cam-Corder in a vent?"

Tony laughed, "You're kidding right?" Kate just looked at him, "Oh. You know when this is over we really need to talk, Kate. You scare me."

Kate turned on the camera and opened the side; she pressed play to see the badly shot footage. Moans sounded, it was a home sex video.

"Eww." Whispered Kate,

"Ohh." Said Tony; Kate looked at him, "Ew."

_End flash back_

There were some moments their love had to be poured into jokes and pranks, like the forty dollar bet Tony had with McGee…

_Briii, briii, briiiiii!_

_  
"No. For the 23__rd__ time." Said Tony, pressing 'ignore' on his cell phone as Michelle called again._

_Briii, briii, briiiiii!_

_Briii, briii, briiiiii!_

"_You gonna answer that?" Asked Kate, setting her things on her desk._

"_I'm in hell, Kate."_

"_Well do they have money there? 'Cause you owe me," She checked a post it note on her desk, "Forty-six dollars and eighty-three cents for lunch this week."_

"_I will gladly pay you, __today__, if you answer this call for me." He said walking to Kate, his cell in his hand._

"_Yea? Who is it?"_

"_Crazy ex girlfriend, haven't seen her since college."_

"_Stalker?"_

"_More like a stalk-__him__."_

"_What do you want me to say to her?"_

"_I don't know! Tell her you're my wife or something." Kate just looked at him, "She's been calling me non-stop for two days!" Begged Tony, "Please, I'm begging you, Kate please."_

"_You pay me back today?"_

"_Sure."_

_Kate sighed and took the ringing phone, "Hello?"_

"Hello? Who are you?_" Asked a female voice,_

"_Me? Oh, uh, I am Tony's wife."_

"Wife?_"_

"_Uh yes, we got married a few years ago."_

"You have kids?_"_

_Kate took the phone from her ear and whispered, "Do we have kids?" Tony stuck up three fingers, "No," he took one down, Kate nodded and went back to the phone, "Two."_

"Are you sure they're his?_"_

"_Yes. And we're very happy, so please, don't call back again." She hung up and forced a shiver, "Ergh, I feel like getting a shower." She gave Tony the phone and held her hand out for the money,_

"_Pay the lady Probie."_

_Kate frowned as McGee walked to her and gave her to twenty's. "He bet me forty dollars he could get you to say you're his wife today."_

"_Tony, I'm going to kill you." She took her money and sat down, glaring at Tony,_

That day had many moments of love, infact after they finished talking (and in Kate's case, flirting) with their victims brother, they sat in the car, driving back to NCIS.

"_You like him don't you Katie?" Asked Tony, as they got into the car (Kate driving)_

"_Tony I don't really think that's any of your business." Kate started the car and drove away,_

"_Course it is, I deserve to know when I have a chance Puppy."_

"_God sometimes you really know how to put me off you." Tony pouted, "But it won't stop me loving you Mon." She turned left,_

"_Where are we going?" Asked Tony, this wasn't the way to NCIS,_

"_My place."_

"_Why?" Kate looked at him and he saw a lust burn in them. "Oh."_

_They made their way quickly to Kate's condo and as soon s they walked in and the door was closed they flew at each other._

"_We don't have much time, Gibbs expects us back." Muttered Kate against his lips as she pulled at his clothes,_

"_I know."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." He picked her up and carried her to her room, where he placed her on the bed. "Say it again."_

_Knowing exactly what he meant Kate whispered, "I am Tony's wife." He kissed her, and she said it again, "I am Tony's wife."_

_There clothes were thrown from them and the whole time Kate said, "I am Tony's wife. Tony is my husband. Kate DiNozzo. Mrs DiNozzo. Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo. I am Tony's wife. I am Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo."_

"_Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo." Repeated Tony as they made love,_

"_Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo. I am Tony's wife. Kate DiNozzo. Tony is my husband. We are happily married. Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo. I am Tony's wife. Tony is my husband. I am Mrs Caitlin Dinozzo."_

_Half an hour later, with yells of, 'Kate!' and 'Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo!' they both found their release._

"_I love you my Monster."_

"_I love you Puppy."_

_# # #_

_That night Kate was to go on a date with the vic's brother so Gibbs and McGee could search his house._

"_I'm meeting him at airport in twenty minutes, Gibbs."_

"_Need you to distract him for at least two hours so we can search his house."_

"_Shouldn't be a problem," Said Kate grabbed a holster and her SIG, "He already invited me to dinner." She strapped the holster to her upper thigh then fixed her dress. She stepped out and stood in front of Tony's desk._

"_So… How do I look?" She asked smiling,_

_Tony looked up, "Heh."_

"_What do you mean, 'eh'?"_

"_I mean, 'eh', you look fine." Kate sighed and Tony looked up again, "What's wrong with fine?"_

"_I'm going for 'hot' here, Tony."_

"_Well, in that case, do you mind?" And before she could answer Tony jumped up and walked around his desk to Kate, where he pulled her dress up her hips, let the straps fall down her shoulders, teased her hair and blew in her face. He flicked her hair and bent down blowing sharply again. _

_He grinned and straightened up, admiring his work, "Yea, now that; that is hot!"_

"_You two, done playing dress up?" Asked Gibbs,_

"_Done." Said Kate and Tony at the same time, they went to grab their stuff (Kate putting on earrings and lip stick)._

"_Alright, get movin', I want a com check in fifteen minutes." Gibbs walked to the elevator,_

"_On it." Said Kate,_

"_Hey Kate, looked better the other way." Added Gibbs, _

_Kate turned and looked at Tony, he just grinned at her. She grabbed a mirror and started to fix her hair._

Kate also had some not so fond memories of Tony. Like when he blackmailed her with her Wet T-Shirt contest picture…

"…_When we need clarification, we'll ask for it Probie. Thank you" Said an annoyed Tony as Abby, McGee, and Kate discussed a girl that turned him down._

"_Oh I'm asking," Said Kate, "How old Abby?"_

"_Well she was old enough to turn Tony down. Said she only goes out with guys in their twenties."_

"_Oh, poor baby." Mocked Kate,_

"_She wasn't my type anyway." Grumbled Tony,_

"_Well, that's a good thing, because I think it's time that the 'Sex Machine' hung his spurs up."_

_Tony stood up and starred at Kate, "How do you know about that?"_

"_Your collage nickname? Let's just say that dating your frat brother had its advantages."_

"_Grab your gear." Called Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen, "We're going to Georgetown. Petty Officer was assaulted in her home last night. You're driving," He threw the keys to Tony, "Sex Machine." Tony glared at Kate as she laughed then turned to his computer and quickly typed, sending her an email._

"_Kate, I'd check your email before we go. It's kinda important." He grabbed his gear as Kate typed, opening her email._

_A picture from the one time Kate went on Spring Break in '94 came up. Her Wet T-Shirt comp photo._

"_Where did you get this?" She whispered,_

"_Wet T-Shirt Wall of Fame, Spring Break '94. Saw it when I was in Panama City last month." Tony whispered back,_

"_Oh my God."_

"_I was going to keep it to myself," Said Tony, "But then you decided to tell __everyone my pledge name__."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Hissed Kate,_

"_Oh?!"_

_Kate closed the email and went after Tony, "Tony! Tony, come on! We can work this out." _

But Kate and Tony also shared times of heartbreak, fear, and pain. The biggest Kate could think off was when he contracted the plague. By that time Kate had been contacted by the Secret Service, had met with Ari and had been convinced he was on their side.

But having him on their side didn't make him any less creepy to her. He still looked at her in an odd way, his eyes reading into her soul. He still called her Caitlin in that accented voice and he still laughed at her… A lot. Thankfully though, he was generally to busy with Al Quaeda and the FBI to be in her company.

_Tony and Kate lay in a negative pressure isolation glass room lit with UV light. Dr. Brad Pitt and Tony were talking excitedly, having just recognised each other._

"_Oh God." Said Kate to Nurse Emma, "They're going to start bonging beers next."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Oh you don't know Tony. He epitomises sophomoric."_

"_His blood test came back positive." _

_Kate felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart start to crack, "Positive?" She whispered,_

"_You're okay. He's the only one infected."_

"_So you didn't feel like an old man on spring break?" Asked Brad, his voice carrying._

"_Are you kidding? Co-eds love a mature man who can bong a beer in under six seconds." They laughed,_

"_Well that leaves me out."_

"_So tell me Doc," Said Tony, "What have I got?"_

_Brad took a breath. "Pneumonic plague."_

"_Plague?" Brad nodded, "Plague."_

"_Yea, Tony, Plague! Because only you would go off and get a disease from the Dark Ages!" She called suddenly angry as she stormed towards Tony, forcing tears back._

"_I didn't put Plague in the letter."_

"_You opened it!"_

"_Yea, so I opened it. What are you so upset about? It's not like you're lying-" His voice stopped and he looked up at Kate into her eyes,_

"_Yeah. That's right Travolta. I'm infected too." She lied,_

"_Oh Kate, I'm sorry." Whispered Tony staring at her,_

"_You're going to be sorrier."_

"_No, don't tell me Gibbs got it."_

"_Oh no, no. Just us. But I am going to make your life __hell__!"_

"_How? Can't be worse then plague. Maybe it can. Maybe she can."_

_They fought and Kate eventually went back to the other side of the room and lay on the bed. _

"_Why are you doing this Kate?" Asked Brad,_

"_Damned if I know. But I'm doing it. You're not going to tell Tony."_

"_Well, I've already informed Dr. Mallard you're not infected."_

"_Ducky will understand. Gibbs will be the problem."_

"_No, the problem is that Tony, can infect you."_

"_What with all the UV lights, and air scrubbers, or are they just here for patient morale?"_

"_I cannot permit you to stay. This strain has been genetically altered to resist antibiotics. You realise what that means?"_

"_That the UV in Tony's arm is useless... So why do it?"_

"_Well, it can't hurt. And it gives him…"_

"_Hope." Finished Kate,_

_Forty-five minutes later Kate and Emma stood quietly talking._

"_Is he always like this?" Asked Emma, referring to Tony's humour._

"_Unfortunately. Tony's humour has always been sexist, juvenile, raunchy."_

"_Funny?"_

"_Oh, sometimes, he can be funny…"_

"_You love him don't you?" Asked Emma quietly,_

_Kate turned and looked at her, "Yes." She whispered tears swelling in her eyes. She walked to Tony's side and held his arm._

_Minutes later Ducky arrived and spoke with Doctor Pitt, Kate staying with Tony, all the while._

"_I'm sorry I teased you with all those movie, Kate." He wheezed,_

"_Teased? You've tortured me. For two years all I've heard is John Wayne and Clint Eastwood and James Bond."_

"_James Bond, is a character, played by Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Rodger Moore, and Pierce Brosnan. …Why are you wearing a mask?"_

"'_Cause I have a cold."_

"_Why aren't you sick?" He barely managed to whisper,_

"_Because I'm stronger then you, Tony."_

"_Are not." Said Tony, weakly,_

"_Am too." _

_Tony started to cough and gag, Emma holding him up. Brad walked in._

"_Kate, you should leave. Now!"_

_Kate walked back into the negative pressure room between outside and inside pulled off her mask and started to cry._

"_Oh God." She walked to Ducky and cried in his shoulder, as he hugged her._

"_You were brave to stay with him, Kate."_

"_He's dying Ducky." She sobbed,_

"_Oh to hell he is." Said Gibbs as he walked in then pressed the button to go into see Tony,_

_That night Kate walked in to Tony having gotten permission to sleep there. She looked down at him for a second before walking over and lying on the bed closest to Tony's._

"_This reminds me of the end of 'Alien'."_

_Kate laughed and rolled over so she faced Tony, "I love you, Mon."_

"_I love you too, Puppy. …Come here."_

_Kate got up and walked to Tony, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed next to him. He took her hand in his and held it tight._

"_I've been given orders to not give you my cold."_

"_I guess a kiss is out of the question then." Kate smiled and pressed her lips softly against Tony's._

That next week had been the best and worst of Kate's life. After Tony's near death experience they decided to officially get together (but keep it secret).

It was the best, because she got to go home tom him and be in his company most of her time, and it was the worst because she knew it would end.

She had been briefed and so had Ari, he was in the country and his cover was being after Gibbs' life. Kate had been spoken to every morning when Tony thought she was on her run, and every lunch break that whole week, on the Monday she met someone she never thought she would; her clone.

"_Agent Todd, this is Bethany, she was cloned from a strand of your hair." Introduced Agent Larson; the man in charge of the entire operation._

"_Cloned?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You've cloned me?"_

"_That is correct?"_

"_How?"_

"_It's a complicated science, and not really in my area. All that matters is we've done it."_

"_Does the media know about this?"_

"_No, and they never will. If the general public got wind that we'd successfully cloned a human being there'd be havoc."_

"_Hello Kate, I'm Bethany." Said Kate's clone,_

"_Oh, er, hi, Bethany."_

"_Don't worry, I won't be going out in public until we switch, exactly three minutes before I die in your place."_

"_You've been briefed?" Asked Kate, _

"_Yes. And I have all your memories up until I was cloned, so I know how to act, and I feel what you feel."_

"_So you…"_

"_Are in love with Monster? Yes."_

"_This is too weird."_

"_That it is Kate."_

"_God I need a drink."_

"_It's 6:30 in the morning!" Said Bethany in exactly the same voice and tone Kate uses when Tony's being juvenile or explicit._

The thing that disgusted Kate the most was when she walked in on Ari and Kate making out (very graphically) in a conference room.

"_Ewww! Bethany! Ari!"_

"_Hello Caitlin."_

"_Don't you Caitlin me! Bethany is like my twin/daughter/sister! Do you know how weird it is to walk in on yourself making out with a terrorist?!"_

"_We're on the same side, Caitlin."_

"_Doesn't stop me from hating you, bastard. Bethany, how could you… with him!"_

"_I'm my own person now Kate, I just let him talk to me and well, we hit it off…"_

"_Ergh! I may need to vomit."_

"_Don't tell Larson, will you? I'd hate to get fired." Bethany joked,_

"_Ari you are aware that Beth's gonna die, right?"_

"_Of course, I am read in Caitlin. All I'm doing is what you are, having the sweet loving moments with that someone special, while I still can."_

And on Kate's second last day as Special Agent Caitlin DiNozzo, she had some scares. A snake, a bomb, Ari news, and a late night encounter in the third floor men's room.

_A Snake and a Bomb_

"Looks like a professional hit. Probably took the hands to confirm the kill." Said Tony as he and Kate processed a crime scene,

"McGee told me what you said." Said Kate,

"Did he now? Oh, come on. I was joking around. I didn't think he'd really believe me."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Anyone looking at you can tell your breasts are real."

"You told him I had breast implants?!" Asked Kate, incredulous,

"...No." Said Tony, laughing,

"You know what, Tony?! I can't even believe I worried about you. You are nothing but a gi-" Her sentence was cut off by Tony;

"Snake."

"Yeah, exactly."

"No, big-big-big-big snake. Down there."

Kate looked down and gasped, her breathing became deep, "Tell me it's not poisonous." Said Kate, scared,

"I think it is." Whispered Tony,

Kate whimpered, "Ehh! Ewww!"

"Okay."

"What is it doing?" She asked squeezing her eyes shut,

"It's wrapping around your leg." Tony stated simply,

"Do something, Tony!"

"Okay! I'll try and grab it. Just don't make any sudden moves, all right?"

Kate was still whimpering when she suddenly asked, "What if you miss it?"

Tony bent down to grab the snake, "They do this stuff on the Discovery Channel all the time. How hard can it be?"

"Oh, screw it! I'm going to shoot it." Kate took out her SIG and pointed at the snake ...and her foot.

"Hey! Put that gun away. You're going to blow your foot off. Let me do this."

"God, my life in your hands… I knew it was going to end this way."

"Quiet!" Hissed Tony, "You're making me nervous. Now, about there. Ah. Gotcha!" He held the snake in his hands and Kate said,

"Okay, I'll give you this much. You do have your moments."

"So are we friends again?"

"Oh, cool corn snake." Said McGee, as he walked over, "Can I hold him?"

"No, it's poisonous, McGee!" Exclaimed Kate,

"Actually they're not, Kate."

"Yes they are, McGee." Said Tony, trying (and failing) to tell McGee with his eyes he had played the hero,

"What about that one you caught at Shenandoah State Park? You had it around your neck for like an hour."

"That near-fatal illness may have clouded my memory." Kate (instead of kissing him like she had wanted to) kicked him to the ground,

"You're such a loser." She grumbled, "All right, back to work. McGee, check the trunk." She passed him keys, "Nobody touches dead bodies until Ducky says all clear."

McGee went to the trunk and put in the key he started to turn it when a groaning Tony opened his eyes and yelled, "Freeze, McGee! Don't move!" He stood up, "Car's wired to explode. Looks like the detonator's tied to the trunk."

"What?" Asked McGee,

"How far did you turn the key?" Questioned Kate,

"Uh… not sure. Almost all the way, I think." Said McGee panic in his voice,

"Okay, don't let it snap back, all right?" Said Tony, he took hold of the key and

"Yeah."

"Let go."

"Okay." McGee let go and walked to Kate,

"Okay, both of you run!" Said Tony,

Kate stated to argue, "Tony, we're not leaving you standing-"

"I'm a lot faster than you are! I'll be right behind you. This is not a debate. Okay? This thing might be primed already..." Kate sighed she wouldn't win; she and McGee ran up the hill to the road where Gibbs and the other's were,

"It's the car!" Yelled McGee,

"It's wired to-" Kate's yell was cut off by a explosion that sent them all to the ground debris and a flaming tire flying up and landing around them. Once the main blast was over she looked over her shoulder and yelled, "TONY!"

They heard light grunting and Tony climbed up the edge of the hill, "Boss, you remember when I said I never felt better? ...I lied." And he collapsed,

Kate knew one of Ari's Al Quaeda buddies had set up the crime scene but she was confused, Ari was the boss, guy, why did he tell them to put a bomb on the car, and why didn't he warn Kate?

_Ari News_

Kate stood in the ladies room calling Ari, "You tried to kill Gibbs?!" She whisper-yelled into the phone,

Ari chuckled, "Caitlin, Caitlin, I was merely keeping up appearance, making sure my cover is not blown. Larson told me too, that bomb would not be enough to break Gibbs' leg. Do not worry."

"God Ari why don't you tell me these things? First the car now this God! At least I'll get release though, when I call Mossad and your control officer comes to see if you've been a good boy."

"I don't tell you so you can keep your own cover, you are not supposed to know much about me and why I am here, only what the FBI tells you and you learn on your own. And Ziva? Ziva will take my side in anything, she will fight for me, and we will be right, I would not have killed you." Explained Ari in his accented voice,

"Why should she take your side? I thought Mossad officer's never trusted anyone."

"Ziva is different. She is expert at knowing when someone lies to her-"

"But you're expert at lying without detection." Interrupted Kate,

"As I was saying, she's expert at knowing when someone is lying to her, and she is family. If there is one thing she trusts, it is her family. Except, for perhaps, our father, but then who would trust the Deputy Director of Mossad?"

"You're brother and sister?!"

"Half."

"Ergh! Fine! I'll see you tomorrow I suppose. Bye."

"Shalom." They both hung up.

_A Late Night Encounter_

Kate woke in the middle of the night, her back aching from sleeping on the floor, she stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Kate?"

Tony was awake and sitting in his chair.

"Tony, why aren't you resting? You should be asleep; in fact, you should be at your place taking your second week sick leave."

"Well I'm glad I'm not, because then you and McGee would be downstairs on autopsy tables."

Kate sighed, "Go to sleep Tony."

"No."

Kate walked over to him and bent down so her face was in front of his, "Please Monster."

"Oh, Katie." Groaned Tony, "What's in it for me?"

"Uhh, anything. What ever you want."

Tony grinned cheekily, "Ok. I want you. Now. At NCIS."

"What? Ew, Tony no."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine, but at least let's go make-out."

"Ok."

Tony got up and they walked quickly to the 3rd floor men's room and started to make out heatedly.

"You know, I love you." Said Tony,

"I know," Said Kate, "I love you too."

About twenty minutes later Kate stopped, "Ok I think I'll get lock-jaw if we continue."

Tony laughed, "Ok...Hey you're on the pill right? 'Cause last night when I was taking off the, uh, the condom, I saw it was broken."

Kate looked at Tony. No. No she wasn't on the pill, she'd stoped because it clashed with her pain killer of choice and she'd had deathly migraines after dealing with Ari all week.

"Yea. Yea of course I'm on the pill."

Kate had a two weeks later realised she was late and did a home pregnancy test. She's not sure what she would have done if it had been positive. She would have been fired most likely, and she wouldn't be able to be with Tony, not unless she wanted a wave of guilt after them all thinking she was dead. (She still felt awful about it).

She thought back to the day she had 'died'...

_They were heading to the roof, Kate saw Bethany give her the signal and slipped away, she quickly gave Bethany her SIG and her mic/earwig. They were already wearing the same clothes and vests._

"_Good luck Beth, sorry you have to sacrifice yourself."_

"_It's fine. Good luck to you too, Kate."_

"_It's Catherine Smith now."_

"_Catherine."Said Bethany,_

"_Caitlin."Said Kate, they hugged then Bethany walked away, joining the fight._

_Kate put in a new earwig and a tested the Secret Service mic telling Ari, and Larson the swap was complete. She walked down to the car, she had to be careful, McGee was there, but she could hear the conversation between McGee, Gibbs, Tony, and Beth, and she could see as a video surveillance was built into Beth's clothes streaming live to Kate's cell phone._

"_I got one terrorist inside! I don't know if I got him, but he stopped shooting."Called McGee,  
_

"_Hold your position. We'll flush him." Said Gibbs,  
_

"_Okay."  
_

"_I'm out."He said looking at his gun  
_

"_Me, too." Said Beth, Tony gave Gibbs another clip of bullets when Beth noticed someone hiding behind a door with a gun, she dropped her weapon and yelled, _

"_Shooter!" She jumped out in front of Gibbs, like Kate was trained to do for the President, taking a bullet to the chest.  
_

_Gibbs and Tony shot the shooter and turned to Beth. She was lying down, slightly curled on her side, as though sleeping, or (as in this case) in pain. _

"_Kate?" They went over to Beth's side, rolled her on her back, and unzipped her jacket to see a bullet lodged in her vest._

"_You okay?"Asked Tony,  
_

"_Oww..."Groaned Bethany, "I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo. What do you think?"  
_

"_You're not going to be going to Pilate's class tomorrow?" They helped her up as she groaned,  
_

"_Protection detail is over."Said Gibbs,  
_

"_You did good."Praised Tony,  
_

_Gibbs smiled, "For once, DiNozzo is right."  
_

"_Wow."Said Bethany, "I thought I'd die before I ever-"Bethany's sentence was cut off half way by a bullet forcing its way into her skull, killing her instantly._

"_Rest in peace Bethany, you'll be in my prayers."Whispered Kate, "Ok Ari, pack up and go, I gotta do something real quick."She pulled out her earwig and took off her mic and shoved them in her pocket._

_She had to move fast. Hopefully Tony and Gibbs would stay up on the roof for a while, she peeked around the door and saw McGee crouching behind the car,_

"_Boss? What was that? What's happened?" He seemed to whiten, "Kate's dead?"_

_He stood and walked to the other door, the one fifty feet from where Kate was._

_Having the best chance she'd get, Kate ran to the car, opened the back wear she fond Tony's suit jacket, she her silver necklace from a pocket and went to put it in the inside pocket of his jacket but felt something. She pulled it out._

_It was a small box. She opened it and gasped. The most beautiful engagement ring looked back at her. She felt tears swell in her eyes, he wanted to marry her. And it would never happen. She pulled out her phone and took a photo of the ring, then closed the box, and placed it and the necklace back in the correct pocket. Before placing the jacket how it was, as exiting the car, making her way to her new life as Secret Service Agent Catherine Smith._

Kate felt tears pouring down her face. He wanted to marry her, all those years ago, and now he was going to be a father with another woman. She grabbed her current diary and flicked to that day's page and wrote;

_I can't believe it. Abby's pregnant! She says it's McGee's; he'll be a great dad. Ziva is also pregnant, which is great but… Obviously Tony's the father. It makes me so... I don't know. But well, I have no doubt Tony will be a wonderful father, I just, I wish I would be the one to mother his children..._

_I'm still in love with him..._

Kate didn't sleep that night.

**ONCE AGAIN I WISH ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. It’s Better to Lose Love Then Not Love

**Sorry i haven't update for a while, i was a bit busy and i had some major writter's block. **

**this chapter is to DramaQueen90, who pestered me to write and xoxEllexox, who wrote a small section of this chap for me :)**

**Chapter 22 – It's Better to Lose Love Then Not Love**

It was the morning after Abby found out about her pregnancy, and after the initial shock she became rather excited.

She and Ziva planned to go to the doctor's together (and Ziva had made her and Kate swear not to say _anything_ until Tony knew; she would only tell him when she knew for sure)

Abby walked confidently into the squad room and straight to McGee's empty desk. She sat in the chair and waited.

"Hey Abs, what's up?" Asked Tony,

"Just waiting for McGee." She smiled,

Abby thought back to the night she became pregnant.

After hearing that Ziva and Gibbs had gone to Cartagena to meet Tony she was over the moon. She was convinced Tony would come back from being afloat and he and Ziva would be together again.

She was so excited Caf-Pow wasn't giving her, her normal kick. Lucky for her she had a spare 'emergency' bottle of Vodka in her fridge. Eight Vodka-Caf-Pows later when Tony was back and wanted some private time with Ziva, she made an excuse about her Tony wall and dragged McGee to her lab.

She had carefully removed the pictures from her wall then ripped the countdown and threw it in the bin. When she turned she saw McGee staring at her butt.

"McGee!" She exclaimed, smiling cheekily,

"I wasn't looking! Not that I uhh wouldn't uhh want to look- Not that I have before." He panicked, looking at the floor,

"That's okay Timmy, I still love wether you behave in a Red or Green light manner." She went to peck him on the forehead but at the exact same time he looked up, and her lips ended up pecking his.

They stared at each other without moving for two whole minutes before both going at the other, melting in passion.

So now, roughly a month later, she sat at his desk, waiting to tell him that their loss of control ended with her bearing his child.

"Hey Abby, what are you doing here?" Asked McGee as he walked into the bullpen towards his desk,

"Hi Timmy! I came to tell you something."

"Oh? What?"

"Well I have some news," Said Abby, "And I think you would want to know."

"Ok…" Said McGee, frowning at her vagueness,

"Well Timmy, I'm-"

"Abby!" interrupted Ziva, "Can you come here a minute?"

Abby frowned and looked at McGee and Kate who both shrugged, Abby turned and walked to Ziva.

"I do not think it wise," Whispered Ziva, "To tell him while in the company of the others. You should go somewhere more private."

Abby laughed, "It'll be fine Ziva, don't worry." She walked back to McGee, "As I was saying," She grinned, "Yesterday I found out something really amazing."

"Yea?" Asked McGee,

"Yup! I'm pregnant McGee, can you believe it?!"

"What?!" exclaimed McGee and Tony,

Abby turned to Tony, "McGee's gonna be a dad!"

"Have you been to the doctors?" Asked Tony,

"Not yet but I have an appointment soon; not that I need it. I know I'm pregnant, I can feel it in my gut."

"Isn't it a bit early to be able to feel the baby?" Asked a shocked Ziva,

"She's using an expression." Explained Kate,

"You've known Gibbs for four years and you still don't understand the term 'gut feeling'?" Teased Tony, laughing disbelievingly,

Ziva glared at him.

Are you sure it's mine?" Asked McGee suddenly, breaking the silence,

"Yup! There's, well… It can't be anyone else's." Blushed Abby,

"Wow…" Whispered McGee, "That's amazing."

"Congratulations McDad …and you Abby." Tony got up and hugged Abby, then patted McGee on the back, Kate and Ziva stood, and hugged McGee and Abby,

"You'll be a good father, McGee." Said Gibbs before walking to the cat-walk, sipping a coffee

"When did Gibbs get here?" Asked Tony,

"No idea, the man is _magic_!" Grinned Abby,

* * *

That night at eight o'clock Tony sat on the couch his arms around Ziva; they were watching one of his movies (well he was watching the movie, Ziva was reading her book).

The book was a romance and it was getting quite hot… and graphic. Ziva bit her lip and put the book down. She looked at Tony and climbed on him, straddling his hips.

"Hey! Watching a movie here!" He complained,

Ziva unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his neck.

"Ziva," Groaned Tony, "Ziva, what's got into you?"

Ziva looked him in the eye, before saying in a seductive voice, "Nothing… yet."

"You'll be the death of me." Muttered Tony before taking a tight hold around her waist and standing, carrying her up the stairs, into their bedroom.

Ziva covered him in kisses, clinging to him, savouring every moment. Tony ran his hands up her sides, removing her nightgown as he did so. She kissed him deeply while pulling his pants and boxers off and throwing them to the side. He turned her so he was pressing her into the mattress, but before he could do anything he was on his back with Ziva sinking down on him with a moan.

"I love you Tony" She murmured against his lips when she began moving slowly.

He ran his hands up her back as her hands gripped his shoulders. She began to kiss his neck again and soon enough they were screaming each other's names and collapsing in a heap of tangles limbs.

Tony pulled Ziva close to his chest, "I love you too." They kissed tenderly before Ziva yawned and settled comfortably in Tony's arm,

When Tony was sure she was asleep he started to whisper to her. "If I ever lost you Zee, I don't know what I'd do. I can't spend another three years of my life being hung up on one girl or the other. God Ziva, it really scares me; how much I love you. How much I'd do for you." He sighed and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer still.

There was an echoing knock at the door and Tony groaned. He carefully moved Ziva then pulled on his discarded boxers. He walked out, closing the door.

The sound woke Ziva from her light sleep and she heard Tony walk down the stairs as more knocking echoed through. She sat up and listened carefully.

Tony opened the front door and saw Kate smiling eerily at him.

"Kate?"

"Hey Tony." Her smile fell from her face as she saw he stood in just boxers, his hair ruffled and bite marks up his chest and neck, "Oh, sorry, I'm interrupting, I'll go." She started to turn her face flushing,

"Nah its ok Kate, Zee just fell asleep." He stood back, "Come in."

Kate walked in and saw the credits of a movie rolling, Tony walked over and switched it off, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll just put some more clothes on."

Upstairs Ziva quickly pretended to sleep as she heard Tony's footsteps. He walked into the room, the door squeaking slightly. She raised her head as though she just woke up.

"Tony?" She mumbled,

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, we have a guest, go back to sleep baby."

Ziva moaned and put her head back on the pillow, though raised an arm. Tony walked to her and gave her a soft kiss, "Sweet dreams, Zee."

"Mmm," Ziva kissed him again then mumbled, "Love you."

"I love you too." He pulled on his pants and a shirt and left the room, leaving the door open.

As Tony walked down the stairs, Kate looked at photos, all of the team. Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby, Paula Cassidy (Kate glared at it, she had always flirted with Tony), she noticed there weren't any of her.

"I could never face putting them up." Said Tony as though reading her mind, "I was so upset when I thought you were dead. It broke my heart." The last part was whispered and Ziva couldn't hear,

"Me too." Whispered Kate, and she turned, "I regretted my discission every day."

Tony brought a hand to Kate's cheek, caressing it softly. Kate lent into the touch, her heart beat quickening.

"Ohh, how life would be different Puppy."

"Monster." Breathed Kate, her eyes fluttering, se lifted her head, shifting her weight to her tip toes, and Tony tilted his head, leaning down.

Their lips barely touched, when Kate suddenly jerked back and Tony puled away muttering, "We can't; Ziva."

Kate wiped the tears forming in her eyes, "How long have you known her anyway?"

"I first met her the day after you 'died'." Said Tony, wiping his mouth then running his hand through his hair.

Kate opened her mouth in shock and disgust, "So you started rebounding the next day!"

"What?! No! Kate it took me a year to even consider dating another woman, and when I did it was for an undercover mission!"

"So you didn't let yourself move on? Did you talk to anyone? A shrink?"

"A shrink?! Tony DiNozzo does not go to shrinks."

"Tony you thought I had died! Didn't you feel at all…?" Her voice failed and she resisted the urge to wipe the fresh tears from her face, "So you beat yourself up and bottled everything up, then slept with some suspect or murderer or something then fell in love with some twenty-something girl from abroad, moving in together after only eight months, four of which you were both completely out of contact! Jesus Christ Tony!" As she spoke her voice went louder and louder until eventually she was yelling,

"What Kate? What! You think I'm moving to fast?! Well excuse me! I don't see why this concerns you! Sure, you're a friend Kate, but it's not like I'm marrying her! It's not like we're about to start a family! So button the hell out of it!"

Kate had tears streaming off her face and she slapped him hard across the face. "It concerns me, because we were in love! Because we were something special! God, Tony I've never taken off this damn promise ring you gave me!" She shoved it in his face, "And now you're with _her_! Tony she's a nice girl but that's just it, she's a _girl_! She's what, twenty-five, twenty-six?"

"She's twenty-seven. And no Kate, it does not concern you! Yes, there was a time we were something special, when I couldn't imagine life without you, but you ruined that, didn't you?! Did you _really_ expect to fake your death then _four years _later you could just waltz back into your old life, into our relationship; did you _really_ think I wouldn't have found someone else?! _I love Ziva_! I will never,_ never_ leave her! You had your chance Kate! But you let it go! You let go your _whole life_!"

"Tony!" Wailed Kate, "Tony I'm sorry! If I could go back… If I could change what I did…" Her voice failed and she heaved heavy sobs.

For ten minutes Ziva couldn't hear anything. And when Kate looked up at Tony and whispered fifteen painful words, she couldn't hear,

"Tony I never stopped being in love with you… and I doubt I ever will."

Tony looked her in the eye, "Me too."

**What do you think? Reviews are love, flames are hate.**

**Next chapter is set during 6x03 Capitol Offence  
**


	23. Control Geek

**I got so many good reviews that i decided to update early!**

**Chapter 23 – Control Geek**

_For ten minutes Ziva couldn't hear anything. And when Kate looked up at Tony and whispered fifteen painful words, she couldn't hear,_

"_Tony I never stopped being in love with you… and I doubt I ever will."_

_Tony looked her in the eye, "Me too."_

Kate stared at him, and he sighed, "Kate, I loved you like nothing before, and there will always be a soft spot for you in my heart, but after four years I've moved on. You're a good person, you'll find someone else, but really, right now Kate, I love you like a friend, a best friend." He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead as Kate cried into his shoulder.

* * *

When Ziva walked down the stairs the next morning for her run she saw Kate asleep on the couch, her eyes still red and tear stained. She walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Ziva?"

"Good morning Kate. I assume after the fight you had with Tony you want to pretend it never happened?"

"You heard?"

"Not everything." Said Ziva, "I'm going for a run; do you want to join me?"

"Ok."

Ziva grinned.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were walking hand in hand down a street, it was their lunch break, they'd just eaten and they were now going to starbucks for a coffee.

"Wait." Said Ziva, stopping suddenly,

"What?" Ziva pulled him over to a display window, "Tiffany's? Really?"

"What? I am allowed to like jewellery, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes, "And what jewellery, specifically do you like?"

"That ring." She pointed at a white gold ring that swirled around a black sapphire.

Tony laughed, "You've got expensive taste, Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony lightly before pulling him towards starbucks. As soon as they got in they sat down in a booth in the corner of the room and kissed softly. Ziva stood and ordered then carried a tray on which sat a coffee, a bottle of iced tea, two muffins, and a newspaper. They talked and laughed, eating and drinking when Tony stood.

"Bathroom." He said bending down and kissing Ziva softly. Ziva flipped through the newspaper, reading quietly then turning to the crossword.

"Back." Said Tony and he slid into the booth next to Ziva, "And I have a confession to make."

Ziva looked at Tony, "A confession?" She said with a raised eyebrow before gasping dramatically, "You're not secretly married are you, or," She gasped again, "my brother?"

Tony laughed, "You watch to much TV."

"I blame you."

Tony just smiled, "The confession is, I didn't just go to the bathroom."

Ziva looked at him confused, "Then what did you do?"

"I bought you something." Said Tony, caressing her face softly,

"What?"

Tony lent forward and whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes."

Ziva obeyed, and felt Tony, pick up her hand and placed a small object in it. Then fold her hand closed.

"Open." He whispered,

Ziva opened her eyes then opened her hand to see the ring she'd seen earlier, "Tony." She whispered,

"Marry me, my ninja."

Ziva threw her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him with a passion neither had felt before.

"I take that as a yes." Grinned Tony and Ziva mutely nodded energetically, letting Tony take the ring from her hand and slide it onto left ring finger.

_( __http:// www. angelwingscents. com /33-1 .jpg__ )  
_

* * *

Later that day Tony and Ziva sat in the stair weld at NCIS, sitting on one of the steps at the landing between the car park and ground floor. Ziva sat in Tony's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So packing at your place or sleeping at my place?" Asked Tony,

"I drove here too."

"So? We just take your car tomorrow."

"I have plans."

"Plans?"

Ziva chuckled, "Yes Tony, plans." She pecked him lightly.

"What plans? Packing plans?"

Ziva just chuckled again, "Stop being such a sticky bill."

"Sticky beak."

"What ever."

"I love you."

"Never thought I'd hear the words come out of your mouth DiNozzo." Came Kate's voice as she walked down the stairs, (she had taken Ziva's advice and was pretending last night never happened).

"Haha, Kate, very funny _not_."

"Thought you two were to keep it out of the office." Smiled Kate,

"Well, as you can see, this is the stairs, not the office."

"Very clever, but if Gibbs finds you, you'll be in trouble."

"But that's the genius of the stairs," Stated Tony, "Gibbs doesn't use them." And he gave his classic grin causing Kate to roll her eyes.

"Suit yourselves." And she walked down the stairs and out the door leading to the car park.

"So these plans of your's," Said Tony after a while, "what do they involve?"

Ziva smiled before kissing him and standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow my little hairy butt."

Tony pouted and stood, "Bye Sweet Cheeks." And he kissed her softly

"I love you."

"Love you too." Ziva left and Tony walked slowly to his car.

* * *

The next morning Abby stood at Ziva's desk, a small white box with a red ribbon sat in the middle.

"Ooo, what's that?" Asked Abby,

"The mystery continues; she won't tell." Tony moch glared at Ziva across the room,

"It is for you Abby."

Abby grinned and slowly untied the ribbon then lifted the flaps to reveal a very chocolaty cupcake.

She gasped, "Looks scrumptious."

Ziva chuckled, "They call it 'Chocoholic's Choice', claim it is the ultimate cupcake." Abby marvelled, looking down at her gift.

Tony and McGee looked over her shoulder and sniffed the air,

"Oh that smells great." Said McGee, and Tony moved his hand to pick at it but Abby slapped his hand away.

"Don't. You. Dare." And she picked up the box and walked around to the other side of Ziva's desk.

"Isn't this the week you're going gluten-free?" Asked Tony,

"Thank you Ziva," Ziva stood and embraced Abby tightly, teasing Tony, "You shouldn't have."

Ziva and Abby stopped hugging but still kept a loose grip on each other, "I owe you for letting me sleep at your place." And they hugged again, cheek to cheek.

Tony looked at them, getting the little smile he got when he thought of something dirty,

"Ziva, why'd you have to get her something? Now I feel bad."

Kate had arrived.

"Don't worry Kate; you don't have to get me anything."

Kate smiled then walked next to Abby and the three hugged again.

"Slumber Party." Said Tony, "You three spent the night together?"

Ziva, Abby, and Kate looked at each other in a way that made Tony turn to McGee, "What's going on here McGee?"

"Don't know, don't care." And he started to follow Abby as she walked away, protecting the cupcake, "None of my business DiNosey."

"You are such a control geek." Said Ziva; eyeing her fiancé as she lent over her desk.

"Freak." Corrected Tony,

"Yes. That too. Why do you always need to know evbrybing dab ebrebo-I dubs, Toe-me?" Her question was mumbled as Tony pressed his lips to hers.

"What he _needs_ to know," Called Gibbs, walking (coffee in hand) into the bullpen, "Is that a Lieutenant Commander's body was found at Rock Creek Park." He switched on the TV, and ZNN came on. "Gear up!"

* * *

Tony stood at the back of the truck, getting kits to collect evidence before it rained; he saw Ziva coming and started conversation.

"Stayed at Abby's last night, huh? You guys, uh, sleep in the same room?" He tried and failed to sound like it didn't interest him.

"It is a one bedroom apartment." Ziva said suggestively,

"One bedroom, one bed- one coffin."

"You want the truth?" Whispered Ziva,

"Yeah. I think I can handle the truth!"

"My building was being fumigated and Abby was kind enough to let me stay over, and she decided to make a party of it and invited Kate. Kate and I were on the sofa-bed, in our pyjamas."

"Come one, work with me. Wait, why didn't you just stay at mine? I did offer, _and_ we're moving in together."

"She offered first, and when you asked the plans were made."

"DiNozzo! After you're through here, the victim's apartment." Called Gibbs; hopping in the car before driving away.

"Right."

"We're fighting the weather and he wants us to hurry up and then he leaves. What is this all about?" Asked an annoyed and confused Ziva,

* * *

McGee, Kate, Tony, and Ziva were at the victim's apartment, Ziva picked up a card that read 'Happy Birthday' on the front.

"Oh this is sad, it was her birthday last week; her grandmother sent her this card."

"Am I the only one who's starvin'? Haven't eaten since lunch." Complained McGee; switching on a UV light to look for stains.

"Well there's half a veggie pizza in the fridge." Spoke Tony; walking into the room.

Tony walked to the chest of drawers in the joined bedroom and picked up a pair of black and white underwear.

"Tony," Spoke Ziva staring at the underwear, "_What_ are you doing?"

She didn't like him looking at another woman's underwear, she glared at the fabric.

"I'm building a profile of the victim." Tony defended quickly,

"Pretty sure _I'm_ the profiler here, Tony." Spoke Kate.

"Not exactly Navy issue." Tony held up a green and red striped thong,

"She was not just a Navy officer," Spoke Ziva, still staring at the underwear as though in a trance,

"She was a woman, DiNozzo." Finished Kate,

Ziva turned and picked up another card, "It appears she had a lover, 'to the woman I love, you mean everything to me.' And it is signed, 'you know who'. Why would he not sign his name?"

"Well maybe it's not a he, maybe it's a she. We are dealing with Military here; don't ask, don't tell." Suggested McGee,

"Looks like a man's hand writing."

"Definitely a man." Spoke Tony,

"How do you know?"

"Medicine cabinet, low oestrogen birth control pills, she's on the ninth day of her cycle."

"You just _love_ snooping around into other people's lives, don't you?" Asked Ziva,

"Yeah, that's why I became a cop."

"You do know there are other reasons to take birth control don't you?" Asked Kate,

"Do I want to know what made you discuss reasons of the birth control pill?" Asked Gibbs,

"Oh hey boss." Grinned Tony

* * *

Abby walked into the bullpen, "Hey, guys. I identified the fibres I found on the lieutenant commander's clothing; charcoal grey from the cargo compartment  
of a 2003 to 2006 Jeep Grand Cherokee."

"Must be hundreds of those in the Metro area." Said McGee,

"Twelve hundred and sixty-seven, open your mouth."

"What? Why?"

"I need a DNA swab."

"What's this about?"

"Someone stole her cupcake." Explained Ziva,

"No, it's an invasion of privacy." Scoffed McGee,

"McGee, I will get your DNA one way or the other." Threatened Abby,

"Do what the woman says; she's pregnant and sleeps in a coffin."

Abby held out a swab stick and McGee obediently opened his mouth letting Abby swab some saliva before placing the sample in an evidence jar. "Thanks," Abby turned to Tony, "You're next."

"Oh, can I do that myself, I don't like other people putting things in my mouth." At this Kate snorted with laughter,

"Abby, you're making too much of this. I'll buy you another cupcake." Said Ziva,

"Feeling guilty Ziva?"

"I got you the cupcake!"

"No one is above suspicion." She handed Ziva a swab stick and jar, then turned to Kate, "Now you."

"Abby!"

"Kate."

Kate sighed and took the swab stick then opened her mouth. McGee cleared his throat and they looked up to see Gibbs, Jenny, and their suspect walking down the stairs.

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ziva pondered over the case then had an idea; she grabbed her back-pack and coat then walked to Tony's space. "I need this." She grabbed a clipboard then, sitting on the corner of Tony's desk, removed her engagement ring and put it in her pocket.

"What for?" Asked Tony, eyeing the ring, Ziva just smiled pecked him lightly then walked away. "Hey!"

* * *

"You looking for me, Tony?" Asked McGee as he walked into Abby's lab.

"No. I am." Stated Abby, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No." Said McGee cautious and confused,

"What, you thought I wouldn't figure it out?"

"What is she talking about?" McGee asked Ziva, Kate and Tony

"The cupcake." Replied Ziva,

"You stole it from my refrigerator!" Abby pointed at the refrigerator, cut off by police tape, evidence numbers on the floor. "I have forensic evidence. Your big. Fat. Fingerprint."

"Oh, come on, you think I'm that stupid?" Asked McGee, "Look, if I was going to  
steal your precious cupcake, I would not leave a fingerprint on your refrigerator."

"You didn't. You used latex gloves! Brand-new box, McGee. Only prints mine and yours."

"You said you were going gluten-free." Defended McGee,

"Where is it, McGee?"

"I was saving you from yourself, Abby."

"Where did you save it, McGee?"

"Okay, I ate it. Look, it was late. I hadn't eaten since lunch. Th-Th-The machine in the break room was empty, and it looked so good."

Tony gave McGee a sympathy hug, "What were you thinking, McGee? She's a world-class forensic scientist." Tony hit him on the back of the head as Kate said;

"A _pregnant_ world-class forensic scientist."

"Thank you, Tony, Kate."

"I bought the cupcake for Abby." Spoke Ziva before hitting McGee on the back of the head too.

"So... How was it?" Asked Abby,

"It was life-changing." Whispered McGee

Abby glared "Book him, Danno."

"Ah, break it up; we've got work to do." Gibbs walked into the room.

**A special thanks to;**

_**xoxEllexox, OutCold, that belle, ZeevahDiNozzo, A Fanfiction Angel, samleigh, LOVErOSESandSMILES, DramaQueen90, TivaFanGirl1, tate-hater **_and,_ **CrazyNinjaChicks**_


	24. Word Moves Quickly

So here is the next chapter, set during **6x04 Heartland**

**Chapter 24 – Word Moves Quickly**

The group sat in the bullpen doing old paper work. Ziva looked up and stared at Tony. She and Abby went to the doctor yesterday, they were both roughly a month pregnant. She would have to tell him, and soon; she had already emailed Gibbs warning him that she was pregnant and would eventually need maternity leave. She stood and started to walk to Tony's desk.

"Officer David, my desk. Now." Ordered Gibbs, Ziva's eye went wide, he better not have just read the email.

"Tony I need to talk to you." She said trying to pull him out of the chair,

"Then talk Zee."

"No Tony, _now_." She said panic in her voice,

"Wasn't a request Ziva." Warned Gibbs

"Tony, please!" Begged Ziva now holding onto his ear trying to get him to move,

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Ziva what!"

"David!" Yelled Gibbs, "My desk! Now!"

Ziva sighed and let go of Tony then, aware of all eyes on her, she walked to Gibbs' desk. "Yes?"

"You requested leave?" Asked Gibbs calmly,

"No. I warned you I will most likely need leave in the future." Corrected Ziva,

"You seen someone about it? To double check."

"Yesterday."

"Ok." Said Gibbs; Ziva sighed with relief. She started to walk back to her desk when Gibbs spoke again, "Oh and Ziva, DiNozzo… Congratulations."

"Congratulations boss? What are you congratulating?" Asked Tony, confused,

Gibbs glared at Ziva, "You haven't told him?"

"Told me what?"

"No. I only found out Monday, and I went to the doctors yesterday to make sure and I was planning to say something yesterday but I just couldn't and I-" She stopped and gave a pleading look to Kate who got up and put a comforting arm around her.

"It's ok," She soothed, "we understand."

"Understand what?"

"Well!" Demanded Gibbs, "Are you gonna tell him?!"

Ziva turned to her fiancé, "Tony, I- I-" she cleared her throat, "Tony, I…" Her voice failed,

Kate sighed and looked at Tony with a regretful longing glance, "She's pregnant Tony."

"Oh." He looked at her with wide eyes, his whole body frozen.

There was silence and everyone stared at either Ziva or Tony. Tony stood and walked forward, but instead of going to Ziva, he went to Kate.

"You knew?" He asked in a dangerous whisper, "You knew the other night, when you came to my house?"

Kate stared at him.

"You knew when you told me I was moving to fast in my relationship? When you said you were concerned in this because we were once in love! When you went on about how we were something special! When you told me you never took off the promise ring I gave you! When you said Ziva is too young for me, and just a girl! When you told me you're still in love with me, never stopped being in love with me and will probably always be in love with me!" He was yelling at her, anger seeping through his voice. He gave a glare to her and turned to Ziva.

She was staring at Kate; shock written in her face.

Tony walked to her and raised a hand, taking her face gently in it, leaning his forehead against hers. _I'm going to have a baby…_ He thought, and his face split into a wide grin. He picked her up under the arms and spun her around. He set her down and held her close, she looked into his eyes, his face an inch from hers.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He whispered,

"Yes, yes you will."

Tony beamed and bent down kissing her deeply. And Ziva moved her hands to Tony's neck.

That was when they saw it.

The beautiful ring on Ziva's finger.

Immediately the tears Kate was forcing back spilled from her eyes. She heard a sob escape her and knew she couldn't keep it in.

Kate ran from the bullpen into the elevator and pressed the button to Abby's lab. When the doors opened again Kate walked into the lab, now sobbing completely.

"Kate! What's wrong?!" Asked Abby; rushing to Kate's side,

"T-T-Tony!" wailed Kate, "He's- He's- He and Ziva are- They're engaged!"

"Oh My God! Finally! This is great! Oh my God!" Squealed Abby as she did a victory dance around the room, "Wait! Why are you crying?"

Kate looked up at Abby and sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose, "Would it be completely horrible if I told you I'm still in love with Tony?"

"WHAT!" Yelled Abby, "Oh my God, Kate!" She engulfed Kate in a huge hug, and for once Kate didn't try to prevent it.

"There's more." She whispered,

Abby let go and pushed Kate to go sit in the chair behind her desk then ran and grabbed Bert giving him to Kate.

"Four years ago," Said Kate, still sniffing, "right after Ari shot Bethany; I hid, waiting for McGee to leave the car. When he did, I rushed to it, I was planning on putting my silver necklace in his jacket pocket. At that time we had been officially dating for a week, though we had admitted our feelings and slept together for the first time almost a year before."

Abby opened her mouth to ask Kate about Tony's ability in the bedroom but Kate started to speak again.

"And when I reached into his jacket pocket," Kate pulled out her phone as she spoke, "I found this." She gave the phone to Abby, who looked down and gasped.

It was a picture of a navy blue box, in which sat a silver engagement ring, with a gorgeous diamond set in the middle.

"Oh my God." Whispered Abby, staring at the photo, "He was gonna propose."

Kate nodded sadly as she looked longingly at the picture. "I love him Abby, I really do." She put the phone down and started to twist her promise ring.

Abby noticed this, "He gave you that; didn't he?" She asked, indicating the ring Kate was twisting.

"Yes." Said Kate, "Late one night, only days after we told each other our true feelings. I told him I wanted to have a trial period, I wasn't going to be just another notch on his bedpost, and he gave me this; it's a promise ring." She pulled it off her finger and passed it to Abby, who looked at it carefully, reading the inscription.

"Puppy?" She asked,

"That was his pet name for me," Explained Kate, "I would call him Monster."

"I gathered." Said Abby, "…Wait a minute," She whispered after a while, "Those flowers you used to get, from Mon…"

"Yea?"

"Mon wasn't short for Montgomery, was it?"

Kate laughed, "No, they were from Tony. He was- is –the best guy." She sighed, then whispered, "Ziva's very lucky to have him."

* * *

They were rushing to the elevator, Tony couldn't believe it. They were finally gonna see Still Water, the place Gibbs grew up!

"DiNozzo!"

"On your six boss!"

"Follow up with the Taylor family, Todd, help him."

"But I…" Ziva and McGee ran pass them into the elevator, "On it." He looked at Ziva and McGee who were grinning smugly at him and Kate, "I hate you."

They just smiled in a way that said 'you love us'. The doors started to close, "Take lots of pictures!" Begged Tony,

As soon as the elevator started moving Ziva's cell rang, "David." She answered,

"_Be careful._" Came Tony's voice,

Ziva chuckled, "I will, do not worry."

"_Ok._"

"Goodbye Tony."

"_Bye Zee, love you._"

"Love you too." He hung up,

"Tony?"

"Yes Kate?" He said, in monotone, he hadn't spoken to her since she ran crying from the bullpen,

"Congratulations and… I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Tony sighed, "I know it must really hurt, seeing me with Ziva, but you will find someone Puppy, and that's all I want for you; for you to be happy."

"Me too." Whispered Kate, and they hugged lightly before getting to work.

* * *

Ziva internally groaned when she saw she had no signal. She was trying to phone Tony; Gibbs' orders of course, but she knew Tony would want her to call anyway.

"Afraid you're not gonna have much luck,"

Ziva turned to find an older man standing on the path, watching her, "Occasionally though, when the wind is right you can get a signal."

"Thank you." Said Ziva, closing her phone, "Is there a public phone around here I could use?"

"There's one in my store. My name's Jackson."

"Ziva."

"Ziva?" Jackson looked at the ground, "Well, Ziva, it looks like you dropped something." A twenty dollar bill sat on the ground. Ziva bent down to pick it up; but Jackson put his cane over it.

"Kind of tells a story, doesn't it? A twenty dollar bill in your wallet is just a piece of paper. You put it on the ground and, suddenly, it's full of wonder."

Ziva smiled, she liked this man.

"Context, can change a thing."

"That it can." Jackson released the bill and Ziva picked it up, "For instance, I'll bet, back in, uh... Israel, you were considered a pretty girl. You step one foot in my country and, instantly, you're an exotic beauty."

"When did we start talking about people?" Asked Ziva; amused.

"Well if the 'I' in 'NCIS' is to be believed, you're observant enough to realise that all this is a pretext for engaging a young woman in conversation."

"Word travels fast." Came Gibbs' voice,

"That it does." Said Jackson, "When people actually open their mouths and speak with one another. You don't call. You don't write. Were you gonna come by and say 'hi'?"

"Hi… Jack."

"Hi… Leroy."

"Ziva, McGee," Said Gibbs, "Jackson Gibbs. My father."

McGee looked confused. Ziva was wide eyed. She _had_ to call Tony.

* * *

Ziva walked into the store to find Gibbs yelling at McGee.

_**BANG!**_

"What was that?!" Asked McGee and the three ran out side to see the car full of their evidence in flames.

"Jethro? Jethro? Everybody ok?" Jackson asked

"Yeah fine." Said Gibbs in monotone,

"All our evidence was in there."

Ziva stopped listening. Not one minute earlier, had she sat in that car.

A hand went to her flat stomach, as though she was trying to cradle her child. She turned and vomited on the footpath.

"What now?" She asked wiping her mouth.

"You ok Ziva?" Asked Jackson,

"I'm fine. The baby…" Her voice trailed off,

"Baby? Congratulations."

"Thank you."

A car pulled up behind the now toasted car.

"Hey guys." Said Abby,

"What happened?" Asked Kate,

"Looks like someone stuffed a rag in a gas tank and lit the fuse."

"And toasted our DNA." Spoke Ziva from her sitting position next to the vomit Jackson was pouring sand over.

Tony rushed over and crouched down, "You ok Zee?"

"Fine Tony, just morning sickness."

"You sure?"

Ziva laughed, "Yes Tony."

Tony took her hand, "I missed you."

"You're a wuss."

"Can't a guy miss his fiancée when she goes all the way to Still Water, Pennsylvania?"

Ziva rolled her eyes as Abby loudly 'aww'ed.

* * *

Ziva sat in the front seat of the car, not listening to the conversation between, Abby, McGee, Tony, and Kate. She thought of Gibbs and Jack, and her relationship with her father. He didn't know of her pregnancy or her engagement, and she doubted his reaction would be a good one.

She thought of her mother and Ari. They would be so happy for her. Neither of them wanted her to become apart of Mossad, they wanted her to be an ordinary girl, though that was impossible after Catryn. She could imagine Ari's face light up when he was told he would be an uncle. And Tali celebrating by dancing around the room and hugging her tightly. How would she tell her father?

Suddenly Ziva gasped, "Michael." She breathed,

**Reviews are love! And well, i need some cheering up...**


	25. Every Plane has a Silver Lining

ok here is chapter 25, set during 6x05 Nine Lives,

**Chapter 25 – Every Plane has a Silver Lining**

Ziva sat on a park bench looking down at her ring as it shone in the early morning light. She thought of Catryn, she really needed to find her, to hold her in her arms once more. The only way of doing that would be to see Michael. Only Michael would help her.

She had asked her father about Catryn and Samara when she first arrived to America as a liaison but he refused to talk about it.

"Stop! Chester! Come back!" Yelled a voice, Ziva looked up and saw a young girl, chasing after a muddy brown dog. The dog ran straight to her and jumped on her lap.

"Oof!" Exclaimed Ziva and the dog landed on her, "Down." She tried to convince the dog off her lap, mentally thanking god it didn't jump on her stomach,

"Sorry," Said the girl, out of breath and pulling the dog off Ziva, "He's only a puppy, we haven't quite trained him," She held up a leash, a collar on the end, "He slipped out of his collar."

Ziva smiled and stood up, brushing her lap clean, "It is ok. He is a very cute dog."

"Yea," Smiled the girl as she knelt down, putting the collar back on the dog, "But exhausting; mum said I could only keep him if I exercised him every morning before school, and well, I'm starting to regret my discission."

Ziva laughed, "How old are you?"

The girl smiled, "Twelve and a half."

Ziva smiled, this girl helped her make up her mind.

She was going to Tel Aviv. She was going to Michael. She was going to find Catryn.

* * *

Ziva yelled into the phone. God, this woman was insufferable! Ziva slammed down the phone then muttered a swear word under her breathe.

"I don't speak Hebrew, but I'm pretty sure you just swore." Smiled Tony; with his usual DiNozzo smile, "What happened? Your Men of Mossad calendar get lost in the mail? …Women of Mossad calendar get lost in the mail?"

"If you must know, it was an airline reservation that got lost."

"You're going to Israel?" Asked Kate

"Not if I cannot get a seat on the flight I want." Tony walked around, staring at Ziva but staying quiet. "What?" She asked, looking up at him,

"Is it a 'what'... or a 'who'?" He smiled to show he was joking.

Ziva laughed, "Now you're speaking in a language that I do not understand."

"Weren't you just in Israel?" Asked Tony, getting a thick book and pretending to read,

"So?"

Tony said nothing.

Ziva stood and started to walk to Tony's space. "What is it that is bothering you so much, Tony?"

"Do I look troubled?"

"As a matter of fact..." Said McGee,

"Actually…" Said Kate,

"Are you getting so hot and bothersome because, um, you think I may be having a little fun?" Tony quickly started to look busy as Gibbs walked in and answered his ringing phone.

"As you know, people go on vacations all the time." Ziva said as she walked back to her desk,

"Normal people."

"I _am_ normal people."

"You're normal people like the people from Ordinary People are normal people."

"Grab your gear. Dead Marine." Called Gibbs,

* * *

"Glad the poor girl's not our neighbour." Ziva told Tony as she eyed the attractive girl who found their dead marine, "Just walking in, helping herself."

"That's because you're a woman, who's on her way to Tel Aviv. If you were a man... Well, let's just say I can understand why the Lance Corporal was so generous with his... tools." He said as Ziva glared at him.

"Background, DiNozzo?" Asked Gibbs,

"Liz Adler. 28 years old, recently divorced..."

"Ziva's right here Tony!" Said Kate incredulous,

"Would you rather I do this behind her back? Didn't think so."

"The victim." Reminded Gibbs,

"Sorry. Uh, that's Lance Corporal Rob Brewer." Tony and Gibbs walked to the body.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Asked Kate,

"Not really." Said Ziva, "He is a man, it's to be expected. It's not like it matters, he just looks. And as he said, I'd rather he do it in front of me, then behind my back."

"How can you be ok with it?"

"Because I know him. He is not the cheating type." And she walked away.

* * *

"Never seen anything like it before." Said Abby as she stared at the plasma, purely fascinated by the rope that their victim had been tied with.

"Rope?" Asked Gibbs,

"Not the rope. It's what's on the rope… The _mould_, Gibbs. Mould is… _fascinating_. Did you know there's over 100,000 species of mould? Which is why it's not very surprising that I haven't matched it yet… See these little conidiophores?" Abby indicated a certain picture that she had just enlarged. "That means that the mould is in the sexual phase of reproduction. In a few days, these little appendages will sprout out from the centre, and then... well, then we all know what happens next."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Abs?"

"_Yes_." Said Abby, now staring at her stomach, imagining it swollen and heavily pregnant. "But you're not… Sorry."

* * *

"And Fornell gave us nothing?" Asked Ziva,

She and Tony were looking over McGee's shoulder as he looked through Fornell's 'Fish and Tackle' case.

"Well, he wasn't in a giving mood. Though he was generous enough to give Kale an alibi."

"You think Fornell would lie to Gibbs?" Asked McGee,

"If he felt he must." Said Ziva

"Says the woman who's being evasive to her friends about her 'vacation' to Israel."

"I am intrigued by how intrigued you are by this, Tony."

"And I am curious that you are curious that I am intrigued. What's his name?"

"I do not believe I said I was actually seeing anyone. Although it would be very difficult to go to Israel and not see anyone at all; it is quite populated, you know."

"Oh, that's cute. I don't see why you're having trouble admitting this. You know, you were in Israel for four months. Plenty of time to hook up with someone."

"In that amount of time, Tony would've hooked up with several someones."

"Hey!"

"What is it you really want to know, Tony?"

"Depends, Ziva."

"On?"

"On what it is you don't want me to know."

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I just got into the FBI's true name file."

* * *

"Can't believe Fornell lied to Gibbs again." Tony said conversationally

"Well, technically, he did not lie. He just simply withheld information." Stated Ziva,

"But why would one friend, withhold information from another?" Asked Tony,

"Maybe that friend felt it was the best thing for everyone."

"Best for everyone? Or best for herself?"

"Her?" Asked Kate,

"Or him…What are you doing, McProbie? You writing Fornell's eulogy?"

"I'm checking Kale's cell records." Said McGee,

"Why?"

"Because Gibbs is extremely pissed, and I think that he would want me to."

* * *

Tony looked around the bullpen. No one was there. He was alone. He had the perfect chance.

He stood and walked slowly to Ziva's desk. He crouched down behind her chair and went to open her filing cabinet; it was locked. He lifted the lid to her scanner/printer/fax machine; nothing. He opened Ziva's desk drawers and searched.

"You lose something there Tony?" Asked McGee, as he walked into the bullpen.

"Just my ability to snoop around Ziva's desk without anyone noticing anything. Did she say anything specific to you, about taking a trip to Tel Aviv?"

"Yea."

Tony looked up,

"She did?" He stood, then walked closer, whispering, "So what did she say?"

McGee looked around then lent forward and whispered, "That she's taking a trip to Tel Aviv."

Tony groaned internally, "Thanks for bringing me up to speed."

McGee smirked,

"By the way, boss wants you to take a look at the preliminary police report of Azari's murder case." Said Tony as he started his search again.

"The slaying of that drug dealer, Randall Carlson? Why can't we ask Fornell?"

"Because the case didn't originate with the FBI."

"Local LEOs handled the preliminary investigation… Gibbs asked you to get that file didn't he?"

Tony stood again, irritated. "Fine McGee. I was trying to delegate, but if you're gonna be too lazy to take this responsibility, I guess I will do it myself, as soon as I  
finish doing what you're no longer seeing me do."

"Okay." Said McGee smugly before starting to walk to his desk, "But you know Ziva will kill you if she finds out you're doing what I am no longer seeing you do."

Tony looked at the papers on Ziva's desk; he lifted a small stack and saw a photo.

It was an attractive man smiling. He was on the deck of a boat… Topless.

Ziva hadn't actually met someone in Tel Aviv, had she?

Tony was just playing with her; after all they we're engaged, they were having a baby. Sure he was a bit nosey about the whole thing, but who wouldn't be? This was the first she'd spoken of a trip to Tel Aviv.

But this picture… Was Ziva having an affair?

"Then it's a good thing you're not seeing me do it." As he stared at the photo.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into their house talking about the case.

"Can we stop? I hate stressing over cases when I'm home." Complained Tony,

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?" Asked Ziva as she went into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of wine.

"You… Tel Aviv."

"Tony…"

"Just… Why didn't you tell me you were planning to go to Tel Aviv?"

"I only decided this morning. I told you as soon as I knew it was definite."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"For how long?"

"A week."

"You gonna call?"

"Everyday."

"Good… You know I love you, right?"

Ziva chuckled, "Yes Tony."

"Very good Miss David." And he kissed her deeply, Ziva moaned and carefully placed the bottle on the bench before (still kissing) they ventured to the couch where they fell.

The next morning both had very sore backs, and as they made to get up, hit their heads on the coffee table they'd somehow manoeuvred under to fall asleep.

* * *

"Okay, McGee, what do you see?" Asked Abby as she put a enlarge picture on the plasma in her lab.

"Crunch Berries cereal."

"Okay, now what do you see?" She changed the picture,

"Ooh, French vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles." Said McGee with a smile,

"Interesting. All right, how about now?" She put the last picture on the screen, and walked around to stand next to McGee, "Come on, McGee, say it. We're grownups. Sex. Say it."

"Sex."

"Mould sex. I mean, it's practically mould _porn_."

"Why are you showing me mould porn?" Asked McGee, confused

"Because this stachybotrys chartarum was on..." Abby walked around to her evidence table and McGee followed, "the rope. The same rope that was used to kill two Marines in the past two days. Particularly when you consider just how rare this mould is. It's okay, McGee. It's deadly, but it's sealed. Now all I have to do is match it." She turned away and went to her computer, when she turned to face McGee again he was looking at the seeled container the mould was in.

"McGee!" She hissed, "Give the guys a little privacy."

McGee smiled to him self then walked around to Abby.

"Abby?"

"Yea?"

"I've been thinking… You wanna give it a go?" He asked nervously,

"Give what a go, McGee?"

"It… I mean, uhh, us. Just if you want, 'cause if you wanna stay friend well I'm fi-" Abby cut his sentence off by kissing him.

"Of course I wanna give it a go, McGee!"

McGee sighed, "Good."

* * *

Tony switched off ZNN then looked over at Ziva; they were alone in the bullpen.

"Picked a hell of a time to leave."

"I will make it up to you." She said in monotone,

"Oh hey, almost forgot." He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a neck-support for flights, "It's a long flight to Tel Aviv, if you want you can borrow this thing, you know, helps you sleep on the plane."

"I'm flying first class." Stated Ziva,

"Oh… Never mind… Nesi'a tova."

Ziva looked at him. "See you next week." And with that she left.

Tony stared after her. No hug, no kiss, no 'I love you' no nothing. Just a small comment that meant nothing. He fished out his phone and opened his speed dial.

Gibbs

Ziva

Kate

McGee

Abby

He scrolled to 2 and his finger hovered over the call button.

Tony sighed and closed his phone before banging his head on the desk.

**OK, here's the deal; if I get five reviews before I go to bed tonight (2-3 hours away) then I will post chapter 26 tonight!**


	26. The Platinum Rule of Dating

ok here is the next chapter, and i warn you, it's really short....

**Chapter 26 – The Platinum Rule of Dating**

She smiled. She stepped of the plain and a stewardess smiled politely at her, "_Shalom miss_." She said in Hebrew,

"_Shalom._" Said Ziva,

She walked down the corridor towards her gate and followed the signs to the luggage conveyable. She waited five minutes before she saw her small suitcase; she grabbed it and turned around. She grinned broadly at what she saw.

"_Michael_!" She yelled running towards him, she dropped her bag at their feet and placed her hand on his shoulders, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she kissed him all over his face; not caring if she got him in the cheeks, nose, eyes, or lips.

Michael grinned, chuckling, "_Shalom Ziva_."

Ziva pressed the side of her face to his and whispered, her lips brushing against his ear, "_Shalom Michael._" She sighed and buried her face in his neck, smiling.

Michael kissed the top of her head. "_I missed you, Ziva David._"

"_And I missed you, Michael Rivkin_."

"_Home_?"

"_Yes_."

* * *

When they arrived at Michael's place Ziva went to the bedroom and changed into just a singlet and fresh underwear then brushed her teeth, Michael walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"_Ready for bed_?" He whispered,

Ziva nodded, and he picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom and placing her on the bed.

"_Goodnight Michael_." She yawned

That night Michael held Ziva in his arms and she let down her guard, relaxing before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"_Goodnight, Ziva_." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

**no flames please!**

**reviews are love...  
**


	27. Their Bunny Baby

Here's the next chapter... _**WARNING: CONTENT MAY OFFEND SOME READERS**_

**Chapter 27 – Their Bunny Baby**_(btw, in case you haven't realised {which i doubt} each chapter name {and the story name} is an incorrect idiom, this one comes from a term i'm not quite sure is real, a 'Bonnie' baby is a happy cheerful beautiful baby, my great aunt was called Bonnie {well, nick-named} because when she was born someone said, 'isn't she a bonnie baby?', so yea... thats my not so interesting story, i'm turning into Ducky, lol)_

The next morning Ziva woke in a comfortable, warm embrace.

"Tony?" She yawned,

She heard a soft chuckle, "_Good morning sleepy head_." Michael whispered,

"_Michael, I thought you were Tony_." Whispered Ziva,

"_How is the boyfriend_?" He asked, smiling,

"_Not a boyfriend anymore._"

"_You broke up_?"

Ziva grinned, "_No_…" She looked at him then raised her left hand, "_We're engaged._"

Michaels mouth fell open, "_Ziva_!" He hugged her, "_Congratulations_!"

"_Thank you, Michael_." Smiled Ziva, "_But there is something else._"

"_What_?" Asked Michael,

"_I am not sure if I can tell you_."

"_Ziva, we're partners, best friends, you're like my sister. And after Catryn, you can tell me anything, you know that_."

Ziva sighed, "_You are very kind, Michael, saying those things. You always know how to make me feel better. You are truly a brother to me_."

Michael smiled, "_What do you have to tell me_?"

"_I am pregnant. It is Tony's_."

"_You are lying_." Said Michael simply,

"_I am not_." Defended Ziva, making Michael laugh,

"_I do not doubt you are pregnant with Tony's child Ziva. But I do doubt that that is what you wanted to tell me._"

Ziva sighed. "_I need to ask you a favour_."

"_What favour_?"

"_I want… I need to find Catryn_."

"_Ziva no; she is with Samara, she is safe_."

"_I need to see her_!"

"_Ziva…_" Warned Michael,

"_Do you not understand?! Michael I must see her, I must find her_!"

"_Your father will never approve! And if you think asking him now that you are pregnant and engaged to an Italian-American non-Jewish man, will help you not as smart as I once thought! Ziva you are not thinking_!"

"_So what if Tony is not Jewish! He makes me happy! And so will Catryn! Michael please, you must help me! You are the only one that can; Samara is your mother after all_!"

Michael went dark, "_Samara stopped being my mother the day she took Catryn, just as Eli stopped being your father the day he asked her to_."

"_Michael, please_!"

Michael thought and sighed deeply, "_I will think about it Ziva, but in the mean time you will need help telling your father, yes_?"

"_Yes. And… thank you Michael_."

"_That is alright_."

* * *

That morning Michael and Ziva stayed in his small home gym, Ziva on the treadmill as Michael used the bench press (he didn't need a spotter). After lunch they went the short journey to Mossad Head Quarters and Ziva walked straight to her father's office.

"_Ziva_!" Said his surprised assistant, "_I did not realise you were in the country_."

"_Shalom Chesed, I wish to talk to my father_."

"_Of course! You are lucky, Ziva, he has no meetings_."

Ziva smiled, "_Thank you Chesed_."

"_You are welcome_."

"_Michael_." Said Ziva; "_Let us not keep my father waiting_."

"_Let us not_." He agreed,

Ziva walked right up to the door, raised her hand to hover over the handle and froze.

"_It is alright Ziva_," Soothed Michael, and he put his arm around her waist, opening the door just as Chesed spoke into her phone,

"_Director, your daughter and Officer Rivkin are here to see you_."

"_Ziva, my darling! What a wonderful surprise. You have come to visit your old father."_ He smiled at her, his eyes following Michael's arm which was still around Ziva's waist, as he led her into the room.

"_Shalom Papa_," Ziva said, "_I am only here for a week, I need to get some things done,_" She looked at Michael and Eli smiled again,

"_You miss Michael; it is understandable; you have been in America for a month, plenty of time to miss your lover._"

Ziva closed her eyes and forced herself not to cringe at the term 'lover' when speaking of her and Michael.

"_If you'll excuse me, Director David, but our reason of coming here is of great importance_." Said Michael,

"_Great importance_?" Asked Eli. He turned to Ziva, "_What is it my child_?"

"_Papa I have news_." Started Ziva, she looked at Michael, who tightened his arm around her comfortingly, making Ziva smile confidently and face her father, "_I am engaged_."

Eli grinned broadly and jumped up, walking around his desk, "_Ziva this is wonderful! I knew you would come around to the idea_!" He kissed her proudly and turned to Michael, "_Congratulations, welcome to the family Michael_." He shook Michael's hand firmly,

"_Papa_." Said Ziva, but Eli ignored her,

"_This is wonderful, I shall start planning the wedding immediately. A traditional Jewish wedding_."

"_Papa it is not Michael I am engaged to_."

Eli froze and turned to her. "_Who_?"

"_To-_"

"_I forbade you to be with that man! No, I will not let you marry him! You will marry Michael; he is the perfect man for you. He is Mossad and he is Jewish._"

"_Papa! I can not marry Michael! He is more of a brother to me then Ari! I am in love with Tony! And we will be married!_"

"_Ziva_." Eli said calmly, "_Is there something else I should know_?"

"_Ziva, tell him_." Michael whispered,

"_Papa I am pregnant. And Tony is the father_."

* * *

She wasn't sure how he had done it, but somehow Ziva found Michael leaving her side and her father having her escorted to his top physician's house. She sat in the lobby, accompanied by one of her father's protection detail; he was there so she wouldn't run.

After twenty minutes of waiting Eli came out of the next room and walked to Ziva,

"_It took some convincing, but he will see you now_."

"_Papa,_" tried Ziva,

"_Go_!" and he pulled her up by the elbow and forced her into the next room where his Doctor stood.

"_Shalom Miss David_."

"_Shalom Doctor_."

"_Are you ready_?"

"_For_?"

"_For your abortion_."

* * *

Ziva walked back into Michael's apartment that night, crying.

"_Ziva, what is wrong_?" Asked Michael,

"_My father, Michael, he took me to his physician to- to-_" She burst into a fresh wave of tears, "_to get an abortion._"

**SORRY IF I OFFENED ANYONE, JUST GO WITH ME HERE, OKAY?**

**Reviews are love, flames are hate**

**please don't flame, just think Ziva isnt cheating on Tony :]  
**


	28. Healthy as a Steed

set during 6x06 Murder 2.0

this is for Debs and Ash, they'll understand once they read it...

**Chapter 28 – Healthy as a Steed**

Ziva was back in America after a week of ignoring her father, fighting Michael, and trying to track Catryn, needless to say she was very tired and very irritated.

It didn't help that on her arrival back at DC, she had to go to work (until late at night) and she was sure she would most likely cause someone at least some bodily harm. That someone was McGee.

McGee walked out of the elevator, coffee in hand when Kate ran up to him.

"Don't go in there McGee, hide."

"What are you doing?" Asked McGee,

"Just trying to save you from-"

"What did Tony do?" McGee cut off Kate

"Why do you assume it's me?" Called Tony from his desk, "That's a good point, but in this case, actually-"

"McGee!" Yelled Ziva from her place at McGee's desk,

"Too late. Nice knowing you Tim." Spoke Kate,

"Why is she sitting at my...?" Asked McGee

"You're on your own, Probie." Said Tony,

"McGee, get in here!" Yelled Ziva,

"Plead temporary insanity; it's your best bet." Laughed Tony,

"What did I tell you, McGee?" Asked Ziva angrily,

"About what?" Asked McGee cautiously,

Ziva hit her hands on his desk and stood, then walked to McGee, grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his desk then pointed at the screen where the three photo's Tony had taken of her in LA were displayed. "I told you to destroy those... _twice_."

"I did. I did. No. I... I-I didn't, um... Tony. Tony. Tony must have..."

Kate laughed, "Like she cares if Tony has them."

"What? When you went to get coffee?" Asked Ziva accusingly; "You did not erase those photos, did you? Hmm? Admit it! And I will spare you _one_, of your eyes."

"I did not erase those photos." Said McGee, beaten, "I think I know what happened. Um, I-I-I-I... I just deleted my old screensaver **(AN: why did McGee have the photos as his screensaver?)**, and theoretically, the operating system could have defaulted to the photo directory, but, you know, the odds..."

"Today's not your lucky day." Hissed Ziva,

"It is Halloween later this week." Added Tony,

"And I did see a black cat this morning… Well, it was... it was dark brown."

"Give me your hand." Ordered Ziva,

"Better than losing an eye, McGee," Said Gibbs as he walked in, "Let's go."

"What do have, Gibbs?" Asked Kate as they all grabbed their gear,

"What do we have? We have a... It's a good question, Kate."

* * *

"My-My mother isn't quite herself today." Stuttered Tony in an old English accent, as he took photos of the blood in the shower, "_Psycho_."

"You certainly have your moments." Teased Kate, laughing

"The movie, Kate."

"I know. Just trying to prolong the moment when you make us all a little dumber with your movie references." She smiled sweetly,

"Norman Bates, shower scene." Ziva rolled her eyes as Tony looked into the bedroom, noticing the massage oils and handcuffs, "Looks like their night was ruined."

"I am going to ruin McGee's whole year." Stated Ziva simply as she put some blood in an evidence tube for Abby,

"Don't you think you're being a bit… uptight, about this photo thing?" Asked Kate, but then she remembered her wet t-shirt comp photo, "No wait, don't answer that."

"No, really. What do you think he's doing with it?" Asked Ziva getting annoyed,

"I would rather shave my eyeballs than contemplate that." Said Tony repressing a shiver,

* * *

"Jethro." Called Jenny,

"Yes?"

"You and your team don't hope to do anything of use concerning your case at this time of night do you?"

Gibbs sighed, "I guess not." He turned to the team, "Go home. Sleep. Don't be late tomorrow."

The team packed up and left slowly, leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone in the bullpen.

"Jen how's your health?" Asked Gibbs,

"Don't start that again. I am perfectly fine."

Gibbs looked at her, but let it pass. He stood and stretched. "I need coffee."

Jenny laughed, "You need sleep, come on; I'll take you home."

* * *

"Primitus-victor dot com is just a placeholder." Explained Abby, as she discussed the website link found in the victims mouth, "The link redirects to a Cyber Vid video."

"Cyber... vid?" Asked Gibbs, confused,

"Anyone can upload anything, and anyone can watch it."

"You know, boss, like, uh, LonelyGirl15?" Said Tony,

"Evolution of Dance?" Suggested Ziva

"The Numa Numa Guy." Added McGee,

"The Beached Whale."

"Yeah." Said Abby, and she opened up the video of the Beached Whale,

"How cute." Said Ziva as the Whale came on screen.

"_Oh nu, oh nu._" Said the whale in a New Zealand accent, "_I'm beeched bruu. I'm beeched asz!_"

"_Hey bruu._" A pelican walked towards the whale,

"_Oh, hey bruu._"

"_What are you doing, bruu?_"

"_Dude, I'm beeched asz!_" Complained the whale,

"_Ohhh, shit! You're beeched asz!_"

"_Tell me something I dun't knuw._"

"I love this video." Said Kate, laughing quietly,

"Wow, Katie liking something that mochs another culture and country." Teased Tony

"Oh I love it!" Said Abby, Gibbs turned to look at her, "Sorry. Back to... Back to our video." She typed something then said, "We're the first viewers."

* * *

"Victim's name is Billy Cole." McGee told Gibbs as they stood in front of the plasma, "26, native of Virginia."

"Civilian?" Asked Gibbs,

"Yeah. Cole worked at a local car wash. Abby got a hit off his DNA. Two years ago, he donated his sperm."

"Ah," Said Tony, as he, Kate, and Ziva walked into the bullpen, "the things people will do for money."

"You donated your sperm." Pointed out Ziva as she put her backpack on her desk,

Kate spat out her mouthful of water then put her drink bottled down.

"What?!"

"I didn't do that for the money; just to enrich the world."

"You donated sperm? When?" Asked Kate,

"Don't worry Caitlin," Said Ziva, "Nobody but us are crazy enough to want it." And she smacked Tony on the butt,

"Hey!" Said Tony; before walking over next to McGee, "So, boss, I spoke to security at Quantico." He got a look from McGee, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt? …Lets see who the boss likes better." McGee and Tony looked at Gibbs expectantly,

"Ziva, Kate, what you got?" Ziva and Kate gave Tony identical 'I win' smiles,

"Security at Quantico insists no one could have gotten past their checkpoints with a body." Said Ziva, as she walked next to Tony,

"We think they must have used one of the rivers." Added Kate, also walking over,

"But how do you drag a dead guy two miles through the water unless…" Said Tony, trailing off,

"It was frozen." Finished Gibbs,

"No. I was gonna say, unless you had one of those James Bond submersible sleds from Thunderball, but frozen's good. Float him right in."

"What else you got?" Asked Gibbs,

"Actually..." Said McGee, but he paused and Gibbs looked at him pointedly, "You know, actually, I don't have anything else. Cole had no criminal record, and,  
uh, no one reported him missing."

"Any connection to the couple on base?" Asked Kate,

"As far as I can tell, they were the first ones to turn on their water."

"Well, the killer did leave a message for whoever found the body." Said Tony, "Click the click." And McGee pressed the clicker, a photo of the paper telling the website came up, then replaced by a loop of the video footage of the bear, the batsman, and the clock.

"A cryptic message." Said Ziva,

"Could be anything." Said Tony, "But we'll figure it out. We can do better." He added at look from Gibbs,

"McGee, Billy Cole's address." McGee handed Gibbs a slip of paper, "DiNozzo." He said before walking away,

"On your six, Boss." Called Tony, before bending over and kissing Ziva's cheek, "Hey, you haven't forgot about that screensaver, have you, Ziva?" He asked as he walked away,

"Actually, I had." Said Ziva. She turned to McGee threateningly, "Thanks for reminding me."

"What are fiancé's for?!" Called Tony,

* * *

Tony and Kate walked up the path to Loominosity Pictures. Speaking of suspects; Rose in particular.

"Nice girl. Wasn't my type, though." Said Tony,

"Really? She was has breasts, and is, you know, alive." Joked Kate,

"Well, I have standards Kate, otherwise, I'd still be dating you." He teased before they knocked on the bars covering the door.

"Hello?" Called a voice before the door opened revealing an old man, "What do you want?"

"NCIS." Said Tony, holding up his badge, "Like to ask you a few questions."

**Reviews are love!  
**


	29. Snipping Around

Hey guys! ok I just want to let you know that for the next four-five days i'll be on a vacation and i don't know if i'll be able to reach the internet or not. (i'll take my USB and my sister's laptop though)

**Chapter 29 – Snipping Around**

Ziva sat on their bed in just her pants and bra; she was brushing her teeth while Tony stood in the shower.

"Zeeeeeee-vahhhhhh," Called Tony, stretching out the syllables of her name even more then normal, "Get in here."

"Tony, I am brushing my teeth."

"Come on Ziva, I know you're just dying to see me naked and in the shower."

"You just want me to be naked and in the shower." Pointed out Ziva,

"Well, yea, but that's not why I'm calling you."

"Fine." Ziva stood, walked through the open en suite bathroom door and went straight to the sink, where she spat out her toothpaste and washed her toothbrush. When she turned she couldn't stop her eyes travelling down his naked body with the water.

"What do you want Tony?"

Tony grinned, "To see you." He looked her up and down, "You look gorgeous in that outfit."

Ziva laughed, "I'll be in bed Tony." And she started to walk out of the room,

"I can't wait!" Called Tony, making Ziva laugh again as she changed into her new satin nightie.

Five minutes later Tony pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed next to Ziva, who sat up reading her book.

"Hey Ziva?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Yes Tony?"

"You haven't told me about Tel Aviv yet, how was it?"

"It was good." Said Ziva in monotone,

"Hmm, I have a question, no wait… I have two questions."

Ziva sighed, putting down her book. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you kiss me goodbye?"

Ziva sighed, "I was annoyed with you. I don't like you snipping into my life."

"Snooping." Corrected Tony, "Ok, next question; what did you do in Tel Aviv? You never said on the phone."

Ziva sighed again. She put her book on the floor then turned to Tony. She told him about her flight, and Michael, about how her father arranged for her to date Michael and how he was a brother to her. She told him about the last time she was in Tel Aviv and she and Michael went on a boat trip, a brief vacation. She told him everything about her week, everything except for her surprise trip to the doctor.

"You're not telling me something." Said Tony,

"I told you everything."

"No." Said Tony, "You skipped the part between going to Mossad and going back to Michael's apartment. The first day."

"It is nothing interesting."

"Ziva."

"Tony, do not push. It is nothing."

"Where did you go?"

"Tony!" Tony just smiled innocently at her, and she groaned. She had to get his mind of this so she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

Tony groaned and pulled her so she was on top, and he let his hands roam up her sides, pushing her arms up and grabbing her wrists, he then rolled them over, pinning her into the bed with his body, biting her neck (leaving what would defiantly be a very visible hickey, tomorrow).

Ziva smiled as she let out a moan. Her plan had worked.

Tony held her wrists tighter and brought his lips to her ear, which he nibbled before whispering in her ear, "Zee-vahh, what happened, Zee-vahh?"

Ziva's smile disappeared; Tony rolled off her and grinned cheekily at her. She sighed, "My father took me to his physician."

"What? Why?" Ziva pulled him into another kiss, this one more demanding and passionate,

"You can't distract me." He mumbled into her lips, before pushing her back,

"Oh really?" Asked Ziva, and before he could say or do anything she flung the blanket up and crawled down to Tony's waist. She pulled his boxers from him and started to kiss and touch his most prized possession.

Ten minutes later, as much as she disliked to she swallowed, grimacing slightly, before sliding up his body, kissing and biting his muscular stomach and chest.

Tony pulled her into an embrace and nuzzled her neck, "I love you." He mumbled planting a short kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you too." Ziva whispered into his ear,

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it helps, trust me. You've made me talk and it helped, if only for a little while."

Ziva sighed, "Ok Tony." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and started to tell him of her trip to the doctor.

_After twenty minutes of waiting Eli came out of the next room and walked to Ziva,_

"_It took some convincing, but he will see you now__."_

"_Papa__," tried Ziva,_

"_Go__!" and he pulled her up by the elbow and forced her into the next room where his Doctor stood before leaving._

"_Shalom Miss David__."_

"_Shalom Doctor__."_

"_Are you ready__?"_

"_For__?"_

"_For your abortion.__" _

"_Abortion?"_

"What!" Exclaimed Tony, and he pulled Ziva's nightie up to look at her flat stomach, "You mean, he killed, no _murdered_ our child?! I may not be very religious Ziva but I'm still Catholic, and abortions, well, that's one part of my religion I actually follow."

"Let me finish Tony." Said Ziva in monotone,

Tony sighed and pressed a kiss just above her naval, "Ok."

"_Yes, your father has informed me of your attack in America, and your wish to keep it private, do not worry, I will not tell anyone__."_

"_Attack__?" Asked Ziva,_

"_Hmm, he did not mention memory loss, but it is understandable, the trauma of going through what you have will always have ill-effects on the mind__."_

"_What I've gone through? Doctor, what are you speaking of__?"_

_The doctor sighed, "__You're pregnant Ziva, as result of your rape in America__."_

"_Rape? No, doctor, you've been lied to. I was not raped__."_

_The doctor frowned, "__Your father told me you were in denial__." He sighed, "__What do you think happened in the attack, if you were not raped__?"_

"_I wasn't attacked; this baby is my fiancé's. I am keeping my baby__."_

"So you didn't get it done?!" Asked Tony excitedly,

"Tony, do you want me to tell you the story or not?!" Tony zipped his lips and Ziva continued,

"_You are sure__?"_

"_Yes. But…__" she looked nervously at the door, "__can you tell my father I had it done. He does not approve of my relationship and will do anything to try and keep me from him__." The doctor considered this for a moment, "__You will still be paid__." Ziva added as an after thought,_

"_Alright__," Said the doctor, "__I will go along with you__."_

"So we're still having a baby?" Asked Tony, slightly confused,

Ziva laughed, "Yes Tony, we are still having a baby." Tony whooped and pulled Ziva into his arms kissing her happily on the lips before laying her down and pressing numerous kisses to her stomach.

He looked up, grinning, "I still can't believe we're gonna be parents."

Ziva's breath caught in her throat. Parents. Her; a _mother_. She couldn't help but think back to when she was fourteen and asking her father about her future outside of Mossad.

"_Ziva you are not that woman! You will not ruin your life by starting a family that will fall apart beneath your feet! You will never be the woman to bear a child, never, even if I have to force it from you!"_ _Eli David's voice yelled,_

And force her family from her he did; Ari, Tali, her mother, Samara, Catryn, Tony, and now this little one, that she had only just managed to save.

But deep down he was right.

She wasn't the motherly type. She wasn't prepared or capable to start a family, and if she did, it'd fall apart beneath her, making her weak and emotional.

This was a bad idea.

**Reviews are love! :]  
**


	30. MOS

_Hey again! I know it's been a while but i had some MAJOR writter's block._

_  
**i would like to let you all know that there was a mistake in the previous chapter, and that mistake will effect the rest of the story, i have edited it, so could you all please forget what you read last chap and re read it now, THANK YOU!**_

_here's chap 30 (set during 6x07 Collateral Damage)_**  
**

**Chapter 30 – MOS**

Ziva and Kate glared at Tony as he talked to an attractive blonde woman; a NCIS recruit.

"Wow, I am very impressed, Gymnastics."

"Yeah, for years." Flirted the woman,

"Where?"

"In Japan, Germany, all across the country."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Ziva walked to McGee's desk and glared some more.

"Tony still hitting on the new recruits huh?" Asked McGee,

"Ignorant, hopeful, and eager to please." Described Ziva, still glaring,

"Well what recruit isn't?"

"She wasn't talking about the recruit." Kate said before calling out, "Tony! Your fiancée wants you."

The blonde woman looked at Tony incredulously,

"Sorry, just one minute." Said Tony, he walked over and placed his hands on Ziva's hips, "Yes Sweet Cheeks? ...What?"

"You know there are rules about harassment, DiNozzo." Said Kate,

Tony turned his head and pulled a business card from his pocket, "Then perhaps I should keep this number she gave me in case I want to file a claim."

"You are fortunate recruits are not allowed to carry guns, Tony." Said Ziva simply,

"I don't know if you noticed Ziva, but she, and they, don't exactly want to shoot me."

"Give them credit DiNozzo; they only met you five minutes ago." Said Kate,

Ziva smirked then lent forwards and kissed Tony lightly. He kissed back making McGee and Kate look away awkwardly.

"So," Said McGee loudly, trying to make Ziva and Tony stop, "Are you joining Abby on her big shopping trip?"

"Yes." Said Kate equally loudly, "Perhaps Ziva could join us." She sighed as this did nothing to stop Ziva and Tony.

"There must be some way to make them stop." Sighed McGee,

"There is," Smiled Kate as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

He smacked them both on the back of the head, "What part of 'keep it out of the office' do you two not understand?"

"Oh, hey boss." Said Tony, "I think I'll go with the, 'out of the office' part."

Gibbs turned to Ziva, who looked down, "Won't happen again, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed, "Yes it will." He muttered under his breath before grabbing his SIG and badge from his desk draw, "Bank guard shot dead in Quantico."

"Quantico?" Asked Kate,

"You heard right, let's go!" And they hurried to the elevator, passing the recruits on the way, the blonde glaring at Ziva as she passed.

* * *

Jenny sat in the silence. It was late at night and almost everyone had long since left the NCIS building. She sighed, setting the file in her hands on the table, before rubbing her eyes under her glasses, then placing her elbows on her desk and holding her face in her hands.

She should call Jethro; she would have to stay late tonight. Just as she was about to reach for the phone, there was a knocking at her door.

"Come in." She said as she straightened up.

Ducky walked in, "Good evening Jennifer."

"Ducky, what can I do for you?"

Ducky walked forward and sat in the chair opposite Jenny.

"Jennifer, you recall last year, you had me run some tests, medical tests."

"Yes."

"Jennifer, the results of the blood tests I ran, well I told you when they came in."

"I remember."

"Then you will also remember what they showed. Jennifer, you should have deceased months ago."

Jenny sighed, "That blood sample I gave you was not mine, and if it was then yes, you are correct, I should've and would've died months ago."

"If it was not your blood, then whose was it?"

Jenny looked into the doctor's curious, caring eyes, and she decided to tell the truth. "My brother's."

"Oh dear." Murmured Ducky, "And he…"

"Died? …Yes. He died almost three months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you Ducky." Smiled Jenny sadly. "Good night."

"Good night, Director." Said Ducky, before leaving the office quietly,

* * *

"What's your MOAS?" Abby asked the following night,

Ziva looked confused and turned to Tony, "MOAS?" She whispered,

"Mother of All Secrets."

"Oh."

McGee, Ziva, Tony, Jenny, Gibbs, and Kate had all been invited to dinner at Abby's house, the evening had passed quickly and they now sat around Abby's small living room.

"Well?" Asked Abby,

"Uhh…" Michael's words echoed in her head…

'_Samara stopped being my mother the day she took Catryn, just as Eli stopped being your father the day he asked her to_.'

"When I went to Tel Aviv, my father tried to force me…" Her voice trailed off and Tony pulled her into a comforting half embrace, "He tried to force me to have an abortion."

Abby gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth as Gibbs yelled 'What!', Kate stared and murmured 'Oh my God', and Jenny exclaimed, 'He didn't!'

"Did you?" Asked McGee, tentatively,

"No, but he thinks I did."

"Whoa."

"What is your MOS, Abby?" Asked Ziva,

"MOAS," Corrected Tony,

Abby looked at him pleadingly at everyone,

"I'll go." Said Jenny, "I need to get it off my chest."

Abby smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' before letting Jenny talk,

"I have an identical sister, and a non-identical brother, we're triplets. My sister died when we were twenty, since then I've been a workaholic."

"What about your brother?" Asked Kate,

"He died almost three months ago, he had a disease."

There was a small silence before Ziva spoke, "I think it is McGee's turn."

"What? No!"

"Come on McGee."

"Yea Timmy."

McGee sighed, "Fine. My MOAS is… Ok. The first girl I slept with turned out to be my second cousin."

Tony burst out laughing and Ziva had to use all her self control not to follow suit. Kate let out a disgusted 'Eww!', Gibbs was (as normal) unreadable, Jenny looked shocked, and Abby was staring at McGee with wide eyes.

"Look, we didn't find out until years later."

"It's still disgusting." Said Kate,

"Probably better then your MOAS Katie." Teased Tony,

Kate glared, "Shut up DiNozzo."

"Ooo, touchy." Joked Tony. "What _is_ your MOAS?"

Kate sighed, "Do you really want to know, Tony?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You remember the morning we got that letter with Y Pestis?"

"How could I forget Kate, I had the plague!"

"Yeah, well you remember that when I came in that morning I said I had a cold?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

"What was it?" Asked Gibbs,

"A disguise."

"A disguise?"

"Yes," Said Kate, "I was disguising the fact I had been crying. That morning you see, well; that morning I woke to discover I had a miscarriage."

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET FIVE REVIEWS (unless im sleeping, lol)**

**and because i owe you all for waiting for me, here is a preview of next chapter...  
**

_Tony and Ziva rushed into another room, "Get on the ground!" Yelled a guard holding a rifle at Ziva,_

_"No! No, no, no!" Said Tony, but Ziva acted instinctively._

_She could feel something. She had a gut feeling._

_This man would hurt her, Tony, and their unborn child. Ziva hit the gun out of his grip, quickly spun then slapped him across the face. She could hear Tony yelling but she couldn't stop. She threw the man over a table. Another armed guard came forwards and Tony wrestled with the gun, there was a gunshot, and Ziva could hear Gibbs yelling in the ear piece._

_The guard smashed Tony into a wall and raised the gun ready to hit._

_"TONY!" Called Ziva,_


	31. Don't Pass a Punch?

here's the next chap, set during the first half of _6x08 'Cloak'_

**Chapter 31 – Don't Pass a Punch?**

Everyone gaped at her.

"You-" Murmured Tony, "You were pregnant?"

Kate nodded as tears filled her eyes, "Eight weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kate looked up, "I wanted to Tony, but I couldn't. I had to die and work for the Secret Service, and if I told you then either when Ducky preformed Bethany's autopsy it would show she wasn't pregnant and you'd think I lied, or Bethany would have to get pregnant but she wouldn't want to do that with anyone but Ari."

"Ari?" Asked Ziva,

"Yea," Mumbled Kate, "He and Bethany had a thing, I tell you, there is nothing weirder then walking in on yourself making out with your enemy."

"Kate." Whispered Tony, "I'm so sorry."

Kate sniffed and nodded as she wiped her eyes, "That's why I stayed with you while you were infected, I couldn't bare to loose someone else."

* * *

A week later Tony, Ziva, Kate and McGee sat hard in thought.

Tony sat at his desk, Ziva in his lap, his head in the crook of her neck as he muttered to himself.

Kate sat on the filing cabinet behind them, her head back staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

Ziva had her hand pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed as she thought.

McGee sat in his chair next to Tony's desk. He looked around the room and spoke, breaking the silence. "I say we go with the fire drill."

"Please stop pitching the fire drill." Said Ziva turning in Tony's arms,

They were trying to plan a way to steal Domino, the US plans on how to act in the case of another terrorist attack. It appeared that Agent Langer wasn't the only one involved; if he was involved at all. Jenny had told Gibbs and his team was to test the new security levels. No one but them knew.

"Oo! I think I got it!" Said Tony suddenly, snapping his head up, and making the whole chair move, surprising Ziva.

"We are not digging a tunnel." Said Kate,

"Or building a catapult." Added Ziva,

"Or setting up a series of noematic tubes, though I am partial to the concept." Said McGee,

"No, I haven't figured out a way in, I figured out; we're thinking wrong." He tapped Ziva's thighs and she stood, Tony opened a drawer and took out a pile of old case reports. "We need to think less like us, and more like them." He sat down and so did Ziva.

"And who are 'them'?"

"The guys we catch. The break in specialists, the burglars, the robbers. Remember that stake out? The guy fooled you with the uh, mirror on the video surveillance?"

"We put the cameras on a loop, we can use that." Spoke McGee

"We can use that." Repeated Tony, "Ok; getting into an accessible building, how many bad guys have broken in here?" He asked,

"The Trojan Horsemen hid inside a hollowed out seat of a taxi cab, to access the evidence garage." Said Ziva,

"Nah, taxi can't get into the front gate of a high security facility."

"Any other bad guys get in?" Asked Ziva,

Kate opened her mouth but closed it when she noticed Michelle Lee standing in front of the desk her hand going to the pizza box. Tony's hand hit the lid.

"Agent Lee."

"Is this up for grabs?"

"If you can answer the question." He said, tightening his grip around Ziva's waist.

"Well, it was before my time but, I'm guessing Ziva's brother." McGee, and Tony turned to Ziva, shock in their faces.

"Half- brother… Ari."

"Read my mind Agent Lee," Said Kate, "Infiltrated NCIS in a body bag, then shot Gerald, the bastard. No offence."

"None taken."

"So hide a body in there? Gets the guards of guard, but does it get us in the door?" Asked Tony, changing the subject.

Michelle went to take a piece of pizza, "Hey!" Called Tony, "Follow up question. Hypothetical. For the cheese." Michelle smiled, stifling a laugh. "Say that a dead body was discovered at a top secret facility…"

* * *

They were explaining their war game plan to Gibbs.

"How?" Asked Gibbs,

"Sub Turanian." Said Ziva,

"Plumbing system." Explained McGee, "One way valve joins up at the main trunk under the street outside. Now they can't get in that way, but they can get out."

"Thanks for volunteering us." Said Kate,

"Wait, wait," Said Tony, "Ziva's not doing this."

"I can look after myself Tony."

Tony opened his mouth but Gibbs interrupted, "Ducky?"

"Yea, we need to ask him if we can borrow a body."

"Don't." Said Gibbs,

"It is the only way," Stated Ziva,

"Don't ask, just take it… He'll say no."

"Putting the plan in action?" Asked Kate,

"Yes, get a body, put it in motion. Oh. Last thing; other side's using live fire, do not engage, do not resist if caught, get in, get the Intel, get out. Nobody gets hurt. Especially you Ziva."

* * *

McGee, Kate, and Gibbs sat in the back of the black windowless van. They put their headphones/mics on and McGee started to type.

"Ok I'm in their video feed, recording live signal for the feedback loop." He said,

Kate took out the camera and pulled the memory card out, McGee took it from her and inserted it into the computer, and five photos came up on the screen. They showed the security code.

"And now we wait." Said Kate,

That night Tony and Ziva walked slowly and quietly to the base.

"Read me Snowman?" Asked Tony into his mic,

"Sit tight Bandit." Came Gibbs' voice through their ear pieces

"Ok, electronic pass code, 7-5-3-0-9."

"Copy," Said Ziva, "7-5-3-0-9."

"Starting the loop now, now in the cameras, guards will be watching the re-feed. Guards have entered secondary hallway, interior hallway clear."

"Green light." Said Gibbs,

Ziva and Tony quietly entered the base then ran up a small ramp to the security pass code station.

7-5-3-0-9 typed Ziva. The door buzzed and opened.

They walked in and quietly walked down the hall. Ziva punched the code in another station and they walked through the corresponding door.

"All right, there's a patrol coming through, take the first door on your right, fifteen second window go." Came McGee's voice. Tony turned and motion Ziva to a cupboard, they squeezed in and closed the door, Tony's breathing heavy.

"Stop breathing." Hissed Ziva, She looked up at Tony's face, he had excitement and fear in his eyes. She wanted to kiss him, her hormones taking over, but before she could act Gibbs' voice came through the earpieces.

"You are clear."

They quickly got out of the cupboard and continued. They ran to the next door and Ziva typed in the code, it opened, they walked on. But as the door closed and alarm sounded, a red light was flashing.

"Uh-oh." Said Kate,

"Is that a fire alarm?" Asked McGee,

"What did you do?" Asked Tony,

"What do you mean me? You!" Ziva snapped back,

"Run! Run!"

"Security alarm." Said McGee,

Ziva and Tony ran to a door but saw a figure coming, they turned and ran but there was no point. They stopped turned again and went off in a side door.

"They've spotted us!" Called Tony,

"Something's wrong." Said McGee,

"Well, yeah, I can hear that McGee." Snapped Gibbs,

"Fire alarm and Security alarm, both going off. They should not be going off!" Said Kate,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The screens turned to snow. "Our feed's been killed, we're blind.

"Game over."

Tony and Ziva rushed into another room, "Get on the ground!" Yelled a guard holding a rifle at Ziva,

"No! No, no, no!" Said Tony, but Ziva acted instinctively.

She could feel something. She had a gut feeling.

This man would hurt her, Tony, and their unborn child. Ziva hit the gun out of his grip, quickly spun then slapped him across the face. She could hear Tony yelling but she couldn't stop. She threw the man over a table. Another armed guard came forwards and Tony wrestled with the gun, there was a gunshot, and Ziva could hear Gibbs yelling in the ear piece.

The guard smashed Tony into a wall and raised the gun ready to hit.

"TONY!" Called Ziva,

The guard hit Tony and turned. Ziva wouldn't look at Tony. She could feel her heart breaking. Had he been shot? Or just knocked out? She didn't want to find out. She punched and kicked the man until he fell face first to the ground. Another guard came in straight after. Ziva knocked his gun away and flipped him.

One stood back up, Ziva punched them in the face they stumbled but remained standing. The guard she'd flipped stood as well and the two grabbed her arms.

"Hold her!" Yelled a woman, walking into the room. Ziva took advantage of the two supports and jumped up giving the woman a sharp kick in the chest.

She gasped, stumbling backwards, before raising her rifle and pointing it in Ziva's face; she lowered it then pulled back her fist and punched Ziva hard in the face.

Ziva fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Ziva stirred. She was tied up against something. A pole, or support beam. She could hear clicking. What was that? She opened her eyes.

She was in a dimly lit room. An important looking man sat in front of her, clicking something in his hands.

"Young lady. Can you speak?" Ziva looked around. Where was Tony? Was he hurt?

"Tony."

"Apologies for the shackles. We were concerned about your state of mind."

"You are right to be." Said Ziva; glareing at the man,

She could feel dry sweat on her face, dry blood under her nose. "Where is Tony?"

The man fished for something in his pocket. "Remain calm. I promise you and Agent DiNozzo will soon be reunited." He had a Cubin in his hand, he clipped the end and smelt it, "Cubin. Prohibited in the states, I trust you won't tell anyone."

The door banged open and a man walked into the doorway. "Director Shepard has arrived sir."

The man with the Cubin got off the chair he was sitting on, "She's awake." He walked out. Ziva looked up as she heard a third pair of footsteps walk in.

"Tony." She said, "What's going on?"

Tony bent down to undo the cuffs, "I am not entirely sure. Ow." He undid the shackles and helped her up, "Deckers bullets may not have been real but his gun butt sure was."

"If the bullets were not real then…?" She noticed dried blood on Tony's face, a trickle down the corner of his mouth, she raised a hand to wipe it away but didn't.

"They knew we were coming."

"They were in on it too?"

"Oh, yeah, they were in on it, I don't know about 'too'. Apparently," He sat in the empty chair, "We didn't get the full picture."

"Who was that man?" Asked Ziva,

"You don't recognise him?"

"No."

"Well, there's this little drinking game the sailors taught me during my time as an agent afloat. Someone calls for a coin." He pulled out a coin and held it in his hand, "You pull out one of these. Who ever has the highest officer's coin; who ever's rubbed elbows with the biggest brass, everyone else has to buy him drinks. That's who that man was. The down side here is; someone's lying to us." He looked up, "The upside is," He flipped the coin to Ziva, who caught it; "We never have to pay for a drink again." Ziva looked down at the coin.

Secretary of the Navy.

After a moment of silence Tony stood, "Come on; let's get you to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Asked Ziva, "I am fine."

"And I don't doubt that, I just feel you should probably get checked out, being two months pregnant and all."

Ziva gasped and wrapped a hand protectively around her stomach.

The two walked out of the building, where a cab was waiting, they got in and Tony gave the driver directions. Ziva was quiet.

She raised a hand and licked her finger then tried to wipe away the blood above her lip. When it was gone she licked her finger again and turned to Tony, extended her arm and wiped the blood from his face too.

He looked her in the eyes. "I love you, no matter what, okay?"

"I love you too, Tony." They lent forward and kissed softly.

Half and hour later they shared a similar moment, except Ziva was sitting in a bed with her shirt held up, a doctor running an ultra sound wand along her gelled stomach, as he smiled at the cute couple, having just told them they were expecting a baby girl.

**YAY TIVA BABY!**

**reviews are love!**

**check this out! ---- au**_DOT_**youtube**_DOT_**com/watch?v=ZHtarDx2XzA**

**HERE'S A PREIVEW OF NEXT CHAP (set during the second half of _6x08 'Cloak'_)**

_"I am tired of pretending I'm some super hero robot with no emotion. This baby terrifies me, and I almost lost her yesterday. I don't know what I'm doing. My father was right. I am not the motherly type; I am not ready for this. I never was and I never will be."_


	32. Doing Her Messy Work

_Hey guys! OK, i do realise that you cant tell the sex of the baby until 18-20 weeks, but its my story so suck it, LOL_

**Chapter 32 – Doing Her Messy Work**

It was the next day, Tony stood in the elevator hitting the 'A' button repeatedly before finally loosing it and hitting it as hard as he could. He was confused and angry.

"Oof! That one hurt." Said Ziva as she and Kate jumped into the elevator right before the doors closed.

"No it didn't." Tony started to pace, "Didn't we get our fill of secret agendas, and lying, and manipulation during our time away?"

"Look, I too had hoped things would be different by now."

"I'd like to go and give Jen a piece of my mind." He grumbled,

"The way you're loosing it, I don't think you have enough to spare."

"You've had enough of this job then?" Asked Kate slightly awkwardly,

"I like the job! I don't like the politics. Wasn't kidding about that part earlier."

"If you had ever had some military training then maybe you would have learnt to _follow orders_." Snapped Ziva,

"What like you?!" Yelled Tony, "We were given a direct order not to engage! I recall that you were the first one to throw a punch!"

"It was a reflex!" Yelled Ziva,

"Hmm? Really? Then what happened after? Last thing I remember before the lights went out was you kimbo-slicing through a room full of guards, was that a reflex?!"

"Yes!" Yelled Ziva. They were face to face, completely ignoring Kate who hovered in the corner, "It was! Gun shot went off! I saw YOU-!" Ziva stopped mid sentence. She thought he was shot. She thought she might lose him.

They stared into each others eyes. Tony opened his mouth and whispered; "I'm tired of pretending."

"So am I." The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"It's a dinner theatre for an audience of one, when's the curtain go down?" he walked out, and the doors closed once more. Ziva turned and noticed Kate.

"Sorry Caitlin. I lost control. Hormones."

Kate walked to her side and put a comforting arm around Ziva's shoulder, "It's fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I am tired of pretending I'm some super hero robot with no emotion. This baby terrifies me, and I almost lost her yesterday. I don't know what I'm doing. My father was right. I am not the motherly type; I am not ready for this. I never was and I never will be."

"It's normal to be scared, Ziva. Everyone understands. They don't expect you to be emotionless, it's ok."

"I do not like to be weak."

"You're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Ziva nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "What does he mean? What is he tired of pretending?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Raise your hands." Abby raised her hands to the device Jenny held. This was all part of the plan; she had to act nervous and reluctant. They had to think her a traitor.

The device crackled, its way of proving Abby was committing treason.

Jenny stayed in character. She looked at the guards, "Take Ms Sciuto into custody." Abby was taken away, McGee staring incredulously after her.

Jenny felt a pang of sympathy towards McGee. He didn't know it was all a ploy, a red herring. He thought his best friend, girlfriend, mother of his unborn child was the best person in the world; and now she was arrested for betraying her country.

* * *

"I know you don't won't to talk-" McGee was in the interrogation room talking to Abby, why would she do this? Like he said before, she loved her country, she loved her job, she loved her lab, she loved Gibbs, and she loved her unborn baby, why would she risk it all for Domino?

"Of course I want to talk, McGee! I'm dying here. I've been in on this since the beginning- not the traitor part! The catching of the traitor part." She interrupted him,

"Oh. _Oh!_" McGee finally got it,

"Gibbs came to me, days ago, I formulated the marking dye, I couldn't let anyone into the lab 'cause no one could see what I was doing, plus I spilt some."

"On your hands?" Asked McGee, confused,

"And on the floor. I mean the hands part; that was part of the plan."

"Wait, so this is all part of it? Gibbs and the Director know that you're innocent?"

"As a puppy." Said Abby, "I mean the kind of puppy that you would send into the bushes to make all the birds fly out so you could shoot them… You're so sweet to worry Timmy." She smiled, and McGee grinned, he lent over the table and gave Abby a short kiss on the lips.

* * *

Gibbs sat in interrogation; Michelle Lee sat across from him.

"Why." He asked gruffly,

"Because I had no choice, believe me, I had _no_ choice." She whispered,

"Not true." He stated,

"If I don't do what they want-"

"Who?"

"You-" She struggled for words, and felt her eyes burn,

"WHO ARE THEY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yelled Lee, "But they know me! And they know how to get to me. They know things about me you don't know." She took a folded envelope out of her pocket, and took a photo out; she placed it on the table. It showed a small girl, holding yesterday's newspaper. "Look." Her voice was full of pain and worry, "This is Amanda; she's my daughter."

Lee's breathing was quick, "If I don't deliver what they want, _they will kill her_. If I tell anybody they _will kill her_. If I do anything that they don't like- if they knew I was in here right now- She's dead! _What am I supposed to do?!_"

**SUSPENCE! lol, so next chap is obviously set during 6x09 Daggar**

**here's a preview of next chapter...**

_"So Ari's your brother." Said Tony,_

_"What?" Asked Ziva, it was late at night, they were sitting in their kitchen eating McDonalds._

_"Yesterday, your brother, Ari."_

_"Half-brother."_

_"Still blood."_

_"What do you want me to say Tony?_


	33. Another One Fights the Dust

_**SPOILERS this chap is set during 6x09 Daggar**_

_you can thank, DramaQueen90, TivaFanGirl1, LOVErOSESandSMILES, lopeu, and xoxEllexox for the speady update!_

**Chapter 33 – Another One Fights the Dust**

"So Ari's your brother." Said Tony,

"What?" Asked Ziva, it was late at night, they were sitting in their kitchen eating McDonalds.

"Yesterday, your brother, Ari."

"Half-brother."

"Still blood."

"What do you want me to say Tony? You should know that your relatives don't define you, as far as I'm concerned the monster he turned into is not related to me."

"Ziva you told me before our undercover mission, you told me you killed Ari, even though Gibbs says he did."

"Yes."

"You killed your half-brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh Zee." And Tony took her in an embrace, "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry, as I said, that monster is not my brother."

* * *

The next day when Ziva walked into work, she smirked as she saw her fiancé, "Heard you had a little accident." She smiled as she took the backpack off her shoulder.

"It wasn't an accident." Said Tony, glaring at Michelle.

"Any news about my daughter?" Asked Michelle, walking to Ziva's desk,

They spoke; Tony angrily, Ziva calmly, Lee defensive, and Gibbs, well Gibbs was Gibbs. Tony got a call from McGee in MTAC, he told the room. Gibbs told Lee and Tony to follow.

Tony was stoped by Ziva grabbing his arm.

"Tony."

"Yes babe?" He asked his voice much gentler,

"What is wrong?"

Tony sighed, "Don't worry Zee; I'm just angry, need to let off steam." Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and he let his snake around her waist.

"Do not do anything you'll regret."

"I'll try." He kissed her softly, "I better go before Gibbs hit's me into a seven year coma."

Ziva chuckled, "Ok." She kissed him once more then let go, and watched as he ran up the stairs before strolling into MTAC.

* * *

"Mossad hunting dog?!" Asked Ziva, as she and Tony stood in the elevator, on their way to (hopefully) find Michelle's kidnapped daughter.

"Your growl was different last night, I think I prefer the old one, it's an excellent mix of a scream and a purr."

"If you want to live to hear me make that sound again, shut up." Threatened Ziva, but Tony ignored it and just smacked her on the ass,

"Bad dog."

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood in the forest the satellite pictures of Amanda came from.

"How can you work with some one for three years, and not know they have a kid?" Asked Tony after a while of photo snapping,

"Just because you work with somebody everyday, does not mean you know _everything_ about them." Said Ziva pacing, hiding how tense this conversation was making her.

"Really? Then I shouldn't know about that tattoo on the inside of your-"

"_I meant_; I can understand someone wanting to keep their personal and professional lives separate, as should you. Did not end very well, when you fell in love, while undercover, did it?" Ziva knew she shouldn't have brought up Jeanne, but she couldn't help it. Hormones and the emotional understanding she had to Michelle's situation did not make a good mix; and frankly Ziva was in a bad mood altogether, she was aloud to be snippy.

She bent down and picked up a shoe with a hanky, then put it in the evidence bad Tony held.

"Thanks for the memory." He said monotone.

* * *

Ziva and Kate were getting Lee ready for the big swap of Domino and Lee's adopted sister/daughter Amanda.

"You've plead your case with everyone else, why not us?" Asked Ziva,

"I'm done trying to explain, no one understands."

"I do." Said Ziva simply,

Lee turned slightly and looked Ziva in the eye, "You would do what I did?"

"I think we understand more then you think." Said Kate, "I've been in similar situations, 'do it or they die', Ziva's most likely had loved ones held hostage, and now she's pregnant, I assume she understand what one will do for their child."

Ziva repressed a tear. They had no idea how well she understood.

"I'm never going to see my daughter again, am I?" Asked Lee,

"Probably not."

* * *

Ziva looked at the scene before her, horrified. Amanda was asleep on a pressure plate that was connected to the whole computer system, if she woke, the pressure would change making the computer surge, the evidence would be lost and so would Amanda.

They needed to act fast.

Tony suggested swapping the girl with something of equal weight, they searched; there was nothing but gallons of water.

Amanda started to stir.

"Too late, gotta move her." They went to either end of the bed as the girl woke. Tony took her under the arms, Ziva by the legs. "Now!" They picked her up and quickly moved, Amanda screamed as the change in pressure caused a small explosion from the power circuit then extended to the main computers.

Amanda sat shaking. She looked at Tony, she didn't know him. Who was he?

Ziva spoke, "Amanda, I'm Ziva, and this is Tony, we work with Michelle, we're going to take you home, ok?"

"Michy?"

"Yes."

Amanda nodded understanding, and then grabbed her slightly smoking teddy bear.

Tony lent over to Ziva and whispered, "You ok, Zee?"

Ziva turned, "I am fine." She pressed a short kiss to his lips then stood; this was going to be a long night.

Gibbs agreed to letting Amanda stay at Tony and Ziva's, normally he'd get them to stay and do paper work but Ziva was pregnant and needed her rest, not to mention Tony could probably do with some preparation before fatherhood.

When they arrived home Ziva showed Amanda to the kitchen, "What would you like for dinner, Amanda?"

"Peanut butter sandwich?" Asked Amanda shyly,

"Ok." Ziva quickly made the sandwich then re-heated some lasagne. Tony walked in, wearing sweat pants and an old NCIS shirt. He lent against the bench,

"So how old are you, Amanda?"

"I'm ten next month."

"Oooh, double digits. The big 1-0."

Amanda laughed, "How old are you?"

Ziva heard this and chuckled, "He's thirty-five, don't let him tell you any different." Amanda grinned, "Here." Ziva gave Amanda her sandwich on a plate then went to get the lasagne out of the microwave.

After dinner Tony checked the clock on the wall; twenty hundred. "It's past bed time." He announce ruffling Amanda's hair slightly, "Come on!" He grabbed the rucksack that had her overnight necessities and took them upstairs.

Ziva made sure Amanda washed her face and hands, went to the toilet, got changed, and had a glass of water next to the bed, just in case. She then tucked Amanda in, and was about to leave when she heard Amanda speak.

"Can you read me a story, Ziva? I'm not tired."

Ziva thought. "Usually I would, but it is late, so how about I sing you a lullaby?"

"Ok."

Ziva's soft voice filled the room. She didn't know any American lullabies so she sung the one her mother used to sing to her, that she sung to Tali after her mother's death. The words were Arabic, Tony didn't understand them but he stood in the doorway quietly watching Ziva and the girl.

When Amanda fell asleep, Ziva stood, and turned. She saw Tony watching her, a smile on his face. He flicked the light switch then walked in the direction of their room.

Ziva closed the spare room door before following.

As soon as Ziva walked into her room she felt two hands find their way to her hips, and lips softly press to hers.

Tony pulled back, and lent his forehead against hers, "You are going to make a wonderful mum."

* * *

The next day Amanda asked a question they were all dreading.

She had just finished a drawing of an apple at Ziva's desk in the bullpen, Gibbs had come up, Ziva sensing he wanted privacy got up and walked to Tony.

"You are one brave little girl." Murmured Gibbs,

"Where's Michy?"

How do you tell such a young innocent girl that the only family she's known is dead?

Ziva looked at Amanda.

Memories came back to her. Memories of waking up in bed, the room empty, all her balloons and flowers gone, Michael standing in the door way obviously seething.

"_Michael_," Ziva had said, "_Where is everyone? Where is Papa? Where is Samara? Where is Catryn?_"

Michael growled. "_Ima has gone. She has taken Catryn. Your father told her too._"

"_What! But- but- No!_"

"_Tali tells me your father expects you at Mossad, you have to start training, you are sixteen._"

Ziva had cried, she had cried for her mother, for Catryn, for her father to understand.

Ziva watched as Gibbs offered Amanda his hand, which she took. They walked to a window.

"What happened to your hand?" Ziva heard Amanda ask,

Gibbs pulled a badge from his pocket and gave it to Amanda, "Michy, would want you to have that." He whispered,

Ziva felt tears swell in her eyes. She could feel Tony's gaze on her, she looked at him, her vulnerability seeping through her eyes. She turned and walked away.

She knew what Tony had said was right. She would make a good mum; she could feel it in her heart and running from her eyes.

**For anyone who hasn't seen Daggar but still read this chap, i'm sorry that i spoiled Michelle Lee's death but you've had plenty of warnings**

preview for next chap, set durin 6x10 Road Kill,

_"That is what they call the eye of the cougar, Probie."_

_"Isn't she married?" Asked McGee as he walked to stand next to Tony,_

_"She's a jungle cat. The cougar is always on the hunt. It's the nature of the beast."_

_Kate smiled and walked to Tony's other side, "Don't cougars only go for young guys?" She teased,_

_Tony froze,_

_"Aww, is the ickle Sex Machine ashamed about his age?" She asked in a baby voice,_


	34. Letting Her Care Down

_Here you go! a new chap, this is set during 6x10 Road Kill_

**Chapter 34 – Letting Her Care Down**

Kate walked into the squad room and stopped in her tracks staring at Tony, confused. She looked at Ziva who also stared at Tony, and then McGee who opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again saying, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Allow me." Said Ziva, "What are you doing, Tony?"

There was a clicking sound and Tony said, "Best deep-in-thought face."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Kate said to Ziva,

"Nailed it. All right, strawdawg24 beat this one." Said Tony, "Yeah, baby."

McGee got up and walked behind Tony, "; the place to compete online with anyone in anything." He read,

"Yeah; it's very fun. It's very addictive. Look at this guy. Best air guitar. Look at that guy. Best do The Hustle. I mean, you name it, they got it." McGee walked back to his desk and Kate followed going to her own,

"'The Hustle'?" Asked Ziva,

"The Hustle. Saturday Night Fever? Travolta." He demonstrated, "You know."

"What is the point?"

"What is the point of any dance? It's about letting loose. It's, you know, having a good time."

"I meant the Web site, Tony."

"It's fun. It is amusement, light-hearted pleasure."

Ziva laughed, "I know what you're doing. I know how to have fun, Tony."

"Really? Do tell."

"The hustling and the deep-thinking photos, those are all just, you know, _child's play_. Tell him, McGee!" The looked over to McGee who had the strangest facial expression, "McGee?"

"Uh, I'm working on my best psycho face here."

"That's not bad, Probie." Said Tony appraisingly, "Just need to work it a little bit at the eyebrow." He walked over and started pulling at McGee's eyebrows, "See what I'm saying? See how that reads? See that? That's what you want. Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah..."

"Would you two like some time alone together?" Asked Gibbs as he walked in,

"Uh, no, boss. We were just..."

"Acting like the six year olds you are?" Supplied Kate,

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Got a dead petty officer in the woods; let's go."

* * *

"Hey, McGee, do you have the crime scene photos? I need to cue them up for Gibbs." Asked Kate as they sat around the bullpen,

"Tony was supposed to upload them."

"Where is he?"

"Big Wong's. It's his turn for takeout."

"Ergh, couldn't he get something healthy?" Muttered Kate as she stood and walked to Tony's desk going through the photos. "He hasn't changed much in the last four years has he?" She asked as she showed McGee a picture of Tony air-guitaring,

"So that is air-guitaring?" Asked Ziva as she got up and looked,

"Yeah, you know, you, uh, pretend to play the guitar." Said McGee,

"Why not actually play the guitar?"

"Well, because it is called air-guitaring?"

"Right; I got that part." Said Ziva as she walked back to her own desk, "I still do not understand-"

"Kate. Photos. Plasma." Said Gibbs as he walked in with his coffee,

Kate sat at her desk and pressed some keys, "There are two sets of tire  
tracks on the road near the crash."

"Based on the vectoring of the skids, both cars were travelling in the same direction." Said McGee,

"Bullet through the back window." Said Tony as he walked in and sat at his desk, "I smell road rage."

"And I smell Big Wong." Said Ziva,

"Collins swerves, rolls down the embankment." Continued McGee,

"The other driver goes down looking for him. Finds a body-" Started Ziva,

"And bails, hit-and-run." Finished Tony,

"Shoot and run." Ziva corrected,

Kate changes to the next in the series of photos to have Tony's air-guitar photo pop up on the plasma. Tony went wide eyed and Ziva suppressed a chuckle,

Kate blushed bright red, "Oh! Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I just-" She pressed a key and it changed, as Gibbs stared at her,

"Shooter could have known Collins; ran him off the road on purpose." Said Gibbs

"Well, we'll know soon enough." Said Tony as he glared at Kate, "Abby's running the prints from the driver's side window through AFIS."

"Boss, I've been monitoring Collins' cell phone activity. He just received a call." Said McGee,

"From who?" Asked Gibbs,

"Home security service. Collin's alarm is going off."

They all grabbed their gear and Kate walked past McGee but regretted it when Tony then said;

"I see you like going through my photos, huh? Yeah, I like reading. Hemmingway, Dostoevsky; guess what he wrote."

"The Idiot."

* * *

Gibbs was in interrogation with Sam Bennett sitting across from him, speaking calmly.

"Tell me about the fights."

"Not supposed to." Said Bennett

"Fight club. Told you." Said Tony in observation, "You should look into it sometime. I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself."

"I remember my first fight." Said Ziva, "I was eight. Shmuel Rubinstein."

"Sounds like a real stud."

"One punch and it was over."

"What did poor Shmuel Rubinstein do to deserve the wrath of Ziva?"

She turned her head to face him and eyed him up and down, "He said he liked me." She said simply,

Tony stopped then walked a step closer, "Yet I tell you I love you almost every day and all you do is kiss me."

"Do not take it personally."

Tony walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck then they both put their attention towards Gibbs and Bennett.

* * *

They were trying to find the owner offending car that would lead to their killer, "Got it." Said Ziva, "Tabitha Summers." Tabitha's driver's licence popped up on the plasma,

Tony growled seductively as Kate and Ziva glared at him, "Looks rich."

"Uh, is rich." Said McGee, "Father died three years ago, left her the family's import business. She's worth over 50 million."

"Bring her in." Said Gibbs,

"I'll send the limo." Grinned Tony,

* * *

Tony sat at Ziva's desk, playing with her hair when the elevator dinged and Tabitha Summers walked in.

"You're on." Said Tony,

"You owe me." Said Ziva,

"Ahh," Said Tony as he saw Tabitha, Ziva stood and walked around to stand in front of Tabitha,

"Afternoon." Said the man with her, "Dale Kapp; Mrs. Summers' personal attorney."

"Can we get this over with?" Asked Tabitha,

"Sure. This way, please." Said Ziva and she turned to lead them to the conference room,

Tabitha and Tony eyed each other, she looking seductive, he looking kind of stupid with his smirk that always came when he saw an attractive woman,

"That is what they call the eye of the cougar, Probie."

"Isn't she married?" Asked McGee as he walked to stand next to Tony,

"She's a jungle cat. The cougar is always on the hunt. It's the nature of the beast."

Kate smiled and walked to Tony's other side, "Don't cougars only go for young guys?" She teased,

Tony froze,

"Aww, is the ickle Sex Machine ashamed about his age?" She asked in a baby voice,

"No," Said Tony, "I'm only thirty-five, Katie."

"Really?!"

"Didn't you know?"

"Well yea, I just, I dunno, you seem older."

"Thank you."

"I meant in looks, not maturity."

Tony pouted and she elbowed him,

"You shouldn't even be looking at her Tony, you're engaged."

* * *

"I'm checking to see if there's any hits on the BOLO!" Tony yelled to Gibbs as he walked away, "Still nothing. But my current rank in the air guitar competition," He told Ziva, "is up with a bullet to second."

"Oh, you must be so proud." Said Ziva,

"You're jealous."

"Because you can air guitar?" laughed Ziva,

"Because you can't."

"Tony, I've told you. I like to have fun in more..." She put her hands on Tony's desk and pushed her self forwards, hip first, "adult ways." She whispered, eyeing him with a small knowing smile,

"Reading." Stated Tony,

"Yes; …Reading."

"Look, everybody enjoys a good book," Said Tony, "but don't you ever have the  
urge to just act a little..."

"Childish?" Asked Ziva in a whisper,

"Silly. Stupid. Brainless."

"Like you?" Asked Ziva,

"Exactly."

"Tony, you and I come from two _totally_ different places. In my world, you grow up... fast. You have no choice."

"Now you do." And he picked up her hand and pulled her around his desk, she sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Love you."

* * *

"Reminds me of my first apartment in college." Tony said as he and Gibbs went stood outside Kapp's mistress' (Jodie) apartment. "You can almost smell the Ikea."

They knocked, "Come on in! Door's open." Came a female voice,

"NCIS." Called Gibbs,

"I'll be right there. Grab a drink if you want." Called Jodie,

"Think she was expecting someone." Said Tony, eyeing the various bottles of drink, "Want a drink? Just kidding."

"Federal agents. We need to talk with you." Called Gibbs,

"Did I mention my roommate went home for the weekend?" Asked Jodie, "Nice timing, huh?"

"We're federal agents. We'd like to ask you a few questions, ma'am." Called Tony,

"You know what? I got an idea." Said Jodie, "Why don't you strip down and  
jump in the shower with me?"

Tony looked at the CD rack and noticed something hinky, as Abby would say, he walked forward to look.

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Warned Gibbs, thinking Tony was going to take Jodie up on her offer,

"No, it's not what you think. Check it out, boss." He pointed, "Lipstick camera."

"Oh, we're being watched." Said Gibbs, they started to search the room, "There's another one."

"Federal agents. We're coming in!" Yelled Gibbs, his gun raised,

The walked to the bathroom and saw a figure behind the shower curtain, Gibbs pulled it back and jumped slightly as a flash went off. A manikin stood in the shower, a camera behind it.

"Peekaboo." Said Tony,

A few minutes later Tony stood to get one of the lipstick cameras from the vent,

"You see, things are not what they seem." He said to Gibbs, "Jodie's voice was pre-recorded." He paused and thought, "Maybe it's one of those voice activated, motion activated, sensor thing-a-ma-jobs. You know, gets her talking. Where's McGeek when you need him?"

"Oh, I got another one." Said Gibbs, and he waved his hand in front of it,

"It's getting kind of lonely in here. How long you gonna keep me waiting?" Asked Jodie's voice,

* * *

Tony and Ziva were alone in the bullpen, Tony finished typing and started to get his gear, ready to leave

"Midnight screening of Good Fellas tonight at the multiplex; you want to come?" Tony asked,

"Uh, no, not tonight." Said Ziva, looking up from her book,

"All right, enjoy the book."

"I'll see you at home." Ziva said looking at him sweetly,

"Yea." He bent over and left a lingering kiss on her lips, "Hmm, perhaps I can miss Good Fellas." Ziva smile into the kiss and whispered,

"Good, I don't want to call a cab."

Tony stood and chuckled, "I forgot we came in together." Ziva stood too and kissed him again,

"Go wait in the car; I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok Sweet Cheeks." He said and he walked away.

When Ziva was sure he was in the elevator and out of eyesight she closed her book, grabbed her SIG and badge. She walked into the middle of the bull pen with the book in one hand her back pack in the other she put the book on Tony's desk then paused.

She looked around, making sure she was alone; then put her bag down.

She raised one arm, bending her knees, then swung her other arm around then down. She laughed, Tony was right; air guitar was fun, and well, it felt good to act so… childish, if just for a moment.  
**  
you want more? well your just going to have to review! but here's a teaser, because i love you**

_"Abby this is not a lost puppy for you to rescue." Said Ziva, "You can not make this better, this is a murder investigation."_

_"I think Gibbs should tell him."_

_"And I think you should stay out of this." _

**I know, i know, there's nothing original about that but this'll make it better...**

_"Not what I expected to find." Said McGee,_

_"Not what I expected to be doing on Christmas Eve." Said Tony,_

_"What did you expect to be doing? Please don't say Ziva."_


	35. His Ex's Gorgeous Hubby

**_~~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, his ex's gorgeous hubby~~ _**

_lol, ok, here's the next chapter, this is for _Eternal Optimist _who made my day!_

**  
Chapter 35 – His Ex's Gorgeous Hubby  
**

Jenny and Ziva walked into the squad room laughing, they stoped at the pile of toys 'Toys for Tots'

"I used to love this game as a kid." Smiled Jenny pointing at the box _Battle Ships_,

"Oh, me, too." Said Ziva, "My mother preferred I played with dolls. My favourite was G.I. Joe." Ziva put her donation on the pile,

"Thank you, Ziva."

"My pleasure Jen. I enjoy shopping." She said, "Especially when it's not my money." Ziva added as an after thought.

"That was security." Said McGee as he hung up the phone, "A Detective Kemp is on his way up. Anyone know where Gibbs is?"

"Detective Justin Kemp?" Asked Tony suddenly,

"That's the one. Metro Homicide. Why, do you know him?"

"Um, sort of... you know..." Mumbled Tony,

"What does that mean?" Asked Ziva,

"We have a mutual friend." They looked at him, "I used to date Kemp's wife."

"You dated a married woman?" Asked Kate as Ziva laughed,

"How, uh… how many dates we talking about here?" Asked McGee,

"Guys, what's it matter? I don't know." Said Tony as McGee, Kate, and Ziva all walked to his desk.

"Like two? Or three?" Asked Ziva,

"Four." Said Tony,

"Oh, that's..." Shrugged Ziva,  
"Not a big deal." Said McGee,  
"You probably didn't know." Reasoned Kate all three at the same time,

"Four months. At least four months." Said Tony,

"Oh, that's a..." Winced Ziva,  
"That is a big deal." Said McGee,  
"Four months?" Gasped Kate all three at the same time,

"So what's Kemp doing here?" Asked Tony,

"Uh, investigating a home invasion robbery; double homicide. It's an older couple." Said McGee,

"And how does that involve us?"

"They don't want to discuss it on the phone." Said Gibbs, as he walked in,

The elevator doors opened, "Ergh." Muttered Tony, "Stop drooling Kate; he's married."

Tony stood, "Kemp."

"DiNozzo."

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat in a car; they were on stake out, looking for Ned Quinn, their main suspect in a double homicide.

"He does not dress like a cop." Said Ziva,

"Who?"

"Your Detective Kemp."

"You are a little fascinated by him." Said Tony looking out the car window,

"He come from money?" She asked,

"Married it." Stated Tony before trying to change the subject, "We're missing the  
office Christmas party."

"That could have been you." Said Ziva, "What is her name?"

"Guy in the blue hoodie." Said Tony in another attempt to stop this conversation, "Could be Quinn. Go check him out."

Ziva raised her binoculars then put them down, "Too young, too fat, too female."

"Answer my question. She pretty?"

"Gorgeous." Ziva nodded though Tony couldn't see so she took his hand in hers. Tony pulled away,

"She was perfect, OK? Witty. Smart. That was twelve years ago. She's had kids; God knows what she looks like now."

Ziva grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "So... what happened?"

Tony ignored her, just stared out of the window.

"You ever, um, regret..." She paused briefly, "Not having a wife and kids?"

'_Catryn it's been a year, I don't know where you are but I will always look out for you, Happy Hanukah._'

"Especially during this time of year." She continued, trying to suppress the bad memories, "Hanukkah is all about family." She said quickly, "Is it not the same with Christmas?"

"I'm gonna check out the guy in the blue hoodie." Said Tony suddenly, dropping Ziva's hand again and exiting the car,

"It is a woman!" Ziva yelled, but he kept on walking.

Ziva stared after him and felt tears swelling in her eyes, "Damn it Ziva, keep it together! It was twelve years ago and it's gone. It's in the past; nothing can change that… nothing."

* * *

Tim and Tony were searching Ned Quinn's apartment,

"Check this out." Said McGee, showing Tony a sketch of Quinn's Marine buddy,

"That's pretty good." Commented Tony,

"Not what I expected to find." Said McGee,

"Not what I expected to be doing on Christmas Eve." Said Tony,

"What did you expect to be doing? Please don't say Ziva."

Tony smiled slightly, "I didn't expect this, that's all."

"You had no plans." Said McGee,

"I had plans. I had big plans. Big, big plans…" If taking Ziva to New York was considered 'big, big plans'.

* * *

The door to observation opened Ziva turned to see Abby.

"Ziva." She whispered, beckoning her over,

She walked forward and exited observation, closing the door behind her, "Abby I thought you went home."

"Did Gibbs tell him, that his daughter was here and she wants to meet him?"

"No."

"He has too, it means everything to her."

"Abby this is not a lost puppy for you to rescue." Said Ziva, "You can not make this better, this is a murder investigation."

"I think Gibbs should tell him."

"And I think you should stay out of this." She walked back into observation and pressed her head to the double sided mirror. Part of her wondered if it were hormones making her so cold to Abby, but inside she knew.

She didn't want Melissa to meet the father she never knew when she herself, Ziva, couldn't have Catryn.

* * *

Kate walked into the interrogation room where Ned Quinn still waited.

"When are the police coming to pick me up?" He asked,

"Not for a while. Because of the holiday, shifts are not fully staffed."

"I think you know more than you're telling me."

Kate smiled, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Could I have a pencil and some paper? I can't sleep. Sketching relaxes me."

"Me too." Said Kate, "But-"

"Yeah, I know, sharp object. I promise I won't stab myself."

Kate smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

When she returned she had two pencils, some paper, and her old sketch book from before her 'death', Gibbs' had given it back to her after her return.

Kate gave Ned one of the pencils and the paper, then sat opposite him and flicked through her sketchbook to a blank page.

"My I sketch you?" Asked Ned,

"Sure." Smiled Kate and they began.

Half an hour later, Tim entered and looked over Kate's shoulder; she was sketching Tony and Ziva. Tony had his hands on Ziva's waist, she had hers on his shoulders, they were both smiley widely, their foreheads pressed together.

"That's really good Kate." McGee said, "Looks like they did when Tony found out about the baby."

"Thanks Tim."

McGee then looked at Ned's sketch of Kate, "Wow, that's almost like a photo."

Kate looked and gasped, "It's amazing. Where did you learn to sketch?"

"I took lessons …in rehab." Said Ned

* * *

Christmas day McGee walked into observation, and saw Abby.

"Abby?"

"Merry Christmas Tiny Tim!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, today's Christmas. I just came from church. And it's our first Christmas as a family, we should spend it together."

"Abby you're three months pregnant; it's not our first family Christmas yet."

"Well I didn't have anything planned and I wanted to be with my team. Where is everybody?"

"In the field."

Abby looked at Ned, "How's he doin'?

"Ah, you know." Shrugged McGee,

"Has he, um, mentioned his daughter?"

"No."

"You think he'd like to see her?" Asked Abby, half hesitantly,

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Umm, because Melissa's in the lobby and she wants to see him."

"How did she know that we found him?"

"Well… she might have figured it out when I called her and told her."

"Abby, what- what are you doing? You called her? Gibbs- Gibbs is gonna kill you."

"No. He won't. Think about it, Tim. This is the greatest fairy tale ever; there's a little girl  
and her dad leaves. And then he lives on the streets. And then he dies. And she's never gonna see him again. She's never gonna get to say all the things that a daughter wants to say to her father. And then she grows up and she has a child of her own, and then …wonder of all wonders, he comes back from the dead and they get reunited... on Christmas!"

"Abby, are you finished?"

"Please, please, please, pretty please? Do it for me, okay? Do it for our baby. Just- just tell him Melissa's here. You'll understand when you see the sparkle in his eye."

McGee sighed, "All right."

He walked into interrogation and clapped his hands together, "You have a visitor."

* * *

Kemp walked into the bullpen and turned to Tony who sat at his desk.

"You make it a habit; keeping people waiting?"

"What's the rush Kemp?" Asked Tony,

"It's Christmas. Maybe if you had a family DiNozzo, you'd understand."

Tony grinned, "Oh? Well I do, actually have a family," He turned to Ziva, "Don't I Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva grinned, "Tony, I am three months pregnant, we are not a family yet, we are an expecting couple."

"You two are together?" Asked Kemp,

"Yup! And soon enough darling Ziva will be Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo."

* * *

Gibbs' car pulled up outside a beautifully decorated house.

"Where are we?" Asked Ned

"Melissa's house."

"No, Gibbs. You don't know me. I ruin lives; I am poison."

"Give yourself some credit." Said Gibbs, "You're not the same person that dropped out of her life when she was three years old; you've changed."

"I don't need this. I don't." Said Ned

"She does."

"There's too much time that's passed."

Gibbs looked at Ned, and found eye contact, "If I had one wish for Christmas, it would be to hug my daughter …That can never be. You have that chance."

Ned was silent for a minute, then opened the car door and got out. He pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket and knocked on the car window, Gibbs opened it, and Ned passed him the paper,

"Thank you." He walked away. Gibbs unrolled the paper and saw sketches of the NCIS team, he smiled then looked up and saw Melissa let Ned in and introduced him to her son.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "_Hello?_" Said the voice on the other line,

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

"_Merry Christmas, Son_."

* * *

When Tony and Ziva finally got home that night, it was well past midnight.

"Well that was… an interesting Christmas." Said Tony, as he stifled a yawn, "Kinda a shame that our first Christmas as a couple was spent at work."

Ziva didn't say anything; she just kicked off her shoes and pulled Tony to the couch where she sat in his lap, snuggling into him.

Tony wrapped his arms around her, "Sweetie if you want to sleep, why don't we just go to bed?"

Ziva sat up and looked at Tony, one of her arms around his neck, the other in her lap.

Tony lent in and kissed her,

"Tony." She whispered against his lips, "Tony." She pushed back, "Tony, we need to talk."

**aren't i mean? lol, you can blame xoxEllexox for this, i was gonna have them talk this chap but i'm gonna be mean and leave you hanging with this!**

Reviews are love!


	36. Water Dream

_Yea, i know, its been AGES since i last updated, but i had school and a very serious case of writer's block :( but finally, here is Ch 36!_  
**  
Chapter 36 – Water Dream **_(thanks to xoxEllexox for the chap name)_

_He kissed her soft creamy skin, tasting the sweet sourness. His hands roamed up her body, massaging and kneading. He kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth. Her leg wrapped around his naked waist and he groaned, grabbing her leg and hitching it higher creating a new leverage between them._

"_Tony!__" She gasped,_

"_Ohh, Kate." He muttered into her ear, "Ohh Puppy."_

_"Monster!"_

"_Oh, __ohhh__, Kayy-Tee."_

"_Oh God, Tony! Oh God!"_

"_Say it, Katie, say it."_

"_Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo! Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo!"_

"_Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo." Agreed Tony,_

"_Tony! Tony… Ohhh, Tony, Tony, _Tony! Tony wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"Tony, you were having a nightmare."

"What?"

"A bad dream, yes?" Asked Ziva,

"Uhh… yeah." Muttered Tony as he sat up in bed,

Ziva stood next to their bed wrapped in a white fluffy towel, water dripping from her hair and down her back.

"You shouldn't be sleeping anyway, we have to get ready." She said as she dropped her towel and put on underwear and a bra.

"Get ready?" Asked Tony, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock (eight pm),

"You've forgotten," Sighed Ziva as she pulled on skinny leg jeans, "Abby and McGee invited us to McGee's apartment for a new years eve party, you have half an hour to get ready, go have a shower, and be out in ten minutes."

"Oh, yeah, right, new years eve. Right." He got up and shuffled to the bathroom and Ziva heard the shower start.

She looked through her drawer and picked out a purple tank top, put it on then grabbed her black midriff jacket.

She moved to the mirror on the wall and sat on the floor in front of it, her make up bag open. She pulled her hair back and tied it in a scruffy bun before choosing a brown lipstick and applying it expertly. She then got an eyeliner pencil and was about to apply it when Tony's voice floated into her head.

_Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo  
_  
She sighed, so that's what he was tired of pretending. He was tired of pretending he was happy with her and their unborn baby, he wanted more; he wanted _Kate_.

Ziva stared into her reflection, what was wrong with her? Why wasn't she good enough? Didn't he love her anymore? Was he that much of a commitment phobe he'd fall out of love with her? Ziva blinked and felt her eyes itching.

She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't cry.

Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she opened her eyes once more and mentally cursed herself for letting her emotions control her. He hand traced her eyes with the eyeliner, then picked up the mascara and curled her eyelashes to a lushes state.

When she was done with make up she grabbed her hair brush and brushed through her wet curls of hair then pulled it back into a pony tail grabbing her grey beret and pinning it in place.

Tony walked out of the bathroom naked, rubbing his head with his towel. He pulled on boxers and trousers then grabbed a grey dress shirt and put it on leaving it untucked and the top two buttons undone. He sat on the bed and pulled on socks then looked around for his shoes.

He walked past Ziva who was putting on black high heels, and rummaged in the closet finding his black Italian shoes and he put them on.

"Are you ready, Tony?"

"Uhh, yea, I think so."

"Good, we will go then." She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips.

Tony gasped, "You look… wow."

Ziva smiled, "You look very 'wow' as well."

At this Tony grinned and stepped forward placed his hands on Ziva's waist, "Thank you." He whispered before kissing her softly,

"Tony my make up." Mumbled Ziva as she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck,

He chuckled as Ziva kissed him back; when they pulled away he stared into her eyes and frowned slightly.

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"You sure? What's wrong Zee?"

"I am fine."

Tony sighed, "Ziva, I know that's not true, what's upsetting you?"

"Why won't you talk to me about this girl?" The words burst form Ziva before she could stop them, "I've been quiet about it all week but really, why have you been ignoring it? You could have married her."

"But I didn't. I didn't marry her Ziva, I'm marrying you. So leave it." He left no room for argument and he walked out of the room leaving Ziva staring after him.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into McGee's apartment awkwardly holding hands with fake smiles plastered on their faces, but because they were both great at building a wall around their feelings no one noticed.

"Hey Tony! Hey Ziva!" Called Abby,

"Hey Abs."

"Hello Abby."

The evening passed with a big dinner, and cheerful conversation, no one noticing that Tony and Ziva barely spoke to or touched each other the whole night. But what did go noticed by only two people, was Tony, stealing glances at Kate, every chance he got.

"Excuse me." Said Ziva and she got up grabbed her handbag and walked out of McGee's apartment building, sitting on the pathway in the cold night.

Part of her wanted to be alone but another much more dominant part wanted Tony to follow her and sit out here with her, giving her soothing words of comfort, but she knew he wouldn't. She folded her arms and rested them on her raised knees before letting her head drop into them as she took long deep breaths and forced her self to concentrate on the cold so she wouldn't cry.

"Ziva."

She didn't move.

"Ziva, what's happened between you and DiNozzo? What has he done to hurt you?"

Ziva still didn't move.

"Damn it Ziva, tell me what he did!"

"Go away Gibbs, I am fine, I just need some fresh air." Ziva muttered, still not moving,

"Ziva your poker face may work on the others and heck it usually works on me too, but don't you tell me nothing is wrong, I can see it, you look like you did after what ever his name was; Ray died."

"Roy."

"Ziva, tell me what's wrong. What has DiNozzo done?"

Ziva looked up at Gibbs as he sat down next to her.

"It's not Tony."

"Ziva…" Warned Gibbs,

"Ok it is." Ziva sighed, "Tony has had three serious relationships before me, each time he was in love, each time he had some issues, and each time he could imagine it lasting forever."

"Three?"

"Kemp's wife, Kate, and Jeanne."

"Ziva…"

"Just… let me talk. Please."

Gibbs closed his mouth and let her continue.

"With Kemp's wife, I think he was too scared of the prospect of marriage, he was only twenty-three. With Kate…" Ziva sighed, "I think he would've done anything for her, but after she faked her death… Jeanne I think was a release from the real world, like Roy was for me. He knew it wouldn't last but enjoyed it while he could." She sighed again, "He won't talk to me. Gibbs, how am I supposed to marry him, when I think he'd rather marry Caitlin?"

Gibbs glared, "If he continues to hurt you Ziva-"

"I can fight my own battles."

"I know." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she relaxed into his embrace,

* * *

It was quarter to midnight when Gibbs and Ziva came back inside both now covered in snow. They walked into the living room and saw Tony lying on the couch watching some movie he'd brought, Kate talking animatedly to Ducky and Jenny, McGee and Abby sitting on the small settee, and Jimmy standing around awkwardly not quite sure what he should do.

Ziva walked straight to Tony and sat on the edge of the couch with him, leaning over and kissing him softly and lovingly. When their lips part he pulled her so she was lying on top of him and held her close, whispering into her hair.

"I love you Ziva David."

Ziva smiled and faced him, "I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo." They kissed again gaining an 'Aww' out of Abby.

They didn't take their eyes off each other for the rest of the night; while everyone else sat in the lounge room watching fireworks, Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen kissing passionately; Ziva sitting on the bench, her legs wrapped around Tony as his hands caressed the soft skin of her back, under her shirt.

Ziva moaned as she felt Tony's eagerness press into her, "Tony." She whimpered,

"Zee…" He groaned,

"Tony, stop, we can't here, let's go home."

Tony grinned and picked Ziva up, throwing her over his shoulder, she squealed in surprise and he carried her to the next room,

"We're going, happy '09." Said Tony before turning and walking to the door,

"Thanks Tim, Abby!" Called Ziva, giggling as Tony pressed a kiss to the bare flesh that was her hip,

Tony let Ziva drive purely to get home faster, and for once her crazy driving instead of scaring the crap out of him, actually turned him on more.

As soon as they got in the drive way they jumped out of the car and Tony picked Ziva up again, bridal style, kissing as he walked to the door, only pulling away so he could kick the door in.

"Tony!" Exclaimed Ziva; "You fix that tomorrow."

Tony nodded and kissed her again, carrying her up to their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and stripped her of her clothes, admiring her body.

"God I've missed you." He whispered before kissing from her inner knee, up her thigh, past her stomach and waist, settling on her breast.

"It's- Only- Been- A- Week." Gasped Ziva through moans,

"Only?" Asked Tony, his voice muffled as he kissed and nipped her,

"The longest week of my life." Ziva said quickly, before rolling them over and kissing Tony deeply.

Multiple orgasms and four hours later Tony pulled Ziva into his embrace and they fell asleep.

A phone was ringing.

"Tony…" groaned Ziva, "Answer the phone."

Tony groaned and sat up making Ziva roll off him and almost fall off the bed.

"DiNozzo." He muttered into the phone,

"Dead Marine, wake Ziva and meet us at the scene." Came Gibbs' voice,

"Gibbs?" Asked Tony, "It's," He checked the time, "0420."

"I know that DiNozzo, now get your arse to this crime scene." Tony motioned to Ziva to get in the shower as he scribbled down the address. He hung up and groaned,

"Twenty minutes sleep." He grumbled, "I need coffee."

He followed Ziva into the shower to 'save time', and as Tony and Ziva got ready for work, neither of them were aware that this was the day that would be the make or break their relationship …forever.

**I'll update soon, i promise! I have the next chap and a half written out (thats how i passed my writers block, writing the next few bits =p)**

Reviews are love!


	37. Ocean Change

_As promised, here is the next chap!_

(I'll try to write faster in future!)  


**Chapter 37 – Ocean Change**

When she woke she lay in bed and sighed deeply, she would miss England, but nothing could help it. She had no one else to go to.

Though Steven would gladly look after her she knew he couldn't, she had to leave, and thankfully he understood. He was such a sweet old man; taking her in after the crash, she loved him dearly for it.

She walked down the stairs in Steven's huge mansion and found him in the large kitchen cooking a nice breakfast, "Bacon and eggs." He said, "Or pancakes."

"Pancakes please." She replied,

"Pancakes it is." He started to walk around the kitchen making small talk as he prepared the batter and made the pancakes. He gave her a plate full topped with vanilla ice-cream, making her lick her lips before digging in.

When she finished eating she walked back up to the guest room to dress in jeans, a tank top, and her favorite blue turtle neck, all her other belongings were in one of two places; her old house, or her suitcase. But in her suitcase she only had a few things, photos, clothes, and other necessities.

She fiddled with her necklace; she had managed to convince her father to give her photos of her biological mother and had framed one (it was in her suitcase carefully wrapped) and cut the other and put it in her heart shaped locket.

"You ready to go?" Asked Steven, sticking his head into the room,

"Yes. Thanks again for paying for this Pop, I'll pay you back as soon as I can, promise."

He laughed, "There's no need. Come on, we've to get to the airport." He took her suitcase and carried it down the stairs through the front door and put it in the back of his car.

"You sure you've packed everything you need, that bag's very light." He said,

"I have everything, my bag, and backpack is all I need."

"Wrong. You need money, I'll exchange some at the air port, you'll need it, you might need to stay at a hotel."

She sighed, "Ok Pop. Thanks."

They made there way to the airport and she checked in herself and her suitcase taking her back pack as carry on. She said goodbye to Steven and he gave her a small black wallet.

"What's this?" She asked,

"Your money. Take care of it, there's quite a bit in there."

She hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Pop." She whispered,

He laughed, "That's quite alright. I expect a phone call when you get there; you still have the number for international calls?"

"Yes."

"Good, now off you go, you don't want to miss your plane."

"Ok, bye Pop, thanks for, well… thanks for everything."

He smiled, "Bye munchkin."

They both walked away in opposite directions. When she reached her gate she saw they were boarding, she got in the line, showed her boarding pass to the smiling woman, and walked onto the plane. She found her seat and settled down falling asleep almost as soon as they were in the air.

When she woke she felt someone shaking her, "Miss? Miss, we're about to land."

"Oh," She mumbled, "Thanks."

The plane landed and she picked up her bag and walked off the plane and into the terminal, following the signs to the luggage pick up. She waited for her suitcase to come on the conveyer belt and when it did she grabbed it.

She walked a short way and saw who she was looking for. A man held a sign with her name on it; she walked to him "I think you're looking for me."

The man nodded and took her suitcase, leading her to a yellow cab. He placed the suitcase in the trunk and she sat in the back seat. The man drove silently, letting her drift in her own thoughts, and look out at the scenery of the city.

When the car stopped she gave the man his money plus a small tip, and pulled her suitcase towards the building.

The only sounds were that of birds singing, cars driving and the soft thunk as the wheels of her suitcase hit the gap between pavements.

She reached out a hand and grinned when she found the door was open, she pulled her suitcase in and walked to the elevator, taking a scrap of paper from her pocket. The paper had the address she was going to scribbled in Steven's hand writing. She pressed the appropriate button and the elevator doors closed and started its ascend.

She got off and walked down the small hallway until she found the door she was looking for. She knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

She knocked again and waited, but there was no sound coming from the apartment.

She knocked a third time, and let her knocks echo.

"You're not going to have any luck." Came a voice,

She turned to see a blonde woman in a tracksuit, "I'm pretty sure she's moved in with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"You could try her work." Said the woman, "It's not to far from here, just take the 47 bus."

"Thank you, but I don't know where the bus stop is."

"I'll show you; I'm Hannah, by the way."

She introduced her self then followed Hannah back to the elevator and down the street.

"Here you go." Said Hannah, and she checked the bus schedule, "Get on the next bus and stay on it for three stops before getting off. You'll see where you need to go; it's just across the street."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it sweetie." And Hannah started to jog away.

She waited with her suitcase and bag and after ten minutes the bus came, she paid for an all day ticket and found a seat. She counted three stops, then on the forth she got off.

The bus drove away and she looked across the road. She prepared herself and when there were no cars she dashed across the road.

She walked along and saw a security clearance. Pulling out her wallet she made her way to the small building.

"Name and ID." Droned a man, not looking up.

"I don't have an ID." She said,

He looked up and raised his eyebrows at her. Then looked at the suitcase and bag.

"I'm twelve years old, and I just got off a plan from England." She defended, "You can search the bags if you want."

And they did, they opened them up and went through everything, double checking, and inspecting it all. The man reluctantly gave her, her small laptop back and a visitor's badge. And let her be escorted to the main building. When they went in her escort took her straight pass the second security check and to the elevator.

When they reached her floor the escort stayed in the elevator leaving her to pull her suitcase into the room.

She walked along the wall wondering what to do now when she saw her, and even though she could only see the back of her head, she knew it was her. She walked forward but no one paid any notice so she opened her mouth.

She closed it. She had an idea; she smiled to her self then opened her mouth again.

"_Excuse me,_" She said, and the woman looked up at her, "_Can you help me? I'm looking for my mother._"

"_What is her name?_" Asked the woman as she stared at the girl, there was something familiar about her.

"_Ziva; Ziva David_."

The woman gasped, "_Catryn?_"

**Ten points to those who guessed who Catryn was before this chap! BTW when i was creating Catryn in my mind, i wasn't sure what to call her, i wanted something exotic but no overly used, so no Chaim, or Kalev (yes i know those are guys names) so i came up with Catryn as a mutant version of Cathryn. Later curiosity got the better of me and i Googled it, and it turns out Catryn is a real name! Its source is Aikaterine, a Greek name meaning "Pure".**

Also, i have an idea, anyone who would like to may make a trailer or fanvid for this fic, as long as you mention me (my youtube account is WannaBBillie) and the name of the story (perhaps put a link in the description). Ships can be McAbby, Jibbs, Tiva (duh), Tate, and if you really want to i supose you could do a Giva/Zibbs. Or you could focus on one character, or the whole story, i really don't care.

Sugested songs are...

Tiva/Tate - When it Was Me, by Paula Deanda  
Tate - I Touch Myself, by The Devinyls  
AU Tiva/Tate - Wasn't Me, by Shaggy  
Ziva - Don't Call Me Baby, by Madison Avenue  
Ziva and Kate - Who The Hell Are You, by Madison Avenue  
Tony/Tiva - Stop, I Like It, by Rick Guard  
McAbby - Nerds in Love, by Adam and Andrew  
McAbby - Happy Together, by Simple Plan  
Tony (Tivaish) and Kate (Tateish) and everyone else - Untitled, by Simple Plan  
Jenny and Kate and Ziva and Abby - Outragoues, by Britney Spears  
Abby - The Chemical Element Song, by Tom Lehrer  
Everyone - The Graduation Song (Friends Forever), by Vitamin C


	38. Warm Acceptance

_Here is the newest chap, a bit fluffy, kinda weird, im not really happy with it.  
_**  
Chapter 38 – Warm Acceptance**

Tony walked into the bullpen holding two cardboard box trays with hot drinks in them, Kate and McGee jumped up to get their coffee, Ziva grabbed her tea and McGee took the other tea to take down to Abby. Kate grabbed Gibbs' coffee and put it on his desk on the way to her own.

"Report." Said Gibbs as he walked in and dropped an empty coffee cup in the bin before grabbing his new one.

"Nothing on the BOLO." Said Ziva,

"I called his wife, she said he sometimes goes out and doesn't return for a night of two, she doesn't seem particularly worried." Said Tony,

"Kate?" Asked Gibbs,

"Oh, I have nothing Gibbs."

"Go down and help Abby."

"McGee just-"

"With forensics Kate, there's a whole car that needs dusting and searching." Kate grabbed her coffee and walked to the elevator,

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva and told them to find anything on their guy before he walked up to the Directors office.

"Wake me when Gibbs comes back." Muttered Tony as he lent back in his chair,

"No Tony, if I can stay awake, you can. Especially since you can drink coffee but I can't."

Tony groaned, "You're killing me." Ziva just laughed at him.

The elevator dinged but neither of them paid it any attention as they worked.

"_Excuse me_," Said a small female voice in Hebrew, Ziva looked up, "_Can you help me? I'm looking for my mother_."

Ziva looked at the girl; she had black curly hair down to just above her shoulders, a thick fringe covering half of her face. Her skin was toned but not tanned and her voice had a London accent.

"_What is her name?_" Ziva asked also in Hebrew,

"_Ziva; Ziva David_."

Ziva gasped and her eyes went wide, "_Catryn?_"

The girl nodded and Ziva jumped up and engulfed her in a hug, talking rapidly in Hebrew to the girl.

"_I never would have let you go if I knew what my father had planned, I was only sixteen and he had Samara take you from me. I never forgot you, never, I prayed for you every night. My father is a horrible man. How did you get here? Where is Samara? Did Michael do this? Catryn, my baby girl, it has been so long._"

Catryn had stared to cry and was clinging to Ziva tightly, "_Ima and Papa died, and so did Matthew. I had to find you, Pop- Steven_" She corrected herself, "_told me I was adopted and Ima finally told me of you, Papa even gave me photos. I had to find you, there's no one else for me to go to._"

"_Shhh, it is ok my child, shh, I am here and I'll look after you. I have missed you so much_."

Catryn looked up at her mother; they looked quite alike except Ziva's hair was dark brown, not black.

"_You'll take me in?_" Whispered Catryn,

"_You are my daughter, of course I'll take you in, but first, there are some things we need to do_."

Ziva looked at Tony and he looked back.

"Who's this?" He asked,

"Tony." Said Ziva, "This is Catryn… she is my daughter."

Tony looked between Catryn and Ziva, he saw the similarities. He stood and grabbed his coffee and started to walk away.

"Tony!" Called Ziva,

He turned and walked to her, "Relax Ziva, I just need to clear my head, ok? I'll be back." He took her hand and squeezed it before walking passed Catryn and toward the elevator.

"Who was that?" Asked Catryn in English,

"That was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, my fiancé."

"Do you live with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you live in a house?"

"We do."

There was a pause.

"What do I call you?" Asked Catryn suddenly,

Ziva thought, "You can call me Ziva if you are not comfortable calling me Ima."

"Can I call you mum?"

"Of course Catryn."

"Trina."

"What?"

"My nick name. I get called Trina."

"Trina." Agreed Ziva, "I must take you shopping on Saturday." She said eyeing Trina's bags, "I have twelve years of birthdays and holidays to make up for."

"You don't have too." Said Catryn, "Pop gave me some money."

"Pop?"

"Peter's Dad."

"Peter is Samara's second husband, yes?"

"Yes."

"I will still take you; we have much catching up to do."

"Ok Mum."

Ziva hugged her again.

"What?" Asked Trina,

"I have wanted to hear you say that since the day I found out I was pregnant. Now, we must go see my boss, she will need to alter my file." She held out her hand and Trina took it,

They walked up the stairs to Jenny's office; Ziva stopped and faced Cynthia,

"Cynthia, I need to see the Director."

Cynthia nodded and picked up the phone, "Director, Officer David is here to see you."

The door to Jenny's office opened and Gibbs was revealed,

"Gibbs. Good, I need to speak to you too." Said Ziva, and she and Trina walked into the room, "Jen, this is Catryn."

"Trina." Corrected Catryn,

"You found her?" Asked Jenny, shocked,

"No; she found me."

"Tony?"

"He knows; he has gone to think. He is a bit, hell shocked."

"Shell shocked." corrected Jenny, "Understandable. Ziva under normal circumstances I'd have to give you and Tony leave but…"

"Can you not spare us?"

"Not for long. I'll give you two weeks off and Tony can have one next week, is that ok?"

"It is fine."

"Is someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?!" Asked Gibbs,

"This is my daughter. She's almost twelve."

"Daughter?"

"Yes. I was sixteen when she was born; my father had her taken from me by Samara. Samara was like an aunt to me, and when she re-married she took Catryn to England, I was sixteen; I had to take my position as a Mossad Officer."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Gibbs,

"For the same reason you didn't tell us of Kelly; it hurt too much."

* * *

Trina relaxed, sitting comfortably as Ziva speed dangerously through the city to their home.

"You will tell me if my driving bother's you, won't you?" Asked Ziva as she narrowly missed ripping the side of the car off with a passing SUV,

"Well…" Trina hesitated, "I'm used to this kind of driving, but… Ima- Samara, and Peter and Mathew were killed in a car collision."

Ziva slowed down and started to obey half of the road rules. "I should not be so reckless anyway."

When they arrived outside the house Ziva and Tony shared, Trina smiled. She got out of the car and collected her suitcase and back pack from the back seat then smiled at her mother.

They walked up to the door and Ziva pushed it open, "Thank you Tony." She called into the house,

Tony walked out of the kitchen with a donut in hand, "What for?" He asked,

Ziva laughed, "For fixing the door."

"I told you I would."

"And I never doubted that." Played Ziva,

"Cheeky." He said before looking down at Catryn, he was surprised she hadn't said anything yet; she seemed a confident, outgoing girl.

Trina looked at Tony. Normally she would have introduced her self or thanked him for being so accommodating, but she wasn't sure what to call him. Tony, Anthony, Sir, Mr. DiNozzo, Dad?

"So Catryn," He said, "I'm Tony, how about you go into the kitchen and get something from the fridge, I'll even let you have one of my donuts if you can find them."

"Thank you Tony." Said Trina before going to the door he had pointed to and searching for the donuts.

She heard Ziva laugh, "You must not be too upset with me, if you are willing to let her eat your donuts."

"I could never stay too upset with you Zee, but I am a bit annoyed that you didn't tell me."

She heard Ziva's sigh of unease, "I wasn't sure how to. I couldn't just spring this onto you, it's not considerate to go up to your fiancé and say 'Hello Darling, just thought you should know that when I was sixteen I had a child out of wedlock that my father sent away with someone I considered an aunt because he thought emotions would ruin my life and I needed to become a trained assassin'."

Tony chuckled, "I guess not. But where will she stay?"

"Here of course, she is not a lost puppy I found in the street, she is my daughter."

"There's no room here."

"She can have the spare room."

"The spare room is taken."

"Tony if you do not want her here then I will stay with her in my apartment. I am not losing her again."

There was a silence and Trina absently nibbled at the donut she had found.

"You'd move out?" Asked Tony in a small whisper,

"If it was necessary."

Another silence;

Then, "I suppose I don't use my study… She can have the spare room and we'll give this one the study."

"Thank you Tony." And Trina heard the sounds of kissing and smiled, but then frowned; what did Tony mean by 'this one'?

She took a big bite of the donut and grinned, strawberry jam was her favourite, '_Or 'jelly' if you're weird and American_' She thought,

Trina walked out of the kitchen and smiled, "I am loving this donut."

"Yeah they're pretty good." smiled Tony "An excellent way to clear your head."

Trina laughed, "So what room do I use?"

"Well we won't need the spare room for another six months, so you can have that, and I'll refurnish the study for the little one."

"The little one?" Asked Trina, "Do you have a baby?"

Ziva grinned, "Not yet." And she raised her shirt showing the small bump that was her baby,

"Oh my God!" Squealed Trina, "This is so wonderful!"

Ziva chuckled, "Come on, you must be tired, we will show you to your new room, perhaps we can decorate it for your birthday."

Trina smiled, "Thanks Mum." And they all walked up the stairs,

"This is it." Said Tony; opening the door, "Welcome to the family Kitty."

**Next chap set during 6x12 Caged... (Well i think it will be, i haven't written it yet)**

**Reviews are love!**

**btw, does anyone think they'll make a fan vid, i just wanna know.**


	39. Under Cell and Key

_So here is the next chap, and it's a big one! over 4000 words, wow, 6x12 Caged has alot of great moments!_  
**  
Chapter 39 – Under Cell and Key**

When Ziva woke it was to the steady breathing of Tony, he wasn't snoring, just breathing deeply and loudly.

She sighed in content, and rolled in Tony's arms,

"What's matter?" groaned Tony, waking from the movement,

"Nothing," Whispered Ziva, "Go back to sleep my hairy butt."

Tony pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her neck,

"Why would I do that?" he asked between kisses before staring to nip, bite, and taste her smooth skin.

Ziva gasped and felt her heart speed up, "Tony… We can't… Trina will hear."

"Then you better learn to be quiet." Growled Tony as he rolled on top of her and gently removed her underwear.

Half an hour later Ziva was biting Tony's shoulder and had managed to not let a scream out yet.

"You… are _so_ beautiful Zee." Tony whispered into her hair, "I love you so much."

Ziva stoped biting and looked up, she lent forward and kissed him softly, "I love you too," She mumbled into his lips before pulling back slightly to look deep into his eyes; a mistake.

At the exact same moment Tony's hips bucked and he thrust deep into her one last time causing a scream to escape Ziva's lips.

Tony quickly covered Ziva's mouth with a kiss, smothering the sounds of her scream. They heard rushed footsteps and quickly Ziva sent Tony a mental message;

_Pretend to be asleep Tony, I will deal with this._

Tony lay down and started to breathe slowly and deeply while Ziva climbed off him and straightened the blanket.

"Mum?" Whispered Trina from the doorway, "Are you ok?"

"I am fine Catryn, just a…" She struggled for the term, "Bete Noire."

"A nightmare."

"Yes that is the word I need; a nightmare." She looked at the clock; 0430, "Trina why are you up, it is 0430, go back to sleep."

"Can't," said Trina, "I'm still jetlagged."

Ziva laughed,

"Mum?"

"Yea?"

"Can I stay in here with you?"

Ziva looked at Tony then nodded, "Ok."

Trina climbed up between Tony and Ziva then gasped, "Mum, what's that bruise from?"

Ziva looked and saw a horrible purple bruise on Tony's shoulder from where she had bit it.

"I do not know." She lied, "Ask him later today."

"Ok."

* * *

Later that morning when the DiNozzo/David household was wide awake and eating breakfast Trina looked at Ziva and asked, "Can I come into NCIS with you? I can stay with Abby, and I'll take my laptop and a book so I won't get bored."

Ziva looked at Tony, "If it is alright with you Tony I don't see why not."

"Ok then Kit-Kat, if you wanna, you can come."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Trina, Tony and Ziva walked into NCIS Tony and Ziva having a playful tiff with each other while Trina tried unsuccessfully to remove her mother's hands from her ears.

"She was not smiling at you Tony." Said Ziva; keeping a firm but gentle grip on Trina

"Ziva, some men can hit a baseball 400ft, others build rocket ships that sail to the stars, I can stop a women's at twenty yards."

"Her name is Hannah and she's asked me out to lunch twice." Ziva accidentally held up two fingers,

"Who's asked you out to lunch twice?" Asked Catryn,

"You?" Asked Tony,

"Did your rocket ship just take a nose dive?"

"No, it just landed on a different planet."

Ziva sat down with a smirk on her face and placed her hands over her stomach in an absent minded embrace of protection to her un-born baby.

"What rocket ship?" Asked Trina, as she sat on Ziva's desk,

"Look, two days ago you told me my car would be ready yesterday and the bill was $270." McGee's spoke into the phone, "Then yesterday, you told me my car would be ready today, and the bill was $400, now you're telling me, my car's gonna be ready tomorrow?" He listened for a moment, "How much?"

"One octave or two?" Asked Tony,

"Two." Said Ziva and Kate (who was sitting at her desk working quietly) at the exact same time,

"_Six hundred dollars?!_" Exclaimed McGee and Trina and Tony laughed,

"Okay, I understand but-" McGee continued, "Tomorrow? Ok then… Thank you." He looked at Tony, "My crank shaft is wearing out."

"There is no question what's going on that involves you and a shaft, McSofty." Ziva could help but chuckle under her breathe,

"Tony." She warned, nodding toward Trina,

"Well Tony," Said McGee, having not heard Ziva, "Sometimes it's not always the best policy to be tough it can end up costing you more in the long run."

"I'm guessing you got more then your fare share of wedgies as a kid." Grinned Tony,

"I can be tough when I have to be." Said McGee,

They all stared at him.

"What?!"

Ziva held her hands up in surrender, as Kate bit her lip and Trina tried not to burst out laughing,

"Nothing." Said Ziva, "I mean you do have your… strengths."

"And weaknesses." added Tony, "But remember people can be loved as much for their weaknesses as they are for their strengths."

"Take no notice of him Tim." Said Kate, "I'm sure Tony is an expert at people being loved for their weaknesses."

"Hey! I have a pregnant goddess of a fiancée and an almost daughter, what more do I need?"

Ziva laughed as Gibbs walked in, "SQUID, long dead, come on." He walked to his desk, briefly putting his coffee down to grab his badge and holster his SIG. "Ziva? What are you doing here; you're off for the rest of the week."

"Trina wanted to get to know the team a little better." Explained Ziva, but Gibbs had already started to walk away,

Kate walked past, "See ya Ziva, Catryn."

"It's Trina!" Catryn called after her,

"Hey, Ziva." said Tony as he grabbed his gear, "Did you accept." He paused, "Lunch with Hannah?"

"Who's Hannah?" Asked Trina,

"Coming through." Said McGee irritably, passing between Tony and Ziva,

They looked after him, "Stay safe." Said Ziva,

"And you."

They kissed softly and Trina wolf-whistled as she giggled,

"Love you."

"Love you too."

And Tony hurried, only just jumping in the elevator in time.

"This may take a while, let's visit Abby and then we will go on a shopping trip."

* * *

"She was suspected in the disappearance and murder of Lieutenant Neil Pauletto but, since his body was never found she was only prosecuted for the other two murders." McGee told Tony and Kate about their suspect, Celia Roberts.

"She was sentenced to one hundred and seventy-five years in Maryland State Prison for Woman."

"I hear the first hundred are the hardest." Joked Tony,

"Well Abby has confirmed that the knife that killed Pauletto is the same one that Celia Roberts used on her first two victims." Said McGee,

"Open." Grinned Tony, holding his arms open, "And Shut." He brought his arms together,

"Well DiNozzo," Said Gibbs as he walked in, "It'd be easier for everyone if we just get her to admit it." He went to his desk and sat down,

"I'll get the confession." Said Kate, standing and walking to Gibbs' desk,

"Why you?" Asked Tony, incredulous,

"Because Tony, I am a woman and women open to other women. It's the way things go."

"You mean like you, Abby and Ziva, the other month, at that sleepover?" Asked Tony, "Come on, after eleven years in the joint, all ladies, she might welcome a little change of pace." He straightened his jacket and tie,

"Tony you're engaged! And about to be a father." Exclaimed Kate,

"Well Katie, a virile man could be just the thing to loosen her lips."

"Well you are the expert on loosening lips Mon, I'll give you that." Kate winked,

"Grr." Growled Tony,

Gibbs turned and looked at Kate, then turned to Tony, "McGee." He said and McGee looked up, "Get me a signed confession first thing tomorrow morning. Don't come back without it."

"You got it boss."

"Hey Tony guess what!" Called a voice, they turned to See Ziva and Trina walking towards the bullpen as Gibbs walked away.

"What Kitty?"

"Mum said we can go to the ice rink tomorrow." She smiled brightly,

"Oh… Jeez, ahh. Ok, but our case isn't officially closed so Gibbs might want me to…"

"Oh," sighed Trina before brightening and turning to Ziva, "Can we go the next day instead?"

"If Gibbs keeps Tony tomorrow then, yes."

"Yes!" And Trina hugged her mother, "Can I see if Abby is still here?"

Ziva turned to McGee, "Is Abby here?"

"Should be."

"Trina you can go say hello in a minute, we are not her for a visit; we're here to take Tony home."

"Ok." Trina walked around and sat in Ziva's desk,

"What did Gibbs ask, McGee?" Asked Ziva,

"He wants me to get a confession." And they all looked at him again, "What?"

"It's just you gotta have the stuff, be tough, no one to bluff." Said Tony, making Trina laugh,

"So, I have to be a really bad poet?"

"I call my style 'Tough-Bluff', it's hyphenated."

"Really? 'Blow Hard' actually seems more appropriate, that is not hyphenated."

Tony smiled and got up walking to McGee, "You're going to convince a woman to confess to a crime."

"Yea so?"

"When's the last time you convinced a woman to do anything, McGee?"

"Just last week," Said Ziva, walking forward, "McGee convinced me to lend him ten dollars."

"Ten Dollars, Murder One." Said Tony, pretending to weigh them in his hands,

"My _last_ ten dollars." Explained Ziva as McGee picked up his back pack, slowly gathering his things,

"When you asked me I was determined to say 'no', but there was something in the way you asked, before I knew it, I was opening up my wallet."

"Really?" Asked McGee,

"There is no doubt in my mind; you will get that confession McGee."

"Mum." Said Trina, "You haven't got the full story…"

"The full story?" Asked Kate,

"Well," Began Trina, "Last week, before Mum took me home, I was sitting up here waiting for Mum to come back up from talking to you and Abby, and I was kinda hungry…

"_I'm hungry, is there like, a vending machine or something?" Asked Catryn,_

"_Uhh, yea in the break room." Replied McGee,_

"_Cool, can I have some money?"_

"_I don't have any change, sorry."_

"_Can you ask Mum then?"_

"_Why don't you ask her?"_

"'_Cause I'm not sure what she's like yet. Please Tim?"_

"_I don't know Catryn." Said McGee, hesitating,_

"_Trina." She corrected,_

"_Sorry."_

_Trina walked over and picked up a paper clip from McGee's desk, fiddling with it in her hand. She looked up at him, "Please?"_

_McGee looked down at the paper clip then back to her face, "Okay," He sighed, "How much do you need?"_

"_Ten dollars."_

Tony was laughing in his chair, "You gave in to a twelve year old?"

"When she picked up a paper clip?" Asked Kate, confused as she was unaware of the danger of the paperclip,

"I can kill someone nine different ways with a paperclip." Explained Trina,

Kate's mouth fell open with shock, "What!?"

Ziva grinned, "Nine?" and she hugged her proudly, "I'll teach you the other nine later."

McGee sighed, "Well, thank you Ziva, I guess." And he walked away,

"He's toast isn't he?" Asked Tony,

"Oh yes." said Ziva, "_Burnt _toast."

"You can kill someone multiple ways, with a paperclip?" Said Kate slowly, trying to come to terms with it.

* * *

When Tony, Ziva, and Trina sat in the car on their way back home.

"Does Gibbs want you tomorrow?" Asked Ziva,

"Yeah, I can't start my week off until the current case is closed." replied Tony, "So I'll leave as soon McGee gets that confession."

"Mum?" Asked Trina from the back of the car, "Can we go to NCIS again tomorrow, seeing as we didn't stay for very long today?"

"Tony?"

"'Corse."

* * *

McGee walked across the prison grounds on his way to get the confession,

"This way sir." Said a female guard; and she lead him a few yards ahead to another guard; this time male.

A bell sounded as McGee walked forward, "Hi." Said the second guard,

"Morning." Said McGee,

"Put Celia Roberts in an attorney room in the back, to give you guys some more privacy."

"That's great, thanks."

"Through here." Said the guard as the door buzzed and opened,

They walked through and were about to enter another door when;

"Tim?" Asked a female voice,

McGee turned and saw a short blonde woman, "Brenda Cater..." He said Slowly,

She squealed "Hi!" She ran and jumped into his arms, when she jumped down she was still grinning broadly, "I have not seen you since, oh what, graduation night at FLETC?"

"Yea, I remember it well." Said McGee awkwardly,

Realisation came onto Brenda's face, "Oh, those were your shoes that I… blagh."

"Italian Shoes."

"Jamaican Rum." Joked Brenda,

"Empty stomach… So I see you left the Federal System."

"Yea; better pay, closer to home, so..." She shrugged,

"Official visit for me; I'm here to see Celia Roberts."

"Oh, well, good luck with that, Celia's a real piece of work."

"Most of 'em are." Said the other guard,

"So um, where are you stationed?" Brenda asked McGee,

"Navy Yard."

"Oh, well I'm here… obviously." She laughed nervously,

There was a small silence which McGee broke, "Well we should, uhh, you know, get together and catch up, have a drink sometime."

He could see Brenda trying (and failing) to contain her joy, "That sounds great, will you call me? Or I'll call you, you know, what ever works right. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll have to check with my girlfriend she'll probably want to double date."

"You have a girlfriend?" Asked Brenda, obviously crest fallen."

"Yea."

"Ok, yea. Just uh, call me ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

McGee started to walk again,

"Bye." Said Brenda,

* * *

Abby walked into the bullpen and went to McGee's desk,

"McGee isn't here Abby." Said Kate,

"Oh yea, I know, he's slumming in the prison, and we're supposed to have lunch. I'm just returning his computer game.

"I do not understand the fascination with electronic games." Said Ziva, looking up from her book, "It shortens attention span, curves productivity, and _kills_ brain cells."

"Enough with the long sentences." Said Tony, "Who can follow all that?" Kate laughed and went back to her work,

"Take a look at this!" said Tony, pointing at the plasma, "This is McGee before he tries to break the hooker from hell." His photo on the plasma morphed to have a stupid smile, "And this is him after she gets into his head." The picture morphed again to show horror and shock on McGee's face.

Abby and Trina laughed, and Gibbs walked in saying; "What about a picture of you actually working DiNozzo?"

"Um, I'm working on that." Said Tony as Gibbs' phone rang,

"Yea Gibbs." He answered, "Yea." He hung up then stood, "Maryland Woman's Prison," Abby looked sharply over, "Let's go."

Kate and Tony started to grab their gear and Ziva looked between Gibbs and Abby.

"Wait," Said Abby, "That's where McGee is. Is everything ok?" Gibbs looked at her, "Everything's not ok, what happened? Gibbs!"

"Abby," Whispered Gibbs, "I'll call you… Alright." He walked toward the elevator leaving Abby looking sad and confused,

Tony quickly bent over to Ziva, "Love you." He whispered,

"I love you too." She replied, kissing him softly, "Be safe."

"I will." said Tony, "See ya Kitty." He ruffled Trina's hair,

Abby looked over at the plasma and stared at the morphed image of McGee.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Abby paced nervously her phone pressed to her ear, "Come on, Tony! Come on. Please."

"I am sure he is fine Abby." Ziva tried to soothe,

"You can't know that!" Exclaimed Abby, just as the phone went to voice mail, "Argh, you do not ignore calls from me!" She glowered at the phone, "Ziva you're fiancé is seriously dead. I'll kill him and leave absolutely-"

"No forensic evidence." Said Ziva, "I know Abby, but please, there's nothing to worry about just yet."

"Nothing to worry about? Ziva! I have no idea what's happened, he could be injured, or dying, or dead or-"

"Or he could be perfectly fine." Finished Ziva, "Abby, just sit down, or listen to music, there is no need to panic just yet, in fact, you shouldn't panic at all if you can help it; I doubt the stress is good for the baby."

Abby gasped, "Oh my God!"

Ziva took Abby down to her lab after leaving Trina with Jenny (who was glad for an excuse to stop doing paper work)

"Ziva what if he's dead? I couldn't live with myself if he was dead! I'd have to raise our baby alone! He'll have father issues and grow up to be a drunken addict who you have to throw in jail for murder and I'll be the one responsible!"

"Abby! He will be fine, McGee is a fighter and he'd do anything for both you and your baby. Now please, calm down." Reasoned Ziva,

Abby sighed and sat in her chair placing her hands over her stomach, "Thanks Ziva, I'm not sure if me and my little guy would make it if anything happened to Timmy."

"Little guy?"

Abby pointed to her stomach.

"You are having a boy then?"

"We decided to keep it a surprise, though I can tell. I'm having a boy."

Ziva smiled, "You are going to be an excellent mother, Abby."

"Yea," Said Abby, "And you already are."

Ziva smiled in an almost tearful way and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Kate and Tony walked out of the room and heard a phone ring, Kate pulled her cell out of her pocket and answered, "Abby McGee is fine."

"_What happened!_"

"Abby-"

Tony stole the phone from her, "Hey Abs, the Probie is alive and safe and well, we'll tell you more when we get back, tell Zee I love her, bye." He hung up and gave the phone back to Kate, "Ah Puppy, what am I going to do with you?" He asked smacking her butt lightly.

* * *

McGee was taking photos of their body and as an inmate hovered behind him threateningly.

"Nothing happens to me, you hear me?" Said Brenda,

"Or what?" Asked the inmate,

"Or you'll wish you'd been sentenced to death, not life."

"Oh ok," Teased the inmate, "You guys mess with this dude, you mess with Brenda, good to know." Some of the other inmates laughed.

* * *

Abby sat with her arms wrapped around Bert trying to concentrate on the game of go fish that Ziva, Jenny and Trina were playing.

They heard a beeping and Tony and Kate walked into the far lab where Abby, Ziva, Jenny and Trina were.

Abby looked up and saw Tony holding an evidence box; she put Bert down then got up. "They haven't hurt Timmy have they?"

"We don't know, we haven't heard, Abby." Said Kate,

"Got something for you from Trembles apartment Abby, we need to figure this out before sunset." Tony told Abby,

"Define before sunset!"

"Before the sun goes down." Abby frowned and shoved passed Tony and Kate, cutting off Tony's movie reference. "What's that for?" He asked,

Abby placed the Evidence box she'd taken from Tony onto the table in the middle of the main lab. "The sun sets at around 5:02, so does that mean we have until 5:01?"

"Before sunset." Said Kate,

"That could mean now! Not good enough! I can't take this, everyday you guys go out and I never know if you're gonna make it back! It's killing me, I can't sleep at night, and I'm developing some sort of weird twitch."

"Abby, there will always be a risk in our jobs, I've said it before and I will say it now. There is a chance one of us might die every time we walk through the door."

"Then get a safer job."

"Then you wouldn't see us at all." Pointed out Tony,

"True." Said Abby, "Still; Sucks."

"Abby." Said Kate as Tony pulled a pen from his pocket and held it out,

"Fingerprints, hard drive, bed sheets." Said Abby; as she checked the clipboard and box,

"Evidence of sexual activity." Said Kate,

"McGee's gonna be okay, right?" Asked Abby,

Tony laughed, "You kidding? Stuck in a woman's prison, it's every guy's fantasy." Kate and Abby looked at him, "Maybe not McGee." He shrugged,

"And it better not be your's." Said Ziva as she walked into the main lab having lost the game of go fish,

"Of course not." He said walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Yea Abs." Gibbs answered his cell,

"_How's McGee?_"

"Well he's fine." Said Gibbs, "What do ya got?"

"_Define fine!_"

"Needs us to do our job before sundown."

"_Ok, Ducky found calcium oxide crystals in the dead guard's kidney's. Well that's a __huge__ red flag, so I ran a special toxin screen and sure enough it's turned up_."

"What?"

"_Ethylene Glycol_."

"Anti-Freeze?"

"_Yea."_ Said Abby,_ "Someone was poisoning him Gibbs, he died from the stab wound; but with the levels of Ethylene Glycol in Tremble's system he was a dead man walking anyways_."

* * *

Ziva watched as Abby and Trina sat at the computer in Abby's lab, playing around with photos and how Trina would look in five years, and how Tony and Ziva's baby would look, and her and McGee's.

Tremble had been raping an inmate's daughter, and it was all Ziva could think about. How could she protect her daughter from the world? What would she do if she ever lost the closest family she's ever had? What if she was sent back to Mossad? Trina would have to go with her, and the baby; but could she leave Tony behind? No. She could never leave him behind. Never.

* * *

Gibbs, Kate, Tony and McGee walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, questioning their beliefs of Celia Roberts being Tremble's killer.

"Tim!" Called Abby, "You're home!" She opened her arms out and ran to him pulling him into a tight hug,

Good to see you too Abs." Said McGee hugging back and kissing her cheek.

"We had total confidence in you McGee." Said Ziva looking up from her game of scrabble with Trina,

"Obviously." Said McGee; looking at the morphed photo of him after 'Celia gets into his head'.

"Well maybe just a moment of doubt." Said Tony,

"Just a small, almost non-existent moment." Said Kate,

McGee's cell started to ring, "McGee." He answered, "You told me my car would be ready today." He said as he sat down,

"One octave or two?" Asked Tony,

"Listen up, because this is what you're gonna do; you're gonna take the first estimate, and you're gonna reduce it by ten percent, then you are going to find my part, install the part and have my car parked out front and ready for me when I walk out of this building in thirty-two minutes."

"Wow." Said Tony, "Who would guess that McGee would grow a pair in a woman's prison?"

"I put away killers for a living, that's what I do, now you do exactly as I told you and we won't have any problems. Understood? …Good. Clock's tickin'." He hung up,

"Wow McGee," Said Abby, "Your time in the big house, really changed you …I like it."

* * *

Trina's yawn echoed from the living room into the kitchen where Ziva and Tony were talking.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed." Laughed Tony and he walked out to Trina, "Come on sleepy head, bed time."

"Ok." Yawned Trina, she got slowly up and stretched.

"Up you go." Said Tony; lightly pushing her up the stairs.

Trina brushed her teeth and shuffled to her room, flopping onto the bed.

"Uh uh." Tutted Tony, "You are not in your jimmy-jams, Kit-Kat."

Trina groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. Tony picked up her pyjamas off the floor and walked to her.

"Arms up." He said,

Trina raised her arms and Tony pulled her jumper and shirt off, then pulled her pyjamas top down over her head, before helping her get her arms through the sleeves.

Tony then helped her stand and pulled her track pants down then held her pyjama pants open for her. Trina stepped out of the track pants and into the pyjamas, letting Tony pull them up for her.

"You are one tired little girl." He commented,

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Trina; as she climbed into the bed and under the covers. Tony pulled them up and tucked her in, sitting on the edge of her bed,

"'Night sweet heart."

"Night Dad." Mumbled Trina.

**Ok if anyone wants me to write certain sections of the AKaaP story line, i've decided i will. So if you want more about how tony and ziva got together, what tony and kate's relationship was like, a more detailed version of ziva and gibbs' drunken accident, or even more detailed Bethany/Ari i'll write it for you! So keep an eye out!**

Lots of Love

~~Clai


	40. Lip Lip Larah!

_Hey guys! Here's my latest chap! the name is all i could think of as a change of Hip Hip Hurray! so yea..._****

Chapter 40 – Lip Lip Larah!

_Ziva woke to feel Tony's mouth on hers, she smiled into the kiss before returning it. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but found she couldn't; her wrists had been hand cuffed to the bed and her fingers duck-taped together. She looked at Tony curiously._

"_This is all about you, Sweet Cheeks." He smiled, "Happy Birthday."_

_Ziva couldn't help but think today would be the best birthday she'd had since arriving to America as Tony made love to her. His touch was so gentle yet so erotic, the love he made to her was pure and passionate. Ziva managed to free one off her hands, it throbbed and she briefly saw it was red raw from scrapping through the hand cuffs, but she didn't care; she grabbed the back of Tony's neck and crashed his lips to hers strangling her scream in her throat._

_They came together, screaming and yelling waking their neighbours dogs causing loud barks to join the wave of noise. Ziva smiled at Tony and he smiled back._

"_I love you." She whispered,_

"_I love you too." He kissed her softly._

"_Can you..?" Ziva rattled the hand still hand cuffed and Tony laughed, grabbing a key and unlocking it. He helped Ziva pull the duck tape from her fingers._

_"You really wanted to get free didn't you?" He laughed and he kissed her red hand better._

_Ziva just laughed and pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips._

"_Again?" He asked,_

"_Again." Said Ziva; lowering herself onto him, a throaty moan escaping both of them._

_It was faster this time, more lust then love. She was almost there. So close, so close._

"_Tony!"_

"_Ohh Ziva!"_

_Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiit!! Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiit!! _

_Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiit!! Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiit!! _

_Ziva looked back at their phone and reached back grabbing it. "David." She panted,_

"_We have a case." It was Gibbs,_

"_Right now?"_

"_No, yesterday; of course now!" He yelled,_

"_Oh." And just then Tony gave another huge thrust, "Ohhhh!" Screamed Ziva before she could stop herself,_

"_Give the phone to DiNozzo." Ordered Gibbs,_

_Ziva held the phone out, "It's- Gibbs." She managed to say,_

_Tony put the phone to his ear, "Yea Bo-"_

_His words were cut off by Gibbs yelling, "STOP FUCKING ZIVA AND GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!" before he hang up._

_Ziva rolled of him without her release._

_# # #_

_Ziva walked into the bullpen only to be steered right out again._

"_We have a crime scene to go to." Barked Gibbs,_

_Ziva turned to Kate who whispered in Arabic, "He hasn't had any coffee."_

_When they exited the elevator and walked to the car and truck Ziva saw McGee waiting, "Thank god." She heard him mutter,_

_Tony walked past her and climbed into the drivers seat, and Ziva saw Gibbs and Kate walk to the car, so she entered the truck and climbed over McGee to her seat._

_She heard McGee's intake of breath. "Stop staring at my ass McGee, Tony already has jibs on that."_

"_Dibs." Corrected Tony, "Not jibs."_

"_What ever." Sighed Ziva as she sat down._

"_I wasn't staring Ziva." McGee said but then quickly faltered, "Not that I don't find you attractive… Not that I do! Not that I haven't looked, I mean I haven't but not that I wanted, I mean, I uh, I."_

"_Stop while you're ahead Probie. You think Ziva's attractive, but not to you personally, and you're scared of both me and her, we know, just take a deep breath and think about Gibbs doing a fan dance."_

"_Fan dance?" Asked Ziva,_

"_A dance that involves no clothing."_

"_A stripper?"_

"_No, more like an exotic dancer. They generally don't flash the audience as they have one or two big feather fans to cover with."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Do we have to talk about this? Now I can't get the image of Gibbs doing a fan dance out of my head."_

"_Well that's your problem McGay."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you Tony? I'm not gay."_

"_Fooled me."_

"_Hey! I'll have you know that just last night Abby and I-"_

"_Finish that sentence I will make sure you and Abby never do that again. And I'll have __you__ know that I __have__ done it before and men generally find it hard to get used to peeing sitting down!"_

_McGee gulped and Tony wined, "You've cut of a guy's…" He couldn't finish the sentence,_

"_I might have. But you will never know."_

"_Anyway Tony, Abby's pregnant with my child so-"_

"_Just because you've had sex with a woman doesn't mean you're not gay McPerv." Interrupted Tony,_

"_Tony, I'm not gay!"_

"_Then how did you manage to stay coherent when Ziva had her ass in your face?"_

"_I'm not going to answer that."_

"_You just did McHomophobe."_

"_I'm not homophobic."_

"_Then why are you so scared of coming out of the closet?"_

"_I'm not gay!"_

"_Course not, McQueer."_

_McGee groaned and Ziva laughed,_

"_You will never whin this argument Tim, Tony can take anything and make it into a gay reference."_

"_Except the time he tongued a guy."_

"_Hey! I took one for the team!"_

"_You totally made out with that guy! I was there DiHomo."_

"_Shut up."_

_Ziva laughed, "What was it like Tony? Did you like it?"_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_Seeing as Kate has issues against a threesome, perhaps we could ask Gibbs to-"_

"_Ergh! Ziva!"_

"_And I'm sure Jenny wouldn't mind tagging along."_

"_La la la la la la la la la la, I can't hear you, la la la la la la la la la, la."_

_Ziva laughed, why did it matter that Gibbs, McGee, and Kate hadn't said anything yet, Tony had remembered, and the other's had the whole day to wish her a happy birthday._

_Ziva stood in the basement throwing her new knife. It was the only present she had received. Tony gave it to her when they got back from NCIS, it had a chimera embossed in silver on the black handle._

_The knife hit the wood in the exact place it had the last time she threw it; right between the eyes of her paper target._

_Ziva walked forward and angrily pulled the knife out then walked back to where she was and threw it again._

_Kate she could understand. She hadn't known Kate for very long, she wouldn't have known today had been her birthday._

_Gibbs was distracted all day. Extremely angry and short tempered. She could easily forgive his forgetting- he wasn't that good with dates anyway._

_McGee was a little more painful. She had thought they were pretty close. But he hadn't recognised her birthday at all._

_Jenny didn't say anything out of formality at all. Only spoke to her briefly about the case, and then she'd called her 'Officer David'._

_She had expected Ducky to know; to wish her a happy birthday and then tell her a story about when he or someone he knew had turned 28._

_Abby hurt the most. She acted just like always. No flowers, no extra hugs, no cards, no nothing. And when Abby asked Ziva what was wrong, Ziva couldn't bring herself to admit they'd hurt her by not remembering. She pretended everything was fine._

_It was the worst birthday she'd ever had._

Ziva sat in bed alone as Tony and Trina watched TV downstairs. She couldn't stop thinking about her birthday. She'd though that maybe everyone was to busy, or got the date wrong, but no; the next day and everyday after that, no one mentioned her birthday to her.

In her hands was the photo of her, Ari, and Tali. They had always made her birthdays special. Her father would only remind her of how she was getting older and needed to be stronger then before, or how many years until she could join Mossad.

Her mother would give her a small wrapped gift, a doll or book, and then give her loving hug, whispering grace to her.

Michael, Ari, and Tali, would draw and paint for her, making beautiful artworks of swirls and colours to represent the past year. They would always use the same books, they had one each and every year they would take their book from Ziva's room as she slept, then go to Ari's room and stay up late preparing Ziva's gift.

Michael would give her a small box of cookies from his mother before he left in the morning.

Ari would teach her normal things, like riding a bike or how to play soccer.

And Tali would give her hugs and play games or pretend with her.

But that all stoped.

When Ziva was ten her mother died. Only a week later it was Ziva's birthday. Tali hadn't spoken for months after her mother's death. Ari had been sent to military school to prepare him before his training. And Michael could no longer stay over at night time.

When Ari had come back he was sixteen and was starting his training. He wasn't as loving as before. He had become more like their father. He was more stiff and cold.

When Ziva was fifteen she had become pregnant. Her father had hidden her away from everyone, and on her sixteenth birthday she was alone.

When Ziva was seventeen she was a probational officer, her training had been built into her, she had been forced into creating a wall; emotions would make her weak. Her seventeenth birthday had her on a mission. She almost died.

On Ziva's eighteenth birthday Ari had taken her to Paris. It was wonderful, but the whole time all Ziva could think of was how much Tali would have loved it.

After a while her only birthday contact was a card or call from Ari, weeks before or after her actual birthday and a lecture from her father.

After coming to America she had killed the only person she considered family. But after hearing he had betrayed her, their country, and all they stood for he wasn't her big brother. And since then she hadn't thought of him as a brother.

Until now.

"You ready?" Asked Tony, as he walked into his and Ziva's bedroom.

"Ready? Where are we going?"

"To dinner." Said Tony, "Here," and he walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a nice brown top and a pair of black jeans, "Put these on." He then grabbed a scarf and put it on the bed.

"Why are we going to dinner?" Asked Ziva,

"Trina wants to go out." Replied Tony as he put on his new shoes,

Ziva finished changing and grabbed the scarf, wrapping it around her neck once before picking up her white turtle neck and pulling it on.

"Perfect." Said Tony, "You look amazing." He stepped forward and kissed her.

"Thank you Tony."

"Let's go." Tony took Ziva's hand in his and they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wow! You look so pretty Mum." Trina grinned,

"Thank you Trina, you look very beautiful too."

Trina blushed.

The three walked to the car and got in, Tony driving. They drove through the early night until Tony turned into a side road and along a short way to stop outside a gate in front of a huge house.

"We're here." He said before rolling down his window to talk quietly to a man dressed in a black suit.

The man nodded and he signalled to a camera, the gate opened and Tony drove up the drive way and stoped the car by the front door.

He got out then opened Ziva and Trina's doors. The three walked to the door and Tony knocked.

A Spanish woman in a knee length black dress with a white apron over the top opened the door.

"Señor DiNozzo." She greeted,

"_Good evening Noemi, is everything ready?"_

"_Sí señor. They are ready."_

"_Good. Lead the way."_

Noemi walked across the huge room and led the three to a big mahogany door.

"After you Ziva." Said Tony,

Ziva walked forward and opened the door; she was immediately engulfed in a huge hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVA!" squealed Abby, right in Ziva's ear.

"What?" Asked Ziva, shock written on her face,

"It's a surprise birthday party!" Exclaimed Abby as she let Ziva go.

"A what?"

"A surprise birthday party! For you."

"For me?"

"Yea!" Said Abby as she grabbed Ziva's wrist and pulled her towards the others, "Did you really think we forgot?"

**BTW i didn't edit this chap cos im to lazy so if there's any huge mistakes that's why.**

Check out 'A Collection of A Kiss and a Promise Fickles' if you havent already, the first chap is Bethany/Ari


	41. Pinch You on the Arse

_Heres the next chap, this is for my friend Ilona, rock on princess just as long as you dont imagine gibbs and vance both doing a fandance togethr you'll be right_

ALSO, you all have permission to gibbs slap me for not getting the following question in a trivia quiz correct; What is the capital of Pakistan? (NOT my fault, my group had three NCIS fans and we all mind blanked ok, so shut up)  
**  
Chapter 41 – Pinch You on the Arse**

Catryn and Ducky sat by the fire swapping stories about their pasts, as Tony, Gibbs, and McGee sat at the TV watching a boxing match, Jenny and Kate sat around a table covered in magazines, each of them flicking through one, making small comments every now and then.

Abby was keeping up a constant stream of words directed at Ziva, they also sat at the magazine covered table but were not as happy as the other two occupants.

"Oh My God Ziva, my sister in laws dress was amazing! It was styled as though it was the eighteenth hundreds. But it was deliberately ripped in places, and part of the over material was pulled up over the tulle it was so amazing! She look gorgeous, they got the idea after watching the BBC make of Casanova, with that guy in it, David Tennant! It was gorgeous, and my baby brother wore black pants and this satin red puffy shirt he was so handsome!"

"That must've been quite a sight." Said Ziva,

"It was! They were so sweet! Oh My God! I just remembered!" Abby started rustling through the many magazines on the table and picked one up flicking through it. "This. Is the best wedding magazine out of all of them! It has top ten gothic wedding styles!"

She found what she was looking for and folded the magazine back, passing it to Ziva, "Look at that dress! That would look so sexy on you!"

The dress was white with a red bust, the whole thing covered in black lace.

"It is very… uh… different." Said Ziva,

"And look, here are the suggested bride's maid's dresses." She flipped the page and Ziva looked down at the black dresses with the same red bust, but no lace.

"They are… definitely matching."

"If you don't like those ones, then look at…" Abby grabbed the magazine back and started flicking through it again until she found what she was looking for, "Aha!" The next dress (number ten on the count down) was quit large and a bit princess-y. It also had a red bust, but the main dress had a red skirt hanging over the main white, with off the shoulder straps. The model held a white bouquet and wore elbow length white gloves and a tiara.

(http : // cn1 DOT kaboodle DOT com/hi/img/2/0/0/e0/7/AAAAAuKPBj4AAAAAAOB4Jg DOT jpg)

"And the matching bride's maid's dresses are..." Abby turned the page and a tight red dress with two gathered ruffles at the knee, hemmed with black lace was displayed.

(http : // www DOT chinatowner DOT com/images/products/33574/33574_largeF DOT jpg)

"That dress is nice."

"I knew you would like it! I love it! It'd be perfect! Oh My God! Yes! You could get hearts sewn into all the dresses and tuxes then have the colour theme red, white, and black then get married on Valentines Day! That would be so romantic, ohh and at midnight! In the moonlight! No wait! Get married on the thirteenth instead so your honeymoon can be on Valentines Day. No. No, that wouldn't work! 'Cause the thirteenth is a Friday and you don't want to get married on black Friday! So Valentines Day! Oh and at sunrise, on the beach! It'd be so beautiful! This is going to be perfect! We really need to start planning, Valentines Day draws closer! Ziva why did you wait until a month before your wedding to plan! How are you supposed to get everything done in a month! But don't panic, we'll do it! So you can have the perfect fairy tale dream you wished for as a little girl. _Awww_!" Abby started to cry and she hugged Ziva close, "I'm so happy for you, this is going to be the best day of your life!"

"Abby!"

"There's no time to thank me Ziva we have get started!"

"Abby!"

"What?"

"I am not getting married in a month!"

"But Ziva, it's a month until Valentines Day."

"Abby, I do not plan to get married on Valentines Day. Tony and I haven't even spoken about the wedding since he asked. I doubt we'll get married this year, we will probably wait until next year, or the year after, I have no desire to be even talking about it just yet."

"A year! Ziva! You have to get married as soon as possible."

Ziva groaned and got up. "I am going to talk with Tony." She walked through a door and saw Gibbs and McGee on one couch and Tony stretched out on the other. She walked over and climbed onto the couch, lying down next to him.

"Hey." He whispered, "What's up."

Ziva kissed him, her hands wrapping around his neck.

Tony grinned, "What was that for."

"I love you." Whispered Ziva,

"I love you too." They kissed again.

"You have sex on that couch you're paying for it." Said Gibbs,

They ignored him, kissing softly and lovingly having a moment in their own little world.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!" Abby bounced into the room, jumping up and down,

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes, silently pleading to stay with him.

"Hey, uh, Abby," Said Tony, "Would you mind looking after Trina for the night?"

"Keep it in your pants Tony." Abby sighed, "Come on Ziva!" She grabbed Ziva's wrist and pulled her up then half dragged her to the other room back to the table.

"Well?" Asked Abby,

"Well what?"

"Well pick!"

"Pick what?"

"A dress!"

"For what?"

"For the bride's maids!"

"Oh." Ziva looked down to see about ten open magazines with various dresses, "I do not know Abby."

"Well who is you're maid of honour? The other dresses can be based around that."

"I do not know."

Abby looked confused; "You don't know?" She shrugged, "Okay, well what about your bride's maids?"

"I do not know Abby."

"How can you not know who the bride's maids are yet?! What about the Groomsmen?"

"I do no-"

"Flower Girl? Ring Bearer?"

"Abby, I do not know."

"How can you not know this Ziva?! I thought we were your friends!"

Ziva looked at Abby confused, what was so important about bride's maids and dresses and dates?

"Abby I do not understand, what is so upsetting?"

"You will remember this day for the rest of your life it has to be perfect and you have to start working everything out now!"

Ziva snapped.

"OK enough all ready Abby! This is my wedding and I will plan it how I want and right now…" She glared at Abby and stormed into the next room, Abby, Kate and Jenny following her.

Ziva walked straight to Tony and looked him in the eye.

"I can not marry you Tony. The wedding is off."

**Shock Horror! What has Abby done? lol**


	42. Mountain out of an Ant Hill

_Hey guys! Sorry i've taken so long to update but i had writers block/i was watching Criminal Minds/i had school work/i wrote a tate fic i'm working on/i wrote some other fics i thought of... Sorry  
_

**I would like to make a special mention to Amie, Ilona, Debbie, and Elle cause they helped force me into writing.**

_**A big thank you to DramaQueen90 who helped me write the McAbby! (oh and Crystal without whom i wouldn't have had the idea which led to DramaQueen90 helping me write the McAbby)**_

_THIS CHAP IS SET DURING 6x13 Broken Bird!  
_

**Chapter 42 – Mountain out of an Ant Hill**

Tony lent close to the box, looking it up and down.

"What could it be for McGee? Cookies?"

"Have to a lot of cookies." Laughed Kate,

"Care package from home?" suggested Tony, "Winter clothes? Mittens?"

Kate walked over and lifted the box then dropped it; Tony winced as it fell on his fingers.

"Far too heavy."

Tony pulled his fingers free. "I'm bored." He said straightening up, "I don't wanna play anymore; I don't care."

"I'm opening it." Said Kate,

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Tony walking back over,

"DiNozzo do you think I'd really open McGee's package?"

"Oh goodie they're here!" McGee practically squealed as he walked into the squad room,

"Goodie? Who says goodie?" Asked Tony as McGee ran forward, grabbed a pen and used it to open the box.

"What is it?" Asked Kate,

"This is my Mac SE." Grinned Tim holding an old computer in his hands "got it for my 11th birthday." He put it down carefully, "She's my first."

"That computer is your cousin?" Joked Kate, referring to Tim's MOAS,

Tony laughed but McGee ignored him.

"This is gonna get really strange isn't it?"

"It already is." Said Kate,

* * *

Abby walked into her lab, "Wake up, wake up, wake up! Time for a new day my babies! We have evidence to be processed and killers to be caught!"

She walked around the room turning on her computers and other 'babies' as the phone rang. She skipped over to it and picked it up, "Super Special Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto!"

"Abby?" Asked a nervous voice,

"Jimmy?"

"Uh yea."

"What's up Jimmy-Jammy, you back from the scene already?"

"No, we're actually on our way to the hospital, a woman in the crowd attac-"

Abby dropped the phone, one of them was attacked? Were they ok?

"Abby?" She heard the faint noise come from the phone, she picked it up again,

"Sorry; Bert scared me."

"Oh ok, well we're at the hospital and-"

"Who was attacked?"

"What? Oh, Ducky."

"How?"

"He got stabbed."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Abby stepped out into the corridor, she saw Palmer and walked to him.

"Jimmy. How is Ducky?"

"Multiple superficial lacerations, plus the blade finally imbedded in the mid palmer space. Possibly damaging or even severing flex re-tendons and lumbrical muscles, best case scenario in tales weeks of physical therapy, uh, after reconstructive surgery; he should be out any second now, so." He trailed off,

"So the short answer is;" Said Abby, "He's alive."

"What?" Asked Jimmy, "Oh, uh, yea, yea."

"Because when you hear 'Ducky got stabbed'; you don't necessarily take that part for granted."

"Right, sorry, sorry."

"It's ok."

"You're, uh, very, uh, calm."

"I am." Agreed Abby, nodding slowly, "If I keep going to crazy town every time one of you get hurt, I'm going to have to have my mail forwarded."

Jimmy nodded, "Plus stress isn't really great for the baby."

"Yea."

* * *

Abby sat in McGee's embrace. They were in her lab and Abby was extremely worried about Ducky who had been accused of war crimes.

"McGee I know he didn't do it but that woman says he did. This is like when Tony got framed all over again!"

"Abby come on, this is Ducky; you know as well as the rest of us he's not a war criminal, he wouldn't murder anyone."

"Yea but the evidence says he did and I'm trained to believe evidence! Ducky wouldn't kill anyone. Who would want to frame Ducky? He doesn't have any enemies does he? He's like the gentlest man I've ever known and is kinda like Gibbs' dad, I mean not his actual dad 'cause Gibbs has one which I still can't believe."

"I know Abby, I know." said McGee, "Just try to calm down please? For the baby ok? I'm sure Gibbs will think of something, he's bound to get Ducky off, freed of all charges."

"I can't calm down McGee! Even if Gibbs could we can't prove anything without evidence and we can't do that when it pointing to Ducky!"

"We can't prove he did it either, we just have that woman's word for it; Ducky's not saying anything. Just breathe Abby, it'll all be ok, just breathe, please."

"How do you know everything will be ok? Women lie all the time! We all know that if I said now the baby is really Gibbs', I'd be lying; even though he is kind of hot and has the nicest eyes."

"I know it'll be ok because I can feel it... in my gut. And Jenny would kill you if you said the baby is really Gibbs'."

"Ok fair enough but-"

"Good ...do you really think Gibbs is hot?" Asked McGee looking at Abby now that she had stopped crying,

"Hell yea."

"Urgh, Abby!"

"What McGee? You can't tell me you don't sometimes think Ziva or Kate are hot."

"Abby! Tony would kill me in cold blood if I said either of them are hot, besides they're practically my sisters."

"Ok point taken. But not even secretly?"

"Abby, no!"

"Ok so what do we know other then Ducky is in alot of trouble and you think both Ziva and Kate are hot?"

"Abby! I do not think that either Ziva or Kate are hot."

"Sure and Gibbs never got married."

"Abby!"

"Yes McGee?" Abby asked innocently,

"Kate and Ziva are not hot."

"Well if you say so, but I'm sure Tony would disagree with you."

"Tony finds every woman hot, well, almost every woman."

"Well yea, but they _are_ good looking."

"Abby. Please. Can we not debate if Kate and Ziva are hot?"

Abby sighed, "Fine. So now can I have my decaffeinated Caf-Pow? It's like my super juice."

"You've had like nine of them since lunch."

"Which is good compared to my usual; besides the little tyke is doing fine. I can feel it."

"Abby, I think you've had enough for today, ok, I'm sure there's something else in them just as bad as caffeine."

"Wanna bet? I can test it right here right now."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Ok, I give up. Let's go get you a DeCaf-Pow."

* * *

When Gibbs got home that night he walked straight up the stairs to his bedroom, all he could think of was sleep.

"Jethro?"

"Hey Jen." He whispered as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed.

Jenny rolled over to face Gibbs and kissed him softly, "I love you Jethro."

Jethro smiled and placed his arms around her, "I love you too Jen."

"Do you ever…" Jenny stoped,

"What?"

"Don't worry."

"Do I ever what Jen?"

"No, it's silly."

"Tell me."

Jenny sighed and avoided Gibbs' gaze, "Do you ever think about kids?"

"Jen?"

"I knew it was stupid."

"It's not stupid Jen."

"Do you think we'll ever have children Jethro?"

"If it happens, it happens, but I don't think we could handle the stress of trying."

Jenny smiled, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being you."

Jethro laughed, and kissed Jenny's temple.

"Night Jen."

"Night Jethro."

* * *

Like McGee had predicted, Gibbs managed to prove Ducky's innocence and Ducky was freed of all charges.

Abby woke to the smell of pancakes; she grinned as she sat up and pulled on one of McGee's old MIT t-shirts. She walked into the kitchen and kissed Tim on the cheek.

"Morning Timmy!"

"Hey Abby."

"How did you know I'm craving pancakes?"

"Because when I woke up you were asking me to make pancakes in your sleep."

Abby laughed, "Thanks Timmy." She kissed his cheek again then sat down at the table waiting.

McGee finished stacking Abby's plate of pancakes and poured Maple Syrup over them, he walked over and placed the plate in front of Abby and sat down with his own before starting to eat.

Abby looked down at her plate and burst into tears.

"Abby what's wrong?"

Abby just continued to cry.

"Abby?"

"H-how can you n-n-not know?!" Cried Abby,

"Not know what?"

Abby glared at McGee through her tears, "I DON'T LIKE MAPLE SYRUP!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since my snotty brother poured maple syrup in my hair when I was twelve!"

"Oh, would you, uh, would you like me to make you some more pancakes?" Asked McGee tentatively,

"NO! No just get out McGee."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Abby?"

"Get out of my apartment!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"YES!" Screamed Abby, "NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

**yes i know im evil as debbie has told me i'm a bitch, lol **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE  
**


	43. Kill Two Birds with One Bullet

_hey guys! here's the next chap and i promise its very much TIVA, lol._

_I had a reviewer tell me they assumed the last chap started the morning after ziva broke of the engagement, no last chap was a week after the surprise party, this chap is two week after the surprise party.  
_

**Chapter 43 – Kill Two Birds with One Bullet**

_Beep bit-dit beep_

_Beep bit-dit beep_

_Beep bit-dit beep_

Ziva rolled over and turned off her alarm before sitting up, trying to keep her eyes open for her 0500 run.

"Oh no you don't." She felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down into the covers.

Ziva giggled, "I need to get exercise."

"Your seventeen weeks Zee, I don't think you should go jogging."

"The doctor says it is fine, I have been a runner for a long time."

"There are other ways you could exercise."

"Tony." She laughed, "I do not wish for Catryn to catch us again."

"Well if you weren't so loud then maybe she wouldn't wake up."

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony deeply, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony's hands ran down Ziva's arms until they found her hands and closed around them, squeezing lightly.

He brought her left hand to his face and kissed the beautiful ring on her finger.

"I am sorry Tony."

"You have nothing to apologise for Ziva. If anyone should apologise it's Abby."

"Do not blame Abby."

"Well if it weren't for her…"

_Ziva walked straight to Tony and looked him in the eye._

"_I can not marry you Tony. The wedding is off."_

_Tony looked at Ziva and saw she meant her words. He stood and took her hand in his, leading her to the empty kitchen of Jenny's house._

_He kissed her slowly, using the kiss to communicate his love and confusion._

_Ziva kissed back before pulling away. "I can not get married Tony, it is not who I am. The women that get married are like Abby or Kate, they think about dresses and flowers and bride's maids the moment they accept the proposal, the moment they learn what marriage is!"_

"_You're really calling off the wedding?"_

_Ziva swallowed, "Yes."_

"_Oh… I… Ok. I understand." He turned to leave,_

_"It's not that I don't love you Tony." Said Ziva, "I do, I just do not see need to put my family in risk by doing something I do not know I want."_

"_So this is about safety?"_

_"It is about priorities. And us. About you. About me. And it is about how I feel."_

"_So you still wanna be with me, you just don't wanna marry me."_

"_I do not want to get married, not to you, not to anyone. I will go wait in the car."_

_Ziva walked out and Tony could hear her telling Catryn they were leaving. He sighed and walked out as well._

_When he walked into the next room Abby ran forward, "Oh my God, Tony, I didn't mean, I can't believe, I was just trying to-"_

_"Ruin my marriage? 'Cause that's what you did. Thanks a lot Abigail; it's your damn fucking fault that Ziva broke it off. It's all you. You ruined everything!" And he stormed off._

Ziva brought Tony out of his thoughts by climbing over him and kissing him.

"Abby is sorry Tony, she has been telling you that seven times a day, why can't you just forgive her?"

"I'll forgive her if you stop apologising to me. All week you've been saying your sorry, no matter how many times Gibbs hits you on the head for showing weakness."

"I am sor-"

"Uh-buh-buh-buh, no apologies." Said Tony; placing a finger over Ziva's lips.

"But-"

"You have nothing to apologise for." said Tony, "It was all worked out in the end."

_Tony sat on the bed, his head propped up in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees._

_"Goodnight Catryn." He heard Ziva say,_

_  
"'Night Mum."_

_Ziva's footsteps came closer and she walked into their bedroom. "Tony."_

_Tony sat up straight and Ziva walked over and straddled him, sitting in his lap._

"_I am sorry Tony."_

"_Don't apologise Ziva."_

"_I love you."_

"_I know. I'm just…"_

"_What?"_

_"What if we didn't have to get married straight away? What if we waited; got married next year or the year after."_

"_Tony…" Ziva warned,_

_"In ten years? As long as you need. We can just stay engaged, for as long as you want."_

_"Tony…"_

"_Please, just think about it."_

"_Yes."_

"_What?"_

_"Yes. We will wait. We will be married."_

_Tony grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"I have changed my mind." said Ziva, "I think a shower is in order."

"I think so too." Laughed Tony; getting up and following Ziva to their bathroom

He striped off the little clothing Ziva still donned and pulled off his boxers as Ziva started the water.

* * *

Catryn woke to Tony sitting on the bed lightly shaking her.

"It's time to get up Kit-Kat; we have a big day ahead of us."

Trina sat up and yawned before hugging Tony and kissing his cheek, something she had done for Samara and Peter.

Tony helped her out of bed and told her he and Ziva were having breakfast downstairs before he left her to get dressed.

Trina smiled and walked to her cupboard, pulling out black jeans, a yellow butterfly t-shirt, and a baby green fleecy jumper. She dressed then walked to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her hair before making her way down stairs.

She walked into the dining room and kissed her mother's cheek then sat down and poured herself some cereal.

"We are going out today, yes?" Asked Ziva,

"Yep," said Tony, "We should leave soon."

* * *

Tony and Ziva held hands as they and Trina walked down the street.

"What's the time?" Asked Catryn,

"Noon." Replied Tony,

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost Kitty."

"How much longer?"

"Not much."

Trina sighed and Ziva chuckled before turning to Tony, "Where are we going Tony?"

"We're here."

Ziva looked around, "City Hall?"

"Just visiting an old friend of mine." Explained Tony, "We played basketball together in college; I haven't seen him in years."

He wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders and led her inside, Trina now on his other side, holding his hand.

Tony walked to a small front desk and cleared his throat, alerting the young woman to his presence. "Hey, I'm looking for Judge Mathews."

"He has courtroom 2B booked, try there."

"Thanks." Said Tony,

He turned to his small family and took Trina's right hand in his left, then re-wrapped his right arm around Ziva's shoulders who in turn wrapped her left arm around his waist.

Together they made there way to courtroom 2B and entered.

"Whoa Tony, is that really you?!" Exclaimed the only man standing in the room,

"In the flesh!" grinned Tony, "How's it going Paul."

"Great great." Muttered Paul before turning to Ziva,

"You must be Tony's fiancée the exotic Officer Ziva David from Israel." He shook her hand and then turned to Trina, "And the gorgeous little miss Catryn, or as I understand it, you prefer 'Trina'." He shook her hand to.

Paul turned again to Tony who let go of Ziva and Trina and embraced Paul in a very manly hug.

"It's been a long time."

"That it has."

"I can't believe it's you man. Engaged, Tony DiNozzo, practically impossible! 'Cept," Paul's expression saddened, "I heard about… few years ago, what was her name? Kathryn?"

"Caitlin."

"Tough break man."

"It's been four years."

"True." Paul said, brightening again. He turned to Ziva and indicated her ring, "You sure you wanna marry this guy? I have a lot of stories from College, the truth about Tony DiNozzo, the man, the legend."

Ziva laughed, "I am sure."

"You know what we used to call him? The S-"

"Whoa!" Cut of Tony, "I don't think Trina needs to hear that."

"Then cover her ears, I'm saying it anyway."

Tony covered Trina's ears and nodded at Paul.

"Used to call ol' Tony here, the Sex Machine we did."

Again Ziva laughed, "I would have to agree, he has a lot of stamina."

"Believe me, I know." said Paul, "I was his roommate for four years."

Tony sighed and removed his hands from Trina's ears, "You ready Paul?"

"When you are."

"Ready for what?" Asked Ziva,

"I owe Tony a bit of a favour from way back -trust me, you don't want the details- anyway, he's come to collect!"

"Lead the way Judge Mathews!" Grinned Tony, "I'm as ready as ever."

"For what exactly?" Asked Ziva,

Paul walked to a desk and picked up four forms and walked back to Ziva, he handed her the pile.

She looked down at them; two change of name forms, an adoption form, and (she gasped) a marriage licence.

Slowly Ziva looked up at Tony, "What happened to waiting for as long as I needed?" She whispered,

Tony looked at her and whispered back, "What happened to you just wanting a small intimate wedding; nothing extravagant?"

Ziva thought for a long second, then let a broad smile formed on her face.

"You are full of surprises." She smiled,

"Is that good?" He asked, remembering the first time he told her he loved her.

"Sometimes…" She smirked

"But you still love me."

"Yes… Yes I do love you."

The smiled at each other before turning to Paul,

"I am ready." Said Ziva,

"As am I." Grinned Tony

Paul led them to a desk and showed them the appropriate places to sign, then asked Trina to sign as a witness, before he signed himself. **(AN: yes I know they probably don't let under 18's/21's sign as witnesses but shut up) **

"I now pronounce you man, wife, and child." Joked Paul,

Tony turned to Ziva and lent in kissing her lovingly. Ziva smiled and let her hands wrap around his neck before pulling away.

"What about rings?" She asked,

Tony grinned, "I have that sorted." And he pulled form his pocket a small navy blue velvet bag, he tipped it in his fingers and two golden rings fell into his hand.

He raised her left hand and slid the white gold band onto her ring finger then gave her the second ring, which she slid onto his left hand ring finger.

"They are beautiful." She smiled,

"You haven't even notice the inscription." Chuckled Tony,

Ziva looked down at her ring and saw in the middle was a small inscription. An 'A' and a 'Z' combined; there was the same on his.

That day, Tuesday the 20th of January 2009, three people walked out of City Hall.

Anthony Diamante DiNozzo.

Ziva Nava DiNozzo.

And Catryn Ziva David-DiNozzo.

**Reviews are love!!!**

**also, 'Diamante' is... _Derived from the Greek adamas "indomitable." Given as a term of affection and endearment to recall the virtues of the diamond: precious, dazzling, blessed with extraordinary qualities of brightness and resistance._**

**and 'Nava' is hebrew for 'beautiful' acording to http://www DOT behindthename DOT com/name/nava**


	44. Cupid's Sparrow

_Hey guys!_

_Here's the next chap set during 6x14 Love and War! XD XD XD  
_

**Chapter 44 – Cupid's Sparrow**

It had been almost a week since Tony and Ziva got married, and Tony legally adopted Catryn, and still the only person they had told was Jenny (so their NCIS files could be changed). They had agreed that at NCIS Ziva would still be Officer David, but everywhere else she was Mrs. DiNozzo.

It was quite awkward on the NCIS team. McGee and Abby hadn't spoken more then necessary since their break up and Gibbs had started sending Kate down to help Abby with the computer stuff rather then McGee. That and Tony still refused to talk to Abby at all, and if he absolutely had to he would call her Sciuto.

Tony walked into the study (soon to be nursery) where he saw Trina sitting at the computer playing some sort of game.

"Almost time for bed Kitty, start shutting down and get ready for bed."

"But its holidays!"

"Its 10 o'clock."

"Can I stay up? Just 'til 10:30, please?"

Tony chuckled, "Depends. What are you doing?"

Trina shied away, "Playing an online game?"

"With McGeek?"

"Yea…"

"Yea?"

"Well he doesn't know it's me. I'm just trying to cheer him up."

Tony looked at his daughter suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I told him my name is Claire."

"Claire?"

"Yea and I'm a twenty-nine year old computer programmer."

"Uh huh."

"And Dad guess what."

"What?"

"I'm a level five sorceress!"

Tony chuckled, "What happens when the McGenie does a background check on 'Claire'?"

"What?!" Trina said, her eyes wide,

"Just jokin'; I think it's very sweet trying to make the McGook feel better."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So I can stay up?"

Tony thought for a second, "Only if I can join you."

"Yes! Thanks Dad."

He laughed and ruffled Trina's hair, "You are most welcome Sorceress Claire." He bowed, and Trina giggled.

Together they chatted to McGee, talking about their fake job, and fake family, and fake friends.

* * *

Ziva stepped out of her bubble bath and dried herself with a white fluffy towel. She walked into her room and felt water drip from her hair, down her back. She found Tony's old Ohio State shirt and pulled it on before grabbing a clean pair of his boxers and stepping into them.

She walked to the study and saw Tony sitting at the computer with Trina sitting in his lap. She smiled and slowly walked up behind them without making a sound.

She kissed the top of Trina's head. "Why aren't you in your bed?"

Tony and Trina jumped.

"Hey Mum!"

"It is past bed time."

Tony smiled, "I said she could stay up 'til half past."

"It is quarter to eleven."

"Really?" asked Tony, "Better hurry up and get in bed kiddo."

Trina jumped up and kissed her parents cheeks then walked to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Tony stood and walked behind Ziva, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her soft neck. "You know you drive me crazy when you where my clothes."

Ziva smiled and lent into his touch. "It is late."

"Bed?"

"Yes." Ziva turned in his arms and kissed Tony softly, before walking away.

Tony grinned to himself then sat at the computer and sent one last message to McGee.

'It's getting late Tim; I think I'll go to bed. We should meet up sometime. :) :)'

And he logged off, shutting the computer down.

Tony stretched and walked to Trina's room, where he saw Ziva sitting in the dark, on the side of Trina's bed, singing a lullaby in Hebrew.

* * *

Monday morning had Tony and Ziva sitting in the bullpen alone, both on the phone and both extremely irritated.

"I already rebooted the system, Frank! _Twice_!" Tony yelled into the phone.

"Four hours!" Yelled Ziva, "That is how long I waited for your cable repairman."

"You've already said that sentence!" Exclaimed Tony,

"_Four hours_!"

"No, I will not reboot again. I will never reboot it again!"

"Oh! Reschedule? So you can waste another Saturday?" Asked Ziva, incredulously,

"Just admit you have no idea how to fix the problem, and then we can both get on with our lives!"

"Argh!" Ziva and Tony both slammed their phones down. "Someone will die today."

"Bad morning?" Asked Kate as she walked in,

Tony grunted and Ziva curled her hands into fists.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kate walked to her desk as McGee walked into the bullpen, a grin on his face "Morning team."

"Morning?" Asked Ziva, staring at McGee,

"Team?"

"You are in a particularly good mood today, McGee?"

"Yeah and I don't like it. What gives?" Asked Tony,

"I had a good weekend." McGee said as he fixed Tony's computer, "Had a _very_ good weekend."

"_Golden Girls_ marathon?"

"No, Tony, actually, I met someone."

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Clare. She is a computer programmer."

"Where did you meet?" Asked Ziva coyly,

"Well, actually, we, uh, we haven't met yet in person. We met online."

Tony laughed, this was too perfect.

"Of course you did. Go figure."

"When's the first date?" Asked Kate smiling slightly,

"Hopefully as soon as possible; this girl, she's perfect. She's gorgeous, she thinks I'm hysterical and she is a level 5 sorceress."

"Oh God!" Said Tony trying hard not to burst out laughing,

"What?"

"No! The sadness when I hear you talk like this. You don't know who these people are. It could be 45-year-old overweight man in Minnesota." Or an eleven year old girl and her step-father, "I mean, like you said, you two haven't even met yet."

"What part of 'level 5 sorceress' don't you understand?" Asked McGee,

"All of it." Said Gibbs as he walked into the bull pen to his desk,

"Boss to be a level 5 sorceress, you have to conquer... Not important."

"No. But we got a missing Navy captain who is."

* * *

"Becky's dad was supposed to meet us last night for dinner at Mangiamo's, but he never showed." Said Kevin Nelson, the ex-fiancé of Rebecca, Captain Jennings' daughter,

"You know why he never showed." Said Rebecca,

"Becky please." Muttered Kevin, "They got into a fight yesterday."

"Yeah; yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and the day before that."

"About?" Asked Gibbs,

"My father has his ideas about how I should be living my life."

"Most fathers do." Said Ziva, a hand wrapping itself around her swollen stomach,

* * *

Tony finished taking a tire track from the road at their crime scene; they had found Captain Jennings disembowelled in a warming hut.

"I got things under control here, Probie." said Tony, "Why don't you head down to the hut, help Gibbs."

"Nah, it's a bit small down there. Wouldn't want things getting cramped."

"Right. Got it." smiled Tony, "_Chicken_." He clucked,

"What?"

"Five years; still can't handle the bloodbaths, can you?"

"Yeah, that's what it is." Said McGee sarcastically, "Look, I told you before, I had a good weekend. I'm just trying to stay in the nice head space."

"Yeah. _Carla_."

"Claire."

"Whatever." He sighed, "Enjoy it while it lasts. Women are trouble. Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"Yeah. Not to go on undercover dates with a doctor whose father is the world's biggest arms dealer."

Tony stared at McGee, "That's low, Probie."

"Oh, and not to loan your friends money; you still owe me 40 bucks."

"Don't change the subject! What are you talking about?"

McGee smiled and crouched down next to Tony, "Tony. I understand what's going on here; you're jealous. You haven't had a date in a few weeks. It's okay."

"Me? Jealous of the Elf Lord? I think you have me confused with someone who's far less awesome. Have you forgotten Ziva?"

"Tony I know you. You're a player; you're missing the single life, the one night stands."

"Let me rephrase the question. Have you forgotten that I'm engaged to the incredibly sexy Ziva?"

"Level. 5. Sorceress."

Tony laughed.

"What?" Asked McGee,

"Oh nothing, I just thought she would have told you by now. We agreed that she could tell everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

Tony stood, "So she really hasn't told you."

"Who hasn't told who what?" Asked Kate,

"You don't know either?"

"What are you talking about DiNozzo?"

Tony just laughed, "You'll see."

Ziva walked over "We are to go to Captain Jennings' house Tony."

"Ok sweet cheeks."

Ziva smiled and made to go to the car but Kate stopped her.

"Do you know what Tony is talking about?"

Ziva frowned and looked at Tony,

He held up his hands defensively, "I was just curious if you had told them yet, haven't said anything specific."

"No, not yet."

"What are you talking about?"

Ziva grinned and looked at Tony,

"Whenever you want to, you tell 'em." He shrugged,

Ziva turned to Kate and McGee, "Tony and I got married last Tuesday."

"Oh my God!"

"What?!"

Kate came forward and took Ziva's hand in hers looking at the ring.

She felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at the small engraving. Tony was married. She bit her lip and forced her tears back before placing a half faked smile on her face.

"Congratulations." She hugged Ziva, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was a surprise Tony had planned."

McGee walked to Tony and patted him on the back, "I'm happy for you Tony, you and Ziva are perfect together."

"Thanks Probie; that means a lot coming from someone who hasn't even met their girl/boyfriend."

McGee rolled his eyes and gave Ziva a small hug and a kiss on the cheek which she returned.

Kate walked up to Tony and pulled him out of McGee and Ziva's ear shot.

"I thought I was prepared for this." She whispered,

"What?"

"For four years I prepared for the day I would hear about you being happily married with kids."

"Kate…"

"I know. I'm being selfish, but Tony. I'm happy for you, really. You're gonna be a great husband and father, Trina is proof of that."

"Thanks Kate. You're gonna be a great wife and mother one day; you deserve that."

Kate smiled through her tears. She wanted to tell him she knew he had wanted to marry her, that she had found the ring. But she didn't. It didn't matter now. He had a wife, a step daughter, and another child on the way. He was happy. That's all that mattered.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and went on her toes to kiss his cheek softly. "I'll miss you Monster." She whispered,

"I'll miss you too Puppy." He held her in his arms for a minute and kissed the top of her head.

"DiNozzo, Todd, stop playing grab ass and do your jobs!" yelled Gibbs as he walked past, "McGee, Kate, with me!"

* * *

"Oh boy." Muttered Tony as he and Ziva walked into Captain Jennings' house.

"Problem?" Asked Ziva,

"Waiting for you to find out."

"The man had a pentagram on his back, Tony. That does not make him possessed."

"Fear the house, Ziva. Always fear the house."

"I will keep my eyes open for any poltergeists."

"Not the ghosts I'm worried about; it's the pentagram-happy, dungeon-building freaks that always live in wholesome places like this."

"Then I will keep my eyes open for any _dungeons_." She picked up a photo of Captain Jennings and his late wife, "They looked happy. It is nice when a couple has so much in common," Tony frowned at her back,

"…like McGee and his new sorceress friend." Continued Ziva,

"Oh yeah, I was going to talk to you about that." Chuckled Tony, nervously. "It's... it's kind of funny, actually. Uh, let's see." Ziva got up and looked at Tony, "How do I put this delicately? Um, she... she's not real."

"You did not." Sighed Ziva,

"Trina did. She feels sorry for him after Abby and I was bored. It was late. I just watched Weird Science. Next thing I knew, I was redoing a fake online profile and IMing with McGee."

"He really likes her! Tony, you have to tell him!"

"I know." Laughed Tony, "It's actually kind of flattering... in a creepy way."

"What did you think would happen?!"

"I didn't know! The flaw in the 'plan'... was the 'plan'. But I got another plan to end it." Said Tony,

"Which is?"

"You ever see '_Fatal Attraction'_?" but Ziva didn't reply; she was starring at something behind him,

"Poltergeist is behind me, isn't it?" He whispered,

"Can I help you?" Asked a middle aged woman,

"NCIS. Who are you?" Asked Ziva

* * *

Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear

"So," Tony said, "how's it going with your other special friend?

"Claire... I don't know. She's gotten a bit clingy. I didn't respond to an e-mail of hers right away, and she freaked out. Starts going on about how computers are destroying civilization; which is really weird because she's a computer programmer."

"Kick her to the curb."

"I think I'm gonna give her another shot." Said McGee, "Well, we connected, you know? And it's not every day that you find a-"

"Level 5 sorceress." Finished Tony, "I know..."

He and Ziva made their way to the elevator, "You have to tell him the truth." Whispered Ziva,

"Maybe. Not until I'm absolutely sure lying won't work."

Ziva sighed, "I do not like knowing McGee may be falling for my husband and daughter."

Tony laughed, "You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"So much for my date tonight." Groaned McGee,

"What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Tony, "So you giving the psycho another chance?"

"Well I was. I guess now I got to cancel."

"What is that silliness?"

"Sorry?"

"Ziva and I will cover the interviews for you."

"That is awfully un-Tony of you, Tony."

"Just doing you a solid, Probie." Grinned Tony, "Because you having a date is about as rare as Ziva turning down s- _ow, ow, ow, _Let go of my ear!"

Ziva let go of Tony's ear still glaring at him.

* * *

"Heard you got stood up last night, Probie." Tony said,

"She never even called."

"Ah, that ends that, huh?"

"Maybe."

"'Maybe'? Know when to fold 'em, McGee." Tony knocked on the door of the apartment, "NCIS; open up." He turned back to McGee, "This girl's not worth it. Trust me."

"Tony, I'm not like you. It's not that easy for me to meet women. Never has been." Sighed McGee, "That's why I was hoping this girl might be, you know..."

"Oh, you'll find your girl."

"Thought I did."

Tony looked at McGee and became sincere, "You could always talk to Abby. You two, you're good together."

McGee sighed, "Abby's great but… She hasn't spoken to me since she threw me out of her apartment."

"Over Maple Syrup." acknowledged Tony, "Her pregnancy has really got her over reacting. You know she's not talking to me or Ziva? She hasn't apologised to me once since Kate told her Ziva and I got married."

"Kate told me she's been staying with her." said McGee, "She's trying to convince her to talk to me."

"Why don't you? Ditch the psycho cyber girl and get back with Abby, raise your baby. You'll be great McFamily."

* * *

"Is killing for love really any different than killing for money?" Tony asked Ziva, Kate and McGee as they sat in the bullpen finishing off a pizza, "Speaking of love, how's that, uh, cyber-romance going, McGee?"

"It couldn't be worse. She sent me another e-mail. Said she's getting back together with her ex-boyfriend. I'll tell you what though. I'm not giving up on her. No, we got too much in common. I think she might be scared, but you know what? We can work through it. I'm telling you, I think this girl might really be the one."

Tony and McGee both reached for the last slice of pizza.

"Take it." Said Tony,

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Hey, listen, I hate to ask, but-"

"Sure. I remember." Said Tony, pulling out his wallet, "Forty dollars; with interest." He gave McGee three twenty dollar bills, "Sorry it took so long. All right, see you guys later." He grabbed his stuff and kissed Ziva on the cheek, "I'll relieve the baby sitter." He smiled,

When Tony was safely out of ear shot McGee let a coy grin form on his face.

"I didn't tell you so you could torture him, McGee." Scolded Ziva, "And you can not blame Trina for trying to make you feel better." McGee held out one of the twenty dollar notes. She took it and shrugged, "Very well."

**Reviews are love!!**

**oh and BTW there might be a longer then usual gap between updates cos i ran out of stuff on my story plan and need to think about that ok? if you have any ideas i'll be happy to consider them.  
**

**I've worked out this story is gonna be 70 chaps give or take, LOL (anyone vote for fast forwarding Ziva/Abby's pregnacy's?)  
**


	45. Couple's Quail

_OMG i finally finished this chap!!!_

_I have written my story plan until ch 55 (as far as i can go as i have only seen up to Hide and Seek in the new season, unfortunatly i do not have a time machine =[ . )_

**Chapter 45 – Couple's Quail**

Trina shuffled through her room to the shower; she locked the door and stripped off her pyjamas before turning on the water and stepping into the warm jet allowing the steam to wake her.

Her hands found the soap and cleansed her body as the water washed over her. She turned the tap and the water cut out, stepping out of the shower she found her fluffy baby green towel and wrapped it around her body.

There was a knock at the door and Trina heard her mother's voice.

"Trina, breakfast is ready."

Trina smiled and dried herself quickly before heading back to her room. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out the pleated navy skirt and soft yellow blouse. She lay them on her bed before pulling on underwear and a white crop top. Trina then found her navy stockings and pulled them on before stepping into her skirt and buttoning up her blouse. She cursed silently as she searched for her jumper unable to find it, she gave up and grabbed the yellow beret Samara had given her for her eleventh birthday and pinned it into place.

She finally pulled on her black school shoes and head down stairs into the dining room.

"You excited?" Asked Tony as he sipped his coffee,

"A bit."

"Nervous?" Asked Ziva, placing a bowl of porridge down in front of her,

"Yea."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"But-"

"It is natural to feel nervous on your first day of school."

"I 'spose." Mumbled Catryn,

Ziva let a hand run over her swollen stomach as she squeezed Trina's shoulder reassuringly.

"What's the time?" Asked Trina,

"Zero-Six-Hundred."

"What am I supposed to do until it's time for school?"

"Gibbs has given me half an hour off this morning to take you in and eight-thirty, but other mornings you will come to NCIS and catch a bus from there to school."

"And in the afternoons I come straight here?"

"Yes."

"And if you have a case you'll call and tell me?"

"Yes, and we'll organise for Julie to baby sit."

Trina rolled her eyes, "I don't need a baby sitter."

Ziva laughed, "It is better then having a nanny, yes?"

Trina sighed.

"Eat your breakfast, we leave in twenty minutes."

Trina ate and sat still as her parents got ready for work.

Ziva groaned and mumbled under her breath in Hebrew.

"_Mum, why are you cursing Gibbs_?" Asked Catryn,

"_Because he is stopping me going into the field, he says it is too risky_."

"_Well you __are__ pregnant_."

Ziva groaned.

"_Catryn if you ever take up a job in law enforcement you'll know that desk work is not something to look forward to_."

Trina laughed.

* * *

When finally 8:30 rolled around, Ziva drove Catryn to Saint Christopher's College; where she'd be starting year seven.

Time passed quickly and before Trina knew it, it was already lunch and she was sitting in the shade with her new friends Emily, Miami (Mya) and Charlotte (Charlie).

"You're from England, yea?" Asked Mya

"Well I grew up in England, I was born in Israel."

"Israel? So you're Jewish?"

"Yea, though not strongly, I don't follow Sabbath and my step dad's Catholic so I'll probably have Christmas and Easter."

"Can you speak Israeli?"

"Not a language. But I can speak Hebrew, French, and Arabic."

Miami's eyes went wide, "You can speak four languages fluently?"

"My step mum taught me. Can you speak any other language?"

"I can speak like a word in French."

"_Have you ever been to France?_" Catryn asked, genuinely interested

"Uhh… Oui?"

Charlie smiled, "Better then my French."

Miami blushed and sat down, "Maybe I should wait til we have French class."

"Maybe." Smiled Trina,

* * *

Jenny smiled as she sat in her office, for the first time in what felt like years she didn't have anything to do and that was excellent in Jenny's view. She could go down and speak to Gibbs, perhaps go out to lunch, then go home, read her book by the fire, have a relaxing bath, maybe Jethro would finish for the day at a reasonable hour and join her before a nice dinner and bed. She grinned and stood walking out of her office.

"Cynthia I'm going to go for a walk; only call me if the world is coming to an end."

"Of course Director." Smiled Cynthia knowingly,

Jenny walked down the catwalk and noticed Ziva and McGee walking from the elevator. She sent a glare at Gibbs.

"What he do to piss her off this time?" Tony whispered to Kate, who was sitting on his desk,

"I heard that Tony." She commented as she set an evil smile on her lips and walked to Gibbs' desk,

"Yeeeesss?" He questioned teasingly,

"I thought I warned you."

"About?"

"The field duty."

"Relax Jen," Said Ziva, "I was with Abby and met McGee in the elevator."

"Good." said Jenny in a stern tone, "You should have gone off field work weeks ago."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I do not see why-"

"You are _pregnant_ Ziva, you have to take precautions." said Tony, "I've been telling you this for the last four months."

"When I was pregnant with Catryn my father had me go about everything the same, until Ari and Tali threatened to run away with me using the money my uncle would give us; he breeds Arabian horses and has accumulated a lot of money over the years."

"You ever think about why Tali and Ari threatened to run away with you?"

"Because I am their sister."

"Because you were _pregnant_, and if you continued to do what you were doing it could _harm the baby_."

"The baby is fine Tony."

"But she might not be if you continue field work!"

"Oh for goodness' sake Tony!"

"Ziva I don't want either of you to be hurt and right now the best way we can do that is to keep you out of the field."

"I can look after my self Anthony!"

"I know you can look after yourself, but can you look after our-" He stopped, everyone stared.

Ziva's mouth was open with shock; she stepped forward and spoke, "You think I can't look after my own baby?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were going to."

"But I didn't."

"But you think it."

"Ziva I-" But Tony was cut off by Abby running into the room,

"TIMMY!" She yelled, her arms wrapped around her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks,

"What? Abby?"

"It's the baby!"

**IM USING NEW SOUTH WALES, AUS SCHOOLING SYSTEM (mine) COS IM TO LAZY TO RESEARCH THE US's SYSTEM**

**I would like to let you know that what is written after Trina at school was pure spur of the moment writting as i really HATE the first half of this chap.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE_ xoxo_**


	46. Long Time, No Speak

_Hey guys! I guess you love me for updating so quick :P _

**_Previously_**

_Tony was cut off by Abby running into the room,_

_"TIMMY!" She yelled, her arms wrapped around her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks,_

_"What? Abby?"_

_"It's the baby!"_

**Chapter 46 – Long Time, No Speak**

"The baby?" McGee asked, "What's happened, what's wrong with the baby?"

Abby just grabbed his hand and placed it where hers had just been. A teary smiled rose on her face, "The baby's kicking!"

McGee's worried face changed to one of awe,

"Wow." He whispered,

Tony walked to Ziva and kissed her softly, "I know you're perfectly capable of look after yourself and our baby."

Ziva grinned, "Mmm, I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, both smiling.

* * *

The week passed quickly, a new awe between Abby and McGee, a slightly happier Gibbs and cheery Jenny, and Ziva's hormones had made her become smitten and gooey around Tony.

Kate walked down to Abby's lab. She walked in and noticed Abby was sitting in silence, one pair of head phones over her ears and another over her stomach. She groaned and walked over, slipping the headphone from Abby's ears.

"Please tell me you're not playing Brain Matter for your baby."

"Mozart. Timmy wants this little one to be as smart as possible; we're not taking any chances."

Kate smiled. "How are thing between you and McGee?"

Abby sighed, "You remember years ago when McGee and I first went out and I told you he was, well…"

"Clingy?"

"Yeah. I dunno how I managed to stay 'friend only' for so long."

Kate smiled lightly, "You really love him, don't you Abby?"

Abby didn't say anything.

"Abby?"

"I want pancakes." Abby mumbled,

Kate laughed, "Ok I'll go get some, what do you want on them?"

"Maple syrup."

"But you hate maple syrup."

"Lots of maple syrup."

Kate just shook her head, "I'll be back soon."

When Kate returned she had a plate full of pancakes covered in maple syrup and a DeCaf-Pow.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Abby grabbed the plate and started to eat.

"Have you found out the sex of the baby yet?"

"Don't need to." said Abby before slurping her DeCaf-Pow, "I know I'm having a boy."

Kate smiled, "Thought of a name yet?"

"Leroy."

"Gibbs will kill you."

"Gibbs would never kill me."

"He will when he finds out you're naming you son Leroy."

"Damn." cursed Abby before slapping her hand over her mouth, "Opps. Mummy said a bad word."

Kate laughed, "I doubt he'll remember."

"But he might! Leroy, you are never to say that word okay?" Abby rubbed a hand over her stomach. "Kate!" She whisper exclaimed, "Come feel; he's kicking again."

Kate walked over and Abby placed it on her stomach.

"Just think, in about four month's time, you're going to be a mother."

Abby smiled, "I know."

"You'll be fantastic."

"Thanks Kate."

* * *

Trina walked into her parents' room where Ziva lay reading and Tony finished some paper work and emailed it to Gibbs.

"What's for dinner?" She asked,

"We're going to go out." Said Tony, as he turned off his laptop and set it aside.

"Chinese?"

"Would you like Chinese?"

"Yep."

"Then Chinese it is; go get ready."

The three got ready quickly and started to head out the front door.

Ziva stoped, "I do not have my cell."

"You won't need it." Said Tony,

"Never be unreachable." She pointed out,

"You won't be unreachable, I have my phone."

Ziva shrugged and walked with Catryn to the car as Tony locked his front door. When Tony got to the car he smiled before backing out the drive-way, and driving off into the city.

Inside the house Ziva's phone was vibrating against the table.

"_Shalom; this is Officer Ziva David, I am unable to answer my cell phone at the moment, please leave a message.__BEEP!_"

"_Hey Gorgeous, it's me, Sha'ul. It's been a while hasn't it? We should catch up. Have a beer or coffee or something. Well you have my number in your cell now so call me back. You should know Honey-Pie; I've always loved you, even when I walked out. I love you ok? Well I hope I'll talk to you soon Zee. Bye._"

* * *

The three DiNozzo's sat at the table all considerably full. They accepted the bill and snapped open their fortune cookies.

"I've decided what we're going to call the baby." Said Catryn making Tony and Ziva smile,

"Really?"

"Yep. If it's a boy then-"

"It's a girl." Said Ziva, "We already found out it is a girl."

"Awesome!" Grinned Catryn, "But can I tell you my idea anyway?"

"Ok." Chuckled Tony,

"If it was a boy then Joshua," Ziva froze, "And if it's a girl Sarah."

Tony thought, "Hmm, Sarah DiNozzo, yea maybe. What do you think Zee?"

They looked at Ziva; her hands were clenched into fists, her fortune cookie now a pile of dust, her eyes reflected pain and anger as she stared unseeingly ahead.

"Ziva?" asked Tony, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sweet Cheeks?"

"Do not mention Joshua to me anymore." She said sternly,

"But-" Said Trina,

"Don't Trina." Murmured Tony, worriedly staring at his wife, "Come on, I'll pay and we'll go home."

Ziva didn't speak the whole way home, when they arrived Tony saw Trina had been silently crying in the car. He took her up to her room and waited for her to get ready for bed. She snuggled in still sniffing slightly.

"Shh." Soothed Tony, hugging his daughter, "Don't cry Kitty, I'll talk to your mum for you."

Trina nodded, "I didn't mean to make her mad." She whispered,

"I know you didn't just calm down ok, go to sleep, it'll all be better in the morning, I promise."

"Ok."

He gave her one last squeeze and kissed her head, "Night Kit-Kat."

"Night Daddy."

Tony got up and closed her door sighing to him self.

* * *

Ziva looked down at her cell phone.

_You have 1 new voice mail._

She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hey Gorgeous, it's me, Sha'ul.-_" Ziva pulled the phone from her ear and glared at it, how could this night get any worse? She pressed delete and dropped the phone on her bedside table.

Why was Sha'ul calling her? It had been so long. She cursed and stood walking to Trina's room. She opened the door and walked in.

"Trina?" She whispered,

"Mum?"

"I am sorry Trina; I did not mean to get mad."

"I'm sorry to Mum, I didn't know, I was just trying to-"

"It is ok, I know. I love you my darling."

"I love you to Mum."

Ziva held her daughter close and kissed her head.

"Get some rest." She whispered, "You have school in the morning."

* * *

He smiled when she walked back into the bedroom. She walked over to her husband who lay on the bed, and crawled over him. She dropped down and they started to kiss deeply, his hands running up her thighs and settling on her waist.

She straddled his hips and pulled of her long sleeved top revealing her bra and pregnant stomach. Her husband let his hand roam over her belly a smile on his face.

The man in the dark car clicked his camera taking a photo of the intimate moment, he'd been there for a while, had taken some photos of the three as they walked back into the house, and now some of the target sleeping with her husband. He bit his lip as the rest of her clothing was removed; he couldn't help but groan at the delicious sight.

He took some more photos for himself, for later. And as he watched he saw the husband walk in his boxer's past the window, perhaps to the bathroom, and Ziva follow slowly, stoping at the window and looking up at the night sky.

He snapped photo after photo, blood pumping as he saw her breasts pressed to the glass of the window, and as she walked away after her husband he concluded he would do this again. Yes, he would do this a lot.

Well, he reasoned to himself, they would have to know when the baby was born.

**Mwahahahahaha!**

**Reviews are love!!!!**

**(oh btw, i got a review from NessieLove that i don't quite understand, it goes as follows;**

_You are so mean. Kidding, but you leave us hanging with a cliffy like this. Ugh! **[i get that :P ]  
**I think Ziva and Tony are going to get together there's alot of signs.**[that makes me confused,  
Tiva is an item in my fic, or do you mean in the show?]** But anyways love the story**[get that :P ]  
**Just read every single chapter. keep writing please._

_**Please clarify)**_


	47. Nom De Stylo

_OMG!_

_Im so sorry! but my puter DIED! gah! it had to go to hospital and everything! :( but its ok, all fixed now :) _

_so here's the next chap! set during 6x15 Deliverance...  
_

**Chapter 47 – Nom De Stylo**

"Miss anything, McLovin?" Asked Tony as he walked into the bullpen,

"Just this." said McGee handing Tony a post-it-note, "It's from a woman named Melinda. She had to postpone."

"Postpone what?" Asked Tony, frowning at the pink paper,

"I don't know; figured that you'd figure it out."

"How did she sound?"

"How did she sound?" McGee raised his eyebrows,

"I ask the question, you give the answer! _How did she sound_?"

"I don't know, Tony." Shrugged McGee,

"You don't know. Well, why don't you try using your words, Mr. Gemcity? Devastated? Despondent?"

"Delighted." Suggested Ziva, smiling,

"All right. What's her number, McDetail?"

"She didn't leave one."

"It's customary to get a name, _a number_ and a complete message. This is not a complete message. This is a complete mess." He glared at McGee before opening a drawer and pulling out a small address book, "Melinda."

Ziva walked to his desk and tried to grab the book from his hands but he pulled away.

"How many Melinda's do you have in that thing?" She asked, jealousy seeping though her voice,

"I don't know. It could have been the girl I talked to at the gym." Said Tony,

"You don't go to the gym." Smiled Kate as she walked over,

"Maybe it was the girl I talked to at the dog park."

"We do not own a dog!" Snapped Ziva,

"Oh, it could have been that girl I met at the concession stand while you were in the bathroom."

Ziva glared, "You need a secretary."

"Or a therapist." Teased Kate,

"Or both." said Gibbs as he walked in, "Shots fired in Liberty Heights. Saddle it up."

* * *

They were at the crime scene on the roof of a building taken photos of were their Marine had been before his body fell to the story below.

"Looks like the West just got a bit wilder." Said McGee making Tony walk over,

"Cuffs, boss." Tony snapped a photo of the bloody handcuffs, "Skin, blood. This guy was strapped up here for a while. That's why prefer the fur handcuffs." He laughed, "Not really, boss. That's for her. I don't wear the cuffs."

"You just keep telling yourself that Tony." Smiled Kate as she and Ziva exchanged knowing smiles.

* * *

"You've never left a scene of a crime before I arrived until this one, Jethro." Stated Ducky,

"Yeah. Had something else to do." Gibbs replied as he made to leave,

"Something to do with your Marine Corps service number?" Called Ducky,

Gibbs turned and behind him Jenny walked into the room,

"I was wondering the same thing." Gibbs turned to face her, "You've been avoiding me Jethro." She said as she crossed her arms,

"I've been busy solving a murder, Jen. When I have something, you'll be the first to know." He walked away.

Jenny looked at Ducky, her director stance fading, her hurt coming through. She left.

When she arrived back in her office she sat down and made a call.

"I'm looking for a Marine file; a classified one. Top secret, eyes only… Black Ops. Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, Gibbs and Mike Franks saw Jenny standing on the other side.

"Howdy Jen."

"Mike."

"He has information on a current case." Gibbs answered Jen's unasked question, "And I need his help."

"Thanks for sorting out that little pension problem, Jen. Appreciate it."

"I didn't do anything I wouldn't have done for any former agent." Said Jenny before walking into the elevator,

"Think she noticed my tie?" Mike asked

"What do we got?" Gibbs barked as he walked into the main bullpen,

"We canvassed the area." said Ziva, "No one is talking. There is a smurf war-"

"Turf war." Corrected Tony,

"…between two competing gangs, the PCs and the Verde Psychos."

* * *

Abby ran up to Tony and Ziva, "Hey can I ask you a favour?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, "Yes."

"Great, see I'm planning on going on this aqua-aerobics class on Thursday and I was hoping you two would come, its supposed to be really good for expecting women."

"Of course Abby." Smiled Ziva, "But who are you-"

"Oh Kate's gonna be my birthing partner so I asked her."

* * *

Tony and Kate walked out of the sedan and walked over to the gang member 'Popeye'.

"Popeye Carmado? NCIS." Said Kate and she and Tony showed their badges,

"Are we all listening to the same song?" Teased Tony, "Let me guess. Ricky Martin fans. _Livin' La Vida Loca._"

"You ought to leave man."

"But we just got here."

"Yeah. But this is a very dangerous neighbourhood."

"Why I didn't bring my daughter." Replied Tony sarcastically,

"_La Bonita es una federale_." Said Popeye

"_Federales saben buenas._" Said one of the others,

"La Bonita will kick your ass." Warned Tony,

"Is that right? You know bad things happen in this place, mamita."

"But it's so homey, homie. I love what you've done with the wall here. '_Snoopy loves Chiquita_'. Which one of you sleeps on a doghouse and which one's a banana? I'm guessing the love is between you two. Am I wrong?"

Popeye stood and made hand gestures to the other two. They made fists.

"Think they want to play rock, paper, scissors?"

Popeye ran.

Tony ran after him and yelled back to Kate, "You got them?"

"I've got them."

Tony caught Popeye and pinned him to the ground, "What's the matter? Popeye didn't  
eat his spinach this morning?" He asked as he cuffed Popeye,

"Rico! Chuy!"

"Rico Suave's stuck in the '90s, and Chewie's back with the Millennium Falcon. Let's go see how La Bonita did."

"What took so long, DiNozzo?"

* * *

Ziva was in observation with Tony, they were watching Gibbs and Franks interrogate Thomas, an 18 year old boy who left Gibbs' Marine Corps Service Number at there crime scene, along with his blood.

"Gibbs and the kid," said Tony, "What's the connection?" He sighed then looked forward, "If he turns out to be Gibbs' long lost kid…"

"That'd make four."

"Four?"

"Kelly, Amanda, Catryn, and Tomas."

* * *

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs answered his ringing phone,

"My office."

"I'll be right there."

Gibbs walked up to Jenny's office and opened the door. Jenny pushed a file forwards and Gibbs looked at it.

"Marine file."

"It's yours. I haven't read it yet, and I won't if you'd prefer I didn't. I thought it might shed some light on the happening in Colombia 18 years ago; unless you'd prefer to."

"I got nothing to hide, Jen."

"Everybody hides something Jethro. Is Mike Franks a part of this?"

"A little part." Gibbs turned to leave, "Some good stuff in the last five pages."

"Jethro!" Gibbs turned and Jenny walked up to him, she kissed him softly, "I love you."

Gibbs took Jenny into an embrace, "I know, Jen, I know." He kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

That night everyone slept well.

Kate got a call from her half-sister and found she was no longer in Miami but travelling the world.

"_How about you? Are you well CC?_"

"Yea… But, it's tough. Before I faked my death my life was practically perfect, I was with his guy… I could have married him, I would have. I found the ring, but it was to late."

"_And he's with someone else?_"

"Married with a step daughter and a baby on the way."

"_I'm sorry_."

"It's ok JJ, I've accepted it."

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs relaxed and let themselves just be, before having a soothing bath and going to bed.

"What would you have done, if Thomas was your son?" Asked Jenny,

"What was right. I would have taken him under my wing and protected him."

"You're a good father Jethro."

"But Kelly died."

"You never stopped being her father."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, "Thanks Jen."

"That's ok Jethro."

* * *

Catryn, Tony and Ziva watched a movie before having a nice Italian dinner.

"Night Mum, night Dad."

"Goodnight Catryn."

"Night Kitty."

Catryn rolled over and started to fall asleep.

"Do you think we baby her?" Asked Ziva,

"No. I think she's making the most of having her mother and a man she can call her father."

"When I was her age-"

"Things were completely different. Don't think she's too old for this; just think about giving her the best childhood she can have."

Ziva smiled and the couple walked to their bed room.

Tony changed while Ziva was in the en suit. When she walked out she wore just her underwear.

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.

"You're beautiful."

Ziva shook her head, "I am swollen and fat."

"Ziva..."

"I am gross Tony; you don't have to pretend you still find me sexy."

Tony shook his head and sat Ziva down, "Ziva, you're pregnant, why can't you understand that this miracle," He indicated her stomach, "Is so beautiful, and you glow more and more as she grows." He kissed her and Ziva kissed back.

"I love you Tony."

Tony smiled, "I love you too Ziva; you and your stretch marks."

* * *

McGee received an email from his new online friend 'Baby_J' whose real name he learnt was Beatrice James. They had met two weeks ago and had exchanged emails since. McGee had asked her for advice with Abby.

_Tim,_

_Well considering that Abby is pregnant her hormones will be out of control, every woman is different during this stage of her life. Try talking to her, apologise and tell her you love her. Do not say you understand. You have no idea what her body is going through, no man does._

_How's everything with the baby anyway?_

_-Baby_

He grinned and wrote a reply.

* * *

Abby talked to McGee under her online persona 'Baby_J'. And hoped he'd follow her advice so they could be together again.

She looked at Baby_J's inbox and saw a new message.

_Bea,_

_Thanks for the advice. The baby is great, he's been kicking a lot since last week and Abby has made plans with our friends Kate and Ziva and Tony to go to an aqua-aerobics class, she says it'll be good for the baby. Kate is going to be her birthing partner, and Ziva and Tony are expecting a baby girl. Ziva and Abby are both 5 months along._

_Tim McGee,_

**A extra special thanks to Amie, who let me use her idea of Abby contacing McGee under a different name.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE  
**


	48. True Love Never Will Flow Smooth

_Here you go guys! OMG has any one seen 6x22 'Legend Part I' ?!? im still on a high! anyways..._

**Chapter 48 – True Love Never Will Flow Smooth**

"Tony… I can not do this anymore. Make it stop." Ziva pleaded,

"I can't."

"Tony, if you do not make it stop-"

"Ziva you promised Abby you'd come. Did you honestly expect to go to a pregnancy aqua-aerobics class and not be surrounded by cheerful, hormonal, pregnant women?"

Ziva glared, "Are you calling me hormonal?"

Tony laughed, "Everyone's hormonal at some stage."

Ziva went back to her pleading, "Tony why can't we leave? I do not like it here. My swimsuit does not fit, the water is freezing, and everyone keeps touching my stomach, and fussing over names and dates."

Tony smiled, "We can buy you a new swimsuit, I know the water is freezing, and pregnant women like to compare experiences."

"Well I do not."

Tony rolled his eyes.

Abby beckoned them over.

"Isn't this so much fun?!" She exclaimed, grinning broadly,

"Seeing you, Kate and Ziva in a swimming pool is, yea." Grinned Tony, Ziva elbowed him,

Kate walked over and sat down, "Are you going to do this every week Abby?"

"I would love too, but with Gibbs I doubt I'll be able to."

Kate nodded and turned to Tony, "Having fun?"

Tony smiled, "I would have more fun if you were wearing the two-piece I bought you."

Kate frowned then remembered, "You mean the bottoms and hat you bought from Puerto Rico years ago?" Tony grinned, "Tony, I lost the bottoms when we went to the Bahamas for that long weekend."

"Yea you did." Tony smirked,

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Can we have one conversation that does not refer to sex?"

"Probably," thought Tony, "If Trina was involved in the conversation. But without her I can't promise anything."

Kate, Ziva and Abby rolled their eyes.

"Ziva," Said Abby, "I want you and Tony to meet someone, come on!"

Abby pulled Tony and Ziva over to a heavily pregnant woman,

"Heather this is Tony and Ziva, guys this is Heather."

Heather gave a big warm smile and shook hands with Tony and Ziva, "Abby told me everything about you two, so sweet, so precious, just over five months along, won't be long and you'll have a sweet little baby in your arms."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other then back at Heather,

"Abby told me you're expecting a girl, have a name picked out? A due date? What about her room? Pink? Purple? I saw the most adorable fairy mobile just the other day, it was just precious, I was tempted to buy it then and there, but my daughter is seven and the rest are boys, including this one," Heather pointed to her stomach, then looked at Tony and Ziva expectantly.

"We have not decided a name." said Ziva, "Perhaps Paula."

"Or Tali." said Tony,

Ziva looked at Tony with raised eyebrows, "What? Did I say it wrong?" He asked,

"You remember my sister's name?"

"Hey! I'm not completely useless."

"Of course not, how else did I get pregnant?" Smirked Ziva,

"See Heather?" Murmured Abby, "I told you they still flirt and banter constantly."

"Are you all ready for the big arrival?" Heather asked Ziva,

Ziva was saved answering by her cell phone ringing in her backpack she bent down and retrieved the ringing phone.

"David." She answered

"_Mum?_"

"Yes Trina?"

"_Ducky just called, he wanted to know if I could stay with him on Saturday, he said I can stay for the night if I want._"

"Do you want to go?"

"_Yea_."

"And you want to stay the night?"

"_Yea._"

Ziva turned to Tony, "Trina would like to stay with Ducky on Saturday night."

"Oh?"

"You do not mind driving her?"

"Course I'll take her."

Ziva put the phone back to her ear, "Yes you can go."

"_Cool! Thanks Mum_."

"Shalom."

"_Shalom._"

Ziva hung up and looked at Abby questioningly. Abby was grinning knowingly, a laugh caught in her throat.

"What?"

"Sending the kids away on Valentine's Day?" smirked Abby,

"When is Valentine's Day?"

"Saturday."

"Is it?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Abby, "How can you forget Valentine's Day?"

"Easily." Said Tony and Ziva at the same time,

* * *

On Valentine's Day the team were to work for the morning only. Ziva, Tony and Kate sat in the bullpen talking about Abby and McGee when McGee himself stepped out of the elevator.

A comment Kate had just started, stopped and she drank deeply from her water bottle. Ziva walked over to Tony and sat on his desk placing his hands over her stomach and just as she did so their unborn daughter moved.

McGee smiled at the sweet moment between Tony and Ziva then head to his desk. He placed his backpack down and sat in his chair switching on his computer when he noticed something on his keyboard; a small wrapped gift. Frowning he opened the package, inside was a small doll with blonde hair in pigtails and a sweet smile. Her shirt was pink with red lettering, 'Happy Valentine's Day'. The strangest thing about the doll however was he legs. They were plastic Chicken drumsticks.

"Uh… guys?"

"Yea McValentine?"

"Who put this here?"

"It was here before any of us arrived." Said Kate,

"Could have been Agent Peters," Said Tony, "I know he swings your way."

"For the last time Tony, I am not gay."

"You can deny it all you want, but it doesn't change the fact you're hiding in a closet."

"Tony, I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are."

"No he's not." said Abby as she walked in holding a bunch of red roses, "Definitely not gay." She seemed to think back on a memory and sighed, "No question about it."

She walked to Ziva, "Happy Valentine's Day guys! Here you go." She gave Ziva a rose, then gave one to Tony, Tim and Kate. "Is Gibbs up with Jenny?"

"Probably."

"Ok!" And she walked towards the catwalk.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen a few minutes later holding an empty coffee cup and a single red rose.

"New necklace, Ziva?" He asked as he walked past,

Ziva grinned and touched the small silver 'Z' that hung from her new necklace.

"A Valentine's Day gift." She told him, her eyes sparkling,

* * *

Later that day Ducky walked into the bullpen.

"Ah, good, you're still here." He said, "I'm about to go home and I thought I might pick Catryn up on the way."

Ziva and Tony looked up. "It is not too much trouble?" Asked Ziva,

"Not at all my dear."

"Thanks Ducky," Grinned Tony,

Twenty minutes later, Ziva finished up her work and started shutting her computer, their shift was over.

"Are you ready to go home, Tony?"

"Uhhh…"

"You haven't finished your reports for the week have you?"

"No."

Ziva sighed, "How long will you be?"

"A few hours?" guessed Tony,

Ziva sighed again, "Ok. I will see you at home." She grabbed her back pack then walked to Tony and kissed him lovingly.

"Bye Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva laughed, "Bye Tony."

"No crazy driving, 'kay Zee?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Ok." She kissed him again, "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

When Ziva got home, she decided to clean. Ziva had always liked cleaning; when she was younger she would clean with her mother as her mother sang. After her mother's death Ziva would be the one singing and Tali would be the one helping.

As Ziva walked around the house her beautiful voice singing lullabies in Hebrew to her unborn child, she thought of her family. Of Her father, her mother, her aunt and uncle, her brother, her sister, her child. Her aunt Nettie was the closest thing she had to a replacement mother. She was so unlike her brother, always telling him not to sacrifice his children.

Ziva smiled as she thought back to that phone call she had with her aunt, and how Tony and pretended to be her aggressive husband. She laughed when she recalled explaining Tony's out burst to her aunt later, and Nettie replying she approved of Tony and he was obviously perfect for Ziva and she should marry him.

How right Nettie was.

* * *

Tony got home two hours later then he promised.

"Ziva?" He called as he walked in, "Sorry I'm late!"

He walked through the house trying to find Ziva.

"Zee?"

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to their bedroom. He saw Ziva fast asleep on their bed, dressed in new black lacy lingerie specially designed for pregnant women.

Tony sighed and changed into night wear. Then slipped into bed and pulled the covers over him and Ziva, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

When Ziva woke the next morning, she and Tony were on opposite ends of the bed, facing away from each other.

**Reviews are love!  
**

**and i will most likely update within the next week cause i am so excited about the next chap! If anyone has seen 'Bounce' you know why :)  
**


	49. MyFace

_hey guys!_

_I had this all finished on Saturday, then on Sunday i started and finished chapter 50, i will start ch 51 soon...  
_

_im a little upset, i got hardly any reviews :( a huge CYBER HUG goes to Holly and Debbie and Jess and debook210!!!_

this is set during "Bounce"

**Chapter 49 – MyFace**

Jenny sat alone. She was on the edge of the bath, listening to a clock ticking.

_46, 47, 48, 49_

Her fingers crossed and her eyes closed.

_50, 51, 52, 53_

Slow deep breathes. In and out. Trying to calm her tense body.

_54, 55, 56, 57_

Sweaty hands gripped tighter to the bath, almost slipping on the smooth surface.

_58, 59, 60…_

Her eyes snapped open. She stood and walked to the sink. A small white stick sat on the surface.

With a trembling hand she picked it up and looked down.

Negative.

Jenny sighed. She hadn't told Gibbs, but she wanted a baby. They had stopped using protection, and if Jethro noticed he hadn't said anything to her about it.

She threw the stick in the trash. _Stupid home pregnancy tests_.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, his eyes bloodshot and his head throbbing. Ziva sat behind him her hands massaging his muscles.

The elevator doors opened and McGee and Kate walked out.

"Good morning." Smiled Kate,

Tony pulled out an ear plug, "No."

"Ahh, I haven't seen that bad boy in a while. You had a rough night?" McGee smirked,

Tony took a while to reply, "Yes."

"Yes, the people from Tokyo. A few of our counterparts were visiting from Japan; Director Shepard had Tony show them around."

"Sake bombs." Explained Tony,

Kate frowned, "I see."

"I barely made it out of there alive."

"And now you hope to finish the job?" Asked Kate,

"Zee, say words."

"What you see before you, Caitlin, is The DiNozzo Defibrillator. It's been passed down through six generations. And no Tony you are not teaching it to our children." She added, "My family also has a hangover remedy; jasmine tea with lime."

"That's disgusting. Remind me never to have a hangover in Israel." Tony told her,

"DiNozzo." Said Gibbs as he walked in and stopped in front of Tony's desk,

"Not that I have a hangover now, boss. You know I would never drink on a school night."

"Where were you last night?"

"Drinking."

"You alone?"

"Of course not… Not that there's anything wrong with drinking bourbon alone in your basement with a boat… What were we talking about?"

"Your alibi."

McGee, Kate and Ziva all looked at Gibbs,

"My alibi? For what?"

* * *

McGee and Ziva were taking photos of the body Tony supposedly dumped and discussing people who might want to frame Tony for murder.

"Jeanne Benoit?" Suggested Ziva,

"Overseas." said McGee, "Maybe it was Trent Kort."

"Are you detecting a trend here?" asked Ziva,

"Tony does have a way with people."

* * *

Tony and Gibbs walked into the squad room and stopped behind McGee, Kate and Ziva who were looking at surveillance tapes.

"What have we got?" Asked Tony,

"Our suspect. All over Rosewood's surveillance video." Said Kate, "No sign of the victim yet."

"Keep looking. Kate."

"What?"

"Victim's background. Credit cards, bank statements." Tony told her, "Gibbs. Take a look at Renny's appeal. Use it to catch yourself up on the original embezzlement case, then work with Kate." He gave Gibbs a USB thumb drive Renny, their suspect, claimed proved his innocence.

"On it, boss." Said Gibbs; taking the drive and walking to his desk.

"Are you going back to Mexico?" Asked Ziva,

"No."

"Rule number 38." Said McGee,

"Mhm." Gibbs' cell rang, "Yeah. Gibbs."

"_I got something for you Gibbs_."

Gibbs stood and chucked the cell to Tony,

"Yeah."

"_Gibbs?_"

"On my way, Abs."

Tony started to walk away but Gibbs cleared his throat.

"DeCaf-Pow, right."

* * *

Tony was down in Abby's lab and had just told her about rule 38,

"So, um, I processed the evidence from the crime scene, _Tony_; and nothing contradicts your initial assessment." Said Abby,

"Lieutenant Grady entered Renny's room. There was a short struggle."

"Broken lamp."

"During the scuffle, they fell onto the bed."

"Bloody pillow."

"Where Lieutenant Grady was strangled and stabbed to death."

"I found Grady's blood on the comforter... I don't want to tell you what else I found."

"Yeah you do." Said Tony,

"Oh, you know me so well." Abby said huskily, "But that's gonna have to wait for later, because I am cooking up some awesomeness."

"Awesome me!"

"I ran the swabs that you took from the sink, and I found traces of sodium tallowate, water and fragrance." There was a pause, "_Soap!_ Gibbs would have known that."

* * *

McGee sat at his desk; he was alone in the bullpen. Abby walked over.

"Hey Timmy!"

"Uh, hi, Abby."

Abby smiled, "No need to look so shocked McGee."

"Right, sorry."

"So anyway, I've been thinking, and I was wondering if you accepted my apology."

"Apology?"

"Your Valentine's Day present! I left it for you on your desk."

McGee frowned, "You mean the weird doll thing?"

"It's a Chicky-Baby! Remember, my friend makes them."

"Oh. Right and that was apologising for..?"

"Going all crazy over maple syrup." Smiled Abby,

"Uh-huh."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Well, yea, Abby."

Abby beamed and hugged McGee, "Thanks Timmy, I knew I could count on you." She kissed his cheek.

"Wait." Said Tim, "Does this mean you wanna get back together."

Abby looked at her feet then back at Tim, "Well, yea… I mean, only if you want to! I was pretty psycho and I completely understand if you don't wanna, I mean, my hormones are going stir crazy no thanks to the little guy."

"Abby, Abby, stop."

"What?"

"Yes, of course I wanna get back together." He stood and pulled Abby into a kiss.

"I love you Timmy."

"I love you too Abs."

* * *

Tony was walking down the hall passed the interrogation rooms. His cell started to ring.

"Tony." He answered.

The ringing continued. "To-" Then he remembered he had Gibbs' cell. "Tony."

"_You answered the wrong phone, didn't you_?"

"What, McGee?"

"_Wilkins is here_."

"Well, just tell him you're handling the interviews."

"_Well, he asked for you_."

"Do I have to do everything?! All right, I'll be right up."

Tony made his way to the conference room and as soon as he opened the door Wilkins spoke.

"Told you so." He smirked, "I've been waiting three years to say that."

"How's life in the Pentagon, Mitch?" Asked Tony, as he walked to a counter and started to make himself coffee.

"You pulled a Shaw-shank." said Wilkins, "You put the wrong guy away.

"We put the wrong guy away, as I recall, you were his supervisor."

"Hey, I just discovered the money was missing. Told you from the beginning Renny was framed. He didn't have the computer skills-"

Tony placed a file on the table in front of Wilkins as he sat down. "He does now. Worked on his appeal in the can." He started to pour warm liquid into a paper cup.

Wilkins looked at the file. "How's Ziva?"

Tony stoped. "Ziva? Uh, why?"

"I haven't seen her in a while."

"Three years. Yeah, right, 'course."

"Closer to two." Wilkins said, "When she added me as a friend on Facebook."

"Ziva's on Facebook?"

"You ever see her knife collection? Ooh-rah." Wilkins chuckled,

"You've been to her place?"

* * *

"Problems?" Gibbs asked Tony,

"No. Everything's peachy. Nothing I like more than putting an innocent man in prison. Except, of course, for getting him killed."

"Renny's dead? I hadn't heard that." Gibbs said,

"Save the pep talk. We both know I screwed up."

"Yeah. Three years ago."

Tony sighed and crossed his arms.

"But now you're making it right… And me proud." Gibbs paused, "You've been doing... a hell of a job, Anthony …Until about three minutes ago. Get your head on right."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Trust your gut."

"Yeah. I think I'd rather trust yours right now."

"Then give me my damn phone back." Gibbs glared,

Abby walked over from the elevator, "Hope I'm not interrupting something, and if I am, I hope somebody's gonna tell me about it."

"Whatdyou got, Abs?" Asked Tony, and he and Gibbs smiled slightly,

"Checking the roadblocks, boss." Gibbs walked away,

"So..." said Abby, walking in front of Tony, "I was interrupting something."

"Abs. What. Do. You. Got?"

"Did McGee tell you we got back together?"

"No."

"We are!"

"That's great Abs, it is. Do you have anything relevant to the case?"

"The knife from Renny's house." She held it up, "I identified the blood on it; the good news is it's not Renny's."

* * *

Tony sat with Ziva on the couch watching a movie. Ziva pressed pause and turned to look at Tony,

"Tony?"

"Yea?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"You seem… distant."

"Oh."

"What is the matter Tony?"

Tony sighed, "You have a facebook."

Ziva frowned, "I do."

"I didn't know that. Until, Wilkins said you guys were friends."

Ziva laughed, "Tony I have not seen him in three years."

"Closer to two… he said."

Ziva furrowed her brow, "Well yes, I suppose that is true, but why does it matter?"

"He's seen your knife collection, at your old place."

"Tony…"

"Did you date him?"

"Tony."

"I don't mind if you dated him Ziva, it's in the past, I get that."

Ziva sighed, "One date."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Tony!"

"Did you?"

Ziva sighed again, "Yes! I did, but it was nothing! It was just what it was; sex."

Tony was silent, then looked up at Ziva and opened his mouth, Ziva cut him off.

"No, he was not better then you, yes I do love you, and yes, you are bigger."

Tony frowned, "That's not what I was gonna ask."

"Oh." Ziva looked away awkwardly,

"I was gonna ask if he knows we're married."

Ziva didn't answer straight away, "He knows I am married."

"But..?" Prompted Tony,

"But he does not know you are my husband."

"Oh."

* * *

That night, after Trina had gone to bed, Tony walked into the study he had yet to turn into the nursery (much to Ziva's annoyance). He sat down at the computer and opened up a web browser.

He typed in a URL and waited for the page to load.

_Welcome To Facebook!  
_

_Email address_

_Password_

_Log in_

Tony typed in his email address and password then pressed enter.

The page loaded and Tony clicked on the search bar.

_Ziva DiNozzo_ He searched.

No result.

Frowning Tony tried _Ziva David_.

No result.

This time Tony typed in _Ziva David-DiNozzo_ and searched.

He clicked the first result and Ziva's profile page loaded.

He glanced at her latest activity, a poke from Wilkins. Tony rolled his eyes. He then clicked on a tab 'Info'. The page loaded. His eyes trailed down the page until he found what he was looking for.

_Relationship Status: Married._

Tony grinned. He then sent a friend request to her.

Ziva walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"I just sent you a friend request on facebook."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my wife and I love you and I want to tell the world of facebook that."

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony lightly, "Ok."

She moved and sat on his lap, then took the mouse from him and went to his profile page.

_Photo's of Me_

She clicked the link and photos loaded up. She clicked the first one; it was one Abby had posted of her and Tony at her surprise birthday party. She clicked next and a picture of Tony and Kate on a beach somewhere loaded.

In the picture Kate was on a towel lying on her stomach wearing bikini bottoms and matching hat, and sunglasses. Tony was sitting on Kate's butt, obviously taking a self shot.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at the photo. She didn't click next this time; she clicked the link to the album. It was on Kate's page and the album was titled, 'Me and My Monster'

As she clicked through the photos of Tony and Kate she made only one comment.

"You look happy."

"I was." Tony replied,

The next photo showed Tony and Kate in a park smiling more at each other then at the camera. Both of them reflected a look of pure love.

"You must have been devastated."

"I was."

Ziva clicked the next picture. She looked at it, a sad expression on her face.

Tony looked at it and relived a memory.

"_Tell me again why you want to take a photo, Puppy."_

_Kate rolled her eyes, "Because today is the first day we're officially dating and I want to." She set up the camera on a delay then pressed the button and rushed round to stand with Tony,_

_As the little red light blinked at them Tony wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, he pulled her in and kissed her deeply, Kate forgot about the camera and melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck._

_The camera flashed as a photo was taken and Tony grinned into the kiss before pulling back and resting his forehead to Kate's._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Monster."_

"_I will never stop loving you Kate, even when we're old a grey and have great grandchildren to spoil the crap out of."_

_Kate laughed, "I'll never stop loving you either."_

"_I mean it Kate." Tony said, serious now. "No matter what happens; I will never, __never__, stop being in love with you."_

**Reviews are love, Flames are hate.**

and any reviewer is serously super loved!

**NEXT EP IS "SOUTH BY SOUTH WEST**"


	50. Plush

_Hey guys!_

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
_

**Chapter 50 – Plush **(50 chapters.. OMG)

Tony and Ziva were waiting for McGee to arrive so they could go to the crime scene of a dead NCIS Agent Jack Patterson.

"I have a message." Tony said and he lifted the receiver and played the recording.

"_Good afternoon, I'm calling from_ _Hubbard & Hubbard, solicitor's office…_"

McGee stepped out of the elevator, "Sorry. There was an accident on Macarthur."

Tony hung up the phone and he and Kate grabbed their gear.

"Let's go." Said Kate,

"That was strange." said Tony; "A law firm in London wants me to call. Says it's important."

"What could they want?" Asked Ziva,

"I don't know. Maybe it's about my Uncle Clive. Remember that funeral I went to last month?"

"Your uncle really died?" asked Ziva, "I thought you were making that up to get some time off."

Tony looked at her incredulously,

"Who do you think I am?" He asked before rushing off to jump in the elevator with Kate and McGee,

* * *

"Agent Jack Patterson." Abby and Gibbs were in the lab looking at a photo of Patterson on the plasma,

"It's not what I thought he'd look like." Said Abby her voice free from its usual bubblyness,

"Said you knew him."

"We had a very special phone relationship." She explained, "He would mail me forensic evidence, I'd e-mail him back results. He'd call me, I'd call him. He never forgot my birthday... like you did. Last year." She sighed, "I don't know. It's his voice. He sounded... shorter, blonder, with a moustache."

"You got all that from his voice, Abs?"

"You sounded different when you had a moustache."

* * *

"Okay," Tony said into the phone, "cheerio." He added in an English accent before hanging up.

"I suppose that was for my benefit." Said McGee, "Okay, I'll bite. Are you in the will?"

"McProbie," Said Tony, walking over to McGee's desk, "we can only assume, right? That was his secretary. Mr. Hubbard, my great-uncle's solicitor wasn't available, but... she did confirm that... he represents Uncle Clive's estate."

"Clive DiNozzo."

"Clive _Paddington_." Tony corrected, "It's my mother's side."  
_**  
**_"We talking big money?"

"_Huge_ money!" Grinned Tony, "I mean Jed Clampett money. I'm talking Texas gold. It's actually North Sea oil money."

"I take it you were close to the old gent." Said McGee,

"I spent my 17th summer in Blighty. Uncle Clive was my mentor; kind of like Al Pacino and Chris O'Donnell in _Scent of a Woman_."

"Guessing the opposite sex was involved."

"He could sniff out a gorgeous woman and close the deal faster than anyone I ever met." Tony said in awe,

"I'm more concerned about closing that case." Gibbs walked in,

"I'm working on it, boss."

* * *

"Gibbs," Ziva said, "Dina Risi, the artist, she's starting to be recognized outside Arizona. Had a showing in San Francisco in December. She specializes in landscape." Ziva showed Gibbs some of the art on the plasma in the bullpen,

"She grew up in Italy," Said Kate, sitting at her computer, "studied art in Milan, moved to Arizona about ten years ago. She's always been very outspoken on ecological issues." A picture of Risi at a protest appeared on the screen.

"I did talk to the local sheriff, guy by the name of Clay Boyd." Tony said, walking over, "And _he said that_ _he was looking for her, but she, well, she just disappeared._" His voice accented, imitating Sheriff Boyd,

"Disappeared?"

"_Disappeared. Like she just fell off the face of the earth. He talks just like that. That's how he talks_. I won't though." His voice went back to normal, "Says that she has a remote, mountain retreat where likes to go and paint, but he doesn't know where it is."

"Find it, McGee."

"Think I did, boss. I only used Risi paintings that have distinctive geographical landmarks. Compared them to Google Earth satellite images. These locations correspond to backgrounds in her paintings. They're all within a four-mile radius of Mount Pinos. Searched the area, only found one structure. This was taken six months ago."

"Good. See if she's there." Gibbs told him,

"Piece of cake, Probie." Tony patted McGee's shoulder and walked back to his desk.

"_Ooo_." Exclaimed Ziva as she saw a magazine ad on Tony's desk, she snatched it, "_A Ferrari_. 599 GTB." She looked up at Tony, "You are counting your eggs before they are laid." She put the ad back on Tony's desk,

"Operative word is 'laid'." Grinned Tony, he sat down then frowned.

It had been a while since he and Ziva had… Three weeks. That was the longest they'd gone without having sex, excluding their four months on opposite sides of the world. He forced him self to shrug it off, Ziva was pregnant after all.

* * *

Ziva had her head rested on hand as she looked at Tony. Tony looked up;

"I'm e-mailing the lawyer in London. All right? The suspense is killing me." He told her,

"I did not ask." Ziva replied, before Gibbs walked in.

She reported an update to him before McGee beckoned Gibbs over to tell him what he found.

"Heat signature from the fireplace. Somebody's there." said Gibbs, "Ziva, you, Kate, and McGee work the case from here. DiNozzo, go home, pack."

"Where am I going?"

"We're going to Arizona." Gibbs said as he grabbed his gear and left.

"Okay." Tony told him before cursing under his breath, "Arizona and I don't get along." He told Ziva, who smiled and gave him a little wave.

Tony grabbed his stuff then walked to Ziva, "I'll see you later Sweet Cheeks." He told her,

They kissed deeply, arms wrapping around the other.

"Love you."

"I love you too Tony, I will see you when you get back."

* * *

"That was security." Kate told McGee and Ziva as she hung up, "Bart Lemming is on his way up."

"Maybe he's got something for us." McGee said just as Tony's phone started to ring. "That could be London."

"Then answer it." Said Kate,

"What, and have Tony harass me some more about my message-taking skills? No, thank you."

"I'll get it." Ziva said, standing and walking over to the phone,

"Why? You're gonna tell them he's not here, they're not gonna tell you anything." McGee said,

"McGee you're forgetting Tony and Ziva are married."

Just as Ziva's hand was about to pick up the phone it stoped ringing, Ziva sighed, "I think you are jealous Tony's going to inherit money."

"No, I just think that it could change him."

"Which in Tony's case would be a good thing." Said Kate,

"Unless, he becomes more-"

"Tony-ish." finished Ziva, "I see your concern. But you did not change when your books made you plush."

"Flush." corrected McGee, "Thanks, Ziva, but it really wasn't that much. I bought my car, bought some clothes. What was left over, I put in a hedge fund which just crashed."

"Sorry. That is why you've been so distracted lately."

"It shows, huh?"

Ziva nodded.

"What about your third book, 'Ocean Far', you told me about while I was in Israel."

"Yea I guess, I have been writing it a little bit. Introduced a new character."

"Oh?"

"Yea, Special Agent Krystal."

Ziva nodded, "Just as long as you don't write Trina into it."

McGee avoided her gaze.

* * *

"Did, uh, Uncle Clive leave a big estate?" Ziva asked,

Tony was laughing so hard there was no sound coming from his mouth, "_Huge!_" He held up his arms to demonstrate, "Twenty-_four_ million pounds!"

"That's over Thirty-five million dollars." Gaped Kate,

"_Yes!_ Yes, it is! Yes, it is. And he left it all to my snivelling cousin Crispian." His laughter stopped and his face became disappointed, "I mean, I'll give you, granted he did take care of Uncle Clive when he was ill, and he gave a very moving eulogy."

"Hey." Said Gibbs, "Why is the lawyer calling you?"

"Oh." Tony looked at Ziva for a second then back to Gibbs, "Yeah. When I was in college, I borrowed $10,000 from Uncle Clive, and, I guess I signed an IOU. I don't really remember, but Crispian says that he found this document. Said 'IOU', and that I owe him that $10,000 plus compounded interest over the last 20 years. Do you know how much that is, by the way?"

McGee walked over, "I am sorry for your loss."

Ziva however glared.

"Ten thousand dollars _plus_ compound interest!" She glared, "Oh if we were not in a federal building Tony, I would kill you and use your life insurance to pay back your cousin Crispian!"

"Can we talk about this at home?" Tony asked calmly,

Ziva glared and stood up, grabbing her belongs and storming from the bullpen.

* * *

Ziva was at home with Trina tucking her in.

"So can I go to Emily's party?"

"We will have to meet her parents first, what is her last name?"

"I don't know."

Ziva shook her head, "We will see." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight darling."

"Night Mum."

Ziva got up and left the room just as Tony walked in the front door. He went straight to his and Ziva's bedroom and found her standing in the middle of the room her arms crossed and glare on her face.

"We need to talk Tony."

Tony sighed, "I know."

"I am not going to give you any of that money Tony, it is your mistake."

"Ziva…"

"No Tony do you not understand, I have money, I do, but I am saving that for Trina, for our baby." She started pacing, "How could you forget about that kind of debt Tony? Twenty years of compound interest on ten thousand dollars, you do realise how much that is? Tony how are you going to afford it, and yes my father can pay for but there is no way I will ask him!" He voice was getting steadily louder, and she swore in Hebrew, then in her anger forgot to change her languages back and started ranting and yelling to Tony in Hebrew.

"_Ima? Are you and Aba going to get divorced?_"

Catryn was standing in the doorway, tears falling down her face,

"What?" Asked Ziva,

"_You are yelling. Fighting. Samara and Peter fought a lot. They got divorced_."

"_Catryn darling, do not worry, go back to bed_."

Catryn nodded, "Night Ima, night Aba." Catryn left, wiping her tears,

Ziva turned to Tony, "I am sorry."

Tony stood and sat Ziva down, "I know." He sighed, "I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told anyone."

Ziva frowned.

Tony looked at her and begun his story.

"When I was with Kate, just after I got the plague, I got a call from my mother. She had heard on the news an NCIS agent had plague and was checking up on me, we spoke for a while and eventually I told her all about Kate and my hopes for our future. My mother then told me of an agreement she had with my father, she put him on and I told him everything I told her."

Ziva frowned but continued to listen,

"My father said he was giving me back my trust fund, that he was always going to give it back when I proved to be responsible and showed I planned on settling down." Tony sighed, "It all came through and I got the money and I was wondering how to tell Kate, but then, well she faked her death. My parents read all about it in the news and called me, it was the only time they ever really were good parents. My father told me the least he could do was handle the money for me, and because of his great business skills, it grew, just as he planned."

"Tony..."

"Let me finish Ziva." Tony told her, "When I first lost my trust fund, when I told my father I was becoming a cop, I realised I should start to save up, so I saved everything I could, and well now Ziva, I have a small fortune."

"Why did you not make me sign a Pre-Nap?"

"Pre-_Nup_." Tony corrected, "I dunno, you have a lot of money, why didn't you make me sign one."

"Because Tony, we will never divorce."

Tony grinned, "Exactly Sweet Cheeks, exactly."

"How much money?" Ziva asked,

Tony chuckled, "Not as much as dear Crispian, but more then enough to pay him back and live my life exactly the same."

**Reviews are L-O-V-E**

**L- is for the way you Listen, to me  
**

**O- is for the Only way, I'm happy  
**

**V- is Very Very, extraordinary  
**

**E- is even more, tiva-ness you can adore**

_Anyways to celebrate **THE 50th Chapter** this is YOUR chance to have YOUR IDEA in A Kiss and a Promise!!!_

Next chapter is Catryn's 12th Birthday! And i need ideas of what should happen! So any plot bunnies, twists, fluff, tiva, mcabby, jibbs, tate, ANYTHING you can think of, i'll consider, and you might just be lucky enough to get it WRITTEN IN!

YAY

**ALSO! check out my NCIS fan video's on youtube! my channel is WannaBBillie.**


	51. Writer's Blog

Hiya!!!!

I know i've been horrble with the long update wait but i had EXAMS and WRITER'S BLOCK (the latter makes my chap title ironic :P) and i got hardly any ideas from you guys! A huge thanks to the few of you to suggest things. I've used the ones i can and the ones i cant i'll try to put in future chaps.

**Chapter 51 – Writer's Blog**

"You gonna tell me why you're leaving?"

Jenny chose to ignore this comment. "I'll miss you too." She smiled,

"Don't screw with me Jen; you're going halfway across the world!"

_You didn't mind when I screwed you last night and I went to Mars and back._ Jenny thought, but instead replied with a girly, teasing smile, "No, I'll miss you more."

"Jennifer…" Jethro warned,

"Bye Jethro."

"I'm not finished Jen."

Jenny rolled her eyes and gave up the charade, "You never are." She snapped.

"You mad at me Jen?"

_Yes!_ She screamed in her head, _I want to have a baby Jethro! Before it's too late!_

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" He demanded, "Why are you going?"

"I just need some time alone… to think."

Gibbs sighed. He'd heard that before. Two of his four wives had needed 'time alone' so that they 'could think'. Diane definitely wasn't alone, and she _definitely_ wasn't thinking. Stephanie however, well, she probably did go and think on her own. Either way both times had resolved with a visit to the divorce lawyer.

"Jethro… I'm not thinking about that."

Gibbs looked her in the eye, "It wouldn't be the first time Jen."

"I'll miss you Jethro."

"You better." He murmured before pulling her into a loving kiss.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too, Jen."

Their lips met once more before they both turned and walked away, Jethro to his car, Jenny onto the plane that would take her to a small town in Wales.

* * *

Later that day Gibbs walked to Tony and Ziva's front door and knocked. It was opened by Catryn, who grinned and accepted the hug he offered.

"Hi Jet!" She smiled.

Gibbs pretended to be annoyed with the nickname, but Catryn knew he actually liked it.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Where's Jenny?"

"She uh, went on a last minute vacation. She sends her best wishes though, and this is from both of us." Gibbs gave Trina a small wrapped gift.

"Ok." She hugged him again, "Thanks for the gift."

They walked inside and Trina led Gibbs to the living room.

Tony and Ziva hadn't had time to organise a birthday party for Catryn yet, so they had invited everyone around to have a birthday dinner.

Tony had originally suggested a lunch so Trina could be pulled out of school (and him out of work) but Ziva had managed to organise a Bat Mitzvah, pulling Trina out of school anyway. **(AN: I'm not Jewish and I don't know much about Judaism birthdays other then boys have Bar Mitzvah's at 13 and girls Bat Mitzvah's at 12, but just go with me here…) **

Once everyone had arrived, Trina and the others sat in Tony and Ziva's large living room (complete with home cinema) and watched as Trina opened her presents.

From Abby she received a cute black and white rah-rah skirt and black skinny jeans. From Ducky a collection of Roald Dahl books. From Palmer a DVD of _'Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging'_ ("My cousin really loves it, she's a bit older then you though..."). Kate gave her a green singlet with silver sequins along the top and a CD of Katy Perry's latest single. McGee gave her a rectangular gift that looked and felt suspiciously like a book, when opened it was revealed to be a copy of _Twilight_. Jenny and Gibbs gave her a beautiful necklace with a gold locket.

Tony and Ziva however, gave her the newest iPod nano, a knife, a pair of diamond earrings (that had once belonged to Ziva's grandmother), clothes, DVD's, and Catryn's favourite; a mouse.

"She's so adorable!" Trina grinned.

The mouse was white and small, in its own intricate cage complete with tubes, a running wheel, food/water and lots of straw to hide in.

"Aww, what are you gonna name her?" Asked Abby,

Trina thought, "I dunno."

They all looked at the small animal until Trina decided. "Sarah," she said, "I'll name her Sarah"

"Oooh, pretty." grinned Abby,

"It's Hebrew for Princess." Smiled Trina,

"Wait… Isn't that what you suggested we name the baby?" Asked Tony,

"Yea."

"So you thought the name you were going to give your little sister would be just as good for a mouse?"

Trina nodded.

"I will never understand how a women's mind works."

"But I'm not a woman, I'm a child."

"I'm going to remember that miss I'm-not-a-child-I'm-twelve-years-old."

Trina stuck her tongue out, and Tony did the same.

Kate and Ziva rolled their eyes.

"Sometimes," said Ziva, "I wonder how I will manage to live with three kids."

"Hey!" Said Trina and Tony as everyone else laughed,

"Speaking of children." smiled Ziva, "I think it is time you went to bed Catryn."

"But Mum!"

Ziva fixed Trina with a stare.

"Fine." Trina sighed, she turned to her step-father, "Dad…?" She pouted,

"Sorry Kitty, but if one thing in this world scares me, it's your mum."

Catryn nodded and kissed his check, then Ziva, Abby, Kate, Ducky and Gibbs. She gave an awkward smile to Palmer and ruffled McGee's hair much to his distaste.

"Night, Mum, Dad."

"Night Kit-Kat."

"Goodnight Trina."

Trina turned to the other's, "Night Abby, Gibbs, Palmer, Kate, Ducky, McBookworm."

Tim sighed at the nickname. Trina was oddly Tony-like, and to be honest it creeped him out. So much so, he'd made Trina (or rather Tina) Tommy's long lost daughter.

Tina Davidson had been living in Italy when her mother Sophie had died in a car accident. Her grandfather had helped her find her father. Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa had been quite shocked when the girl had arrived at NCIS speaking in Italian, claiming to be Tommy's daughter.

He wondered how painfully Ziva would kill him when she read that. He could always go with the 'purely fiction' line but he knew she wouldn't buy it. He then wondered if Catryn would kill him. Did she even read _Deep Six _and _Rock Hollow_?

Probably not. She only just turned twelve and twelve year olds didn't read crime fiction. Excluding his little sister. Now _she_ really was a McBookworm.

McGee snapped out of his thoughts to see Trina and Ziva had left the room, as had Gibbs and Palmer. But Abby and Ducky were chatting animatedly about politics and Kate and Tony were flirting in the corner.

He rolled his eyes, couldn't they stop? Sometimes Tim thought they were worse then Tony and Ziva, and really they were. Granted Tony and Ziva had been much worse before their relationship was exposed but now... McGee shivered at the sudden memory invading his mind. 'Exposed' was a good word for it. He wondered if Kate knew about that security tape.

His eyes went wide with the idea that Kate and Tony had used the elevator for the same thing. He was halfway through a mental note of mentioning it to Abby and checking old security footage when he shivered. No, he did not need to see Kate and Tony having sex or making out.

"Are you cold Timmy?" Asked Abby, noticing his shivers,

Not trusting his voice, McGee shook his head.

"Ok." Abby turned back to Ducky and their conversation continued, this time about different breeds of dog.

Tony and Kate were still flirting. McGee looked at them and thought about Ziva. What did she think about this? He supposed Tony wasn't doing more then his usual flirty nature he did around all females; hell he even behaved like that to Abby and Jenny.

But Kate was… Kate was damn right flirting. Ziva had never behaved jealously towards Kate, she had never marked her territory, and Kate had seemed to have accepted Tony and Ziva's relationship.

Well… There was that fiasco when they found out about Ziva's pregnancy. Didn't Tony say something about Kate never taking off a promise ring? And then Kate ran off in tears when she saw the ring on Ziva's finger.

McGee looked at them, and saw how Kate was fiddling with a ring on her finger. She was still in love with him…

Maybe Special Agent Krystal could fall in love with Tommy.

No.

He wanted his fans to _like _her.

Perhaps Tina could turn out to be Tommy and Krystal's child, and Krystal's best friend Sophie adopted her.

Ziva would actually murder him for that.

…And so would Kate.

McGee sighed and joined in Ducky and Abby's conversation. He really had to stop writing about his team mates, it was killing him slowly.

**Reviews are love!!**

**Oh and anyone who wants to see anything happen just let me know! Even if it's in the past or an AU of this fic i'll write it! (remember i have 'A Collection of A Kiss and a Promise Fickles')**


	52. TMD

_Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 52 – TMD**

It had been a hectic week for the DiNozzo house hold. Ziva had just hit six months and Trina had a birthday party full of squeals and laughter as her and her friends watched her new DVD's and ate chocolate. Tony was almost completely sure their food must have been spiked with Caf-Pow.

And to top off a weekend with minimal sleep, Tony and Ziva were called in on a case on Sunday. It had been almost non stop until about nine pm Tuesday. So when Ziva managed to ease herself into bed at ten pm, she was not surprised to see Tony fast asleep.

The next morning Ziva was standing in the shower letting the warm water wash over her body as she sung softly in Hebrew.

"You should sing more often."

Ziva jumped and turned around as fast as she could.

"Tony!"

Tony laughed, "Did I scare the big bad Mossad Officer?"

She glared, "No. I'm just not used to you being in here while im showering."

"What're talking about? I take every singles chance I get to watch you naked and standing under a jet of water…" His voice trailed off as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

"You used to, but now Tony, you haven't been in here while I showered in five weeks."

"What? No."

"Don't you remember Tony?" She said in a pur, "We were right here, under the water…"

Tony grinned, "I remember."

Ziva chuckled, "Then either get in here and remind me or go wake Trina."

Cringing Tony started to leave, "Ohh Ziva, why'd you have to mention Trina?" He left leaving Ziva to shake her head and try to think of another time he'd turned down sex.

* * *

Tony was with Trina eating breakfast when Ziva walked into the dining room; she smiled and kissed Catryn's head then pecked her husband's lips before walking into the kitchen and taking her pregnancy vitamins.

As she placed her now empty glass in the sink the phone started to ring.

"I will get it." She said before answering, "Shalom?"

A male voice replied, "_Shalom Ziva, my darling_."

Ziva's eyes flew open and she slammed the phone back in its cradle.

"Ziva?" asked Tony,

Ziva was stoped from replying by the phone ringing again. She picked it up, "Shalom?"

"_You are very rude sweetie_."

"_I am not your sweetie_." Ziva spat in Russian

"_You have company?_" asked the man, "_Well, tell them Sha'ul says 'hello'_."

"_I do not know how you got this number but lose it immediately and never call again__._"

She hung up and cursed in Russian.

She felt two arms wrap around her middle and Tony kissed her neck. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear,

"I am fine."

Tony released his hold on her; he was sick and tired of her shield. He started to walk away muttering, "Of course you are."

* * *

It was the same Wednesday night when Abby sat at her small table with her dinner in front of her. She took a sip of half glass of red wine she had decided to spoil herself with.

At that moment the phone started to ring, so Abby pushed her self up and waddled over to the phone.

"Abby Sciuto at your service." She answered,

"_Abby? It's Ziva_."

"Hey Ziva! Did Gibbs send you home early too?"

"_He sent us all home about an hour ago, but Tony has taken Trina to go get pizza_."

"Cool, being pregnant does have its advantages."

"_And its disadvantages_." Muttered Ziva,

Abby laughed, "I know! I am _so_ tired and I can't have any Caf-Pow! And my feet are killing me! I have to wear _flat _sandals, me in flat sandals!"

"_That is true, but I was thinking of a different disadvantage_."

Abby frowned, "Like what?"

"_Sex_!" Ziva exclaimed, "_Oh my God Abby, __sex_!"

"What about it?"

"_I have never been craving sex more then I am now! It was not like this last time! Last time I swore I'd never have sex again but now, I have to be with him every second of the day! I can barely control myself_!"

"So why don't you just, you know, give in?"

"_Because I am pregnant! I am fat and swollen and hormonal and emotional and Tony and I have been having some tr_-" Ziva broke off.

"Some what?" asked Abby, "You two are ok right?"

Ziva took a breath, "_Abby, he went to wake Catryn instead of joining me in the shower this morning_."

Abby let out a breath, "Wow."

Ziva sighed, "_You and McGee are still… intimate, yes_?"

"Well yea, it's a bit different though, I had to convince him it wasn't weird first but now he's right into it."

Ziva groaned, "_Abby… TMD_"

"TMD? You mean TMI; Too Much Information."

"_What ever_."

"Sorry. But Ziva don't worry about it, we don't have a twelve year old living with us."

"_Abby how long has it been for you_?" Ziva asked,

"A few days."

"_I haven't had sex in __five weeks_!"

"You mean Tony has gone five weeks without-"

"_He is a man Abby, and he has a subscription of GSM, some of which he reads openly at work_."

"So you think he…"

"_Oh please Abby, I __know__ he does_."

"So why don't you confront him?"

Ziva laughed, "_Maybe you're not the right person to talk to. Perhaps I should call Kate; she knows what it is like to be sexually frustrated._"

"Call Kate about Tony? I wouldn't."

Ziva sighed, "_I suppose you are right Abby. I am sorry to have troubled you_."

"It's ok."

"_Shalom Abby_."

"Bye."

Abby hung up the phone and took another sip of her wine as she heard the door to her apartment open.

Tim walked into Abby's apartment a feeling of accomplishment still shining in his smile.

"Timmy!" Abby's cheerful voice called, and McGee could hear her footsteps rushing as fast as they could to him.

"Hey Abs." Abby made her way to him and they hugged and Abby lent in for a kiss before suddenly jerking back.

"Why do you smell like citrus?"

"What?"

"Is that…" Abby looked at McGee's cheek, "Is that lipstick on your cheek?"

"What?"

"Where have you been? Ziva said you got off work an hour ago?"

"Well Yea but I had to go see Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Yea she's my-"

"Your what McGee? Your bit on the side?! Out! Get out of my apartment! Now!"

"Abby I would never cheat on you!"

"I don't want to hear excuses McGee! GET OUT! I never want to see you again!" Abby pushed McGee out the door and slammed it in his face before bursting into tears.

**Reviews are LOVE!!**

**i hope the ending is ok btw, i kinda rushed it :P  
**


	53. Skip

_OMG i cant believe i wrote this so fast! lol. but then again, sadly its mainly the episode..._

_Set during 6x18 Knock Out_

**Chapter 53 – Skip**

Tony sat in the conference room with their witness Tara. Acting Director Vance had an old friend Tyler Owens who was apparently an ex marine. Owens had died and Vance had gone to Chicago with Kate and McGee to find Tara. They sent Tara to DC for Tony to protect until they themselves got back.

"The last time you saw Tyler Owens was at an exhibition bout at the South Side Gym?" He asked,

"We were checking out the fighters."

"The 'we' you are referring to would be...?"

"I was escorted by Joe Banks." Said Tara,

"Joe Banks. That name sounds so familiar."

"Well, your acting Director seems to think he's a notorious crime boss."

"Must be from a movie, maybe. Well. What service do you perform in the employ of Joe Banks?"

Tara lent forward over the desk, "I think you know."

"I need you to be explicit."

"The same as you do for your boss. …Anything he asks."

"Yeah. Well, my boss doesn't really ask for things. We're supposed to figure it out on our own before he gets really angry. He gets very... angry."

"What happens if you don't figure it out?"

"We get a smack to the back of the head. That hasn't happened for a while, actually. Maybe we're getting better at our jobs."

Tara chuckled lightly, "I know I am. …You know, Anthony, I could help you with your problem... if you'd like."

"My problem?"

Tara lent forward a little more, "My job, is to read men. To know what they want, and what they need. And I... see a man in need."

The door of the conference room suddenly opened and Ziva walked in.

"Hi, Ziva. Hey, look, it's Ziva. Ziva, Tara. Tara, Ziva."

"Nice to meet you." Said Ziva, she turned to Tony, "I am here to relieve you."

"Well, then, I'm relieved." Said Tony and He got up and walked to the door,

"You look it."

Tony left and Ziva frowned after him,

"I will never understand him." Ziva said, looking at the closed door,

"Men are impossible to understand, yet so simple."

Ziva laughed, "Yes I guess you are right, food and sex, the two things hat are always on a man's mind."

"Well that man certainly has the later on his mind."

This time Ziva laughed; "The first time I met Tony he was imagining his recently deceased partner naked."

"My man is different. All work, no play."

"That sounds like Michael."

"Michael?"

Ziva pulled out her phone and showed Tara a picture of Michael Rivkin,

"He's a good-looking guy." Tara looked at Ziva's swollen stomach, "You two are serious?"

"Not like that. He does not live here. He travels a lot."

"Long-distance relationships are impossible."

"Relationship? Ha! Michael is like my brother, my relationship is with my husband."

"Something a little closer to home?"

The door opened again,

"Deputy Director." Said Ziva before excusing herself,

"I trust everyone's treating you all right?" Vance asked Tara,

* * *

Tony, McGee and Tara were in the sedan on their way to drop Tara at a safe house.

"_Okay, Tony, clear to approach. I'm on the street._" Tony heard Kate say through his earwig,

"Door-to-door service." Commented Tara,

"Check and make sure you didn't leave anything back there." Tony told her,

"What's this?" Said Tara, pulling a wallet from under the buckle in the back seat.

"Tony, I think she found-"

"My wallet!" He made a grab for it,

"Can you prove that it's yours?" Asked Tara,

"Yeah. If you open it up, you're going to see my big fat smiling head on the driver's license."

Tara opened the wallet and looked, taking note of the picture of Ziva, Kate, Abby and Jenny.

'There seems to be something else here. You're making a circular crease in the leather."

"That would probably be a-"

Tony cut McGee of as he snatched his wallet from Tara, "I think she knows what that is."

"Now, why don't you want me to see it? Could it be that it's nearing its expiration date?"

Tara got out of the car leaving McGee to smirk at Tony.

"She doesn't know anything. Ziva and I are fine. Unlike you."

McGee glared,

"Get out of the car McIncest."

* * *

"That Ms. Kole sure has a one-track mind. Sure wish her boss would come get her."

"The elusive Joe Banks. You think that's Vance's plan?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"They pull a knife, you pull a gun." Said Tony, "_They send one of yours to the hospital; you send one of theirs to the morgue. That's the Chicago way_." He grinned, "Its Connery. _Untouchables_."

"Excuse me. I was told I could find Tara Kole here." Said an older looking man,

"Are you Joe Banks?" Asked McGee,

"Wait." Said Tony, "I got it! Joe Banks, Tom Hanks. _Joe versus the Volcano_."

McGee went to get Mr. Banks settled, by Gibbs' order. Tony turned to Gibbs. "John Patrick Shanley, who wrote and directed _Joe versus the Volcano_, won an Academy Award for_ Moonstruck_. He also wrote and directed the movie _Doubt_, which came out recently, it was pretty good but in the middle there, clearly, there was a goofy phase."

Gibbs slapped him.

"I forgot what that feels like. It's been a while since-"

"I know." Said Gibbs,

"Physical contact."

"I. Know." Gibbs said more pointedly,

"You know?" Asked Tony. Realisation hit him. Gibbs had a daughter. Kelly. Which meant at some point he had a pregnant wife. _Of course he knew!_ "You know. Any advice?"

Gibbs slapped him again.

"Snap out of it."

"I have no response to that."

* * *

McGee, Tony, Ziva and Kate were looking at crime scene photos on the plasma,

"Blood on concrete?" Asked Ziva,

"Chicago PD thinks this might be the crime scene." Kate said,

"It's a couple blocks from the South Side Gym, en route to Tyler Owens' residence." Added McGee

"He never made it home."

"What about Joe Banks?" Asked Tony,

"Tara says they spoke that night, but that was all. Director Vance let him go. Still holding her." Ziva told him,

"Big boss was wrong." Said McGee,

"So far. But you can't make an omelette without breaking some legs." Ziva walked to her desk,

"You're never making me omelette's." Tony muttered,

"That is the truth."

"It's supposed to be 'eggs'."

"Cook them yourself."

* * *

"You're driving all the way back to Chicago?" Ziva asked Tara as they headed to the elevator,

"Oh, it's not so bad. Joe's good company."

Tony ran forward, "I'll escort Ms. Kole out."

"Okay." Said Ziva, slightly confused,

"I need to speak to you." Tara and Tony stepped into the elevator and Tony pulled the emergency stop. "For some reason, you can see right through my disguise."

"How bad's the dry spell?"

"Five weeks."

"Never been a problem before?"

"You kidding me? Not since Lisa Mullen taught me to play doctor in the second grade."

"What's changed?"

"My wife."

"Commitment messed you up pretty bad, huh?"

"I've tried everything. But then she goes on about being fat. Or she says something, or I say something, or I just. I want to, I really want to, but we're just not! It's driving me insane! It's like there's a saboteur in my head."

"Crying?"

Tony laughed, "DiNozzo men don't cry."

"You'd be surprised how many of my clients just want a shoulder to cry on. Opening up is the first step."

"Let's skip to the last step."

"That's easy." said Tara, "You have the right women. Now tell her that." She flicked the switch and the doors opened, revealing Ziva looking at the elevator in confusion.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's perfect." Said Tony,

He walked out and grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her to the other elevator.

"Tony?"

The doors closed and Tony flicked the emergency stop.

"I love you Ziva."

Ziva frowned, "I know Tony. And I love you."

Tony lent forward and pressed his lips to hers, his hands roaming her body.

Ziva gasped, "Tony if you do that I'm going to have to skip you right here."

"Jump." Tony corrected, "And that's kinda the plan."

With a moan Ziva pushed Tony off her, "Not here. Let's go home."

"What about…"

"How about we go to my apartment, the baby sitter…"

"Yes." Tony kissed her again then pulled back and they made there way home.

**Reviews are LOVE!!!!**

**no seriously. reviews are love, a great amount of love, and i live on love, so if you dont review i will die, and if i die then i cant write anymore, which means i cant update, which means you dont get your love, and then you die, and from your death other stories you could have reviewed wont get reviews, and those authors will die, making their other readers die, and it all snowballs until the entire NCIS fanficiton readers/writers are dead and then there are no fans to watch the show so the show gets cancelled! and we dont want that do we. so you better review. or NCIS will get cancelled and it'll be your fault.  
**


	54. Navy Rats

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!_

_This chap is set during 6x19 'Hide and Seek'  
_

**Chapter 54 – Navy Rats **( i couldn't think of anything else, and in the ep McGee says something about a 'Navy Brat' so i thought "neh" and choose this)

"Aren't you supposed to make a bid?" Tony asked as he lent over McGee's shoulder.

McGee was at his computer preparing to make a bid on an auction so he could win a replacement set of golf clubs for Ducky (having run over Ducky's clubs).

"You don't place your bid until the very last moment so that no one has a chance to outbid you. It is called sniping and…" He clicked,

"You didn't win."

"I've been out-sniped."

"Speaking of snipers," Said Ziva, "has anyone seen Gibbs?"

"Gear up!" Abby called as she strode into the bullpen carrying coffee and glowering in a Gibbs impersonation,

"You're not Gibbs."

"There was a gun found in navy base housing."

"Abby, that doesn't warrant a team call-out." Kate told her, "A) There are thousands of guns on a navy base,"

"And B) you're not Gibbs." Added Tony,

"Okay, what if I told you that the base MPs gave me the gun to test?" Abby said, sounding more like her,

"Doesn't warrant a team call-out." Said McGee,

"And the gun was found under a kid's bed, and it was loaded." Abby was about to have a satisfactory sip of the coffee but frowned, a glared at the cup,

"Still does not warrant a call-out." Ziva said,

"And it was recently fired." Abby added,

"It's not a call-out." Tony, McGee, Ziva and Kate all said,

"You heard the lady; gear up." Gibbs strode into the room,

"They only listen to their master, Gibbs." Said Abby as the team grabbed their gear, "Only you can crack the whip. Only you can drink this swill." Abby gave Gibbs his coffee,

"It's just a gun on a navy base, boss."

"There's brain matter on the barrel, DiNozzo. Somebody shot someone in the head with that weapon."

"You left that part out, Abby."

"That's right, people." Abby called after them, "_Mush_. Wa-_Chh_!"

* * *

"Naked girls and guns." Grinned Tony,

They were sitting in Noah's room, the room where the gun had been kept hidden under a copy of _Playpen_ in an old biscuit tin.

"That's what childhood dreams are made of."

"Guessing we experienced very different childhoods." McGee said as he bagged and tagged,

"You're going to tell me that little Timmy never had a magazine with pictures of girls?"

"Little Timmy never had a magazine with pictures of girls." Confirmed McGee,

"Pictures of boys?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It was called _Scouting Life_." He turned to Tony, "I suppose you had a subscription to _Playpen_ by age 12?"

"Ten. We all chipped in. _Playpen_ was practically required reading back in boarding school."

McGee snatched the magazine off Tony and started to bag it.

"You know what my father would've done to me if he found this in my room?"

"Stolen it back?"

"Slap me on the side of the head with it."

"That sounds vaguely familiar."

* * *

"Ziva should you really be out here? Aren't you six months along?" Asked Kate as the team were led by Noah and his friends to where the really found the gun, and dead body.

"Closer to seven." Corrected Ziva, "And I am fine. This reminds me of the forests I used to have fun in as a child."

"Find that hard to believe." Commented Tony,

"What, that Israel had forests?"

"No, that you had fun as a child."

Ziva laughed, "Oh, sure. My father used to blindfold us and take us into the middle of the forest, and then we had to find our way out by ourselves."

"I stand corrected." Said Tony, "Just don't do that to our kids."

* * *

"Aren't they just the cutest little things?" Abby asked Gibbs as she looked at the larvae through a microscope. She got up and pointed at the plasma, where the image was displayed, "That's Bob, that's Norman, that's George. The wiggly one over here, he's Butch. And that is Charlie, and Xavier."

"They all boys?" Asked Gibbs,

"Let's hope so. Little girls can be such a pain."

"Well, so can the big ones."

Abby took the hint and turned away from the plasma screen, "I have more bugs from McGee, Gibbs. You want to meet the beetles?"

"I am more interested in the slugs. Like the one Ducky pulled from Dylan Bates."

"I haven't run the ballistics yet, Gibbs." Abby told him, "I'm starting it now. I've tested a lot of guns. But there's something wicked about this one. It's like; it's like  
possessed or something."

"Is something on fire?"

"No, I'm just burning sage to take the hex off the gun." Abby explained indicating some burning candles. "It's got some bad mojo. And I want to get rid of it before the babies are born. It's an evil gun, Gibbs."

* * *

Jenny stepped out of the plane and walked along the corridor that would take her and the other passengers to the gate. The group followed the signs and found the luggage belt.

"Jethro!" Jenny ran forward and wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

He laughed, "You missed me Jen?"

Jenny just kissed him.

"Three weeks away is far too long." She mumbled against his lips,

"Got all your thinking done?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I made a decision."

"You gonna tell me?"

Jenny shook her head, "You're wearing cologne, I can't remember."

Gibbs chuckled, "I missed you too, Jen."

* * *

Later that day Gibbs walked back into Labby, where classical music could be heard.

"Abs? Music?"

"I know. I can barely stand it. I can't focus, it's affecting my cognitive function, I'm getting agitated. It's not for me, it's for them." She indicated the larvae, "Playing classical music for babies is supposed to increase their spatio-temporal reasoning  
and increase intelligence."

She sighed, "I've been doing it for the little guy, and I don't want to disadvantage the boys, but if I keep listening to this, I'm going to turn into a psycho killer." She grabbed a remote and changed the music, "_Ah._" She sighed in content,

"Abs… our killer?"

* * *

"Legal said Rebecca Taffet's got a pretty strong case for involuntary manslaughter." McGee said as he got off the phone,

"Yeah, well, she'll need a good lawyer."

"It's taken care of. Travis's mother is gonna represent her."

"Was she the mum you were hot for?" Ziva asked, "Tony?"

"Shh. In a sec. Securely hidden in the shadows, the cunning marksman waits patiently for the perfect time to strike." He clicked and burst out laughing, "You are looking at the proud owner of a vintage set of Robert Forgan handcrafted mint condition golf clubs."

"That's impossible." McGee said standing,

"No, _nothing_ is impossible." Tony put the image on the plasma, "I'm a sniper."

"Same exact set Ducky had?" Gibbs asked,

"1,200 for the clubs. Um, let's say a 100-dollar finder's fee, McGee."

"Except Ducky's right-handed." Kate grinned,

"These are left-handed clubs, Tony." McGee told him, "You just wasted 1,200 bucks."

"No." Tony looked at the screen and groaned, "Maybe Ducky swings both ways...? A thousand bucks and they're yours."

"Why would I buy a set of clubs that Ducky could not use?"

"Why? Oh, gee, let me think. I don't know, _maybe because if you don't buy them, I will tell Ducky that you destroyed his one-of-a-kind, handcrafted hickory-shafted, vintage golf clubs_." Threatened Tony,

Kate grinned again, "You just did."

"Let's call it even, Timothy." said Ducky as he walked into the bullpen, "That jazz guitar album that I borrowed from you?"

"My original vinyl pressing of Django Reinhardt's Crazy Rhythms?"

"Yeah, you were right. It was unique, it was original."

"It was autographed. What happened to it?"

"Good question." Ducky turned and walked away,

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked inside, "Tony you are going to sell those clubs and you are going to sell them with profit." Ziva told him,

"Don't you have any cousins or something that are left handed? What about your aunt Nettie?"

"She is left handed, all of my father's side are, but she does not play golf, or have need of the clubs."

"Wait. Yes! I just thought, I have someone I can give them to. I need to sort some things out between us."

"Your cousin?"

"Crispian? No way."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I don't care Tony, sell them or give them away, I don't want them cluttering up our home."

* * *

Eli David sat in his office, massaging his temples, looking at a pile of envelopes in front of him. He reached out and took hold of his glass of whiskey and let the burning liquid rip at his throat.

After setting the glass down, his hand found the top most envelope, and the other found his letter opener. He ripped the seal open and pulled out the contents.

_Dear Director David,_

It was written in English.

_My name is Anthony DiNozzo, and I am sure you know who I am, if not from your daughter then from your own investigations, (Or hers before she joined the team)._

_I write this letter as a peace offering. I know you don't think highly of me from the yelled conversation Ziva had in Hebrew after my return from being an Agent Afloat. I may not know Hebrew but her tone was enough for me to know she was extremely angry._

_I want you to know that I love Ziva. I love her so much, and I accept her for who she is. She loves me, I know that, but I also know that you, like any father, don't approve of her relationship because you are protective of her._

_When Ziva was last in Israel, I'm sure she told you of our engagement. Since then however, we have been wed. It wasn't a Jewish wedding, but don't worry, it wasn't a Catholic wedding either. We went to City Hall and signed a piece of paper, and now we are a lawfully wedded couple._

_As she also told you, she was pregnant. And she still is._

_She never went through the abortion you tried to force her to have. She is a wonderful mother, and she could never do that to her child._

_I say 'is' because as you may not know her daughter Catryn found us. Samara and her husband (and their son) were killed in a car collision; Catryn's adopted grandfather helped her find Ziva and financed the trip._

_On the same day Ziva and I got married I adopted Catryn._

_I am not Jewish. I am not Israeli. But Ziva is my wife. Catryn is my daughter. And that unborn bundle of joy is my child. I love them. And I hope. I truly hope you loved them too._

_Because even if you loved half as much as I do; that would be enough._

_Shalom Aba, Leila Tov,_

_Anthony D. DiNozzo._

**Las revisiones son el Amores**

**Les revues sont des Amours**

**Nachprüfungen sind Liebe**

**Le revisioni sono degli Amori**

**Herzieningen zijn Liefde**

**As revisões são Amor**

**Обзоры - Любовь**

**Anmeldelser er Kjærlighet**

**Reviews are Love**


	55. Fairy God Mother

_hey guys!_

_here's the lastest chap. Set during 6x20 'Dead Reckoning'._

Thanks to Zadok for pointing out a typo :P

**Chapter 55 - Fairy God Mother**

"It's him." Tony was looking at his ringing cell phone.

The bossman was missing and Kate, Ziva and Tony were crowded around McGee as he tracked Gibbs' cell.

"We're dead." Said McGee,

"What do you mean, 'we'? You're the one who tracked him down."

"Tony, pick it up." Said Kate,

Tony raised his eyebrows at her.

"Pick it up." Ziva told him.

Tony flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

"_Saddle up_." Said Gibbs' voice,

"Oh, hey, boss. Where we going?"

"_Construction site, 625 East Rosewood_."

"East Rosewood. Hey, isn't that in Anacostia?"

"_That's a good guess, DiNozzo. Got a tip. No sirens. Bring Ziva_."

"Bring Ziva? Gibbs she's almost 7 months…"

"_Jonathan Siravo is en route._"

"Jonathan Siravo?"

Tony looked up and saw Jonathan Siravo's picture on the Most Wanted wall.

* * *

"We do what Gibbs tells us." Ziva told Tony, as they sat in the car keep perimeter around the scene Kort had brought them too,

"You don't really think those two guys shot each other?" Tony asked,

"Look," Ziva snapped, "I dislike Kort as much as you do, but the truth is-"

"Oh, really?" Tony interrupted sarcastically, "You dislike him as much as me? _He tried to kill me. He blew up my car._"

"I know! Tony I know! I saw it! I thought you had died! Do you know what that felt like? No! You do not! I had to go and see that body in your shell of a car, thinking it was you!"

"I don't know what it's like? We weren't even together! Kate and I had been dating for a year when she was shot! I went four years thinking she was dead! Do you know what I went through? You have no idea what it's like."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Hormones." mumbled Ziva,

"I know. I'm sorry."

They linked fingers.

* * *

Gibbs was walking down a corridor at NCIS on his way to the bullpen when his cell rang.

"Yeah. Gibbs." he answered.

"_We have a situation at the safe house_." Ziva's slightly distant, but alert voice told him.

"Well, yeah, Ziva. What is it?"

"_Just a second_." Ziva said slowly, she seemed to be waiting for something.

There was silence before a bang echoed and several gunshots sounded.

"Ziva?" Asked Gibbs as he grabbed his gear, ready to rush to the safe house, "Ziva! Ziva, talk to me!"

"_Under control_." Ziva hung up.

At the safe house Ziva walked into the bathroom where Perry (Siravo's accountant) was vomiting and Tony was standing with his gun out. "You okay?" Tony asked,

"Mhm." Ziva said in affirmation. "Your medicine. You look like you need it." She tossed a paper bag to Perry.

"Stand down!" Yelled a voice, "U.S Marshalls!"

"NCIS!" Yelled Ziva, she walked around the corner to the front room of the safe house, badge and gun raised, she lowered then gun quickly.

"Coming out." Called Tony, pushing Perry in front of him. "Here you go, gentlemen. He's all yours." he gave Perry to the Marshalls

"Thanks." Perry said to them,

"Let's go." a Marshall told him.

The two Marshalls and Perry left, leaving Tony and Ziva in the small apartment.

"That's a job well done." Tony said.

Ziva laughed throatily.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. While you were out getting food he asked me if women find danger a turn on, and all I could think of was you."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

Ziva stood facing him, and let her hands slide up his chest and wrap around his neck, her heavily pregnant stomach pressed to his body.

"No reason." She said with innocence.

Tony laughed this time, "You're a little fox aren't you? Sneaky."

"Shut up Tony."

"Only if you kiss me."

"Gladly."

Their lips met.

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived home at a reasonable hour that night and sat down for a rare family dinner with Catryn.

"So how was school Kitty?" Tony asked,

"It was good." Trina smiled, "It's that last week before holidays so we just did fun stuff."

Ziva laughed, "I do not know what we're going to do with you during school break."

"I could stay here by myself."

"Not all of the time. We have been lucky so far, we have not been called out in the early hours of the morning and for now at least, I would not have to go anyway."

Tony nodded, "But taking that into consideration, we have a while to find someone who can look after you while we get called out."

"And after I finish my leave we are going to need someone to look after the baby."

"Well I am not letting her be raised by nannies." Tony said strongly, "I was raised by a nanny, Mona, but my life at home was not a good one. Sailor suits, War Re-enactments." He shivered, "At least boarding school was ok."

"I do not know what we are going to do, because there is no way I am leaving the MCRT. I do that and my father will call me back to Israel."

"My Saba?" Asked Trina,

"Biologically, yes."

"Could we… No. Don't worry."

"What?" Asked Ziva,

"I was gonna say," Said Tony, "We could leave her with Abby while we're at work, but Abby'll have her own baby to look after and work to do."

"Yes. But in general it is a good idea. The team and Ducky are out of the question. Jenny would be too busy, she is the director."

"How about Cynthia?"

"I know!" Exclaimed Trina, "My friend Emily's mum owns these child care organisations, there's a few around D.C."

"It's a good idea Kit-Kat, but we have no idea what time we'll be called, we don't exactly have a nine to five job."

"No my friend helps out at the one closest to her dad's work. And they're made for people in this situation, police and stuff with crazy hours. Open all night and day."

"That sounds…"

"Perfect." Said Ziva, "Can you ask Emily for more details?"

"How about we look it up? We could have Abby check it out tomorrow at work." Suggested Tony.

"What is this place called, Catryn?"

"I think it's called '_Little Leos_'."

Tony and Ziva laughed lightly.

"What?"

"LEO stands for Law Enforcement Officer, so if this child care centre is for the children of police officers then I think it's an appropriate name."

* * *

Abby walked down a small corridor and found the door she was looking for. She knocked and almost immediately it was opened.

"What do you want?" Spat Sarah McGee,

Abby swallowed, "Hey Sarah, I guess Timmy told you about-"

"Yes he did. And I suggest you leave now."

"Oh." Abby's confidence faulted and tears started to form in her eyes, "Well can you tell him I came by to apologise?"

Abby turned to leave. She had almost made it to the elevator when she heard running footsteps and Sarah's voice call out, "Wait!"

Sarah caught Abby up, "I'm sorry, I totally understand why you jumped to that conclusion, but you really hurt Tim and I just, I don't like that. He's my big idiot brother, but he loves you."

Abby nodded, "Thanks Sarah."

"He's not home, he went out to get inspiration for his next book but, do you wanna come in, you look pretty tired…"

Abby nodded and they started to walk back to the apartment, "I'm exhausted. DeCaf-Pow is no substitute to the real thing, but I gotta look after the baby."

Sarah smiled, "So you actually love all those caffeine drinks? I only know you through 'Amy' but I suppose a bit of that's fiction."

Abby laughed, "I think of it as premonition."

"Why?" Asked Sarah,

"He wrote I fell in love with him, and I did. He wrote Tommy and Lisa got together, and then Tony and Ziva get together. They're even having a baby."

"Speaking of which." Said Sarah, "How's my niece or nephew?"

Abby laughed, "Kicking. A lot."

Sarah smiled, "Can I?"

"Yea sure." Abby took Sarah's hand a placed it against her stomach, just her small little baby moved.

"Wow."

"It feel's weirder for me." Smiled Abby,

"I bet it does."

Abby laughed, "Sarah, how would you like to be God Mother?"

Sarah gasped and looked up at Abby, "Oh Abby, I'd love too!"

Abby grinned, and the two girls hugged.

A few hours later McGee came rushing into the apartment. "Sarah!" he called, "I've gotta go out again, I tried calling Abby but she's not answering, something might've happened so I'm gonna go 'round."

"No need Tim!" Sarah called back, "She's here."

"What?" Tim walked into the room and saw Abby sitting on the couch drinking apple juice.

"Abby." He sighed in relief, "What are you doing here?"

Abby swallowed and looked up at Timmy, "I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Tim nodded.

"I love you Timmy."

McGee sighed and crouch down in front of Abby, "I know you do Abs, I love you too."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

"Will you take me back?"

"I will."

Abby smiled and Tim kissed her softly.

Sarah walked into the guest room laughing to herself.

**Review for they be love**

**We're doing Poetry in English atm and for my assignment i'm doing my semina on Pauley Perrette's poems. :P**


	56. EarsDropping

_sorry, i'll update quicker (as in tomorrow) blah blah blah_

OH and a huge THANK YOU to anyone that reviewed my last chap! i love you!

**Chapter 56 - Ears-Dropping**

Tony sat at his desk, leaning over his drawer and throwing some things from it into the bin. He then pulled out a pair of vibrant red fluffy handcuffs, making Kate, who was walking into the bullpen with a cup of coffee, stop in her tracks and blush as red as the offending item.

Tony looked up at her and waggled his eyebrows before putting the cuffs back in the drawer.

"Must you do that now, Tony?" Snapped Ziva,

Tony let go of a rubber glove he'd just blown up and it flew to McGee.

"It's spring. I'm spring-cleaning, so... Yes."

"Spring-cleaning?" Asked Ziva,

"You don't have spring-cleaning in Israel?" Asked McGee,"We do not have spring. Israel is a desert.""I've been looking for this!" in Tony's hand was a back scratcher. He extended it and started to scratch his back, "Oh, oh yea. Katie, you remember this?"

Kate blushed even more and managed a weak, "Yes… I remember."

"I remember those days," Said Abby as she stood in front of Tony.

Every one stared at her, confused, no one had known about Tony and Kate until that drinking game they'd played."When I was carefree and full of joy." Abby continued, "I envy you, Tony."

"Why are you dressed for a funeral, Abby?" Asked Tony,"Everything okay?" Asked Kate.

"No. Frank is sick."

"Who is Frank?" Asked Ziva, concerned,

"Her mandibular second molar. It's been killing her for a week." Explained McGee, "I finally convinced her to go to the dentist."

"You name your teeth?" Tony asked Abby,"You don't?"

"No."

"See, that's the problem!" Explained Abby, "They're just teeth to you. But evolutionarily speaking, your survival is directly proportionate to their health. A cavity was a death sentence on the Savannah.""Abby, everyone gets cavities." Kate said, her voice and composure back.

"No." Said Abby strongly, "No Sciuto has had a cavity since 1922."

"Good genes." Said Ziva,

"Genes? I brush, and I floss, and I tongue-scrape more than most people would consider sane. I have earned my perfect record. No cavities, no surrender. I don't deserve this." She walked out of the bullpen, passing Gibbs on the way, "I'll be back before lunch."

"Good luck." Gibbs told her before turning to the team, "Don't get too comfortable. Dead body. Come on; you all know the drill."

* * *

Tony and Ziva (who had somehow managed to convince Gibbs and Tony into letting her go to the scene) were talking to the new parents who heard their dead Marine Private's cry for help over a baby monitor.

"We had just finished singing the baby to sleep." Said the father, "We came out here, and heard the baby stir, then this strained voice."

"What did the voice say?" Asked Tony,

"Help me."

"What did you do?"

"We ran to the nursery, no one else was there. No one was out the window, or anything. So we called the police."

Ziva nodded, "Thank you, that's all we need."

Tony stood and waited as Ziva tried to get up, sighing Ziva turned to him, "Tony can you help?"

"I tried to tell you no field work. You _are_ seven months pregnant."

"Shut _up_."

* * *

Abby walked out of the dentist with a huge smile, she threw her arms up into the air,

"Thank you! What a way to start the day." She let her arms down and started to search for her car keys while walking.

"Abby Sciuto?" A short important looking woman asked,

"Maybe?"

"FBI. You need to come with us, Ms. Sciuto. Now."

"Where?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Well, then, I'm not at liberty to go.""You misunderstand. It's not a request."

* * *

Gibbs had his cell to his ear, Abby had been 'requested' and he wanted to know why, and where to.

"_Hey, Gibbs._ _Don't worry. No cavities. I was going to call_." Abby answered,

"Fornell already did. You okay?"

"_Yep._"

"Where are you?"

"_In the back of a van_." Abby replied simply,

"Abby…"

"_I'm fine. It's exciting. Group of FBI agents swoops in and steals away an unsuspecting citizen to places unknown_."

"Yeah, it's the unknown part I don't care for."

"_I got Palmer's text about the vampire bite. I can't believe I'm not going to be there for that. Who are you getting to fill in?_"

"Probably Kate."

"_Well, if she needs anything I keep a step-by-step 'Abby's Lab for Dummies' in my desk. It covers the basics. A monkey could follow the instructions… Not that Kate's a monkey._"

* * *

Tony and McGee were in Abby's lab about to test the evidence and run the DNA, they needed it ASAP and Kate was out, she had to renew her Driver's Licence.

"Are you gonna help me, or are you gonna keep screwing around back there?" McGee asked Tony.

"_Every single drawer_ in this lab is unlocked except this one. You're not wondering what's inside?" Tony called back,

"I'm wondering where Palmer is with the rest of that DNA." muttered McGee,"Oh, Right here." Palmer walked in and handed McGee a clip board to sign for chain of evidence. "Here you go. Thought I might be able to help you guys. I do have lab experience." Palmer smoothed down his lab coat."And I have a biomedical engineering degree from Johns Hopkins." retaliated McGee,

"He sure does love saying that." Called Tony,

"Hey, will you put the screwdriver down, come in here, and hand me the ethidium bromide, please?" McGee snapped,"Oh, I got it." Said Palmer and he walked over to grab it."I don't- I don't think that's right." Tony said as he walked in, "I don't think you're supposed to do that."All right." McGee said as he unscrewed the lids of to bottles and read from '_Abby's Lab for Dummies_', "Next step is to... mix the gel with the ethidium bromide."

"I don't think you're supposed to do that. You're supposed to microwave the gel first."

"Tony, Tony."

"All right, Mr. Johns Hopkins, Mr. Biomedical Degree. You go ahead."

McGee poured the two substances into the same beaker and the three of them watched as it bubbled over."That's not good."

"Nope."

"Lucky for you Abby's not here, Hopkins.""_Why is McGee lucky that I'm not there and who is Hopkins?_" Asked Abby's voice. They turned around and saw a video feed on her computer.

Kate walked into the room, "Oh my God, Abby is going to kill the three of you."

"_I'm already planning it_." Abby said, "_Why weren't you there to stop them?_"

Kate walked closer to the computer, "I was renewing my driver's licence, which wouldn't had mattered but you were 'requested'. Where are you?"

"_I'm at a public hospital just outside the city. That's all I can say. They took even my cell phone away when I got here, but I was able to open a video port into my lab... Or what's left of my lab_.""He'll clean it up.""We'll clean it up."

"They'll clean it up."

"_You'll all clean it up_."

"I think McGee should," Said Kate, "Tony tried to stop him."

Abby thought, "_Ok, Tony's out but Palmer and Timmy, you __will__ clean it up. But I need you to run a background for me first_."

* * *

McGee and palmer had left the lab leaving Kate to do all the forensics and Tony to help.

"Did I ever tell you." Tony said as he walked up behind Kate, "How sexy you look in a lab coat?"

Kate blushed, "I don't think so."

Tony grinned, "I made you blush."

"You did not."

"I did so! Look. You even have that glint in your eyes."

"What glint?"

Tony smirked, "The glint you got when ever we had sex."

Kate spun around, "What?"

Tony smiled and put his hands on her hips, walking her backwards into the bench.

"You heard me."

Kate stayed silent so Tony pulled into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I miss your company Katie."

Kate nodded into Tony's chest.

Ziva walked into the room and raised her eyebrows at the scene before her but didn't do anything else. "Gibbs would like to know why you are still down here, Tony."

Kate jumped from Tony's arm like he burst into flames.

"Ziva!"

Ziva smiled, "Tony?"

Tony nodded and walked over to her, "You should be sitting down, in fact you should have been sitting down all day." he kissed her cheek and walked away, smiling as she glared at his back.

"Ziva I-"

Ziva held up a hand, "Kate do not worry. Tony is still your friend, I am you're friend. And Tony is devoted, he wouldn't put either of us through that kind or torment. I trust him, and I trust you. And I was wondering if maybe you could be my birth partner, in case Tony has to work."

"I'd be honoured, but Gibbs would let him go to the birth of his child."

"I know." Said Ziva, "But with this job he could end up in Arizona again."

Kate laughed, "That would be Tony's luck."

Ziva smiled and nodded, "I have to get back, are you almost done?"

Kate nodded, "I just have to put a few things away, you go."

Ziva left the lab and made her way to the elevator, in which she found Tony. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?"

She just looked at him.

"Can't a guy hold an elevator for his wife?"

Ziva didn't reply.

"Can't a guy make sure his wife isn't killing his ex-girlfriend?"

At that Ziva laughed, "You were Ears-Dropping."

"Eavesdropping."

"Ears would make more sense."

Tony laughed and pressed Ziva to a wall and claimed her mouth with his. Ziva smiled and pulled him closer.

The doors opened and Kate's eyes widened,

"Right. I'll just… take the stairs."

* * *

Tony walked into the study and pulled a letter from his jacket pocket, he turned it over and ran a thumb over the red seal made from a sealing candle. E.D. Eli David.

He opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper, a letter and a check.

"Eli David, you're a good man." He smiled, looking at the check. He read the letter quickly and grinned,

"Oh Aba, _ani ohev otcha!_"

**Review, Review, where art thy review?  
**


	57. The Mrs and the Sex

_another update, and reviews WILL make me write faster._

_oh and LAST chap was set during 6x21(?) Toxic  
_

**Chapter 57 - The Mrs and the Sex**

Tony and Trina were sitting at the dinner table together as Ziva placed the meal she and Tony had cooked, onto the table. Tony started eating straight away making Ziva rolled her eyes.

"If you choke I'm not helping you."

Tony shrugged as he attempted to swallow his huge mouthful of food. When he did he took a small bite and pretended to choke.

"Chhkk, chhkk, Ziva I'm choking, chhkk, chhkk!"

Trina giggled and Ziva glared.

The dinner was fairly normal after that. That was until dessert…

"Mum," Trina said,

"Yes Catryn?"

"Well I've been wondering… Just, well…"

"What is it?"

"Who's my dad?"

Ziva almost spat out her mouthful of ice-cream. But forced herself to swallow and her mask to hid her emotion.

"Mum?"

She didn't say anything.

"Mum?"

Ziva took another mouthful of ice-cream.

"Mum?"

Tony gave Trina a look, but she ignored it.

"Mum, who's my father?"

Ziva stood up, "I am going to bed, Trina I suggest you do the same." She left the room.

Trina looked hopelessly after her.

"Drop it, for now. She'll tell you one day, okay Kit-Kat?" Tony asked,

"I 'spose." Mumbled Trina, pushing away her half empty bowl, "I'm not hungry anymore, you can have mine." She walked out and Tony heard her heavy footsteps going up the stairs to her room.

* * *

_A boy sat in a weapons carrier, moving as the truck turned a corner. He looked over at the young girl opposite him._

"_You do know why you're here?" He asked in Hebrew,_

"_Of course. I am here as part of my training."_

_The boy laughed, "I meant with me."_

"_No."_

"_Your brother." He spoke, "He said I was the only officer he trusted to keep you safe."_

"_Mossad is not safe."_

"_He knows that. We all know that."_

_Her eyebrows were raised, "I'm surprised my father agreed." _

"_Your father had nothing to do with it Ziva, at your brother's request I asked for you."_

"_My father is a confusing man, he treats me like a child, then says I am an adult and should be ready for anything."_

"_You should be."_

"_Shut up Adin."_

_Adin laughed,_

_Ziva glared at him, "Does my brother know?"_

"_That you taste like honey? I hope not."_

_Ziva glared more. "You know what I mean." She hissed,_

_Adin smiled and kissed her soundly, "He doesn't, if he did I have no doubt he'd kill me."_

_Ziva moaned and moved so she was straddling his hips, "He would. Tali too."_

"_She's __thirteen__."_

"_And I'm fifteen, you're nineteen, Michael's sevente-"_

_Adin shut her up by claiming her mouth._

_Ziva moaned and let him run his hands over her body. Slowly, so slowly, he started to peel off her clothes, only stopping when she lay on the cold, dirty floor of the weapons carrier in just her bra and panties._

"_Why are you stopping?" She breathed, nerves, excitement and adrenalin bubbling up inside of her._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Adin asked,_

"_Adin I've been sure since I was thirteen years old."_

"_Well, if you're positive."_

_Ziva nodded._

_It was painful, and longer then expected, but it was wonderful. Granted, the sex wasn't great, but Adin made her feel like a goddess. _

_When he was done, he gently rolled of her then scooped her up and held her as she calmed down emotionally._

_Eventually they dressed and waited in silence until they arrived at their destination._

_Adin opened the door the smallest amount, but unfortunately, enough for their target, Joshua Pe'er to see him and shoot. Adin fell to the ground a bullet through his head._

_Ziva pushed out the door and shot Pe'er five times. Twice to the chest, one to the gut, and two in the head. She then shot all seven men working for him. A boy, about her age ran out._

"_Papa?" He saw Pe'er, then saw Ziva, a murderous look in her bloodshot eyes. Ziva swallowed as the boy walked toward her._

"_Forgive me." She whispered, before shooting him in the leg with her last bullet. _

_Eight people. Eight people and a boy. She killed __eight__ people and shot a boy in the leg. And her father was proud. Proud of the blood on her hands from where she applied pressure to the boys wound as the driver of the truck (Also Mossad) congratulated her and called the Mossad Head Quarters._

_A fifteen year old girl, sat in the back of a truck. A weapons carrier. Staring into her dead boyfriend's glassy eyes, and holding in all of her emotions as she sung a prayer gently under her breath._

Ziva woke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed. Before leaning over the side of the bed and vomiting.

"Zee?" Tony sat up an moved to her side. He pulled her hair back and whispered an old lullaby to her in Italian, something he knew she found calming, but would never admit to.

When Ziva finished Tony helped her to sit up and kissed her temple.

"What's the matter Zee? Is it the baby?" He whispered as she clung to him, her breathing deep and her heart pounding.

"I'm fine."

"You're gonna have to speak English, Zee, cause last time I checked, waking up and vomiting is not in the definition of 'fine'."

Ziva smiled, "I love you Tony… And I'm really happy about us, and the baby, and I love how good you are with Catryn, and… I just… I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva, I love you too, but what are you talking about? Is something wrong?"

"No I just… I never told Catryn's father how I felt. He's never met her… He never even knew I was pregnant…"

Tony held Ziva close as she whispered to him, "Why not baby?" He asked softly, as his hand ran circles over her back.

"He- He uh… He died… About two hours after she was conceived."

Tony kissed Ziva's temple, "How?"

"He was shot. In the head. In front of me. I was accompanying him on a minor mission, as part of my training."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ziva whispered,

"Why not?"

Ziva looked away and rested her head over Tony's heart, listening to its steady rhythm, "Do you remember the year before last. We had a case of the murder of a cab driver and a woman came to us about her husband?"

"Yea."

"Do you remember how she felt he was her soul mate?"

"Yea."

"You are my soul mate Tony. Adin is dead. He died when I was fifteen. He was a Mossad Officer. He would not have stayed with me to raise a baby, to hold my hand as I gave birth. And if he did, what would that mean for us? Would we ever get together? So don't be sorry Tony."

Tony was silent for a long while, and the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Eventually, just as Ziva was letting sleep wash over her, Tony whispered into her ear.

"You're my soul mate, my darling Ziva."

Ziva fell asleep with a smile, but Tony stayed awake, memories flashing before him.

"_Tony?"_

"_Yes Katie-Love?"_

"_Do you ever think we'll get married? Or have kids?"_

_Tony laughed and pulled Kate into his arms, "Of course I do Puppy, we're in love, we're soul mates."_

* * *

Ziva sighed as she carried the bags full of baby clothes and toys. She had lost Abby and McGee when they looked at cribs. And she lost Tony after passing a doughnut shop. He was supposed to be looking at bottles and carriers and prams. They had so much to do. Tony still hadn't made the study into a nursery, and they hadn't bought a crib or anything like that.

Ziva walked into a small cafe, her favourite cafe, she had told Tony to met her at their usual seat. Ziva sat down and smiled as the young girl behind the counter smiled at her and started to make Ziva's usual Hot Chocolate and serve up a slice of butter cake. Under the table, Ziva toed her shoes off, her feet were aching badly. Ziva scolded her pregnancy under her breath, but smiled when her unborn daughter kicked as if to say 'Hey! I can hear you!'.

Closing her eyes Ziva let her hand run over her stomach, relishing at the feeling of her baby moving inside her. Ziva was so in the moment she didn't hear the bell above the door jingle as a man opened it. She didn't hear his footsteps suddenly stop. Didn't sense it when he walked over to her, right behind her. Didn't feel him lean over so he could speak into her ear.

"_Ani ohev otach, Zi'Nava_."

**Guess Who!**

do i have to spell it oout for you? i do? *sigh* fine...

R-E-V-I-E-W

**review  
**


	58. Sense of Surprise

_i had writer's block! :( sorry _

_thanks to debs for helping me out, with this_

**Chapter 58 - Sense of Surprise**

Ziva spun around, jumping out of her chair so fast that her chair flew across the ground and the man in front of her visibly jumped in surprise.

It took all of her self control not to throw herself at him, whether to kill him or kiss him she didn't know, but the one thing that held her back, was the knowledge of the small life growing inside her stomach.

"You've grown." Was all he said.

Ziva glared, and answered in her native tongue, "_People tend to grow as they get older._"

He smiled, "And I missed you every second."

Ziva, not wanting to accidentally kill him in the middle of a café, slapped him hard across the face.

"You left me! You left _us_!" She yelled at him, "Do you have any idea how my heart broke when I woke up and you weren't there?"

"Ziva…"

"No! No you do not get to speak."

"Ziva I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologise it's a sign of weakness."

"A sign of weakness? Eli taught you that I suppose?"

"Don't you dare mention that man! Don't you mention anything about who you are and what you were to me!"

"What I_ was _to you? Ziva, I love you!"

Ziva pulled out her gun, "Don't." She whispered dangerously, "Don't." Tears were falling down her face, and the man in front of her hand his hands in the air, as did many other people in the café. She looked around, "Great, now I have to find another café."

"Ziva… put the gun down."

Ziva laughed, "And why would I do that?! It's the only thing that will get you to listen to me!"

Ziva was starting to look hysterical, with her rush of hormones and emotions, she was laughing and yelling and crying and now pointing a gun at the only man that remained standing in the café.

Sirens could be heard in the distance but Ziva didn't put the gun away.

"Ziva!"

Ziva whipped around, her gun still pointing at the man now behind her.

"Tony." She sighed in relief,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ziva looked around, and more tears dripped down her face. "I don't know Tony, I just…" She whipped her eyes with her spare hand as Tony walked over to her, and gently took the gun from her hand.

Ziva fell into his arms, and Tony pulled out his badge.

"It's ok, Federal Agents! Federal Agents, don't panic."

He turned to the man that Ziva's gun had been pointing to.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Ziva?"

The man walked forwards, "My name is Sha'ul. Sha'ul Aaron."

"_David_!" Shouted Ziva, "Your name is Sha'ul David! You worthless, hopeless man, you failure to our family, you traitor, you heart breaker, you bastard, you left us!"

Tony pulled Ziva from Sha'ul, "Ziva who is he?"

"He was my brother. He was my brother until seventeen years ago when he left us. When he deserted us. When he signed Tali's death sentence!"

Sha'ul paled, "…Tali?"

Ziva ignored him and stormed out of the café, flashing her badge to the police walking in.

Sha'ul ran after Ziva, "Ziva! What about Tali?! What happened to her! Ziva! Tell me! She's my baby sister, I have a right to know!"

Ziva spun around, "You have a right to know? A right?" She slapped him again, and prepared her self to fight him but she felt Tony's arms pull her away.

"I'll talk to him, let me talk to him, go to the car and breath okay? You need to try to stay calm, I don't want any more stress on you or the baby." He whispered, "I love you."

Ziva nodded, and walked away.

"What did you say to her?" Demanded Sha'ul,

Tony stood his ground, "I told her to try to calm down, all this emotional stress does strange things to Ziva, but with her hormones and mood swings I'm sure it'll do a bit more. And stress isn't good on unborn babies normally."

"How far along is she?"

Tony frowned, "Seven months."

"She's married?"

"Yea."

Sha'ul nodded, "Who are you?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, I'm Ziva's… Partner. At work. She's a liaison officer at NCIS."

"So you do not know what happened to Tali?"

"I know." Said Tony, "But it's not my place to tell you."

Sha'ul nodded, "I understand. But please, tell Zi'Nava I love her."

Tony smirked, "Zi'Nava, well it's better then _mon petit chou_."

Sha'ul looked at Tony strangely.

"What about my brother?" he asked, "My half brother, Ari. Ari Haswari."

Tony stiffened, "Dead."

Tony walked away, in his mind he imagined muttering over his shoulder, 'Ziva shot him'.

Ziva sat in Tony's car talking on her cell phone to Abby.

"I am fine Abby, I just… ran into someone I did not expect to see."

Tony sat down and took the phone from Ziva,

"Abs, Ziva's gonna have to call you back."

He hung up then started to kiss Ziva slowly, calming her.

"Ziva if you want to tal-"

"There is nothing to talk about, nothing happened." Ziva told him,

Tony looked at her, and Ziva raised her hand to his cheek, "But, thank you, Tony, you are wonderful, I love you."

Tony nodded, "I love you too." he nuzzled his nose against hers, "and you're wonderful."

Ziva screwed up her face, "You are an idiot Tony."

Tony grinned and kissed her lips, "I know."

* * *

The team was relaxing, they had no current case and no paper work. Ziva had left to get lunch for everyone, (She said something about wanting to get some air anyway), and McGee was God knows where. Gibbs sat at his desk watching Tony and Kate flirting outrageously, he decided to leave, he really didn't want to be the messenger Ziva killed because he told her he saw Tony and Kate making out in the bullpen.

He stood and went down to the lab to see how Abby was doing. Walking into the lab he found Abby sitting on the evidence table, her legs wrapped around McGee's waist. McGee was topless and had his hands up the back of Abby's shirt as the two made out like it was their life support.

"Abby!" he yelled, but her ear bleeding loud music drowned out his voice. "Abby!"

He glared at them and walked over to the speakers and pulled the power cord out.

"Abby." He called again,

McGee and Abby jumped away from each other.

"Gibbs!" Abby grinned overly cheery, "What are you doing down here?"

"I came down so I didn't have to see Tony and Kate playing grab ass."

"Tony and Kate, Boss?" Asked McGee,

Gibbs glared, "Put your damn shirt on."

"Yes Boss." McGee quickly pulled on his shirt and tucked it in before grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

"Bye Timmy." Abby gave McGee a small peck on the lips. Tim left in a hurry.

Gibbs sat down, "He's a good guy, McGee."

Abby grinned, "He's the sweetest guy!"

"Well he keeps taking you back."

Abby frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously,

"You keep squashing his heart yet he takes you back. That tells me one thing about him."

"What?" Asked Abby, now glaring.

"He knows what's good for him."

**Review Please!!!!**

And a big congratulations to no one for guessing who was speaking to ziva. yup, no one guessed correct. i'm just that good.


	59. Spelling Spree

**_THIS IS ENTIRELY DEDICATED TO CLAIRE!!! She's epically awesome, always reminding me how great this fic is and she keeps me updating! Thanks!_**

**Chapter 59 - Spelling Spree **_ok so the chap name is stupid and irrelevent. If any of you can think of a better one tell me! but it has to be an incorrect idiom or colloquial phrase/term, ok?_

It was the start of the new term and Trina sat in religion class only half paying attention to her work. Her teacher, Mr Evans, was talking to some of the students in the front row. Tom, Chloe, and Molly seemed to be asking him questions about religion's influence on feuds and wars.

"Like extremists." Said Molly, "Their faith can bring them into terrorism."

"In some cases," pondered Mr Evans, "But you have to remember, just because someone is middle eastern does not make them an extremist. And just because some one may be an extremist, does not make them a terrorist."

"And terrorists aren't all extremists." Grinned Tom,

"That is true," Smiled Mr Evans in a way that Trina always imagined of _Harry Potter_'s Professor Dumbledore.

"But another, and possibly the greatest, example of religious 'power'," continued Mr Evans, "would be the Holocaust."

That gained Trina's attention.

"Adolf Hitler used propaganda to the extreme, he brainwashed Germany into thinking that Jews, and many other communities within society, were wrong, dirty, and deserved to be punished."

As Mr Evans talked, Catryn found herself absorbing his words and becoming completely taken in by it, zoning out everything around her.

Two boys behind her noticed this and grinned to them selves. They waited until they were completely sure Trina was in a trance, before one of them lent slowly forward and hissed in her ear;

"_Boo!_"

Trina jumped, and turned to the boys, swearing rapidly in Hebrew.

The boys stared at her strangely,

"Whoa…"

"Jeez, Day-vid, you're crazy."

"Dah-veed." Corrected Trina, "David-DiNozzo."

"Yea, whatever."

"Cool it Day-vid."

Trina glared, "Dah-vid." she replied shortly.

"And how's that spelt?"

"D-A-V-I-D."

"Exactly Day-vid, this is _America_, learn to pronounce things properly."

"Yea, no need to get all Iraqi on us."

"I was raised in England, ok? And I'm not Iraqi, I'm Israeli." Snapped Trina,

"And that makes a difference because…?"

Trina gave them the death glare she had inherited from her mother, then turned back to her work muttering curses under her breath.

"What was that, sorry? Didn't catch it." One of the boys said,

Trina turned and gave them a sickly sweet smile, "Oh, I said, 'Tshiki, mamzer. Tisaref B' Azazel'."

They stared at her again before one raised a finger and pointed at Trina's heart, "Witch! Witch! Burn her at stake she tried to turn me into a frog!"

The whole class focused their attention on the three.

"That's enough!" Called Mr Evens, "Catryn, what is going on?"

"They were insulting me and my culture sir." Trina told him,

"How?"

"They were calling me Iraqi and saying I should learn to pronounce my own name, then they made fun of my native language."

Mr Evens nodded, "Ok, boys, stay after class. And split up, one on this side of the room, one that side."

The boys did as they were told and not five minutes later the bell went, causing Trina to sigh in relief, "Thank God."

*** * ***

Tony sat at his desk, looking across at Ziva. She had been acting strange ever since that 'reunion' with Sha'ul. Tony was worried about her but he didn't know what to do. He knew Sha'ul had been calling her cell phone, she'd been ignoring them and out of curiosity Tony had checked her call log.

At the moment Ziva was down with Abby and Kate. They were having some sort of girl chat. At that thought Tony burst out laughing just as the ring of a phone started to shrill.

"Agent DiNozzo." he answered picking up his phone. The ringing continued. It was coming from Ziva's desk.

Tony put his receiver down and walked over to Ziva's desk, "Officer DiN- David's desk." He slipped up, Ziva was still David for work, but DiNozzo everywhere else.

"_Hello, this is Doctor Sha'ul Aaron, I wish to speak to Officer Ziva David._"

"She's not here right now." Said Tony slowly,

"_Yes I gathered that when she didn't answer the phone herself_." Sha'ul drawled, "_Can you please get her to call me back. I work at the Monroe University Hospital_."

"Yeah sure I can-"

"Tony!" a sharp called echoed, Ziva had arrived back at the bullpen with Kate, "Why are you on my phone?"

"Excuse me one sec." Tony said into the mouth piece, before covering it with his hand and moving it away from his mouth, "It rang, I answered."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Give me the phone."

"Oh, you don't want me to give you the phone."

"And why not?"

"Because on the other end is a Doctor Aaron, after the other week I was kinda thinking you didn't really wanna-" He was cut of as Ziva snatched the phone from him and slammed it down.

Tony gave her a look but Ziva just glared, "Never. Happened."

The phone rang.

"Officer David."

"_Zi'Nava, my darling_."

"I do not want to talk to you Sha'ul."

"_Give me a chance darling. You can't blame me for hating Eli. After what he did to Ima_."

"Oh yes Sha'ul," Ziva said sarcastically, "Running away after her death was the best way to deal with Papa's affair."

"_Oh Ziva, you know I didn't leave because of the affair_."

"No you left because you were scared."

"_It's not like I left you all alone, you did have Ari_."

At that Ziva stiffened. "And a great role model he turned out too be." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Tony had walked up behind Ziva and was massaging her shoulders.

"_Can't we talk about this face to face?_"

"No. I might just loose control and kill you. I do not want to kill another brother." She slammed the phone down and glared at it with so much anger, Tony thought it might explode from sheer will.

She looked up at Tony, who had started to run his hand in circles over her back, and melted into him in a hug.

"Shhh." he murmured to her,

"I love you Tony." Ziva mumbled into his neck as she took deep breaths, smiling as she breathed in his scent.

Tony nodded and sat Ziva down in her desk chair, bending down to his knees, Tony kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed them before resting them on her thighs.

"Close your eyes, Sweet Cheeks. Calm down."

Ziva did as Tony told her and let out a long breath. A smile pulled at her lips.

"She's kicking." Ziva whispered,

Tony grinned and let Ziva guide his hand over her swollen stomach.

"I love you." Tony whispered to his unborn daughter, pulling up Ziva's shirt and kissing the revealed stomach, "And you." he grinned at Ziva, half standing up so he could kiss her softly.

Ziva pulled her top back down before snaking her hands around Tony's neck, moaning quietly into his lips. "Mmm. How did that happen?"

Tony grinned and whispered, "I stood no chance. A beautiful woman manipulating her way into my heart."

Ziva mock glared at him before kissing him again.

On the balcony Jenny watched the two interact. They were so perfect in that moment. Demonstrating everything she wanted with Jethro.

She sensed Jethro walking up behind her, and without acknowledging him she spoke the words that had been bubbling under the surface for months.

"Have you ever thought about us having kids?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and she lent back into his embrace. Jethro looked down at Tony and Ziva who were still in their moment, their whole world focused on the miracle growing inside Ziva.

Gibbs kissed Jenny's temple softly, if he was honest with himself, he would have to say he had always thought about having more kids. But never with any of his ex-wives, the first time he had imagined it, since Kelly's death, was with Jenny, all those years ago in Paris. They were working a dangerous mission, and had only started seeing each other, it was a stupid idea at the time. But after she left it was all he could think about.

It didn't really matter now. With his age he didn't think it wise for them to have kids, and they'd never be able to adopt with their jobs.

He let out a breath, "Only ever in my dreams, Jen." he kissed her temple again, "I'm sorry."

**Review guys, seriously!**

**OMG only ten more chaps (give or take) OMG OMG OMG, what am i going to do when its over?**

**Oh, right, i remember, i have like seven fics chasing each other in my brain...**


	60. A Quiet Lie

_hey guys! here's Chap 60 set during 6x22 Legend Part 1_

Also, I have decided that I want to have this story finished in two weeks. And atm this story looks to be about 70 chapters in total. Wish me luck, and reviews WILL keep me motivated!

**Chapter 60 - A Quiet Lie **_60 chapters! omg omg omg!_

Tony and Kate walked into the bullpen both carrying two cups of coffee, and a bottle of Ice Tea in Tony's jacket pocket for Ziva. McGee came in from the elevator and took his coffee from Kate, greeting her politely.

Tony placed Gibbs' jumbo sized coffee down on the bossman's desk, and put his coffee on his own desk just as Ziva's phone started to ring.

"Officer David's phone"

"Ziva please." Said an deep voice with a familiar accent.

Tony frowned, "Who is this?"

"Can I speak to Ziva please."

"If this is Sha'ul then no."

"Sha'ul should be smart enough not to call his sister, this is Michael."

"Michael… Ziva's told me about you. Oh, she is just walking in."

Ziva walked forward, "Tony!"

"It is the beloved Michael." Tony told her as he passed her the receiver,

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiled and held out the Ice Tea which Ziva accepted with a nod and Tony made his way to Kate's desk,

"So Katie, how's the boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

Tony grinned, "The boyfriend you think about in bed."

Kate glared at him,

Tony just smiled, "Maybe you could get a date with Gerald? Remember him? He got shot by the guy that supposedly killed you. He was cool."

"Gerald Jackson? Seriously?"

"Why not?" Tony grinned, "Then your babies and my babies could have babies and I'd be guaranteed to have attractive babies. Unlike if my babies and the McBabies had babies."

Gibbs walked in, "Babies can wait. Dead Marine can't."

They all grabbed their gear as Ziva finished her phone call.

"How's Mike-ie-boy?" Tony asked,

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous.""Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not, and I'm not arguing, Boss."

Ziva smirked, "Be safe."

"Aren't I always?" He grinned causing Ziva to roll her eyes, "See ya later sweet cheeks." Tony went to kiss Ziva lightly (like he had done every time he'd been called out while she was on desk work,) but Ziva turned her head and his lips pressed against her cheek.

"I love you." He smiled, not really noticing she had pulled away,

"I know." Ziva said simply

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs,

"On your six boss!"

*** * ***

"Cover for me?" Ziva asked Tony, interrupting his conversation with McGee,

"What? Where are you going? When will you be back?"

"Soon."

"Later." Grinned McGee as he left, getting ready to leave for LA.

* * *

"You do, or you did?" Abby asked into her phone as she read over an email the NCIS Office of Special Projects sent to her, "Okay, I'll do that… You, too… Ciao." She hung up,

"That was weird." She said to her pregnant stomach,

"What's weird, Abs?" Asked Gibbs as he walked over to her,"Special Projects in Los Angeles they just e-mailed me confirming their interest in our X man."

"PFC Chandler."

"That's him."

"Special Agent Macy."

"That's her. She wants me to copy her on all my findings." Abby paused, waiting for Gibbs to react, "You know her. Not a question, Gibbs. You know her."

"You find out anything, Abs, you contact me first, and then you can send it on to her."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. That's what I came here to tell you; Los Angeles."

"Into the lioness' den?"

Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek goodbye, "I'm taking McGee."

He started to walk away.

"Gibbs." Called Abby, "It's just... the last time you guys went to L.A., one of you almost died."

"I'll bring him home." Gibbs left the room leaving Abby staring after him,

"Just... make sure you bring yourself back, too."

* * *

Ziva hung up her cell phone with a snap.

"The husband?" Asked Michael,

"I do not want to lie to him, Michael." Ziva said with out looking at the man she sat with,

"A small lie." There was a pause before Michael spoke again, "Your father sends his love."

"What else does my father send?" Ziva asked, glancing at Michael for only a second.

Michael reached out and took Ziva's hand in his.

"Me." he said with a smile.

* * *

Jenny was in MTAC at NCIS talking to Special Agent Macy.

"You tell Jethro to call me when he arrives." Jen said,

"_Well, you can tell him yourself._"

Gibbs and McGee walked into view, "_Hello, Director Shepard_." Gibbs smiled,

"I know how… excited you two are about working together. I told SecNav I'd havemy best people on this one. There are a lot of nervous people at the Pentagon. Don't make me come out there."

The call was cut and in the OSP Macy turned to face Gibbs, "She told you I got the lead?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"You still drink coffee?"

* * *

Days passed and Tony had found Ziva becoming distant, not just at work, but withdrawing her self at home, even Trina had noticed.

A conversation with Ducky led Tony to MTAC, looking over old ZNN footage of an explosion in a Moroccan club. The image of Ziva baldy injured, lying on a stretcher, Michael walking with her to the ambulance, it was terrifying. Why hadn't Ziva told him she had almost died?

And here he was in an elevator with his wife, discussing how they missed McGee.

"Miss anyone else? Gibbs?"

"Some."

"What about your friend from Tel Aviv?"

"Tony." sighed Ziva,

"I'm just saying." Tony defended,

"Yes. I miss Michael, too."

"When he called the other day, I thought he must have been here."

"No. Sadly, Michael is not here."

Later that night, when Trina had gone to bed, Ziva walked over to where Tony lay on the couch watching his favourite James Bond movie.

"I am going out."

Tony frowned, "Where to?"

"Out."

Tony noticed she was carrying a backpack and an over night bag, "Are you leaving?"

Ziva didn't reply, instead she just said, "I will be at my old apartment if there is a problem." She started to walk to the door,

"Wait a sec!" Tony said as he jumped up and made his way to her, "Are you leaving me?"

Ziva hesitated, "No." she blinked once, her eyes not meeting his, "I need space to think. Goodnight Tony." And she was gone,

**Review for their awesomeness lets me breathe.**

_Also, this ep has Tony and Ziva say the word 'Platypus' an Australian Native animal. As an Australian i'd like to point out they pronounce it wrong. This annoys me. So i thought i'd enlighten all my non-Aus readers. Platypus is pronounced quickly. especially the y. On the show bot Ziva and Tony stretch it out for to long, making the T sound like a D and the Y to emphasised. they said it like 'Plady-pus'. the correct pronounciation is shorter and quicker 'Plati-pus' Plat -i- pus. get it? no? ok. the first part of the word 'platy' is said quickly so the 'y' almost sounds like an 'a'. Platypus._

**Forgive me for that rant, its just something that got on my nerves.**


	61. The Stitch

_Hey guys! So this is a quick update Go Me. Still if you love me you'll review both chaps if u haven't reviewed ch60. This chap, believe it or not, is set during __6x23 Legend part 2_

This goes out to Lexi, thanks for the review, and congratulations on the twins! You should totally name one after me! Lol. I too shall be sad when this Story is over, but I will focus on one of two other fics that I have in my mind, I haven't decided which though. One is called '_Torn_' it is Abby centric, how she met Gibbs and joined the NCIS team. The second is called '_History Repeating'_ It's a tiva fic, AU, and the title is a maybe, I may come up with something better then that.

**Chapter 61 - The Stitch**

It was the next day, Tony, Kate and Ziva had just walked into MTAC as requested by Gibbs.

"OSP's on-line." Said the tech, and an image of Macy, Gibbs, McGee and someone neither Tony are Ziva recognised came up."Ziva."

"Gibbs."

"McGee, put it up." A still image came up on half of the screen, and image of Michael Rivkin, "You recognize him?"

Tony looked sharply at Ziva, watching her face trying to read her emotions,

"Ziva!"

"Yes, I know him. His name is Michael Rivkin."

"He says he's Mossad."

"Yes, he's with the Mossad."

"Anything else you can tell us about him, Officer David?" Asked Special Agent Macy,

"No. I have not worked with him in some time."

"We will talk more about this later." Said Gibbs,

"Of course." The feed cut out and Tony faced Ziva, "You did not think I would identify him." Ziva spoke with out turning towards her partner and husband, "That was not a question."

"Anything you want to tell me?" Asked Tony,

"No."

* * *

"What did I miss?" Ziva asked as she walked into the Bullpen,

"Abby playing with crayons, possibly blood. McGee calling. And I made a paper airplane that was so fantastic it broke the office gliding record. But really all the fun's happening in another area code. Are we... Fighting?"

"If we were, you would be on the floor bleeding."

"Okay, I accept that as a likely outcome." Tony agreed, "So you're just annoyed with me? Angry?"

"You should not be surprised."

"Because of this morning?"

"You thought I would not identify Michael Rivkin as a Mossad operative." She glared,

"I didn't say a word."

"You did not have to."

"So you think you did the right thing?"

"You think I didn't?" Ziva questioned,"Maybe you should have told them more. Like how well you know him." Suggested Tony,

"How well do I know him, Tony?"

"You know him better than they think you do."

"And you know that how?" demanded Ziva, still glaring,

"He is in your own words, like a brother, to you. But I suppose that doesn't change anything, after all you did kill Ari, and threaten Sha'ul."

"You have no right." Ziva spat,

"You saw Rivkin when he was in D.C. three days ago. You didn't tell them when you had the chance. And I'm just wondering why, that's all."

"Are you, by any chance, questioning my loyalty?"

"I'm questioning why you didn't tell them you saw him three days ago. And why you lied to me about it."

"Are you jealous?" Ziva asked,

"As your husband? Yes. But keeping it out of the office, no, I'm worried. Because you don't seem to understand that your secret friend is interfering with this agency's abilityto shut down a terrorist cell."

"Interfering? How is he interfering?" Ziva asked in a low voice,

"He's already killed two suspects."

"Well, in my country that would be _cause for celebration_." Ziva snapped,

"You're not in your country, and neither is he!" Yelled Tony,

"Have you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Ziva started to grab her gear, and walk to the elevator, Tony following.

"No. Another question. You know where we can find him?"

"No, I don't."

"And if you did, would you tell me?"

Ziva stepped into the elevator and pressed the appropriate button,

"No." She paused, "But I would tell Gibbs." And the doors closed between them.

* * *

Ziva looked herself in the mirror. Her stance was more strained then usual. Her breasts were swollen and tender. Her seven and a half month pregnant stomach heavy and ugly.

She continued to gaze at her naked reflection, wondering how Tony had wanted to make love to her when she looked this way. But then she remembered how they had gone weeks -over a month- without sex, until the itch became to irritating to ignore and had to be scratched.

But that didn't matter. Tony had been a jackass these last few days and obviously didn't trust her, personally or professionally. Had she known he was thee jealous type she would have just told him Michael was in town and would be conducting Mossad business.

Sighing deeply she pulled on an old T-Shirt she only wore when out of pyjamas and a pair of her maternity sweat pants. Pulling her hair back into a loose bun she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

The only things in it was a packet of two minute pasta and a bottle of cheap wine she hadn't bothered to take with her when moving into Tony's house.

A slow knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts and Ziva walked over to answer it.

"Shalom." It was Michael,

Ziva smiled slightly, "Michael, how long do you have before you're flight?"

"A while." He smiled,

Ziva smirked and kissed him on the cheek before leading him into the stuffy apartment.

Deciding to treat herself to the half-glass of wine her doctor had said was safe, Ziva grabbed the bottle from the fridge and poured it into two glasses.

"It is all I have, I am sorry it is not the best," Ziva said as she handed Michael a full glass.

He drank it without complaint, then gave her one of his smiles. The one she had always found adorably erotic.

* * *

"Hey, you and Ziva want to go get a dinner?" Abby asked as she stood at Tim's desk,

"She's already gone." Tony told her, "Did you do that secret thingy I asked you to do?"

"Yep. Rivkin flew out of Los Angeles today, unescorted."

Tony smiled slightly, "Destination?"

"Tel Aviv." Said Abby, before adding in a nervous voice, "With a stopover… in DC."

* * *

What had she done? Her eyes filled with tears. What was she going to do?

_Michael's mouth had found hers, his arms snaking around her body._

_She pushed him back, "Michael." She had snapped in shock,_

_He kissed her again but she turned her head, "No Michael." he nibbled her ear and trailed kisses down her jaw, he bit her pulse point and she let out a long moan._

_The next thing she knew, they were kissing passionately, walking to her bedroom as they removed each other's clothing._

_Then they were naked and he was touching and caressing her body so gently, it was like he thought she was made of glass, and would brake at any moment._

_He was making her feel like a goddess. She was ready, God, she was __so__ ready. He was moving closer and closer, making the bubbling in her lower abdomen turn into a fizzing firework._

_He made love to her and she screamed his name, moaning so deeply she was practically purring._

_But then it was over, and after every high, comes withdrawal. She felt sick to her stomach. She was married to the love of her life, to her soul mate, with whom she was having a __baby__. And she just slept with her best friend. Michael Rivkin, the man that had been making Tony jealous. The man that had been the cause and topic of the fighting between her and her husband._

_What had she done? She tried to stop the tears. What was she going to do?_

**I know you hate me but still, review (and that does not mean flame)**

FLAMES=**DEATH**

REVIEWS=_LIFE_


	62. Flimsy Ice

_This is a long one, over 2000 words :)_

_Set during __**6x24 Semper Fidelis**_

**Chapter 62 - Flimsy Ice**

Abby woke early that day and started to prepare breakfast for herself and McGee. She'd never been the best cook (she was a baker at heart) but she could make a great breakfast fry up. Eggs, bacon, and beans. Orange juice, mushrooms, buttered toast for her Timmy and her favourite French toast for her self.

She heard the alarm go off in the bedroom and McGee mumble something to him self, before she heard slow heavy footsteps carry him to the small kitchen to the source of such a delicious smell.

"Wow." He commented before kissing her gently, "Morning."

"Morning Timmy!"

"You're up early."

"Mhmm." Abby nodded enthusiastically, "I felt hungry."

"Do you know who's taking over for you, now you're on maternity leave?"

Abby shrugged, "I requested that Kate fill in for me, butt she might be taking Ziva's place."

Tim thought, "I supose we may not need someone else… The team managed fine before I joined the team, so I don't see why it wont work with just Tony, Gibbs and me."

Abby nodded, "Exactly. In fact before Kate joined there was a while when it was just Tony and Gibbs, they managed ok, but obviously there were some disadvantages."

"Obviously."

There was a short pause while the two ate in comfortable silence.

"Abby?" McGee asked eventually,

"Yes Timmy?"

Tim swallowed and tried to prepare himself to what he was about to ask, "I was er- I was wondering-"

"Yea?"

"If you uh- Well if you want to, ah."

"If I wanted to what?"

Three words, Tim told himself, three little words. His heart beat fast as he slowly opened his mouth then licked his dry lips and swallowed again.

"Move in.. here?"

Abby looked up at him curiously.

"Move in together?"

McGee closed his eyes and took a breath, "Well… Yes."

Abby smiled, "Well duh McGee, I've been unofficially living here for like _ever_."

Tim let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile in the DiNozzo residence Ziva was trying to convince Tony into letting her go into work that day.

"I'm not caving Ziva, you're _eight months _pregnant and you are going to _stay here_."

Ziva and Tony had made up in a sense. Tony had apologised for not trusting her judgment and she had apologised for not telling him about Michael's visit to DC. But their relationship was still tense. Tony still had some suspicions about Ziva's strange behaviour, in truth she was acting oddly out of her guilt. She hadn't seen or spoken to Michael since she'd slept with him, but she radiated guilt and she new Tony was going to figure it out sooner or later.

Trina came in and kissed her parents on the cheek before making her way to the kitchen as she prepared breakfast.

Ziva walked over to Tony an led him to the living room away from Trina.

"Tony."

"I'm not going to back down Ziva."

"I know Tony. I just thought, I am eight months along, can you please organise for the study to be turned into the nursery, if you don't have time we can hire somebody."

Tony looked sheepish, "I forgot about that."

"I know." Ziva laughed,

She raised a hand and ran her fingers through his hair and behind his ear.

"Kiss me goodbye?"

Tony grinned, "I think I can do that."

Ziva's arms wrapped around Tony's neck as he bent down to her and their lips met. The kiss was slow and gentle. Loving. It was perfect, but tarnished at the same time. Because no matter how well they communicated their love with that kiss, they both knew it was going to be the only truly loving thing they did that week. Because they both knew something was wrong. Tony knew something had happened with Rivkin that night, and Ziva knew that Tony would find out, and when he did, she doubted he'd ever truly forgive her.

* * *

The slightly smaller then usual team were at SecNav's house, working alongside the FBI and I.C.E. investigating the death of an I.C.E. agent.

Kate was collecting evidence she would later be testing in Abby's lab, at the moment she was brushing powder over a glass window where their deceased had pressed against before his death.

"Oils from his face when he pressed against the glass." Said an I.C.E. agent watching Kate,

"Maybe." Kate said, "But the powder is sticking. Might be an adhesive."

Ducky, having just moved the body found something rather interesting, "Uh, Agent Todd, Agent DiNozzo."

They made their way over and photographed a small device that had been under the body.

Kate bent down, and using tweezers she picked up the device by a wire, "A bug. Probably from the wall."

"Boss," Tony called as Gibbs walked over, "we found a listening device. Looks like it was stuck to the glass."

"Agent Sherman flails against the door. It gets dislodged. Falls under his body." Kate proposed,

"Whatever happened here…" Fornell said to Gibbs,

"Is still happening." Gibbs finished, "Is it functional?" he asked Kate,

The I.C.E. agent who'd been talking to Kate, took the tweezers gently from her,

"Damaged." Kate told Gibbs,

"Best not to take any chances." Said the I.C.E. agent, and before they could stop her, she dropped the bug and smashed it with her shoe.

* * *

"Heavy footfalls on the lawn leading to the patio." Kate pointed out,

"Agents stationed at the perimeter converged on the house after Sherman went down." Explained the I.C.E. agent, Agent Foster-Yates,

"They didn't catch his attacker. He didn't get out this way."

"Unless he could cross a lawn without bending a blade of grass."

"It isn't impossible with the proper training."

Tony scoffed, "Sometimes she's worse then my wife. _She_ can do that trick where you put your ear to a rail and you can hear a train coming. The two got completely different training, but are both complete ghosts."

"You get this same training?"

"As Kate?"

"And your wife."

Tony laughed, "My wife is Mossad. And Kate's as good as. She has years of Secret Service training behind her. Me on the other hand, well I can eat a bucket of chicken in one sitting and," he paused for a fraction of a second, "I have X-ray vision"

While Tony and Agent Foster-Yates were talking, Kate had noticed something was off, but she wasn't quite sure what. She quickly climbed up a large tree, and looked around. She now had a much better view of the area.

"Where'd she go?" She heard Tony ask,

"There are a few branches missing up here, giving a clear view of the property. He could study the patrol pattern. They go in, he goes up, and then he goes out that gate."

The ring of Kate's cell sounded and she pulled out the phone, checking caller ID, "It's Tim."

"_Hey, Gibbs wants you guys to come back, you have to fill in for Abby at the lab_."

"I'm up a tree." Smiled Kate, "but I suppose I could fill in."

"_You suppose?_"

"Yes."

"_Why are you up a tree?_"

"Investigating, why else?"

"Why is he calling you and not me? I'm the senior field agent." Tony called,

"I don't know why he didn't call you, Tony."

"_I did call Tony_." McGee said over her,

"He's not making any sense. Perhaps having a baby dumbs you down." Kate said with a hint of teasing in her voice,

"_You're the one not making sense, babies have nothing to do with it_." McGee continued to say over Kate's voice,

"He said he called you."

Tony pulled out his cell, "I'm not getting a signal. How come you're getting a signal and I'm not?"

"Because I'm up a tree."

"Oh." Murmured Tony, he turned to Agent Foster-Yates, "We solve cases all the time like this."

Kate hung up and jumped down the tree, landing elegantly,

"What did McGee have to say?" Asked Tony,

"To the Bat Cave." Kate grinned,

* * *

Down in Abby's lab, McGee and Agent Foster-Yates were going over the position reports of the I.C.E. protection detail to make an animated model, as Kate had tedious job of reconnecting the bug found under the body.

She started to swear under her breath in every language she knew.

"Interesting choice of words, Agent Todd." Said Foster-Yates with her eyebrow raised,

"Do you know how annoying it is to work with this very delicate smash of electronics when, if you'd been intelligent enough, it wouldn't be necessary because it would never have been damaged? Do you make a habit of destroying evidence at crime scenes?"

"You can put it back together?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kate glared, she wanted nothing else but to attack the smug I.C.E. agent in front of her. But she restrained, knowing that the death off Foster-Yates would only complicate the case further.

* * *

Ziva sat in a small café, Michael had contacted her, asking her to meet him here. She went to tell him that the night they shared would never be spoken of.

"I can not stay long, Michael, I have a lot to do." She wanted to keep this meeting as short as possible,

"That's okay. Join me for a drink." Michael smiled as a waiter asked for an order, "Another vodka, just a splash of soda this time, please."

"Nothing for me, thanks." Smiled Ziva, her hand running over her stomach,

"Tell me." Smiled Michael once the waiter had left, "This is what a relationship looks like. How was your day, dear?"

"Do not call me dear." On the table her cell phone began to ring, the caller ID flashing. The two looked at her husband's name awkwardly.

Tony had unknowingly stubbled across a café holding Michael and Ziva. He had heard their conversation and watched with green eyes. Michael appeared to have his hand holding Ziva's rather intimately. His cell phone was out and he was calling his wife. He watched as Ziva answered her cell.

"_Tony I am busy, what do you want?_"

"Can't I check in on you on your first day of leave?"

"_I suppose_." Ziva said stiffly, obviously trying to hurry the call along.

"Why aren't you at the house?" Asked Tony,

"_I am out, how did you know?_"

"Well dear," he said, "I called the house first."

"_Oh_."

"Who are you with, Abby?"

"_Uh, no. No, I am by myself_."

"Oh, good." Said Tony, "Because the school called me, they said Trina's sick, they want her to be picked up." That was the truth, the school had called, and Tony had been about to pick her up to drop home when he passed this café and saw Michael Rivkin sitting alone obviously waiting for someone.

"_I will go now._" Ziva said, and she hung up.

At the table Michael looked at her, "You have to go already?"

"My daughter is sick, I need to collect her from school." She stood, "I'll see you later?"

Michael stood too, and brushed Ziva's hair behind her ear. His lips met hers softly, and the gentle kiss had Ziva raising her hand to Michael's face, not to slap him like she wanted, but to caress his cheek.

She pulled back, feeling sick. "I have to go."

After she left, Michael sat back down, his new Vodka and Soda arriving.

"Thank you." he said dismissively,

"You're welcome." Tony said as he sat down, "Is this seat taken?"

Tony had a movie reference at hand, but decided to cut to the chase. "How long have you been sleeping with my wife?"

"You've come to chase her away from me." Said Michael,

"She's my wife."

"Yet you believe she has not been faithful? What does that tell you?"

Tony glared, "Mikey, Israel. In the very tan flesh. Trip to L.A. did you good."

Michael smirked, "Ziva prefers darker skin."

"How does she like being played? 'Cause I think we both know, this 'romance', this adultery, isn't kosher."

"I can understand your suspicions," Said Michael, "After all the two of you have been skating on flimsy ice since she came to Tel Aviv. To visit me."

"There's an El Al flight tonight out of Ronald Reagan at 8:25 p.m. Lands at Ben-Gurion tomorrow evening."

"I'm not finished spending time with Ziva." Michael said slowly and smugly,

"NCIS says you are."

"Ziva's very lucky to have a man like you in her life." Michael said, "Almost like a big brother… Like her replacement of Sha'ul and Ari. Or her father."

"I've got some work to do, and you clearly have some drinking to finish, and after that, I think you should start packing."

"You can question my feelings for Ziva all you want." Michael stated, "Unfortunately, you can't question her feelings for me. Can you?"

"Say good-bye, Mikey." Said Tony, "Get on the flight. Leave my wife and family alone."

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, staring across at Ziva's empty one.

"Rule Number 11, DiNozzo." Gibbs said,

"I'm already married to her, Boss, I can hardly follow that rule, I mean, why would you- That's 12." he paused, "11; When the job is done, walk away."

Fornell and Tony spoke for a small while until it was just Gibbs and Tony in the dark bullpen.

"So what's on your mind?" Asked Gibbs,

"Rivkin's been in town." Tony whispered,

"I know."

"With Ziva."

"Guy doesn't listen." Said Gibbs,

"I think they're having an affair."

Gibbs nodded, "You stay on it… Just don't let it ruin your marriage."

Tony understood.

* * *

Tony walked from Abby's lab, he had asked Kate to email Ziva about the case, about the terrorists, but make it seem like an accident. He also asked her not to tell Ziva anything about the tie to herself. Ziva would have read the email by now, he pulled his phone out and dialled.

"Tony?"

"Are you at home?"

Ziva frowned, "Not any more. I am going to my old apartment, I have an errand to run."

"Ok." Tony hung up and slammed his fist on the elevator button, Rivkin was at the old apartment. He hadn't left.

* * *

Ziva arrived outside her old apartment building quickly, much quicker then she expected. She walked to the door not noticing Tony's car double parked and made her way inside and up the stairs. She had to talk to Michael. He'd done enough damage.

As she came out of the stair weld to her floor she heard strange noises. Getting closer to her apartment she realised the noise was of a fight. The door to her apartmment was ajar, Ziva pulled her SIG out and moved quickly into the room to see Michael choking Tony.

"Stop!" she called, but Michael tightened his grip. Tony was struggling and the two fell backwards onto a glass coffee table, it smashed and Michael's grip loosened enough for Tony to crawl away.

Michael stood and Ziva yelled, "Enough." but yet again he ignored her. Michael pulled a shard of bloody glass from his side and held it in his hand like a dagger, his eyes screaming murder to Tony.

"Michael don't!" yelled Ziva.

She felt terrible, she was useless, she couldn't get in the fight to pull the men off each other, or rather, pull Michael off Tony.

Michael was advancing on Tony.

"Michael stop!"

He advanced faster and Tony pulled out his gun and shot three times, hitting the man above him each time.

Michael fell to the ground and Ziva rushed forward, "Tony." She breathed,

"I'm fine." He spat at her, "Go help your boyfriend."

**Ta Da!**

**What do you think? You can tell me by writing a review :P**


	63. The Feeble Link

_Hey guys! SO here is the latest chapter, hope you like it! set during the finale of season six ep25 Aliyah_

**Chapter 63 – The Feeble Link**

They were in the hospital; Ziva's mind jumping between caring for her lifelong friend and hating the man who had tried to kill her husband.

It did not matter though. Tony knew what she'd done and Michael was dead.

She could hear Tony and Gibbs talking softly. Words like suspicions, question, attack, kill, and justified echoed in her brain.

Gibbs walked through a door to her.

"He is dead." She said hollowly, "Tony… he is right, what he did was justified."

"You saw it?"

"I saw enough; more so."

"Ziva, you have to tell me everything." Gibbs told her softly,

"You'll have my I-A report on your desk before lunch." Ziva said and she started to walk away,

"Hey," Gibbs said after her, she turned to face him, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Do not be. Michael is not- was not half the man Tony is."

"I wasn't talking about Rivkin."

Ziva looked confused and Gibbs spoke gently but bluntly, "Generally when a man finds his wife with another man, she doesn't stay his wife for much longer."

Ziva swallowed down the threat of tears and gave a curt nod to Gibbs before walking away.

* * *

Ziva couldn't believe it. Jenny, Gibbs and Tony were in Israel with her, in Tel Aviv, and she was about to speak with her father.

She walked into his office and when he noticed who it was Eli switched from Hebrew to English.

"Ziva!" He greeted; standing and kissing her cheek, "When did you start wearing so much makeup?"

"Nice to see you, too." Ziva said with no emotion,

With traffic, I wasn't expecting you for another hour." Her father commented,

"I drove."

"Enough said." He smiled, "Sit." He offered, "Sit." but she remained standing,

"Tell me, how are you? I heard about Catryn, such a shame about Samara but my dear, I am glad you have your daughter back."

Ziva said nothing.

"And how is my other grandchild?" He asked, a hand on her stomach,

"Alive." Ziva said curtly, "A girl."

Eli smiled, "But my dear, you have not said, how are you?"

"I have been better."

"Michael was a good man." Eli stated, "Loyal."

"Michael attempted to kill my husband." Ziva snapped,

"You're angry."

"Yes. But I am confused."

"That is why I asked you here." Explained Eli,

"To find answers?"

"No, my dear. To find solace. You leave finding the answers to me."

* * *

Tony sat in a small rectangular room at the head of a long table. The door of the room opened and Eli David walked in.

"Agent DiNozzo. My sincere apologies for your wait."

"It's fine." Tony stood, "And good to finally meet you face to face, Aba."

Eli nodded, "Likewise, my ben."

Tony eyed the camera in the corner of the room and spoke in slightly broken Hebrew, "_Who is watching us?_"

"_Jennifer and Gibbs_." Replied Eli,

Tony nodded, "_This is as good a chance as any to practice then_."

"_Tony_," Said Eli, "_I have read your report, I have read Ziva's, I have had Agent Todd send me a report on the evidence influencing your actions, but what I do not know, is why you wanted Michael out of Ziva's life so much_."

"_He was sleeping with her_." Tony said shortly, "_She's my wife, my__ pregnant__ wife, Aba._"

Eli sighed, "_I had my suspicions that would happen. How ever much Ziva loves you, is how much Michael lusted after Ziva. You know that she did not do that because she wanted to_."

"_He took advantage of her and her emotional state, I get it, but she didn't come to me. She didn't come to anyone about anything to do with Rivkin. And you know Aba, you know his death, how ever personal, was justified._"

Eli didn't say anything straight away, but eventually he looked Tony in the eye, in a completely fatherly way, "_Yes. Yes it was justified. Your job is safe another day, my ben_."

* * *

The plane was about to take them back to D.C. Gibbs was eyeing Director David, and Ziva eyeing Tony. He caught her gaze and he understood; she wanted a word before the plane took off.

Gibbs walked onto the plane and waited with Jenny.

Ziva walked to her husband, "Tony."

"Plane leaves in five minutes."

"Not without us it doesn't." Ziva said dimply, before speaking again, her emotions for once written all over her face, "I think it is best, my love, if I simply speak from the heart."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, yeah it probably is."

"I know that you do not trust me, you may never forgive me, but I love you Tony. And that is why I am giving you an option. We stay together, or we do not."

"Ziva…"

"No Tony, I am doing this for you. I love you more then I can say and I ruined everything. And I am sorry Tony. I am sorry. But my father needs me. He needs to feel he has my loyalty and I need to-" She paused,

"You have been in contact with him for some time, you have learnt Hebrew with his help, you made my father realise what being a father is." She caressed Tony's cheek, "You have done so much for me, and so let me do this for you." She took a breathe, "I will give you as much space as you need for however long you need it, to forgive me or to loathe me. I will stay here my love, and if you decide that you do not want me back… I will understand."

"You're staying in Israel? What about Catryn?"

"Tell her I am making amends with my father. Tell her anything."

Tony ran a hand through his hair with his good arm, "If anything happens-"

"You will be the first person I call."

"Ok then." Tony lent forward and pressed his lips to his wife's gently, "I do love you Ziva, but you're right, I need time to sort things out."

Ziva wrapped her arms around him as best she could, burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing his smell in. "I'll never get over you if you leave." She whispered,

"I know. I know." Said Tony, wrapping his good arm around her comfortingly, "But I need to be able to trust the people that I love and the people I work with, you understand that more then anyone."

"Take care of yourself, Tony my darling."

"And you."

"Call me when you land and… I will explain it to Gibbs."

"I will." They let go, and Ziva watched, a hand on her stomach, as her husband, the father of her baby, walked away.

* * *

She had been too late. Gibbs no longer trusted Ziva. No one trusted Ziva. So she had gone on her own small mission, only telling her father that she would make up for any past disappointments. But it had been in vain. The photo she held with her as motivation did nothing. Her older brother Sha'ul and herself with their cousin Ahava. Perhaps she should've brought the photo she showed Kate months ago. Of Tali, Ari and herself.

It didn't matter now.

All that mattered was making sure her baby survived this. She would make sure her baby survived, even if she died doing it. She heard the long slow footsteps and slumped in her chair. Salim dropped his cigarette and put it out with his shoe before stepping forwards and pulling Ziva's Star of David necklace. He then grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him through one swollen and bloody eye.

"Tell me everything you know." He said in a calm voice, "About NCIS."

Ziva swallowed, "My baby."

Salim laughed, "If you want your baby safe you must choose its fate. Either you tell us what we want to know, and that little one gets returned to its father, or you do not, and we raise your child to be the ultimate sleeper agent, a terrorist."

**So you hate me, i get it, but still hehe, and i'll give you something to go on... THIS IS NO LONGER WEAVING THROUGH CANON!!! :) :) :)**

**Flames be hate as they are the binary oposite of reviews, being love.**


	64. No News Isn't Bad News

_Ok so this chap is shorter then usual, and kinda crap. Thanks to Amie for helping me with the McAbby idea. :)_

**Chapter 64 – No News Isn't Bad News**

It had been a week. Only a week yet it seemed like decades. Tony woke very morning looking for his wife, and finding the bed, yet again empty, save him self.

He got up and groaned; he needed to call her, to talk to her. He missed her, he needed her back. She was his wife and she wasn't here. He wanted her back but he knew he couldn't do it yet. He wasn't ready to forgive her just yet…

Abby woke alone as well. McGee left for work early each morning leaving her with Sarah to prepare the guest room for the baby.

This past week had been tough on them all, she thought. Gibbs was pushing everyone at work, Tony was facing divorce, Kate was realising she may have a second chance with her soul mate, Tim was stressing over Abby and the baby, and Jenny was teamed with Ducky trying to keep the pieces glued together.

Eli had been keeping a much closer contact with his son in law over the past week then they had since they started their relationship. They both avoided actually talking about Ziva, but every phone call and email started with Tony asking, 'How is everything?' Eli knew that 'everything' meant Ziva, and as not to worry Tony he would reply, 'Everything is well'.

Truthfully Eli had no idea how well everything actually was, when Ziva had left to prove her self or what ever she was doing, she had said she would keep as much contact as possible, however he had not heard a word since.

Not until today, it seemed, as he lifted a letter addressed not to 'Director David' but 'Mr. Eli David'. He opened the envelope and found that there was no paper in side. Tipping the envelope into his hand, he watched as slowly a golden chain with a Star of David pooled in his hand. It was Ziva's necklace, the one she wore always. The clasp was broken, as though it had been ripped from her neck. And then he knew.

Ziva hadn't sent this.

* * *

McGee was in a bit of a bad mood.

Gibbs had been yelling at them all day, Tony had been wrapped up in his own 'do I still love my wife' world, Kate was in Abby's lab ruining his usual sanctuary, Jimmy was extraordinarily inappropriate, Director Shepard spent her time yelling orders at Gibbs making his anger worse, and to top it off, when McGee came home after his seemingly never ending day of work he found Sarah, who was supposed to be helping them prepare the nursery, sitting on the floor next to the couch watching what look liked the third DVD of the day.

He groaned, "How's the nursery going?" He asked shortly as he walked in,

"Hello to you to." Sarah said with raised eyebrows,

He ignored her comment and went to the nursery. The floor was covered in bags and boxes of things they'd need, a half put together cot he'd started and asked them to finish lay in a corner, the change table against the wall with a box of toys for kids aged three and up, resting on top.

"Have you done anything?" He snapped at Sarah,

"Hey it's not my job to-"

"You offered to help!"

"We did do something, Abby and I went shopping."

"For what? We have everything already."

"Timmy!" exclaimed Abby, "I'm exhausted, don't be so loud."

"Go sleep then. Sarah you said you would help with the nursery. We have to get it all prepared and a bag ready for when they're born."

"Yea, sure, just a sec though, I wanna watch the end of this." Sarah indicated the movie,

"No, it's late Sarah, and we really have to get everything ready."

"Tim, can you help me up?" Abby asked, raising an arm, Tim went to her and carefully helped her to a sitting position then help her stand, he made as though to walk with her to the room, keeping his arms on her as support. Abby slapped his hands away,

"I can walk just fine on my own."

"Abby I think you should."

"Leave me alone Tim."

McGee sighed and faced his younger sister, she had moved to the couch and was still watching the movie.

"Sarah, come on."

"Yea, yea, I'll be there in a sec."

"Now Sarah."

"It's almost over; just give me a minute."

"Sarah."

"It's almost done."

"You can watch it later, just come on."

"Shut up Tim; just let me watch this ok?"

"No, come on!"

"Tim, shut up! I can't hear it."

"Sarah!"

"McGEE!" yelled Abby's voice, "Shut up and leave your sister alone!"

"I'm just trying to get our apartment ready for our baby!" McGee yelled back, "Sarah! Stop watching the TV and _come on_!"

"McGEE!"

"_WHAT!_" Yelled Tim absolutely fuming with anger,

Sarah was staring at him and he stormed from the room out of the apartment. Not long after she heard the screech of his car driving away and sobs coming from Abby and Tim's bedroom.

_REVIEW PLEASE (even though this chapter is shitty)_


	65. Mission Acclaimed

_ok, so i thought i'd update fairly quickly seeing as i had this written and like last time its a short, probably silly chapter._

**Chapter 65 – Mission Acclaimed**

"You are sure you can do this?"

"Of course."

"And you will keep them safe."

"I will protect them with my life."

"And you are sure you can get in?"

"I am positive."

"Good." Smiled Eli, "But if you fail-"

"I will not fail." interrupted Mossad Officer Amit Hadar, "I will get in. I will complete the mission."

Eli nodded, "Go."

* * *

Officer Hadar was probably the best of Mossad when it came to laying low, being patient and staying unseen. He could easily blend into the terrorist camp. He took out man who was trying to seem insignificant as he stood, leaning against the wall of a metal hub. Hadar attacked him, and had killed him in a second, then took anything he might need to blend in to his settings. The man's weapons for example.

Hadar walked into the metal hub and found a trap door under a table; he opened it and walked down the steps into a dirty underground corridor. He walked slowly but with purpose, his head held high, weapons displayed. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, anyone who passed him payed hardly any notice.

Hadar had all his senses tuned in. He could here the soft thud as his feet walked along the slowly rising dirt corridor, could hear the low chatter a head, see acutely the pathway in front of him in the dim flickering light, smell the smoke of his cigarette and others ahead, and he could feel the way the dirt below his feet had been dented by the many footsteps walking across it.

Finding his goal was no hard task, once he had risen into a new building, as dirty and dark as the underground passageway, he had followed the smell of smoke, then the sound of English.

Once he reached the door he wanted his own cigarette was put out and he stayed still and silent listening, waiting to strike.

Hadar was in luck. He could hear Ziva's capturer, Salim, talking inside, in plain and clear English. The conversation was nothing of importance; he was trying to bribe her into giving up information, toying with the future of her baby. Hadar would've scoffed. Ziva had been here for two weeks and Salim was still trying to bribe her into submission, Ziva was Mossad, her training far out weighed any maternal instincts.

The voices stopped and Hadar heard a smack of flesh on flesh, Salim must've hit Ziva some way. Footsteps echoed coming closer to the door and Hadar prepared himself, he pulled out his weapons, a silenced gun and a dagger, and as the door swung open he swung his elbow up in Salim's face breaking his nose, Hadar then grabbed Salim's shoulder and stabbed him in the gut before raising the silenced gun to Salim's temple and shooting.

Hadar kicked the body into the room and shut the door, Ziva staring up at him.

"Amit?" She whispered in a croaked voice,

"I thought you were smarter then this Ziva." Hadar said quietly in his deep voice,

Ziva glared, "I did not mean to be captured."

"You should not have put yourself in a position with this possibility, you are pregnant."

"Salim is nothing." Said Ziva,

Hadar moved and released her binds. "Are you injured?"

Ziva just gave him a look, her left eye was swollen and bruised, a previously healing cut by her eyebrow split and bleeding freshly.

"I can walk." Said Ziva, "But there is no way out of here without being shot."

Amit smirked, he stood her up slowly and tied her hands behind her once more, then grabbed a dirty black weave bag from the ground and hit as much dirt from it as he could,

"There is this way." He said, placing the bag over her head, a gun to her back, "We will leave like this, no one will pay attention."

"If I die, I will kill you."

**REVIEW PLEASE**  
**I also know how illogical this is, btw, so no need to mention how Amit's plan wouldn't work.**


	66. Reckon Sealed

_There will be very speedy updates. :P_

**Chapter 66 – Reckon Sealed**

They walked out of the terrorist camp as easily as Hadar came in. As soon as they were out and a safe way away Hadar made a signal and dozens of Mossad operatives entered the camp.

"Your father has been worried."

"And Tony?"

"Agent DiNozzo was never aware of your situation; your father was convinced it would be worse if he did."

They travelled in less then preferable conditions until though made their way to a docking bay. As Ziva was still technically a NCIS/Mossad liaison officer Hadar had convinced the captain of the U.S.S Seahawk to pick them up.

Ziva was taken directly to the medical centre and checked up on as much as possible, the doctor had to search for an hour trying to find the small ultrasound equipment they only used for unexplained muscle pain, he explained that as far as he could tell with limited OB/GYN resources everything was fine with the baby and the two officers were MEDEVACed to Tel Aviv where Eli David met them.

He thanked Hadar and welcomed them back to safety. He hugged his daughter close and whispered in her ear things she didn't believe of the man who ordered his daughter to kill his son.

They went to a hospital where Eli led Ziva to his personal physician. The man smiled at her,

"_It is nice to see you again, Officer David_."

"Just tell me my baby is safe."

Another ultrasound. This time with her father refusing to leave the room or let go of her hand.

In the first second Ziva held her breath, wishing with all she had there would be a heart beat. The familiar sound filled the room and Ziva let out a sigh of relief, her father squeezed her hand.

"There are no signs of bleeding." smiled the doctor as he looked at the ultrasound, "Your baby is safe. Would you like a picture?"

"Yes." Said Eli immediately, his cell phone started to ring, "Excuse me, my darling. I must take this." He kissed his daughter's forehead and stood, walking from the room.

"_Shalom_?"

"_Shalom Aba_." Came Tony's familiar voice,

"_Tony, my ben, why are you calling? What time is it there_?"

Tony smiled, "_I can't sleep Dad, I need to talk to her_, I need my wife, I _can't live_ without her, _and I need to speak to_ her now. _I forgive her. She's my soul mate, Aba._ I'll forgive her anything. _Can I speak to her_? I need to. Right now." As Tony spoke his voice became excited and he kept slipping through Hebrew and English, something Eli David found very amusing,

"_Of course, Tony, I will get her. I will call back._"

"_Toda Aba!_" Grinned Tony, "Thank you."

The phone call ended and Eli grinned top himself as he made his way back to the exam room holding his daughter.

"Nava."

Ziva looked up, her mother had called her Nava; she was the only one ever allowed to call her by her middle name. Like only Sha'ul had been allowed to call her Zi'Nava.

"Yes Papa?"

"Your husband wishes you to call him." He passed the phone to her,

Ziva frowned slightly and dialled,

"_Aba?!_" Tony answered on the first ring,

Ziva laughed, "Anthony."

"_Zee?!_"

"Yes, my love? You asked me to ring?"

"_Ziva come home! I miss you, I love you, I forgive you, I need you to come home to me, and Catryn really wants to know all about her Saba. They have been having small chats, just little ones_."

It took Ziva a while to register he was speaking in Hebrew, "When did you learn Hebrew?" She demanded and she heard Tony gulp,

"A while ago…"

"How long?"

"Well I've been learning for a while… When Catryn came I asked her to help, and then Aba has been a great help."

"Aba?"

"Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I love you so much."

Ziva smiled, "I love you too, Tony."

"Come home to me?"

"As soon as I can." Ziva promised,

* * *

Ziva sat in her father's private jet, flying over the ocean back to America. Her father had wanted to come, but she had told him to wait until she had discussed it with her husband and daughter.

She looked out the window, softly singing her favourite lullaby, the one Tony sang to her when she stressed, to her unborn baby girl.

Perhaps she should make an effort with Sha'ul. If Tony could forgive her, then why shouldn't she be able to forgive her big brother?

Sighing she closed her eyes and fell into a doze, only to wake when her plane landed.

**REVIEW!!!**

and as a special treat, here is a preivew of the Next chapter....

_"Caitlin." smiled Ziva, "It is nice to see you."_

_She walked forward to hug Kate, but before she did there was a splashing sound and the three looked down to see Ziva's water had broken._

_"Oh!" Kate said in surprise, "Oh. Well."_

_Tony looked like he was about to have a heart attack._

_"Caitlin?" Said Ziva, smiling, "Do you think you could drive, Tony may kill us if he tries."_

**I would be interested what you think darling tiva baby will be named. I have one picked out and i'm very happy with it, but still, tell me your ideas!**


	67. The Leave Bag

_OMG OMG OMG. only THREE more chapters! OMG OMG OMG_

**Chapter 67 – The Leave Bag**

Kate was at Tony's house, they were in the living room watching her favourite movie. She was half snuggled into Tony, his arm around her. A scene in a hall, the guests all ball room dancing came on and Tony grinned.

"May I have this dance?" He asked,

"Why yes, dear sir." Kate smiled at him,

They stood and Tony pulled Kate close, one hand wrapped around hers, the other wrapped over her waist, his hand resting on the small of her back. The danced slowly around the room, Kate's free hand tracing faint lines up and down the back of Tony's neck. Tony's arm around her waist secured and she fell back, her leg raising and wrapping over his hip, he pulled her back up with a flourish, their noses almost touching.

She grinned giddily, "Quite the moves you have."

"You should see me do the horizontal tango." He flirted,

"Maybe I should."

Tony grinned, "You'd like that, wouldn't you."

Kate moaned seductively, "Oh I think I would."

He chuckled and Kate smiled coyly, they moved closer, their lips almost touching,

"Kate…" Whispered Tony,

"Monster." Her lips met his.

The kiss was slow and passionate, Kate tried to get as close to Tony as she could, and Tony's hands wrapped around her waist completely, pulling her to him.

"Kate." Tony moaned into her mouth, "We shouldn't…"

Kate nodded, and kissed him more, "I know."

"I love Ziva to much…"

"I love you."

Tony groaned, "Me too Puppy," He kissed her deeply, "I love you too, but I just-"

The doorbell rang. They broke apart.

"You love Ziva more." sighed Kate, "I know Tony."

"I'm sorry Kate."

"No, I shouldn't have done it."

"I led you on. I've been leading you on."

"I'll miss you."

"Katie… I miss you too."

The door bell rang again,

"I should get that." Said Tony, and he made to leave.

"Wait."

He turned back to her, "What?"

Kate moved forward, "You have some…" She wiped lipstick from his face and straightened up his shirt, "Ok."

He grinned, "You might want to look in the mirror."

Kate blushed, "Answer the door." She made her way to the downstairs bathroom and fixed her self up in the mirror, splashing cool water on her face. She stared at her reflection, scolding herself for kissing a married man before walking back into the living room to find Ziva.

"Ziva!" She grinned,

"Caitlin." smiled Ziva, "It is nice to see you."

She walked forward to hug Kate, but before she did there was a splashing sound and the three looked down to see Ziva's water had broken.

"Oh!" Kate said in surprise, "Oh. Well."

Tony looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Caitlin?" Said Ziva, smiling, "Do you think you could drive, Tony may kill us if he tries."

"Yes." gasped Kate, "Yes of course."

"Thank you." Ziva turned to her husband, "Tony, my love?"

"Your… water… the baby…"

Ziva nodded, "Yes; the baby. Now Tony, I need to know where the leave bag is."

"What?"

"Where is the leave bag?"

"Go bag." Corrected Kate,

"Oh!" exclaimed Tony, "Oh! It's under the bed, your side."

"I'll get it." Kate walked quickly up the stairs,

Ziva smiled, "Where is Catryn?"

Tony frowned, "She's at… Charlotte's house."

"Do you have the number?"

Tony winced, "No."

"The address?"

Tony thought, "Yes! Yes I do."

Kate came down the stairs, "Where's Trina?"

"A friend's house." said Ziva, "If Tony gives you the address could you get the phone number?"

"Easily." smiled Kate, "I just need access to the internet."

"Computer is in the study." Said Tony,

"You haven't changed the room yet!" Exclaimed Ziva,

"Uhh… No."

Ziva groaned, "You will pay."

Tony gulped,

"I have the number, but we should probably get to the hospital before we call." Kate said as she came down the stairs,

Five and a half hours later Ziva lay in a bed, her legs in stirrups, yelling curses and profanity in every language she knew.

"Come on Mrs. DiNozzo, push!" Enthused the doctor,

"I _am _pushing!" Ziva then went on to call the doctor a variety of things Tony didn't want to know the meaning of.

Tony kissed her head, "Come on sweet cheeks."

Ziva pushed again and let out a yell, squeezing Tony's hand, breaking a second finger. Tony winced but was careful not to let a sound out.

"Oh I will kill you! I will kill you! Damn it to God, I will kill you with the first thing I get my hands on! _Kalba! __Mamzer! Tisaref B' Azazel! Lech tiezdayen!_ God! Oh Tony I _hate you!_"

"You're amazing Ziva, amazing. I love you." Tony told her, grinning through the throbbing of two broken fingers and possibly a broken wrist.

Baby's cries filled the room, and soon enough it was all over, their baby in Ziva's arms. It was two o'clock in the morning, 31st of May, 2009.

Their baby girl stopped crying, and the mid-wife took her to clean her down.

Tony sat next to Ziva and kissed her lips softly, "You're so amazing." He whispered,

"Go to her." Murmured Ziva,

Tony walked to the mid-wife who had wrapped his newborn daughter in a pink blanket.

Tony accepted the bundle from the mid-wife's arms and looked down at his tiny daughter.

"Wow." He whispered,

Ziva smiled tiredly from the bed, "Tony."

Tony walked over and sat next to Ziva in the bed, "We made this."

"We did." Ziva grinned,

"Here," Tony made to pass their daughter to Ziva,

"No, you hold her for a-"

"I think you sprained my wrist and this is really hurting." Tony smiled,

Ziva gave him a look,

"I'm not complaining, I'm just pointing out that if she moves the wrong way I may drop her and that would be-" Ziva took her from his arms,

Tony smiled and kissed Ziva's temple, "She's perfect."

Ziva smiled and kissed her new daughter's forehead, taking in the new baby smell.

"What are we going to name her?" Tony asked, brushing his thumb over his daughter's tiny cheek,

"Lesley Jennifer." smiled Ziva, "Lesley Jennifer Kate DiNozzo."

* * *

Tony stood up, leaving Ziva in her new room, Lesley Jennifer in a small hospital crib. It was three am and he couldn't sleep. He stood and walked back out to the waiting room, he hadn't wanted to wake Kate earlier, Ziva had been exhausted, but he didn't see why he couldn't let her see Lesley Jennifer then get a cab home.

As he walked he thought about his daughter. She'd need a nick name; Lesley Jennifer was a bit of a mouthful. Maybe Les. Or Lee. Not Lesley, that was boring. Jen would just get confusing. Perhaps when he teased her he'd call her Leroy. He supposed that's where Ziva got the name. Leroy Jethro, Lesley Jennifer.

He remember Gibbs' dad calling Gibbs 'LJ'. That would work, little LJ. But… He'd always liked the name Ella… It suited her. His baby Ella. Tony grinned as he walked into the waiting room finding Kate asleep; she'd claimed to be Tony's sister so the hospital staff would let her stay.

"Katie?" Tony asked softly, "Katie wake up."

Kate woke, "Tony?"

Tony looked at her and let out a small whisper, "I'm a dad." A grin pulled at his lips.

Kate beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, Tony accepted the hug. When Kate pulled away Tony was grinning like an idiot.

"So do I get to meet the little monster, or are you just going to smile at me?" Asked Kate,

Tony led the way to Ziva's room, letting Kate walk in first. She walked to the small crib and gasped at the sight of the little baby, "Hey…" She whispered, "She's beautiful Tony."

"She's gorgeous."

They talked in soft voices, not that they would have woken Ziva.

"What's her name, Tony?" Asked Kate,

"Ella." Said Tony, "Well, Lesley Jennifer, but I'm calling her Ella."

Kate smiled down at the baby, "You're so pretty, little Lesley monster."

Tony chuckled softly, "Ziva named her, after her God parents; Gibbs and Jen."

"Who else?" Asked Kate softly,

"What?"

"Traditionally, baby girls have two God mothers."

"Right, sorry. That'd be her middle name then." smiled Tony, "Lesley Jennifer _Kate_ DiNozzo."

Kate gasped, "Tony- I…"

"Please Kate, Ziva wants you to be there. Please?"

Kate nodded, "Ok."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Tony…"

Tony took Ella from her crib and placed her in Kate's arms, he grinned.

"She's so tiny." Smiled Kate,

"Yeah, she's two weeks premature."

At 0330 Kate yawned and regretfully had to stop cuddling the adorable addition to the NCIS family, she kissed Lesley's forehead, "Aunty Kate will be back tomorrow Lil, but I'm half asleep now."

"Lil?" Asked Tony,

"Short for Little Monster." grinned Kate, she yawned again, "I'm gonna go. Night, Tony."

"Night Kate."

Kate got up and watched as Tony picked up his baby girl and smiled down at her face, and she saw the world for what it really was.

The cherishing love a new born baby brings.

Standing in the door way looking at Tony, Kate no longer saw the immature guy she fell in love with. She saw a man. A father. A father filled with awe and fear as he watched the tiny movement of his daughter's chest.

At the look of pure love on his face Kate knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel what Tony was feeling. What Ziva was feeling. She wanted to hold a new born baby of her own as her husband watched with the exact expression Tony had. And although Kate loved Tony, and would always love Tony, she now felt she would be able to truly move on. To do what Tony's done.

And yes, maybe they could've had something, years ago if things had gone differently. Maybe they would've laughed and loved together, with marriage and a family. But now Kate just knew.

She could meet someone else. She could get on with her life. She could fall in love again and share something great with a man who would be the father of her children. And she could be the person she had always wanted to be.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! (you know, cos it'll help me write!!!)  
**


	68. Family Makes Three

_OMG OMG OMG!!! ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!! OMG OMG OMG_

**Chapter 68 – Family Makes Three**

The next morning Kate arrived at Catryn's friend's house and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Asked a tall man with black hair,

"Yes, I'm Kate; I'm here to take Catryn to the hospital."

The man looked at her and she smiled, he lent into the house, "Trina!"

Trina skipped to the door, "Hey Kate! Is she born? What's her name? Does she look like me? When can I see her?"

Kate laughed, "Her name is Lesley Jennifer and she's one of the cutest little sisters you could get. And if you're ready to go, we can go to the hospital now."

"_One_ of the cutest?" Asked Trina,

"My little sister was by far cuter." Teased Kate, "You ready?"

Trina nodded and ran into the house yelling excitedly to Charlotte.

"So you're Trina's aunt?" Asked Charlotte's father Kevin,

"No." smiled Kate, "I'm a family friend, and I work with Ziva and Tony."

"At NCIS? What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a field agent, but at the moment our forensic scientist is on leave and I'm filling in for her."

Kevin nodded, "Must be pretty interesting."

Kate chuckled, "Yeah, yea I suppose it is."

"Come on Kate!" Trina called as she ran over to her with a bag and pillow in her arms,

"Ok, then." Smiled Kate, "What do you say?"

"Thanks for having me, Mr. North." Smiled Trina,

"That's ok Trina, you're welcome any time."

* * *

"McGee!" Squealed Abby, "We have to go to the hospital!"

McGee came rushing into Abby's room, "Is it the baby?! What! Abby!"

Abby stood grinning at McGee, "Not me Timmy, Ziva! She's had her baby!"

McGee sighed, "Ok." He looked at his watch, "Let's go then."

When they arrived at the hospital they walked in to find Ziva and Kate chatting about nothing in particular and Trina sitting on a small couch next to Tony, the baby in her arms.

Abby waddled as fast as she could to Trina and the baby. "Aww, she's so adorable!"

"She looks like a lizard." Grinned Trina,

"Trina, be nice to your sister." Said Ziva,

"Well you have to admit Zee, in the morning sun she does look a bit lizard like."

Ziva glared, "She gets it from you."

"She's a Tiny Tony!" Smiled Abby, can I hold her?"

Trina nodded and let Tony take LJ, then stood so Abby could sit down. She made her way to Tim.

"Probie, could you get me a coke?"

"Why don't you ge-"

"Get the girl a coke, Tim." Said Abby sweetly,

McGee sighed and walked from the room,

"So who are her God parents?" Asked Abby,

"We haven't asked them yet." Said Ziva, "Except Kate, Kate's God Mother."

Abby nodded, "Who are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" said Gibbs as he and Jenny walked in, Gibbs carrying a pink balloon with the words 'It's a girl!' written on it,

Ziva smiled and accepted the balloon and kiss on the cheek from Gibbs then the hug and kiss on the other cheek from Jen.

"Well Gibbs." Said Tony,

"Jen." added Ziva, "We were hoping you would be God parents."

Jenny beamed and Gibbs stared his eyes glazing.

He nodded shortly and Jenny hugged Ziva again, and then went to Tony.

"Congratulations, Tony." She whispered while hugging him,

Tony grinned and hugged back, "Thanks Jen."

Jen looked down at the sweet baby still in Abby's arms, "What's her name?"

"Lesley Jennifer. LJ for short." Grinned Tony,

Jenny felt tears start to fill her eyes, and as she looked over, she saw Gibbs did as well.

* * *

Three weeks later on the 21st of June, the team were all in the hospital cafeteria, all except McGee and Abby that was.

Sarah, Kate and Jenny were discussing Charlotte's father Kevin. He and his wife were divorced and he'd asked Kate if she wanted to get drinks with him sometime.

Ducky was telling Trina one of his stories and Ziva was nursing LJ as Gibbs and Tony looked on silently.

Eventually, at four pm Tim walked into the cafeteria a smile on his face; he walked to the group and opened his mouth.

"Did Abby tell any of you she was having twins?"

"What!?"

McGee swallowed, "Abby had twins. She said she wanted it to be a surprise."

They were all silent.

"Congratulations, Tim." smiled Ziva, "Are they boys?"

Tim shook his head, "They're both girls."

"Mini McGee's!" exclaimed Tony, "The McMini's! McTwins!"

Gibbs slapped him on the head,

"What are their names?" Asked Kate,

"I have no idea." said Tim, "Abby was so convinced she was having boys."

"When can we see her?" Asked Jenny,

"Now." Smiled Tim,

They all stood and followed Tim to Abby's new room; Abby was sitting up in bed holding a small baby with a tuff of black hair.

"Hey!" she grinned, "I've just thought of names. Meet Timi."

The group all circled around Abby and McGee, who had picked up his other daughter.

Abby spoke again, "Timi Ellen Sciuto. Or just Tes."

"What about-" Sarah's question was cut off,

"Maggie India Sciuto. Or Missy." Abby turned to Tim, "Do you wanna ask now?"

Tim nodded, "Uh... Ducky?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Could you, uh, could you be their God father?"

Ducky grinned, "Why of course! Who is God mother?"

"Sarah and Sister Rosita." Abby smiled,

After everyone had held the twins and LJ the group had to go to their respective homes.

Abby and McGee sat on the bed, looking at their daughters.

"Abs?"

"Yes, McGee?"

"Why did you name them Sciuto?"

Abby sighed, "Because I… Because when I get out of here, we are not moving back into your apartment."

Tim looked up, "Why not."

"I'm sorry Tim but… But I don't think we'll work."

"Abby."

"But we'll still be friends, and you can see Tes and Missy when ever you want." Abby reassured,

"But-"

"I'm sorry McGee, but I don't want us to stay together because of the girls then in five years time have a huge break up that scars them for life. And to quote _Veronica Mars_, I think we can take a tough but survivable amount of pain now or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later." She sighed, "So, I vote for the pain now. I'm sorry Tim."

* * *

Ziva had just put LJ to sleep. In the last three weeks Tony had finally made the study into a nursery, LJ had been sleeping in the main bedroom and Ziva had forced him to get up every time LJ cried during the night.

Ziva walked down the stairs and as she did the phone rang and LJ woke, crying loudly.

"Tony!" Ziva called, "Get the phone!"

Tony nodded and picked up the phone as Ziva walked back upstairs to calm the baby down.

"Hello?" Tony answered,

"Ant?" Asked a female voice,

Tony frowned, only one person called him Ant.

"Alina?"

There was a cheer and Tony heard Alina talk to someone else, "I got him!"

"Ali, why are you calling?"

He could hear Alina grinning, "I'm getting married!"

"Oh." said Tony, "Great."

"You're invited!"

"Ah." Said Tony, "Al I don't really think that it's such a good-"

"Everyone's coming Ant." Alina said, "Aunt Rose and Uncle Rio, Neitta, Lis, Gene."

"But-"

"Even Jack and Nic!"

"I don't really think they'll give me a warm welcome…"

"Oh come _on_ Ant! You're supposed to be my brother!"

"Half brother."

"Still!"

Tony sighed, "Did you say Nic?"

"Yes!"

"My mother's going?"

"Yes!"

"Why the hell is she going? I assume father's going to be there."

"I invited her, and of _course_ Daddy's going!" Exclaimed Alina, "And Giacomo, too."

Tony sighed, "I'll have to ask Zee…"

"Zee?" Asked Alina, then she gasped, "Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Uh…" Tony really didn't want to go into it now. He had been ignoring his family since he dated Kate, and he only spoke to them then because Kate forced him to call his mother, she had wanted to meet his family. "Yeah, I do."

"Well now you absolutely have to come!"

Tony groaned. Alina was a lot like Abby, except Abby didn't cause his mother to walk out on his dad so his father could continue the life he'd been keeping secret but flaunting it in front of Tony's face.

"When is it?" He asked in mono tone.

"Four weeks. If you give me your email address I can send you all the details!"

Tony groaned again, "Alright, do that. I'll talk to Zee and we'll see what happens." He gave his annoying sister his email address and hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Ziva as she came down the stairs again,

"My sister." Groaned Tony,

"You don't have a sister."

"Half sister." Sighed Tony, "I like to pretend she doesn't exist, like the rest of my family. We've been invited to her wedding. You better prepare yourself Zee; it's time to meet the parents."

**REVIEW! You know you want to...  
**


	69. First Response

_OMG OMG OMG OMG - **ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!** - OMG OMG OMG OMG_

**Chapter 69 – First Response**

The cab door was closed with a small slam. Tony looked up at the sky it was covered in clouds.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" He asked Ziva, "I fricken hate Seattle."

"She's your sister Tony, what is the worst that could happen?"

Tony thought, "My cousins could hunt you like a witch in medieval days."

Ziva ignored him and placed LJ in the baby sling she'd bought, "I doubt it will be that bad."

Tony laughed, "Ok, I suppose its better I let you live in hope."

Tony grabbed the suitcase for him, Ziva and LJ, and Trina picked up the backpack she had her stuff in.

"_Ant!_" Exclaimed Alina as she came running from the hotel they were about to enter.

Alina was small. She was shorter then Ziva, with long relatively straight hair that was chocolate brown and pulled into two loose ponytails at the back of her head.

She jumped on Tony in a hug, and Tony let go of the suitcase to close his arms around her,

"Hey Ali."

"Anthony." A tall man walked out of the hotel,

"Father." Tony said as Alina let him go,

Ziva and Trina stood awkwardly on the path until Tony walked passed his family and into the lobby, Tony accepted a key from Alina then walked to an elevator leaving his father and sister in the lobby.

Ziva took Tony's free hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He smiled at her.

The elevator stopped and they made there way to their room. Inside was a double and single bed. Tony grinned and placed the suitcase on the foot of the double. He turned and kissed LJ's forehead.

"May as well get the introductions over with." He smiled,

There was a knock at the door. Tony opened it and seven people walked in. Just as the door closed there was another knock. This time nine people walked in.

Tony groaned. "Ok, so this is my grandfather, Giacomo DiNozzo."

Giacomo was tall and lanky; he had grey hair, a cane, and big glasses extenuating his green eyes.

"My father Raymond DiNozzo."

Raymond was slightly shorter then his father and son, he had dark almost black hair with greying streaks. His eyes were hazel and cold.

"My mother Monica Paddington."

Monica was smiling softly, the so called DiNozzo smile. Her eyes were kind but Ziva watched as they took in Catryn and LJ and became accusing.

"My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Mario De Luca."

Rose, like Raymond, was shorter then her father. She had the same dark hair that curled to her shoulders. Mario was taller then her slightly, about Ziva's height. He had a mischievous wink in his brown eyes as he smiled at the baby in Ziva's arms.

"My cousins. Giacomo or plain Jack. The triplets; Gina, Zeena and Lisa. And then Antonietta."

Jack looked almost exactly the same as Tony. He was slightly older and wore thin glasses; his arm was around who Ziva thought to be his wife or girlfriend.

The triplets were identical. They all had the same big brown eyes as Mario, and the same brown hair as Tony. The first, Gina, had her hair up in a scruffy bun, the second, Zeena had her long hair straightened and running down her back, lastly Lisa had her hair curled, just past her shoulders with blonde foils.

Antonietta had long; wavy, dull brown hair pulled into bunches that covered her ears. She had a soft complexion and eyes that said she was a bit of a far off, dreamy person. She was holding hands with a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Antonietta's boyfriend David. And Jack's wife Sophia."

Sophia smirked at Ziva with grey analysing eyes; she looked on disgustedly at Trina and LJ.

"And these lovely women are my half sister Alina and her mother Jemma More."

Jemma was as small as Alina with dark auburn hair and welcoming bright emerald eyes.

Tony turned and faced everyone in the room (including two men he didn't introduce).

"Everyone this is Catryn, her mother and my wife Ziva, and our daughter Lesley Jennifer."

There was a pause.

"What?!" Everyone started talking and yelling at once. Tony, Ziva and Trina watched with wide eyes as Tony's whole family talked. The noise got so loud that when LJ woke and started to cry it was minutes before Ziva noticed.

She nudged Tony and he looked down at his daughter, Ziva tried in vain to calm the girl down.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He yelled, "If you want to bombard me with questions we'll do it later, but you've woken my daughter and she's now crying. Please leave our room."

Jemma and Alina started hoarding everyone out until it was only the two of them with four.

"I can't believe you got married with out telling us." said Alina, sitting next to Trina, "And had a baby."

LJ wasn't going back to sleep but she had stoped crying.

"She's adorable Tony." smiled Jemma, "She looks a lot like you Ziva."

Ziva managed a smile, "She is very sweet, yes."

"It's a shame." Said Alina,

"What is?" Asked Trina,

Alina turned to them, "That they won't accept you guys. You're not Italian, or catholic." She pointed to Ziva's necklace, "It took me almost a year to convince them to welcome my Kaio, and he is Italian. Well his mum is, but his dad's not. And if Ant here keeps the contact he does have, well, it could take three generations before you're officially welcomed."

Tony groaned, "I knew this would happen, I knew we shouldn't have come."

"Shut up." said Alina, "You're my big brother. And sister in law and nieces. And it's my wedding, I want you here. I don't care who you married or what religion they are."

Ziva smiled, "It will not be to bad."

"Oh it will be." Said Jemma, "Trust me darling, the only reason I'm here is because I'm Alina's mum and they all love the long lost daughter of Raymond DiNozzo. Except Nic of course, but she came around in the end. You might have some luck with her."

"Mum?" asked Tony, "Mum's worse then my cousin Clive."

Ziva snorted, "The one who got you for ten thousand dollars?"

"Better then your family." Smiled Tony,

"My family is considerably smaller. Ima is dead. Papa has been… trying to reconnect with me. Sha'ul and I are meeting for lunch next week."

"And Ari betrayed your country."

Ziva glared,

Jemma raised her eyebrows, "Well actually that sounds better then the DiNozzo's and De Luca's."

Tony laughed, "You don't know the history of the infamous David's."

"Perhaps if you stayed in touch I would know." Teased Jemma,

"After this you have to promise to stay in touch." Said Alina, "At least to my and Mum."

"Yes Tony." Said Ziva,

Tony sighed, "Ok, Ali, I promise I'll stay in touch."

"And me?" Asked Jemma,

"And you Jemma."

They grinned, "Good." Both said,

"I should get going." Said Alina, "I have a wedding tomorrow."

Jemma smiled, "I'll go with Ali and let you settle in."

"Oh, and Ziva, you're invited to the bachelorette party tonight, I'll come by at eight to bring you along. Tony, Kaio will probably be here at nine for you. Mum will keep an eye on these two."

Jemma and Alina smiled and left. Trina looked at her mother.

"If they start chasing me with a pitch fork I'm running away."

**if you review then i'll love you forever!**

**Here are pics of Tony's half sister and cousins (the triplets and Alina's are fromt the wedding.)**

**Alina (Al) DiNozzo (to be Moretti)** - http:// imstars DOT aufeminin DOT com /stars /fan /kate-beckinsale /kate-beckinsale-20040421-557 DOT jpg  
_Kate Beckinsale_

**Giacomo (Jack) DiNozzo **- http:// images DOT art DOT com /images /PRODUCTS /large /10052000 /10052350 DOT jpg  
_Michael Weatherly (shut up)_

**Gina (Gene) De Luca** - http:// www DOT talkingmakeup DOT com /pics /news /maria DOT jpg  
_Maria Menounos_

**Zeena (Nahni) De Luca** - http:// images DOT askmen DOT com /galleries /model /maria-menounos /pictures /maria-menounos-picture-6 DOT jpg  
_Maria Menounos_

**Lisa (Lis) De Luca **– http:// img2 DOT timeinc DOT net/instyle /images /2007 /galleries /070607 _ menounos _ 300 X 400 DOT jpg  
_Maria Menounos_

**Antonietta (Nietta) De Luca** - http:// www DOT celebrityshack DOT com /images /stories /female-celebrities /denise-richards /thumb DOT jpg  
_Denise Richards_


	70. Postlogue

_This is the LAST chapter!!!!! OMG! It has been exactly a year today (17th of October - even though its 11:52pm its STILL the 17th so it counts!) since i posted the first chapter of A Kiss and A Promise! I'm so shocked and ecited. I will be writting ALOT of tiva fics so don't worry about that!_

**Chapter 70 – Postlogue**

Tony and Ziva were walking down along the lake behind their hotel, hand in hand. It was just after lunch and Trina was looking after LJ for an hour or two while Tony and Ziva enjoyed a small escape.

"The way Sophia was staring at me it was like she was trying to disintegrate me with her eyes." Grinned Ziva,

"Probably because she hates kids and she's prejudice." Said Tony,

"Your mother too."

"Ahh." Said Tony, "That would relate to Kate."

"Kate?"

"Yes." Tony nodded, "Mum was the only one to meet Kate before she died. And she was absolutely smitten with her. The thing mum cares about is religion. She accepted Ali and Jemma because they're catholic, so the fact that Kate was very much American was nothing compared to how high her catholic values were. That is why she bothered to go to my father and his forth wife telling him to do his part in their Tony's Trust Fund arrangement."

Ziva smiled, "I am not looking forward to tonight."

Tony laughed, "Oh Alina will make sure you're welcomed, at least for the party."

She shook her head, "I do not know. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

Kaio Moretti and Sam Johnson walked to Tony's hotel room, they knocked, and Trina answered.

"Hello, I'm Kaio Moretti." He said, "We didn't get introduced earlier."

"Oh." smiled Trina, "Are you the groom?"

"Yes. This is my best man, Sam Johnson."

"Cool. I'm Catryn David-DiNozzo, but call me Trina."

They nodded, "Are your parents here?"

Trina walked into the room and the men followed her, "No. They're by the lake. They went for a walk."

Kaio nodded, "This is your sister?"

Trina nodded, "Lesley Jennifer. Everyone calls her LJ except me, Dad and her God Mother. I call her Leah, Dad calls her Ella and her God Mother calls her Lil."

"She's very pretty."

"Yea. But she cries a lot."

Sam stepped in, "May I hold her?"

Trina thought for a second, "I suppose so."

He grinned.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat on a pier over the large body of water. Ziva was wishing she'd brought swimmers, she loved lakes.

She just told Tony this and he smirked.

"Who needs swimmers?"

Ziva glared, "I'm not swimmy-dipping with you."

"Skinny-dipping." He corrected,

"Same thing."

Tony laughed, "You don't have your cell in your pocket do you?"

"Yes."

"Pass it here."

Ziva handed it over, and then watched as Tony removed his jacket, placing both their phones in side. He stood.

"Come on." He said,

"What?"

"Stand up." She did, "Take my hand." She did, "On three, jump." He told her,

"Tony…"

"One."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Two."

"I do not want to-"

"Three!"

Tony jumped and Ziva had no choice but to jump with him. They fell into the water with a huge splash. As they surfaced Ziva laughed with her husband.

"It is freezing in here!" She yelled at him,

"It's beautiful." He grinned, and he splashed her,

"Tony!" He splashed her again, "You will pay for that, Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony smirked, "I hope I do." He said as he propelled backwards closer to the centre of the lake.

Ziva swam over to him and straddled him in the water, his hands wrapped around her, holding her tight.

Their lips met in passion. They clung to each other, and pulled each other as close as possible. It was such a hot kiss Ziva could feel the heat all around her. Tony held her tight and they burned through their kiss.

Then they were surrounded by an echoing bang, and a heat so hot Ziva though the water must be boiling. A wave of water sprang over them, and as the couple moved under water they let go of each other.

Ziva swum up for air, she was extremely confused as to what was happening. When she came up she could feel the air was hot and cloudy. She looked at Tony and frowned.

He had an expression of utmost horror on his face. She turned slowly and saw the hotel was covered in flames and black clouds of smoke. Walls were missing and there was a chunk of the top two floors missing.

Tears immediately filled her eyes.

The hotel had exploded.

There was a bomb.

And she had no idea if her children were still alive.

**THE END**

If you don't review this chap and chap 69 i will hunt you down. JOKING!

_OK so this is dedicated to Elle, Debbie, Holly, Ilona, Olivia, Ashley, Claire, Ziva and Bones (crazy ninja chicks), AFanFictionAngel and ALL my faithful reviewers!_ I love you guys!!!

I will be on a writing spree sans posting. SO from no on, i will only post when the fic is complete!

_I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

**there will be NO more updates to this story.**

...omg im so sad its actually over. Cheer me up with a review?


End file.
